Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes
by Try Another time
Summary: Cuatro fueron los que murieron tratando de proteger sus seres queridos. Perdicion era lo unico que le esperaba a estas lineas temporales. Pero cuando un trio de dioses interfiere para entregarle algo que siempre falto en los multiples universos de la saga Fate, tres se volveran uno y el cuarto se convertira en la espada que creara un nuevo camino. Es tiempo de un nuevo rey.
1. Cuatro mueren, seis son salvadas

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 ***Aviso:** Si no has leído mi otra historia posiblemente no entiendas completamente mis OC o mucho de lo que sucede en esta historia. Así que sabes que hacer.*

En una de las muchas realidades en el océano espiritual, A.S., Aria y Asmodeux veían los resultados de cuatro líneas temporales. En cada una de ellas, la maldad y destrucción habían derrotado al héroe y sus compañeros. Estas eran las líneas de tiempo perdidas; sus resultados eran terrible y al final aquellos que buscaban sus deseos egoístas solo llevaban al mundo a su perdición.

* * *

Shirou Emiya, había luchado con todo su ser acompañado de Artoria Pendragon tratando de derrotar a Gilgamesh y Kotomine Kirie. Illya estaba en el proceso de ser usada como contenedor para el falso y corrompido santo grial mientras que Rin yacía mal herida en la casa de los Emiya. Archer había perdido ante Gilgamesh tratando de proteger a Rin y Illya. Sakura no estaba en mejor posición pues el control que Matou Shunten tenia sobre ella gracias a sus gusanos le impidió ayudar a su hermana.

Las cosas solo empeoraban pues Gilgamesh no era un enemigo fácil de derrotar. Sus muchas espadas eran una molestias para el dúo de Shirou y Artoria. Kirie por su parte solo seguía completando el ritual sin saber que un enemigo aun mayor esperaba detrás del grial.

Angra Mainyu esperaba incesantemente para poder ser capaz de ser libre y destruir el mundo tal como deseaba. El demonio creado por la incapacidad humana de enfrentarse a sus propios miedos y demonios había creado la perdición de esta línea temporal.

" **Solo un poco mas y seré libre para tomar la forma perfecta y así destruirlo todo."** Dijo Angra Mainyu desde las profundidades del santo grial corrompido.

Gilgamesh seguía atacando al par con miles de espadas y otras armas siendo disparadas hacia Shirou y Artoria a gran velocidad. Shirou las evadía y bloqueaba como podía mientras que Artoria estaba siendo llevada a sus límites. Cada arma que bloqueaba era reemplazada por diez más que la herían e impedían acercarse a Gilgamesh.

Shirou estaba al límite, no podía acercarse a Gilgamesh y sus heridas estaban haciéndole más difícil el seguir luchando. Artoria no estaba en mejor condición pues a causa de sus escasas cantidades de mana no era capaz de luchar con toda su fuerza. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, debía impedir que su hermana siguiera siendo usada por otros y que Saber callera en las manos de Gilgamesh.

Sus ideales no valían nada en este momento si no podía salvar a las personas que quería; Rin estaba en estado critico en la casa, Saber seria un juguete de Gilgamesh si no lo derrotaba, Kirie usaría a su hermana como una herramienta para sus objetivos y todavía necesitaba alguna manera de salvar a Sakura de lo que Rin le conto. Maldito Shunten pensó Shirou mientras evadía otras espada lanzadas por Gilgamesh.

De que valía ser un héroe si no podía salvar a sus seres queridos. Aunque le prometió a su padre convertirse en uno, era casi imposible pues él era débil y su padre se negó a enseñarle su magia. Todo lo que tenia hasta ahora era solo las enseñanzas de Saber, Avalon en su cuerpo y su básica magia de protección y refuerce. Archer y sus técnicas habían ayudado un poco a la creación del estilo básico que ahora usaba, pero no era suficiente. Gilgamesh no era alguien que pudiera derrotar solo con esto. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gilgamesh y lo que dijo.

"Ya me cansé de este juego. Si no serás mía puedes morir en este instante." Dijo Gilgamesh al sacar a Ea desde su Portal de Babilonia. Sin saberlo, sus pensamientos estaban siendo influenciados por Angra Mainyu quien no dejaría que nadie interfiriera con su objetivo.

Artoria se encontraba arrodillada y mal herida con su espada invisible como única forma de defensa.

Shirou al ver esto supo que el final había llegado. No tenia suficiente mana para permitirle a Saber usar su fantasma noble ni tenia una forma de defenderse de tal ataque. Así que cuando vio que Gilgamesh se dispuso a borrar a Saber del mapa se puso delante de ella. No le importaba sus demandas.

"Shirou vete. ¡Yo soy solo un sirviente en esta guerra, no estoy viva!" Dijo Astoria al ver a su compañero e interés amoroso tratar de protegerla.

"No me importa, tu estas viva en mis ojos. No puedo dejarte desaparecer de mi vida solo por que el te desea. Yo… te quiero Artoria, aun cuando se que no has aceptado tu vida pasada. Te acepto por lo que fuiste y lo que eres ahora, yo te acepto todo lo que eres Artoria Pendragon. Yo quiero protegerte a ti y a todas hasta mi ultimo aliento." Dijo Shirou mientras bloqueaba las espadas que venían hacia ellos con Kanshou y Bakuya.

Artoria no sabia que decir en ese momento. Sabia que le gustaba Shirou, su valentía, determinación, perseverancia, y la forma cariñosa con la que siempre la trato habían hecho que se fijara en él. Pero su deseo por el santo grial para cambiar su pasado siempre tomaba lugar en su mente. Las palabras de Shirou eran ciertas pero el aun así la aceptaba completamente por todo lo que era ella.

Antes de que pudiera responder a esos sentimientos su visión fue nublada por el ataque de Gilgamesh.

" _ **Enûma Eliš**_." Dijo Gilgamesh antes de disparar su ataque hacia Shirou y Artoria.

Artoria solo pudo ver como Shirou recibió el ataque de frente antes de que una luz roja la cegara y perdiera el conocimiento. "Shirou…" Dijo Artoria al ser absorbida por aquella luz.

* * *

 _Al mismo tiempo en la línea temporal de Ritsuka Fujimura (Gudao)_

Gudao estaba de rodillas al lado de Mashu. Detrás de ellos Cu Chulain, Jean Alter, Kiyohime, Medea Lily, y Astolfo yacían inconscientes. Habían luchado contra múltiples desafíos durante esta guerra y los habían superado todos hasta este momento. Frente a ellos una figura flotaba preparando su ataque final el cual acabaría con todo a su paso.

Goetia era el desafío más grande que habían enfrentado. Nada de lo que le lanzaran tenia efecto pues ni siquiera el _**Enûma Eliš**_ de Gilgamesh, quien había desaparecido con varios de los demás sirvientes que los acompañaban había surtido efecto.

Sus ataques y velocidad eran tan imparables que muy pocos sirvientes eran capaz de llegar a tal velocidad. Pero ahora todo estaba perdido, no tenían mas fuerzas para seguir y sin Solomon para hacerle frente su final estaba cerca.

"Senpai por favor márchate de este lugar. Yo te protegeré." Dijo Mashu al pararse con dificulta y invocar su escudo.

Goetia los miraba con odio y desprecio. "Patéticos humanos no podrán salvarse de esto. Este es su final. _**Ars Almadel Salomonis.**_ " Grito Goetia antes de disparar su fantasma noble hacia ellos.

Mashu al ver el ataque acercarse supo que el momento había llegado. Con lo ultimo de su fuerza grito " _ **Lord Camelot.**_ " Su escudo máximo fue invocado haciendo frente al potente ataque final de Goetia. Mashu sabia que tal ataque seria demasiado para ella, así que volteo a mirar a Gudao, pero lo encontró justo detrás de ella.

"No te permitiré que mueras para salvarme mi querida Mashu." Dijo Gudao al agarrar a Mashu y moverla atrás de él. Gudao rápidamente sostuvo el escudo para que el fantasma noble se sostuviera solo un poco más a través de su mana. "Mashu te amo. Aunque se que no eres la única que tiene lugar en mi corazón quiero que recuerdes que siempre te amare tanto como a las demás."

El escudo se rompía rápidamente y Mashu trato de alcanzar a Gudao, pero una luz roja la envolvía haciendo la perder el conocimiento. "Gudao…" Dijo Mashu antes de ser absorbida por aquella luz.

El escudo se rompió dejando que el ataque de Goetia eliminara todo a su paso. Gudao no llego a ver como Mashu había desaparecido.

* * *

 _En la línea temporal de Hakuno Kinishinami_

Cuanto años esperaron por la llegada de Velber ya no lo recordaban pues al final había sido inútil el prepararse por tanto tiempo. Archimedes había sucumbido al poder de aquella amenaza interestelar volviéndose uno con ellos. Con el gran conocimiento que les otorgo al volverse uno con ellos logro acabar con cada uno de los sirvientes en la célula lunar. Su objetivo estaba a punto de ser cumplido.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos cuatro, Nero, Tamano, Altera y Hakuno. Todos mal heridos y mirando como la corrompida forma de lo que fue Archimedes los miraba mientras flotaba sobre ellos. Su cuerpo ahora de un color purpura oscuro con marcas doradas y combinando lo que fue Sefar mucho años atrás era la personificación viva de lo que era Velber.

Su poder era capaz de volar sistemas solares enteros, pero decidió mostrarles la perdición pura antes de acabarlos. Uno por uno todos y cada uno de los sirvientes que protegían a la célula lunar habían sido derrotados hasta no dejar nada. Ni siquiera Gilgamesh que uso todo su arsenal pudo derrotarlo mucho menos Nero en su forma Venus. Era en verdad un monstruo listo para destruir todo a su paso.

" _ **Se dieron cuenta es inútil luchar contra el fin de todo. Nada que tengan puede vencerme y ahora terminare con todo esto."**_ Dijo la voz malévola del corrompido Archimedes. Comenzó a cargar lo que ya era conocido como su fantasma noble _**Katoptron Katho Phlegon,**_ pero este era mucho más grande de lo que habían visto antes.

Hakuno sabia que el final había llegado, pero se dispuso a hacer un último sacrificio inútil tratando de salvar a las chicas que ha amado y acompañado todos estos miles de años. Usando su anillo el cual controlaba todo lo que era la célula lunar dirigió todo le poder restante a una barrera que cubría a los cuerpos mal heridos de las chicas.

Ellas vieron como su amado Hakuno se levantaba con su ultimas fuerzas mientras que una barrera se formaba alrededor de ellas. La primera en hablar fue Nero quien no tenia mas fuerzas para si quiera levantarse al igual que las otras dos.

"Amor mío que estás haciendo?" Dijo Nero con gran dificultad.

"Un ultimo sacrificio por amor, mis amadas." Dijo Hakuno. Sabia que este era su fin pues aun cuando deseara con todo su ser por un milagro este no llegaría.

"Hakuno no lo hagas no puedes abandonarnos." Dijo Tamano al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer para tratar de salvarlas. Célula lunar toda la energía y datos hacia la barrera de las chicas esta es mi orden final." Dijo Hakuno mientras su anillo brillaba.

"Hakuno no lo hagas. Tu fuiste el que me pidió seguir viviendo no puedes sacrificarte solo por tratar de salvarnos." Grito Altera al tratar de levantarse y salir de la barrera, pero le fue imposible.

"Hemos vivido los cuatro juntos por miles de años. Todo fue calma y felicidad, pero no me arrepiento de hacer esto por ustedes tres. Las amo con todo mi ser chicas." Dijo Hakuno al voltear a verlas con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas.

" **Katoptron Katho Phlegon Ultima**." Dijo Archimedes disparando su ataque directo a Hakuno.

"Hakuno noooo." Las chicas gritaron antes de ser absorbidas por una luz roja antes de que el ataque las desapareciera también a ellas.

Así fue como Velber destruyo todo lo que fue la célula lunar.

Todas estas fueron las líneas temporales fallidas en las cuales aquellos que debieron enfrentar al mal fallaron por diversa razones. Solo faltaba una última línea alterna para que el trio de dioses comenzara su intervención.

* * *

 _En la línea temporal de Miyu Emiya Beta_

Shirou Emiya se acercaba a donde se encontraba su hermana, Miyu. Estaba mal herido después de que Julian Ainsworth la clavara una daga en el vientre. Sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y que Angelina vendría para detener su plan.

Él había fallado en todo en esta vida. Sakura murió tratando de salvarlo, Miyu seria usada nuevamente como Kiritsugu y el trataron de hacer una vez. Error tras error era todo lo que él había cometido en su vida, excepto el querer a Miyu como la quería. Ella era lo ultimo que le quedaba y desearía haber sido mas inteligente, fuerte y decidido para prevenir todo lo que había ocurrido.

Sabia que Julian y Angelina tratarían de seguirla por lo que ya tenia la idea de que podía hacer. Este sería su ultimo sacrificio y la primera cosa que haría bien en su vida.

Después de caminar un poco mas llego hasta el altar donde se encontraba Miyu. Ella lo vio llegar y sus emociones se encontraban en caos en aquel momento.

"Hermano mayor…" Dijo Miyu al verlo. La sangre que teñía su vientre de rojo la asusto.

"Miyu." Dijo Shirou tosiendo un poco de sangre al arrodillarse enfrente de su hermana.

"Estas herido…. Por que viniste. Se la verdad, sé que Kiritsugu y tú me usarían para sus propósitos." Dijo Miyu con lagrimas en sus ojos. Le dolía saber que aquel en quien confiaba por tanto tiempo tan solo la quería usar por sus poderes.

Shirou la vio y solo saco las cartas de los siete sirvientes. "Te falle Miyu. Desde un principio lo hice. Es cierto de que en un principio quise seguir el plan de papa, pero desde que comencé a verte como una hermana dejé ese plan atrás. Decidí vivir por ti cada uno de mis días, pero te falle. No hay un cielo esperándome después de esto, pero me asegurare de que nadie te use y que tengas a alguien capaz de protegerte por toda la eternidad como yo no pude." Dijo Shirou mientras las cartas comenzaba a flotar y rotar encima de Miyu.

"Hermano que haces?" Pregunto Miyu aun con sus emociones en caos. Se alegraba un poco por aquella declaración de su hermano, pero todavía no estaba segura de creer en él.

"Cumplir mi deseo y asegurarme de protegerte con mi ultimo aliento. Santo Grial escucha mi deseo, te pido que envíes a Miyu a un mundo en donde sea protegida de cualquier mal y pueda ser feliz por toda la eternidad." Dijo Shirou haciendo que el santo grial comenzara su trabajo. Una luz roja comenzó a rodear a Miyu mientras las cartas continuaban girando encima de Miyu.

"Hermano porque haces esto…" Miyu fue detenida por un beso en la frente de Shirou.

"Quizás yo te falle, pero estoy seguro de que aquella persona con quien te encuentres en aquel mundo te protegerá mas de lo que yo hice. Se feliz en ese mundo Miyu pues este ya no es el tuyo. Como tu hermano solo te pido que no trates de regresar pues yo ya no estaré." Dijo Shirou al separarse de ella.

"Hermano mayor, Shirou no me dejes sola. No te vallas, por favor." Grito Miyu tratando de salir de aquella luz, pero le era imposible. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que su hermano moriría.

"Recuerda Miyu, te amo hermanita y siempre lo hare." Dijo Shirou antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse fuera de aquella caverna.

"Shirou, Shirou no lo hagas, quédate conmigo por favor. No me dejes." Grito Miyu al verlo marcharse. La luz se hizo más densa y comenzó a absorber a Miyu. Las cartas se hicieron ceniza antes de que Miyu perdiera la conciencia y fuera absorber a Miyu. Lo ultimo que vio Miyu fue la espalda de su hermano desparecer de aquella cueva.

Shirou no volteo en ningún momento y siguió su camino hacia afuera de la cueva. Era hora de enfrentar su futuro. Al llegar afuera se encontró con Angelica usando la carta del arquero mientras sostenía a Ea la espada mas poderosa de Gilgamesh.

"Es hora de que mueras Emiya." Dijo Angelica al levantar su espada y hacer que aquel cilindro rotara a toda velocidad.

"Eso creo, pero me iré con un ultimo ataque." Dijo Shirou al usar todo su mana restante y lo ultimo de su vida para recrear una espada legendaria. Estaba forzando su habilidad a tal nivel que su cabello rojo comenzó a teñirse de blanco. Siguió buscando en lo mas profundo de su habilidad y conexión con el espíritu de EMIYA buscando por aquella espada que marcaba el destino de cada Shirou Emiya, Excalibur.

Sus circuitos mágicos habían llegado a tal limite que sentía como hemorragias internas comenzaba a aparecer en su cuerpo mientras aquella arma comenzaba a tomar forma. Shirou sabia que este era el final de su vida, pero se iría dándolo todo con tal fantasma noble.

"Es inútil Emiya no podrás derrotarme con esa copia barata." Dijo Angelica mientras sentía que Ea estaba casi lista para ser usada.

"Nunca sabes hasta que lo intentes." Dijo Shirou al alzar sus manos juntas junto a la espada de energía dorada que estaba recreando. El daño que le estaba causando era casi imposible de aguantar, pero su perseverancia lo estaba manteniendo de pie para usar aquel ataque.

"Este es el final. _**Enûma Eliš.**_ " Grito Angelica al usar su fantasma noble.

" _ **Excalibur.**_ " Grito Shirou al usar su copia del legendario fantasma noble.

Ambos ataques de energía chocaron en el medio de aquel lugar. Por un momento se podría pensar que estaban igualados, pero rápidamente era obvio quien tenia la ventaja al ver como el ataque de Angelica avanzo acercándose a Shirou hasta que lo consumió todo a su paso.

Lo último que pensó Shirou fue en la cara de su querida hermana antes de ser desintegrado por el ataque de Angelica.

Así fue como el ultimo de cuatro héroes cayo en batalla.

* * *

Después de haber rescatado a las seis chicas A.S. reinicio las tres primeras líneas temporales antes de que él, Aria y Asmodeux se dirigieran hacia las almas de aquellos héroes caídos.

"Es hora de que aquel que tomara el trono de los héroes nazca." Dijo A.S. mientras dejaba a los seis cuerpos inconscientes dentro de una pequeña subdimensión. Era mas como un vacío blanco con solo ellas flotando en el.

"Esperemos que acepten esto, amor." Dijo Aria.

"Lo harán pues ello lo perdieron todo y solo un camino les permitirá alcanzar sus objetivos." Dijo A.S.

"Tres han de convertirse en uno y uno ha de convertirse en la espada que forjara su unión a ti." Dijo Asmodeux.

El nacimiento del eterno rey de los héroes había comenzado.


	2. Nacimiento de un rey

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Oscuridad y un gran olor a sangre era lo que los rodeaba. Cuatro pequeñas flamas yacían en aquel oscuro lugar. Estas eran las almas de aquellos héroes caídos quienes sacrificaron todo por aquellas quienes amaban. Inconscientes de sus alrededores no se daban cuenta de las cuatro figuras delante de ellos.

Un muchacho joven de piel color caramelo con un cabello salvaje tricolor (Rojo, blanco y negro). Un par de cuernos afilados con color dual de negro y blanco acompañado de una aureola parecida a una corona negra y blanca. Una cola reptiliana y puntiaguda que se partía en tres completaba su apariencia siguiendo el estilo tricolor de su pelo. Sus ojos plateados con marcas rojas resaltaban en aquella cara.

Una joven con cabello largo y de color arcoíris. Con piel blanca como la nieve mas pura y ojos tan bellos como prismas que mostraban cada color en existencia. Una aureola similar a la corona del joven, pero en vez de un color dual a blanco y negro parecía estar hecha de prismas. Al verla junto al muchacho sus ropas mostraban un aspecto de la realeza, pero simple y que les permitía moverse libremente sin temor a dañar sus atuendos.

Un pequeño dragón carmesí con marcas doradas extrañas estaba junto a ellos. Parecía flotar en aquel lugar al no batir sus alas. Sus ojos dorados se veían feroces pero sabios.

El ultimo de las figuras era una copia similar del joven, pero más malévola. Su piel mas oscura y ojos negros como la oscuridad misma con círculos mágicos rojos en ellos. Su cola era una sola, pero terminaba en forma de lanza. Sus cuernos carecían de aquel color blanco y parecía estar rotos en algunas partes. Su aureola era una corona negra y tétrica mientras que su cabello era negó con mechones rojo sangre.

Que eran ellos lo sabrían los héroes caídos una vez recobraran la conciencia.

* * *

Shirou Emiya(A) comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño por alguna razón. Miro alrededor y vio que no tenia manos ni pies, ni siquiera un cuerpo. Pero lo que lo asusto mas era la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, debajo de el un liquido similar a la sangre formaba lo que pensaba que era el piso. A su lado había tres flamas de colores azul, blanca, y una color escarlata. El mismo era una flama roja clara. Se asusto mas al darse cuenta de las cuatro figuras frente a él cuando una de ellas creo una bola de luz.

"Que diablos sucede? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué rayos me hicieron?" Grito Shirou (A).

"Tranquilízate idiota. Nosotros no te hicimos esto. Tu estas muerto, no lo recuerdas." Dijo el joven que se veía más malévolo.

Shirou (A) detuvo su ataque de pánico al recordar lo que había ocurrido. "Mori…Artoria, chicas." Dijo el joven con tristeza al recordar que posiblemente ellas lo estarían también.

Las demás almas comenzaron a despertarse antes de tener ataques de pánicos similares al de Shirou (A). Los cuales fueron detenidos por la voz del dragón.

"Ya cálmense inútiles están muertos. Nosotros no le hicimos nada." Dijo el dragón.

El alma azul que pertenecía a Gudao reaccionó al recordar lo que había pasado. "Mashu…. Las demás."

El alma blanca perteneciente a Hakuno solo dijo "Mis amores… lo eh perdido todo."

El alma escarlata perteneciente a Shirou (B) solo dijo "Así que este es el infierno. Al menos se que salve a Miyu."

"No, este es un lugar aun peor pero no están aquí para sufrir." Dijo la joven.

Las almas se enfocaron en las figuras delante de ellos. Si este era un lugar mucho peor porque no estarían aquí para sufrir.

"Primero creo que debemos presentarnos. Soy A.S." Dijo el joven de los ojos plateados.

"Aria." Dijo la joven.

"Asmodeux." Dijo el dragón.

"Deimos." Dijo el joven faltante.

"Que son?" Pregunto Hakuno.

"Bueno Hakuno somos dioses. No de la clase que existen en sus mundos, esos son solo seres de gran poder, pero aun capaces de morir. Un dios no esta muerto o vivo, tan solo existimos por toda la eternidad al menos que otro ser de mayor poder nos haga dejar de existir. Un dios verdadero no puede ser usado como un sirviente de ninguna manera posible." Dijo A.S.

"Sus mundos son partes de diferentes líneas temporales en una dimensión que rodea el concepto de la guerra por el santo grial y el trono de heroes." Explico Aria.

"Ustedes cuatro son los héroes de las líneas temporales fallidas. Por diferentes razones no fueron capaces de derrotar o sobrevivir a los enemigos de sus mundos." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Pero yo salve a Miyu." Dijo el alma de Shirou (B).

"Si lo hiciste. Pero comparado con otras líneas temporales moriste antes además de que la enviaste a un lugar diferente a cualquier otra posibilidad." Dijo A.S.

"Eso significa que falle." Dijo Shirou (B).

"No significa que elegiste la mejor elección posible. Ella estará a salvo, protegida y será querida por toda la eternidad como deseaste." Dijo Aria.

Esto alegro a Shirou (B). Aunque los demás aun estaban tristes pues se imaginaban lo peor.

"Que paso con nuestros mundos?" Pregunto Gudao.

"Los reiniciamos. Están a su espera para que no fallen esta vez, pero no irán ustedes solos." Dijo Asmodeux.

Las almas se quedaron en shock por unos momentos, pero analizaron lo que habían escuchado.

"Que significa en que no iremos solos?" Pregunto Hakuno.

"Saben lo que es el trono de héroes?" Pregunto A.S.

"Si lo sabemos." Dijo Gudao.

"Saben quien lo cuida o se sienta en tal trono?" Pregunto Asmodeux.

Las almas callaron pues no lo sabían en verdad. Solo sabían que los grandes héroes, leyendas y demás eran grabados en el trono una vez muertos. Con su muerte alcanzaban un nivel mayor de lo que fueron en vida tomando así sus puestos como espíritus heroicos. No sabían si acaso era un trono real.

"Su silencio me confirma que no lo saben. Porque nadie esta sentado en el. El trono es más como una parte crucial de esta dimensión. Si pudiera definirlo en un termino simple sería una dimensión paralela a todas las líneas temporales. Aquellos que llegan a ser grabados en el trono o que tienen una conexión con el una vez muertos sus almas paran en ese lugar para funcionar como espíritus heroicos. Cada sirviente es solo una copia del alma original excepto por uno, Angra Mainyu la corrupción del santo grial." Explico Aria.

"El trono necesita a un rey que lo gobierne y proteja por siempre. Alguien que pueda luchar, poseer poder sin que lo corrompa, dirigir a su ejército, soportar la eternidad que requiere ser su rey, y gobernarlo como se debe. Ese rey tiene que acabar con Angra Mainyu derrotándolo para siempre permitiendo que solo sea un recuerdo perdido en el trono. Nunca más afectaría a ninguna línea temporal y seria imposible volver a invocarlo como sirviente. Goetia necesita ser derrotado y que el daño que causara sea reparado. Por último, Velber y Archimedes deben ser derrotados y la célula lunar salvada." Explico A.S.

"Acaso uno de nosotros puede ser ese rey?" Pregunto Shirou (A).

"No ninguno de ustedes puede. Carecen de algunas cualidades mientras contienen otras. Ambos Shirou son guerreros, pero de diferente espectros, uno que siguió un camino sangriento mientras que otro carece de la experiencias y habilidades del otro. Gudao es un estratega y buen general, pero no es un guerrero. Hakuno poseyó el poder por miles de años y fue rey, pero no peleo con sus propias manos. Todos tienen la capacidad de amar a alguien y de seguir adelante, aunque todo sea en vano, pero les falta lo demás." Dijo Asmodeux.

Las almas se quedaron calladas mientras absorbían lo que habían escuchado.

"No pueden solos." Dijo Deimos.

"Pero juntos como uno solo podrán lograr sus objetivos y convertirse en el rey que necesita el trono." Dijo Aria.

"Conocieron la derrota y el perderlo todo tal como yo lo hice alguna vez. Pero ahora les ofrecemos esta oportunidad de regresar y cambiar lo que ocurrió. Salvar a mucho de los que perdieron, amar a quienes desean sin sentirse restringidos. Acepten y conviértanse en mi segundo avatar, un agente de mi poder que velara por el mañana junto a nosotros." Dijo A.S. al extender su mano hacia ellos. "Yo soy el dios que creo todo y que existirá por siempre. Si toman esta oferta su camino será duro, pero llegaran a algo nunca visto en esta dimensión. ¿Aceptaran o dejaran que todo se repita?"

Shirou (A), Gudao y Hakuno lo pensaron. No sabían si aceptar o negar la oferta. Shirou (B) por su parte estaba cansado de luchar y había cumplido su objetivo no necesitaba mas solo paz.

"Antes de que respondan miren esto." Dijo Aria al tomar una esfera blanca y agrandarla frente a ellos.

Dentro estaban las seis chicas durmiendo sin herida alguna. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ellas son las personas que mas les importan. Estan a salvo aunque falten algunas otras personas aquí hay una razón para ello. No lo hagan por ustedes háganlo por ellas." Dijo A.S.

Las almas llorarían si pudieran pues era la verdad. Si lo hacían podrían cambiar lo que ocurrió.

"El pasado no siempre se puede cambiar. Para los espíritus heroicos ya no es posible, pero aceptando su pasado y decidiendo tomar una nueva oportunidad puede darles la felicidad que buscan." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Porque no se puede cambiar el pasado de los espíritus heroicos?" Pregunto Shirou (A).

"Porque de hacerlo dejarían de ser lo que son ahora. Artoria posiblemente nunca te hubiera conocido como te conoció si no hubiera fallado como rey. Nero y las demás no serian las chicas con las que Hakuno paso tantos años de vivir una vida diferente. Mashu no existiría de haber pasado de otra forma." Explico Aria. "Ellas son lo que son por sus pasados."

Los chicos pensaron por unos minutos antes de comenzar a responder.

"Lo hare." Dijo Shirou (A).

"Yo también." Dijo Gudao.

"Estoy listo para lo que sea." Dijo Hakuno.

"Lo siento, pero yo ya no puedo seguir adelante. Ya complete mi deseo y estoy cansado de seguir." Dijo Shirou (B).

"Los sabemos, pero no queremos que sigas luchando. Estas aquí porque queremos pedirte que nos entregues una parte de tu esencia. Habilidades, experiencias, sentimientos, todo estará en esa esencia la cual se convertirá en la base para el arma que sellara esta unión." Dijo A.S.

"Sabemos que ya cumpliste tu deseo pues ella estará a salvo con la unión de ellos. Pero ellos necesitaran de todo lo que fuiste para seguir adelante. Nos harías ese favor antes de dejarte seguir hacia donde alguien te espera." Dijo Aria.

"Quien me espera?" Pregunto Shirou (B)

"Eso lo veras una vez que llegues a ese lugar." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Si solo necesitan eso tómenlo." Dijo Shirou (B). A.S. se acerco a el y introdujo su mano en su alma después de un minuto la saco. Una pequeña esfera cristalina carmesí estaba en la mano de A.S.

"Esto es solo la parte principal de lo que será esa espada. Te lo agradecemos Shirou ahora duerme bien pues cuando despiertes estarás en un lugar muy diferente a este." Dijo A.S. El alma de Shirou (B) quedo en silencio antes de ser transportada por un pequeño circulo mágico a algún lugar.

"Acaso el ira al infierno?" Pregunto Gudao.

"No, el ira a un lugar donde alguien como el encontrara paz. No es el cielo ni el infierno sino un lugar donde las almas manchadas por la sangre para salvar a otros llegan. No saldrá de ese lugar, pero será feliz." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Ahora todos ustedes duerman pues al levantarse no serán tres sino uno." Dijo A.S.

Las almas cayeron en silencio total. Con esto A.S. se dispuso a trabajar. Dejo la esfera flotando. Creo una especie de circulo mágico en el cual las tres almas entraron. Antes de empezar puso su alma en su pecho antes de sacar una pequeña porción de su alma. Era una flama entre negro y blanco bastante pequeña, pero era suficiente.

Introdujo esa pequeña flama en el centro del circulo antes de que el show comenzara. Chispas volaban mientras las alma eran atraídas hacia el centro. Era un proceso inusual y que fallaría de no ser el quien lo llevara a cabo. Las almas ardían con furia mientras más se acercaban. Aquella pequeña flama comenzó a unirlos en una sola. Las flamas se volvieron transparente al tocarse. No fue hasta que solo eran una que retomaron color.

El resultado fue una flama tricolor que no parecía que haber sido tres hace unos instantes. A.S. sentía que era fuerte, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con el ser que eran. Así que forzó el alma a tomar una forma física. La flama se expandió hasta formar un cuerpo.

Era el mismo de Shirou, pero un poco mas joven y con sus varias diferencias. Su cabello era más largo y descontrolado que lo usual, llegando a ser similar que el de Shirou Kotomine. Su rojo color no se había perdido, aunque mechones marrones y blancos tomaban diferente lugares de su cabello. Su físico estaba mejor formado, aunque su cualidad mas notable era sus sellos de comando en su espalda. Un gran dragón con cuatro alas tomaba gran parte de su espalda. De un color escarlata se veía que había espacio para cuando las demás marcas aparecieran.

Al analizar sus circuitos mágicos se mostraron mas grandes que los que Hakuno poseía por su cuenta. Sus reservas mágicas tampoco se quedaban atrás.

"Muy bien creo que todo va bien." Dijo A.S. Depues se dispuso a asegurarse de que su anatomía era la que requeriría. "Esqueleto de cristal espiritual, bien. Células capaz de repararse, bien. Material genético complejo y adaptable, perfecto. Estas listo, veamos que tal tu mente." Dijo A.S. antes de crear un atuendo similar al de EMIYA, pero con el Blanco sustituyendo al rojo y con algunas marcas de garras en rojo en diferentes partes de atuendo.

"Despierta bello durmiente." Grito Aria en su oído.

El nuevo rey se espanto antes del susto que le causo tal grito. Al levantarse se tambaleo un poco pues no estaba acostumbrado a este nuevo cuerpo. Su ojo izquierdo era color caramelo con marcas negras mientras que su derecho era azul con marcas blancas.

Se sentía más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo extraño pues se sentía como su cuerpo, pero a la misma vez no. Sus recuerdos estaban todos allí y sentía lo mismo por todas las chicas. En verdad eran uno solo.

"Veo que te agrada tu nuevo cuerpo, rey eterno." Dijo Asmodeux.

"En verdad me siento extraño. No puedo escuchar otras voces en mi cabeza y los recuerdos que tengo están todos en orden si trato de referirme al nombre de los que soy." Dijo el rey.

"Creo que todo está bien, pero necesitas un nombre para referirte a esta nueva unión. Puedes tomar el nombre de tus yo pasado o tomar uno nuevo si quieres." Dijo A.S.

El rey se puso pensativo por unos minutos pues no estaba seguro de que decidir. Esta nueva existencia que era él. Todos eran uno ahora por toda la eternidad. Entonces un foco se encendió en su mente. "Eero será mi nombre verdadero, pero para mantener apariencias mantendré los nombres por los que me conozcan. Al final sigo siendo todos en uno solo." Dijo Eero.

"Bien por ti Eero, pero ahora debemos encargarnos de tu arma. Toma la esfera del otro Shirou y concéntrate tu energía en ella. Yo le iré dando forma mientras tu infundes tu energía." Dijo A.S. antes de cortar uno de sus dedos y dejar caer unas gotas de sangre sobre la esfera.

Eero la tomo en sus manos y se concentro en pasar un flujo contaste de mana a la esfera. La sangre de A.S. se volvió un cristal rojo que se extendió dando forma a lo que seria la espada. Eero se concentro aún mas una vez vio lo que la sangre hizo. Sentía la esfera a lo largo de aquel cristal mientras descargas eléctricas eran soltadas por el mismo cristal. Fue tomando forma poco a poco, el cristal se fue tornando en una especie de metal negro de gran dureza.

Runas comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo del metal mientras el conocimiento de aquel Shirou era pasado hacia Eero. Sus memorias sobre Miyu, las batallas que vivió, las habilidades que consiguió gracias a el espíritu de EMIYA. Entonces entro en trance y comenzó a recitar un nuevo cantico que llevaría al fantasma noble de Emiya a un nuevo nivel.

"La espada soy de un valor sin fin. Rendirme ante la dificultad no lo hare. La batalla eterna es lo que me espera como aquel que rompe los limites. _**Realidad infinita de la guerra**_." Dijo Eero mientras algunas armas se formaban detrás de él. Aún estaba incompleto, pero había dado el primer paso hacia un nuevo camino.

Tal y como su sellos de comando junto con las runas en el metal una especie de dragón se formo a lo largo de lo que seria la hoja de la espada. El metal se torno blanco en algunas partes. Pedazos fueron desapareciendo dejando ver lo que era la espada. Parecida a Excalibur, pero más grande y ancha, con runas en escarlata y aquel dragón. No había ningún detalle en dorado solo blancos y negros.

"Esas runas significan, 'No hay oscuridad sin luz, ni luz sin oscuridad. Camina entre ambas sin dejarte absorber por ninguna. Hazlo y alcanzaras la victoria.'" Dijo A.S. "Esta es tu nueva espada, la espada del valor inquebrantable, Bahamut. Es tu conexión con mi poder, solo podrás usarlo como último recurso."

"Ahora descansa pues una vez que te levantes comenzara tu entrenamiento, Eero." Dijo Aria antes de que Eero perdiera el conocimiento.

El camino tan solo había empezado para Eero.


	3. Entrenamiento, armas y un poco de paz

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Shirou Emiya sentía que estaba recostado en algo suave. Se sentía bastante cómodo por alguna razón, pero al recordar lo que ocurrió abrió los ojos rápidamente. Al mirar quien era no lo podía creer.

"Sakura eres tú?" Pregunto Shirou sorprendido.

"Quien mas seria Senpai. Espero mucho por ti." Dijo Sakura al acariciar cariñosamente la cara de Shirou. Su cabeza descansaba en su regazo.

Shirou no dijo nada y solo la miro fijamente. "Es esto un sueño verdad." Dijo Shirou.

"No solo que estamos en el mas allá. Para ser mas especifico el limbo de aquellos que no son admitidos al cielo pero que aun pueden encontrar paz. No hay re-encarnación en este lugar para nosotros." Explico Sakura. "Después de que Shinji me matara A.S. tomo mi alma verdadera solo dejando un poco de mi esencia detrás."

"Entonces porque estás aquí eres inocente." Dijo Shirou.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No soy inocente, pero, aunque lo fuera solo estar contigo me es suficiente. A.S. me dijo que esperara por ti aquí pues el sabia de la posibilidad de que tu pararías aquí." Dijo Sakura.

"Porque lo haces?" Pregunto Shirou.

"Porque me gustas tonto. Como podría dejarte solo después de verte sufrir tanto." Dijo Sakura.

Shirou se sonrojo un poco. No esperaba tal declaración. "No se que decir." Dijo el joven.

"No digas nada pues tenemos todo el tiempo necesario para conocernos mejor." Dijo Sakura. Shirou entendió lo que dijo y solo se cerro los ojos para seguir disfrutando de la paz que había obtenido.

Todo había acabado para él, pero estaba seguro de que Miyu estaría a salvo.

* * *

En lo profundo de aquel sueño, Eero se encontraba acostado en una colina verde. El viento que soplaba era agradable y lo hacia sentir en paz. El cielo tan azul y despejado solo ayudaba a la ya hermosa vista alrededor. Quizás debería quedarse en este lugar pensó Eero, pero su paz fue interrumpida por las voces de las chicas que recordaba bastante bien.

"Shirou!" Gritaba la voz de Artoria.

"Senpai." La voz de Mashu.

"Hakuno." Gritaban Nero, Tamano y Altera.

"Hermano mayor." Era la voz de Miyu a quien ahora no podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

Al levantarse las vio a todas más debajo de la colina buscando a quienes llamaban. El iba a gritar que aquí estaba hasta que una voz malévola le susurro al oído.

" _ **Ellas no te buscan a ti, farsante."**_ Era la voz de Deimos.

Eero se volteo a ver si Deimos estaba detrás pero no vio a nadie. Al voltearse vio como las chicas lo miraban fijamente mientras se acercaban a él. Una vez en frente de las chicas lo miraron fijamente.

"Disculpa, pero estamos buscando a algunas personas." Dijo Nero. Artoria lo veía fijamente pues su cara era exactamente la de Shirou, aunque los ojos y el cabello no fueran los mismos.

" _ **No eres ellos así que deja de soñar y despierta**_ **."** Dijo Deimos.

El pasto debajo de Eero comenzó a romperse dejándolo caer a un vacío sin fin.

"Chicas soy yo!" Grito Eero mientras seguía cayendo y el pasto se cerraba dejando a las chicas detrás alarmadas por lo que escucharon.

" _ **Despierta ya es tiempo."**_ Dijo Deimos.

Fue acaso todo un sueño o en verdad eran ellas. Eero solo cerro los ojos y se dejo absorber por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Sus preguntas serian respondidas luego.

* * *

Eero despertó de vuelta en aquella oscuridad con piso liquido escarlata. El olor a sangre era tan fuerte como antes de caer dormido. A su lado derecho se encontraba Bahamut mientras que enfrente de el solo A.S. y Deimos se encontraban con una luz de energía blanca alumbrando donde se encontraban.

Eero tomo su espada y se puso de pie. Tenía cosas que preguntar.

"Porque hiciste eso Deimos?" Grito Eero al ver al dios.

Deimos saco una katana larga y negra rápidamente de la nada antes de ponerla en el cuello de Eero. Su velocidad era sobrenatural. "Mucho cuidado como me hablas pequeño aspirante a rey. Yo no soy A.S. y no aguantare ninguna clase de insolencia hacia mi persona. Esta es tu única advertencia." Dijo Deimos.

Eero sudo frio pues sentía el instinto asesino de Deimos. El no estaba bromeando cuando hablaba.

"Créeme Eero el no es alguien que debas hacer enojar. Te presento al Angra Mainyu de la existencia misma. El mal verdadero y enemigo numero uno de la existencia misma, Deimos. Si yo dejara de existir el destruiría todo llevándolo todo a la nada. El es lo que tus enemigos desearían ser, pero nunca lo serán pues el solo está detenido por mí." Explico A.S. mientras le quitaba la espada del cuello a Eero.

"Angra Mainyu de la existencia misma?" Pregunto Eero mientras se apartaba de Deimos.

"La maldad existe dentro de todos. No hay luz sin oscuridad ni bien sin el mal. Él es la personificación misma de la maldad pura, cada pecado, deseo maligno y egoísta. Es más, como un botón de reinicio para la existencia completa, incluyendo esta dimensión y las que hay mas allá. Nada quedaría si acaso el quedara libre de hacer lo que quiere o si yo desapareciera. Esto es lo que significa ser un dios." Explico A.S.

"No seria el lucifer y tu dios entonces?" Pregunto Eero.

"Dios es un titulo y mi padre no se llama de esa forma. Hay mucho que necesitaras entender. Lucifer esta muerto desde hace millones de años. Ni lo compares con Deimos pues nunca estuvieron al mismo nivel de fuerza." Dijo A.S.

"Ese inútil lo complete de destrozar dos veces. Es mas sus restos deben estar debajo de nosotros junto a los demás enemigos que hicieron enojar a A.S. mas de la cuenta." Dijo Deimos mientras señalaba abajo.

Eero al prestar más atención vio un sin numero de manos y garras en las profundidades. Que diablos era este lugar.

"Estas en el peor lugar en toda la existencia. Solo desesperación y terror les espera a los débiles. Bienvenido al interior de la bestia, peor que el mismo infierno. Estas dentro de mi joven." Dijo Deimos con una cara de maniaco.

"Es aquí donde entrenaras para superar los siete pecados capitales y dominar tu _**Realidad infinita de la guerra**_. Ese es tu poder como un ser que busca ser el rey del trono de héroes. Pero también necesitas superar los pecados que consumen a muchos." Dijo A.S. antes de hacer aparecer dos katanas encadenadas en sus manos. "El tiempo avanza diferente aquí que afuera. Ahora mismo la cuarta guerra se tiene que estar preparando."

"A.S. espera que no pidas ni un bocado de comida o bebida durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, aunque la gula te tiente.

No dejar que la envidia por otros y lo que poseen te guie.

Que sigas luchando, aunque la pereza te haga sentir que seguir luchado es inútil.

Que la avaricia no te consuma desde lo mas profundo de tu ser.

No dejar que la ira o venganza sea la fuerza con la que ataques, una mente serena es lo único que te ayudara o un instinto asesino.

Que la lujuria que te atormentara a cada instante con pensamientos y deseos por las chicas y más poder no te haga hundirte en este lugar.

Por último, que recuerdes que tu no eres el mejor ni nunca lo serás pues te estas enfrentando a alguien que siempre lo será, pero aun así nunca se define como tal. El es dios y tu un avatar de su poder, así comienza tu entrenamiento." Dijo Deimos antes de desaparecer.

"Tal y como el dijo lucharemos sin parar por un tiempo no definido. Constantemente tu mente y cuerpo serán afectados por cada pecado y sus efectos. Debes superarlos todos además de usar tus habilidades y volverte un maestro con ellas. Cada arma que tu _**Realidad infinita de la guerra**_ cree debe ser controlada perfectamente sin falla alguna hasta el punto de que puedas hacerlas tuyas. Con cada herida mortal cicatrices marcaran tu cuerpo y el dolor aumentara. Tu tiempo comienza ya." Dijo A.S. antes de liberar sus katanas. En un rápido movimiento se acerco a Eero y lo trato de cortar con una de ellas.

Eero al verlo tan cerca reaccionó rápidamente bloqueando con su espada, pero no conto con una patada en las costillas que lo mando con una fuerza tremenda hacia atrás. Pero A.S. no se detuvo allí pues se movió con el mientras aún era impulsado atrás mientras lo cortaba varias veces.

Eero reaccionó y se dispuso a tratar de contraatacar, pero A.S. se movía demasiado rápido.

" _ **Ríndete para que seguir es demasiado fuerte."**_

" _ **Deja que la ira te posea por ser tan inútil te consuma Eero."**_

Mierda pensó Eero al escuchar las diferentes voces en su cabeza. Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

" _ **Como puedes pelear con el hambre que sientes. Solo piensa en cuanta comida podríamos comer."**_

" _ **Porque yo tuve que perderlo todo. Porque no los demás."**_

" _ **Cuanto deseas tener su poder. Solo piénsalo ser un dios, tenerlo todo."**_

Eero no sabia que era mas peor que las voces sonaran como el o que A.S. no tuviera compasión alguna con él. El hambre que sentía solo incrementaba por cada segundo que seguían. Sus heridas dolían como nunca, aunque se cerraban fácilmente, de seguro era este lugar o el poder de A.S. afectándolo.

" _ **Eero, ríndete. Ven con nosotras sabemos que quieres hacernos de todo. No puedes negar que deseas meter tu gran pene en lo mas profundo de nosotras. Puedes empezar con Miyu o con Illya, que tal todas."**_ Dijo una muy sensual Artoria mientras imágenes se mostraban en su mente. No quería creerlo, pero sentía como una mano le tocaba las partes intimas y como besos húmedos tomaban lugar a lo largo de su cuello.

"Si te desconcentras pierdes." Dijo A.S. al cortarle la cabeza.

Eero sintió como su cabeza caía en el piso. Este era su final pensó el hasta que estaba de vuelta en una pieza. Se toco el cuello para ver si era una ilusión, pero no tuvo tiempo pues A.S. ataco nuevamente desde la espalda atravesándole el corazón esta vez.

"Presta atención o esto será un muy largo entrenamiento. La muerte no significa nada en este lugar excepto más dolor." Dijo A.S. antes de levantarlo con sus katanas y mandarlo a volar para seguir atacándolo.

En verdad seria un largo entrenamiento. Un terrible y doloroso entrenamiento.

* * *

Año 1: Perdió la cabeza y partes de sus cuerpos un sin numero de veces. Aun con un año en este lugar los pensamientos, hambres, sensaciones por su cuerpo, e ilusiones mentales no ayudaban a la situación. En verdad era peor que el infierno.

Año 2: Un poco más de reflejos, pero su defensa necesitaba trabajo. Algunas armas fueron creadas y se movían por su cuenta para tratar de ayudarlo. Pero A.S. le recordó que aun estaba en nivel cero pues su maestría con Bahamut tenia mucho que desear. No mas armas hasta manejar la primera perfectamente.

Año 3: No había descanso alguno, pero su cuerpo no lo necesitaba. Aunque el hambre se había vuelto una molestia casi imposible de resistir. Esas ilusiones sexuales y el deseo por mas poder casi rompen su mente de no haber recordado porque estaba aquí además de que el dolor lo devolvía de vuelta al campo de batalla.

Año 4: Mas rápido, mas fuerte. Sigue cada movimiento. Olvida todo pensamiento que no sea recordar tu razón de seguir. Uno con la espada, no solo un arma sino una extensión de ti. Hambre es solo un obstáculo niégala. La ira no te ayudara contra el mejor en esto. Ese poder es de el no tuyo Eero, concéntrate. Perdí todo, pero tengo una nueva oportunidad de alcanzar mis objetivos.

Año 5: Mucho mejor maestría con Bahamut. No mas aberturas en cada ataque y mejor defensa. Aunque los ataques de A.S. lo cortaban a través de toda defensa. Negó deseo por comida o bebida. Otro cinco por superar. A.S. siempre será superior de eso no había duda pues sentía que se contenía bastante hasta que se acostumbrará más.

Año 6: Mas rápido, esquiva todo lo que puedas. Supera todo lo que fuiste y eres. No hay envidia en tu ser, olvidaste eso hace poco. Tu eres tú y los demás son ellos mismos. Cada quien tiene lo suyo propio. Cuatro más por superar. Bahamut se mueve como deseas por lo que A.S. incremento la velocidad de sus ataques para que incrementes la de los tuyos, aunque todavía no has sido capaz de cortarlo una sola vez.

Año 7: Bahamut esta atrás ahora debía manejar las otras diferentes espadas que le otorgaba su habilidad. Aunque tratara de copiar las katanas de A.S. era imposible. ¿Que eran? Se percato de un par de espada gemelas de sus memorias. Kanshou y Bakuya, pero eran más grandes y conectadas por cadenas. Además de que el símbolo del Jing yang fue sustituido por un espiral blanco y negro.

Año 8: Las espadas gemelas las controlaba mejor que antes. Combinaba su velocidad y destreza para bloquear a A.S. y golpearlo con unas patadas. Se sintió bien. Tenia la mente serena sin ira o deseos por detenerse. Este era el camino que eligió por lo cual no se detendría ahora. Luego seguirían las demás espadas.

Año 9: Una espada detrás de otra fue haciendo suya. Algunas mas grandes y pesadas que otras por ejemplo la espada de Heracles. Era bastante pesada, pero con practica se acostumbro a ella. Entendía que no necesitaba un poder ajeno al menos que le fuera entregado voluntariamente. No debía desear poder, el vendría cuando lo necesitara. La espadas de Nero y Altera fueron las que mas le agrado aprender a utilizar. Ea no apareció ni tampoco Excalibur o Caliburn.

Año 10: Lo siguiente fueron las dagas. Aun cuando eran pequeñas permitían una mayor movilidad. Recordó las dagas que usaba la pequeña Jack. Entendía ahora porque era tan rápida con ellas. A.S. lo felicito por moverse tan rápido con ellas antes de mandarlo a volar con solo mover sus katanas. La lujuria no lo afectaba mas pues recordaba que no era real y no solo quería a las chicas por sexo. El deseo por mas poder ni le apetecía.

Año 11: Las lanzas y tridentes tomaron su lugar como la siguientes armas. Gae Bolg estaba y solo recordó como Cu trato de matarlo tanto tiempo atrás.

Año 12: Las hachas fueron una experiencia única pues lo obligaban a moverse de formas inusuales para poder bloquear las aberturas que dejaban.

Año 13: Martillos y mazos lo forzaron a usar bastante fuerzas para obtener los resultados deseados.

Año 14: Los arcos se sentían mas en su terreno pues ya tenia experiencia con ellos.

Año 15: Este fue el momento en que materializo la dimensión de su habilidad.

A.S. detuvo su ataque para apreciar donde ahora se encontraban. Un cielo azul oscuro con una gran luna sobre ellos. Grandes engranajes dorados de reloj adornaban el cielo junto a la luna mientras se movían lentamente. Pastos blancos cubrían todo el lugar mientras que las copias de las armas que usaba flotaban sobre el suelo.

"Bien hecho es un buen lugar donde traer a tus enemigos y luchar a muerte. Recuerda que es infinita y siempre esta activa. Solo tienes que decidir si traer al enemigo a ella." Dijo A.S. antes de volver al ataque.

Deimos los miraba enojado mientras seguían luchando. "Tiene mucho valor para escapar desde mi interior."

Año 16: Escudos fueron un poco más difícil con los cuales atacar. El escudo de Mashu le trajo una sonrisa a la cara cuando lo comenzó a utilizar.

Año 17: Armas únicas lo forzaron a aprender a las malas en como usarlas.

Año 18: Guadañas y las armas que se trataban de usar los puños fueron las ultimas en ser aprendidas.

Después de tanto tiempo A.S. se detuvo y guardo sus armas. Ya era hora de moverse a otros asuntos.

"Lo has hecho bien Eero. Creo que hora de mi primer regalo." Dijo A.S. antes de hacer que una roca apareciera. En aquella roca una espada estaba clavada.

"Acaso es Caliburn?" Pregunto Eero asombrado.

"Así es. Es fácil para mi encontrar cada arma. Ahora tómala es tuya." Dijo A.S.

Eero se acerco y dudo un poco antes de tomarla. La espada salió fácilmente de la roca demostrando su capacidad como candidato a rey.

"No tienes que practicar con ella por ahora pues Aria nos espera junto Asmodeux en tu siguiente regalo." Dijo A.S. antes de abrir un portal. "Sígueme y veras."

El joven dejo que un circulo mágico tomara a Caliburn antes de seguir a A.S.

* * *

Eero atravesó el portal junto a A.S., en cuanto llegaron al lugar se encontraban en una isla. Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran mansión.

"Bienvenido a tu hogar Eero. Mas allá del tiempo o las dimensiones, al que solo los que tu permitas pueden entrar." Dijo Aria al cruzar por la puerta principal acompañada de Asmodeux. "Esta es una isla en una dimensión que creamos para ti. Existen animales a los que puedes cazar por alimento además de muchas plantas comestibles."

"Nos aseguramos de que la mansión sea lo más moderno posible además que no necesite ayudantes que lo mantengan. Puedes sentir el mana en el aire y no te preocupes pues no se agotará. No dejamos trabajos a medias." Explico Asmodeux.

Así comenzaron un tour por la mansión y sus alrededores en verdad era una obra de arte. Tenia todo lo que una mansión necesitaría, pero más moderno y preparado para una guerra. Lo hacia recordar al hogar de Illya durante la quinta guerra.

"Las estaciones cambiaran y el estilo dentro de la mansión te dirá cual será basado en los colores en las paredes. Pero lo que queremos mostrarte es algunos cuartos en específico. Así que síguenos." Aria dijo mientras los dirigía al tercer piso.

Un pasillo alargado fue lo que se encontraron con tan solo siete puertas una al lado de la otra y mucho espacio de sobra.

"Este piso es tuyo y de aquellas que amas. Como vez hay tan solo siete puertas por ahora y mucho espacio de sobra para más. El cuarto al final con una puerta roja es la tuya. Ahora abre cualquier puerta." Dijo Asmodeux.

Eero abrió la suya y se encontró con un gran cuarto. Era inmenso y parecía de la realeza con grandes ventanas.

"Los cuartos cambian según tus gustos. Aunque la mansión se vea de una forma simple desde afuera los cuartos son como subdimensiones cambiantes." Explico Aria.

"Pero no quieres ver esto verdad. Se que esta en tu mente. Ve y ábrelas." Dijo A.S.

Eero se dirigió a la que estaba al lado al abrirla se encontró con un espacio blanco con una simple cama en el medio y un cuerpo encima de ella. Era Artoria quien estaba vestida con su vestido azul sin su armadura ni espada. Dormía plácidamente sin ninguna herida.

"Ella no despertara hasta que todo comience, tampoco las otras. Una vez que Kiritsugu introduzca Avalon en tu cuerpo de joven Shirou todo dará comienzo." Dijo A.S. "Por ahora debemos hablar de algunas cosas para ello bajemos al gran comedor."

Al llegar al gran comedor tomaron asiento. Eero los miraba atento pues no sabía que dirían.

"Primero debes saber que tu no jugaras por las reglas del grial. Tus sirvientes no son solo copias, son seres reales de una naturaleza similar a la tuya. No estas muerto ni vivo. Solo dejaras de existir si te derrotan con un ataque similar a lo que Goetia o Gilgamesh pueden hacerte. Sus invocaciones como sirvientes son diferentes de lo normal." Dijo A.S.

"Dos, estos sirvientes son sirvientes eternos. No tienen clase y te servirán por siempre, pero necesitarán que los ayudes a dejar sus rencores y penas atrás. Por ejemplo, Artoria debe de entender que ella ya no será alguien capaz de volver por el santo grial y cambiar su pasado. Esto los hará más fuertes."

"Lo siguiente es que hay una serie de sirvientes que elegimos para que te sigan. Conoces a varias por lo que no debes preocuparte, aunque no te recuerden. Estas aparecerán una vez su puerta aparezca en el pasillo del tercer piso. Una vez que consigas un sirviente eterno una marca aparecerá en tu espalda. No pueden ser forzados, pero no podrán atacar sin tu permiso. Tampoco sus habilidades pueden hacerte daño o a otros sirvientes. Cada uno de tus sirvientes tendrá una marca en su mano."

"Tu relación con los sirvientes puede volverse amorosa como ya sabemos que sucederá con varias de la presentes. En ese momento dejaran de ser sirvientes y pasaran a ser novias del eterno. Es prácticamente como que estén casados. La marca será diferente en tu espalda una vez que esto ocurra al igual que las de ellas."

"Debes rescatar a Sakura y Illya lo más rápido posible. Te daremos más información en que hacer una vez las rescates."

"Puedes comunicarte con nosotros mentalmente cuando nos necesites. No nos veras en persona de nuevo."

"Te recomendamos que claves tu espada en el pecho de Mashu ahora que puedes." Dijo Aria.

"Porque haría eso?" Pregunto Eero.

"Mashu morirá si no lo haces. Hay mucho que no sabes de su pasado." Respondió Aria. Esto asusto a Eero quien rápidamente se dirigió al tercer piso en búsqueda de Mashu.

Al abrir la puerta después de Artoria encontró a Mashu en un mismo estado a Artoria. A.S. llego y lo detuvo.

"Debes hacerlo calmado. No harás una herida solo la convertirás en tu novia eterna." Dijo A.S.

Eero se relajo y se acerco a ella. Se veía tan bella como la recordaba. Un circulo mágico le entrego a Bahamut y lentamente bajo la espada al pecho de Mashu. Bahamut se volvió intangible y se hundió dentro de ella. Eero sintió un ardor en la espalda mientras que en la mano derecha de Mashu una marca se formó. Era una rosa con dos plumas (Blanca y negra) debajo de ella. Eero extrajo a Bahamut de Mashu y dejo que fuera puesta de regreso a su lugar.

"Felicitaciones por tu primera esposa." Dijo A.S. "Ahora sigue practicando hasta que te todo comience."

Con eso los dioses desaparecieron dejando a Eero solo con sus amadas en aquella mansión. El joven decidió ver como estaban todas antes de ir a buscar algo que comer. Volteo para ver a Mashu una ultima vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

En el siguiente cuarto Nero descansaba mas tranquila de lo usual. Según sus recuerdos la gran emperatriz roja siempre dormía babeando un poco además de tener una cara boba al dormir. Era extraño verla tan pacifica y sin emoción.

Luego estuvo Tamano quien siempre dormía como toda una doncella. Era preferible no despertarla de su sueño de belleza pues no se lo tomaba muy bien. Ella siempre actúa como la esposa perfecta pues ese es su deseo. El ya las consideraba a las tres como sus esposas cuando era solo Hakuno, solo que ahora seria para toda la eternidad sin temor a nada y con cuerpos más casi inmortales.

La siguiente fue Altera, su dulce y pequeña Altera. Aun recordaba como la vio crecer hasta volver a tener este tamaño. Ella era la paz entre Nero y Tamano cuando peleaban por tratar de ser la esposa numero uno. Era una joven inocente cuando no se trataba de peleas o el amor gracias a Tamano y su faceta de profesora en cuanto al amor se trataba.

Por último, estaba Miyu. Los recuerdos de su hermano le decían todo lo que había que saber de ella. Se aseguraría de protegerla de Julian en cuanto mostrara su cabeza. Ella tendría la felicidad que se merecía. Al verla bien noto una lagrima que caía a de su ojo izquierdo. Eero seco esa lagrima y tomo su mano.

"Te juro protegerte por toda la eternidad mi pequeña protegida." Dijo Eero. La pequeña Miyu se relajo al sentir el cariño y atención que Eero le ofrecía.

Eero estaba decidido a no fallar nunca más.


	4. Eternos y entrenamiento antes de partir

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de haber visto a todas las chicas Eero se dispuso a ir a la cocina para comer algo. Al llegar busco en almacenamiento de alimentos y al abrirlo se encontró con una especie de pasillo que se alargaba por quien sabe cuánto. En el vio ingredientes de gran variedad todos bien organizados y por alguna razón se sentían todos bien frescos.

" _Pensaron en todo o me equivoco?" Pregunto Eero mentalmente._

" _Te dijimos que no había trabajos a medias. Este almacén es lo más cercano que tendrás a detener el tiempo para algo. Todo alimento o ingrediente esta congelado en el tiempo para su uso. Solo alimentos o ingredientes son permitidos, nada de tratar de salvarle la vida a alguien usando este lugar." Respondió Aria._

Eero no iba a contradecir a una diosa que prácticamente le creo un hogar completo. Así que tomo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer. Estaba hambriento, aunque no a un nivel de gula o el apetito de Artoria. A veces pensaba que estaba embarazada, ese pensamiento le dio una pregunta.

" _Puedo tener hijos? ¿Y si puedo serán iguales a lo que soy ahora?" Pregunto Eero curioso._

" _Si puedes no te negaríamos ese derecho a ti o tus amores. Tampoco al de los sirvientes si asi lo desean. Pero sus hijos serán mortales con solo una combinación de sus habilidades. Esto es algo que es tuyo, de tus amores y sirvientes no un regalo que puede ser pasado de generación en generación. Solo un eterno puede concebir con otro eterno por lo cual un mortal no podrá quedar embarazado de un eterno ni un eterna puede quedar embarazado de un mortal." Explico Asmodeux._

" _Eternos así es como me describo ahora?" Pregunto Eero mientras termino de preparar lo que comeria._

" _Si eso es lo que eres. No hay enfermedad, pero si hay dolor. Dejaran de envejecer en cierto momento, pero eso depende de cada uno. Por ejemplo, si un sirviente eterno ya es adulto no envejecerá más. Pero si es alguien joven puede ser que crezca mas hasta que su cuerpo decida dejar de hacerlo." Explico A.S._

" _Pensaron en todo. ¿Pero porque no estamos vivos o muertos?" Pregunto Eero antes de comenzar a comer._

" _Sus cuerpos son diferentes, son más resistentes y caminan entre el mundo espiritual y el de los mortales. Tus sirvientes eternos tienen copias del alma original que se encuentra en el trono de héroes. Cada sirviente es una copia conteniendo una pequeña esencia del alma original que se desvanece cuando son eliminados o pierden todo su mana." Dijo Asmodeux_

" _Tus sirvientes, novias y tu no pueden ser grabados en el trono de héroes si son eliminados pues sus almas están atadas a nosotros. Si son destruidos por un fantasma noble como el Gilgamesh o similar serán enviados hacia el más allá para ser juzgados." Dijo Aria._

" _Que pasa con las chicas. ¿Pueden tener sirvientes al igual que yo?" Pregunto Eero._

" _Cualquier novia eterna puede tener sirvientes eternos también, pero es más difícil dependiendo que fueron antes de que convirtieron en novias eternas, Sirvientes o mortales." Dijo A.S._

" _Que hay de Mashu? Ella es mi novia eterna. Y solo era un pseudo sirviente." Pregunto Eero mientras terminaba de comer y se disponía a limpiar el desorden._

" _Su caso es único pues ella ya era mortal antes de ser un sirviente. Ella mantendrá las habilidades del sirviente dentro de ella, pero en cuanto se despierte el será liberado y desaparecerá como cualquier otro sirviente. Me he de imaginar que el ha esperado bastante por su libertad." Dijo Aria._

" _Entonces Galahad se ira. Es una lastima pues fue un aliado en todo la guerra contra Goetia." Dijo Eero._

" _Quien sabe. Recuerda que tu invocaras sirvientes de una manera diferente. No lo haces usando el grial o el trono de héroes sino a través de mi por lo cual las limitaciones normales no se aplican a menos que yo te lo impida. Lo entenderás mejor cuando Kiritsugu introduzca a Avalon dentro de ti." Dijo A.S._

" _Sobre eso que pasa con mis cuerpos en las tres líneas temporales." Dijo Eero._

" _Son cuerpos huecos solo con un poco de tu esencia. Lo mismo pasa con Mashu, Nero, Tamano y Altera en sus líneas temporales. Cuando entres en la línea temporal de Shirou sustituyes a ese cuerpo transformándolo en un Eero mas joven de acuerdo a tu edad. Ya que tu eres el Shirou de esa línea temporal y ese cuerpo es solo una copia siguiendo los eventos que ocurren hasta tu llegada. Lo mismo pasará con las otras dos líneas, pero una vez que te muevas de una línea a la otra ya nadie te sustituirá. Desapareces hasta que regreses a ella." Explico Asmodeux._

" _La línea temporal de Miyu no aplica a esto verdad?" Pregunto Eero mientras se disponía a volver a su entrenamiento._

" _No esa sigue su curso y puede que Julian tome un tiempo antes de aparecer en tu camino. El hermano de Miyu hizo su deseo realidad, ahora lo que pase con esa línea temporal depende de ti y Miyu." Dijo Aria._

* * *

Eero analizo lo que había aprendido de esta conversación. Había otras cosas que necesitaba saber, pero eso tendría su tiempo. Ahora debía de preocuparse de aprender a usar a Caliburn como las demás armas. Pero con quien entrenaría ahora.

" _Oye A.S. con quien entreno ahora ya que no te veré en persona otra vez?" Pregunto Eero._

" _Ah para eso prepare algo para ti lo cual te ayudara aun más. Todavía falta que uses tus elementos latentes dentro de ti además que tu atuendo es solo lo básico. Debes despertar su forma activa al igual que tu realidad infinita de la guerra esta incompleta hasta que Kiritsugu te enseñe de armas de fuego. Por último, no ha practicado tu fantasma noble con Bahamut eso será otra cosa que debes aprender a usar." Explico A.S. antes de que un gran pilar rojo de cristal apareció delante de Eero._

" _Que es esto?" Pregunto Eero al tocarlo._

Al hacer esto del pilar salieron varias de copias de el mismo hechas de cristal. Las copias tenían diferentes armas de cristal antes de comenzar a atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

" _Esta es tu nueva lección. Aprende a usar a Caliburn será tu primer objetivo. El segundo será que alcances esos elementos en tu interior, son indispensables y no vienen por separado. El tercero será que tu atuendo tome su forma activa, te darás cuenta rápidamente como hacerlo. Por último, tu fantasma noble con Bahamut debe ser activado. Tu entrenamiento comienza ya." Dijo A.S._

Eero esquivo los ataques de sus copias, pero se dio cuenta que se movían tan rápido como el y su fuerzas estaban a un mismo nivel que las de A.S. Ese dios sabia como ponerlo aprueba. Eero comenzó atacando a la copia que le disparaba flechas la cual al verlo acercarse le dio una patada de lleno en la cara mandándolo a volar.

" _Defensa es la clave y no creer en todo lo que vez. Una frágil flor puede ser tu perdición." Dijo A.S._

Eero se dispuso a continuar al esquivar como la copia con el gran hacha trato de atacarlo mientras estaba en el aire. Sería una larga practica por lo que veía.

* * *

Dos meses después el joven aspirante a rey había aprendido a utilizar a Caliburn además de que había aprendido de que estas copias eran irrompibles y no lo dejarían escapar de la práctica. Si quería dormir o comer debía aprender sus lesiones como debía.

Se dispuso a concentrarse en como despertar esos elementos de los que hablaba A.S. Muy adentro de su alma dos entidades esperaban a que su dueño despertara aquello que crecía dentro de él. Su conexión con aquel que creo todo se basaba en ellos.

5 meses más y Eero sentía que estaba cerca de aquellos elementos. Las copias de cristal solo se hacían mas fuerte con él, manteniéndolo en un estado de constante esfuerzo. Era en verdad un proceso de constante crecimiento y desarrollo. Por cada paso dado todo se volvía más difícil. Mientras esquivaba un ataque de una copia que usaba una lanza escucho unas voces muy bajas en su mente, pero no eran A.S. y los demás.

" _Cuando se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí?" Dijo una voz femenina._

" _No lo sé. Pero se ha estado concentrando bastante en alcanzarnos." Dijo una voz masculina._

Eero se enfoco en esas voces aun más hasta que eran más audibles.

" _Para ser nuestro creador ha durado bastante en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí." Dijo la voz femenina._

" _No podemos forzar su poder ha despertar. El debe entrenar para alcanzarlo. Olvidas que le tomo años hacer que la realidad infinita se hiciera real." Dijo la voz masculina._

Eero pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, pero había que intentarlo. Las copias se detuvieron bajo las ordenes de A.S. Ya era hora de que él aspirante a rey entendiera un poco más de lo que era.

" _Excúsenme me podría decir quienes son?" Pregunto Eero. Las voces callaron por unos momentos antes de hablar._

" _Por fin se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí." Dijo la voz femenina._

" _Estaba seguro de que ocurriría alguno de estos días." Dijo la voz masculina._

" _Entonces me pueden decir si me estoy volviendo loco o mejor aún podrían explicarme que son." Dijo Eero un poco molesto._

" _Tranquilo es que estamos felices de que por fin te dieras cuenta de que estamos aquí. Soy a lo que llamarías luz." Dijo la voz masculina._

" _Yo soy la oscuridad. Somos la personificación de los elementos que te unen a A.S. Somos parte de tu poder." Dijo la voz femenina._

" _Espera porque diablos hay dos voces en mi mente diciendo ser mis elementos." Dijo Eero._

" _Simple es para que regulemos el poder que te puede dar A.S. en situaciones necesarias. Tu posees ambas oscuridad y luz, porque eres un avatar del poder de A.S. Recuerdas que caminas un camino entre las dos sin dejarte consumir por ninguna." Dijo Luz._

" _Las dos pueden ser malas o buenas. Todo lo que existe tiene su mal como su bien. Nosotros no somos malos o buenos, todo depende de ti y tus decisiones." Dijo oscuridad._

" _Pero como es que tengo ambos?" Pregunto Eero._

" _A.S. te hizo usando un poquito de su alma al combinar las tres almas originales. Esa esencia es lo que te ayudo a existir y es lo que te marca como un avatar de su poder. Nosotros somos tu propia oscuridad y luz que nació dentro de ti en tu creación. Si fueras a necesitar mas poder somos lo que le pediríamos a A.S. por él." Dijo Luz._

" _Nosotros no somos tus consejeros pues solo existimos para manejar ese poder. Por lo cual solo nos escucharas en momentos de gran peligro. Por lo cual este es el adiós por ahora. Ya sabes que existimos ahora solo te queda hacer que ese poder se presente en el mundo real." Dijo oscuridad._

Con eso su mente quedo en silencio nuevamente. Eero se quedo pensando en lo que le fue dicho. Dejo a Caliburn flotando y se sentó en el pasto blanco antes de comenzar a concentrarse en usar aquellos elementos. Concentro su mana crear aquello que le fue explicado. Con una mente serena dejo su mana fluir hacia sus manos dejándolo tomar forma.

Lentamente en sus manos flamas que combinaban la luz y la oscuridad fueron apareciendo. Por una hora Eero se concentro en expandir esas flamas por su cuerpo para ver si la controlaba. No lo quemaban y se sentía acogedor como una parte mas de si mismo.

Con esto como principio el joven rey comenzó a ver como combinar su control de sus armas y sus elementos. Por los siguientes 2 meses busco nuevas maneras en como usar estos elementos.

Infundir sus armas con estas flamas fue el inicio. Luego vino como moldearlas a placer; desde lanzarla en forma de proyectiles hasta usarlas como barrera protectora para su cuerpo. Todo iba bien en cómo manejar este poder hasta que recordó que debía activar su atuendo.

Pensó que solo era una vestimenta que le fue otorgada por A.S. pero tal parece tenia un uso mas allá.

"Bien que puedo hacer para activarte." Se pregunto Eero mientras bloqueaba un martillo de guerra de uno de los clones con Bahamut. El joven aspirante a rey pensó en que podía ser la activación.

"Sangre." Dijo antes de cortarse un dedo y dejar caer una gota de sangre en su manga. Nada ocurrió.

"Mana?" Dijo antes de hacer fluir su mana hacia el atuendo, pero nada ocurrió.

"Quizás." Dijo antes de hacer que la oscuridad y la luz se fundieran en el atuendo. Esto hizo que algo ocurriera. Una bufanda de flamas blancas y negras se formo alrededor de su cuello. Unos guanteletes cristalinos negros se formaron en su manos. Eran parecidos a los de Artoria, pero sus dedos parecían garras. El abrigo del atuendo se hizo más largo y parecía hecho de llamas. Luego una placa cristalina blanca se formó en su pecho dándole más protección en esa área. "Valla que no bromeaba con lo del atuendo."

Su nuevas adiciones no se sentían pesadas, así que decidió probarlas. El aspirante a rey dejo que una de las copias lo golpeara en el pecho con su hacha. Espero recibir gran daño en esa parte, pero solo sintió dolor. Ningún hueso se sentía roto así que Eero decidió probar sus nuevos guanteletes al golpear a la copia. El impacto la mando a volar y rompió un poco el cristal del que estaba hecho.

" _Tal parece te gusta lo que es tu atuendo." Dijo A.S._

" _Se siente bien. Es ligero y resistente. Deberé practicar con el para asegurarme de que no me impedirá moverme como quiero." Dijo Eero._

" _Bueno no se podrá ahora. El tiempo ha llegado. Tomaste mucho, pero avanzaste bastante." Dijo A.S._

Una luz roja rodeo a Eero antes de absorberlo y llevárselo a otro lugar.

Era momento de cambiar el curso del tiempo en la línea de tiempo de Shirou Emiya.


	5. La noche en que todo empezo

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

En lo profundo de la corrupción del santo grial, Angra Mainyu gritaba lleno de ira. Cuantas veces había tratado de ser libre de sus ataduras para así ser capaz de traer la destrucción al mundo. Pero siempre había algo o alguien que le impedía lograr su objetivo. Diferentes líneas de tiempo en las cuales el estaba cerca de lograrlo y de alguna forma era detenido. Especialmente por la existencia de Shirou Emiya.

" _ **Ese maldito mocoso siempre encuentra una forma de detener mis planes. No importa cuál sea la línea de tiempo, ese mocoso me impide lograrlo."**_ Pensó el sirviente vengador original. Todo iba de acuerdo a como el deseaba, Shirou era débil, Artoria no tenia mana suficiente para enfrentar a Gilgamesh, pero en cuanto Gilgamesh uso a Ea, el tiempo volvió atrás. Estuvo cerca de ser libre y de alguna forma Shirou Emiya logro prevenir su objetivo una vez más.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero ya se había cansado del maldito joven. Esta vez lo eliminaría lo más rápido posible en cuanto la quinta guerra empezara. No se confiaría mas del joven Emiya y sus aliados, ya estaba cansado de esperar por su liberación por lo cual actuaria mas directamente.

" _ **Ya veras Shirou Emiya. Tu y tus aliados morirán. Tu hermana será mi cuerpo y por fin seré capaz de destruir este mundo."**_ Pensó Angra Mainyu.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya estaba rodeado por la destrucción causada por la destrucción del santo grial. Fuego, escombros y cuerpos sin vida era lo que encontraba mientras avanzaba. Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido y se preguntaba de que había servido todo si esto es lo que había causado. Su mente estaba hundiéndose en la culpa y desesperación mientras avanzaba en busca de un sobreviviente de la catástrofe.

Solo deseaba ser capaz de salvar una vida para no dejarse devorarse por la desesperación. Aunque su cuerpo ya estuviera sintiendo los efectos del lodo del grial debía seguir avanzando y encontrar ese rayo de luz en toda esta oscuridad. Había visto a Kirie y Gilgamesh, pero no sentía nada, las fuerzas para enfrentarlos le faltaban y su mente lo impulsaba a seguir buscando por ese rayo de luz. No es como si ellos le prestaran atención pues partieron rápidamente al verlo en aquel estado.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda lo encontró. Un pequeño joven de cabello rojo se batía entre la vida y la muerte en el piso más adelante de él. Sus ojos tan vacíos como lo de el miraban al cielo tratando de alcanzar algo mientras las heridas de su cuerpo lo acercaban cada vez mas a las puertas de la muerte. Kiritsugu reaccionó rápidamente ante la voluntad del pequeño. Una vez arrodillado a su lado hizo lo impensable para un mago, arranco a Avalon la única cosa que lo podía mantener con vida en tal estado y la infundio dentro del pequeño mientras decía.

"Vive, tu que eres la esperanza que busque debes de vivir." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras tomaba la mano del joven y Avalon era absorbido dentro de él.

Una vez Avalon fue absorbido las heridas del joven comenzaron a ser curadas. Pero sus ojos seguían vacíos de algún deseo de seguir adelante hasta que una luz carmesí los rodeo a ambos. Kiritsugu no sabía que sucedía, pero el joven levantaba sus manos hacia el cielo como si supiera que era esto.

Entonces Kiritsugu la vio, una flama tricolor apareció encima del muchacho y descendió hacia él. Tal y como Avalon fue absorbido así lo hizo la flama. Una vez esto ocurrió el cuerpo del joven comenzó a cambiar. Su pelo creció un poco y tomo un estilo diferente al igual que nuevos colores tomaban lugar en el. Su estructura física no cambio en tamaño, pero si en musculatura. Sus ojos se tornaron de diferente color y mostraban eso que le faltaba antes, ganas de vivir.

Las primeras palabras del joven una vez que el cambio termino fueron las siguientes:

"Artoria Pendragon." Con esa palabras un extraño círculo de invocación se formo debajo de ellos.

Kiritsugu no sabia que sucedía o que era este joven, pero las palabras que le dirigió a el lo llenaron de una esperanza que pensó haber perdido.

"No te preocupes papa, todo será diferente esta vez." Dijo el joven mientras se levantaba un poco y lo miraba con afección.

De repente alrededor de ellos tres pilares de energía se formaron alrededor de ellos. Eero sintió como tres nuevas marcas se quemaban en su espalda. Ellas se acercaban pensó el joven.

* * *

 _ **En la mente de Eero mientras su alma era absorbida por su cuerpo.**_

" _Así que este es el proceso al cual se referían." Dijo Eero._

" _Exacto. Eres absorbido como el alma faltante del cuerpo antes de cambiarlo al tuyo." Dijo A.S. "Una última lección, tu atuendo es un fantasma noble en si solo tienes que invocarlo."_

Luego de que el cambio terminara Eero iba a hablar con Kiritsugu, pero Aria lo detuvo.

" _Es hora de que la invoques." Dijo Aria._

" _A quién?" Pregunto Eero._

" _A la primera que despierta, Artoria. Es momento de que te enseñemos como tu invocación de sirvientes eternos funciona." Dijo Asmodeux._

" _Primero llámala por su nombre." Dijo A.S._

Así Eero lo hizo en el mundo real. El círculo de invocación se hizo presente.

" _Ahora deja que tu mana y memorias fluyan hacia dentro del círculo de invocación. Esto creará una cadena que el sirviente a que llamaste podrá seguir hacia ti. Recuerda esto, algunos sirvientes tienen diferentes existencias similares. Así que es posible que mas de una Artoria Pendragon acuda a tu llamado." Dijo Aria._

" _Tus memorias como Shirou Emiya pueden ser la conexión que haga que mas de una acepte seguirte. Tú fuiste el que dijo que la aceptaba por todo lo que ella fuera. Pero no temas, la Artoria que conoces de seguro seguirá tu voz sin pensarlo dos veces." Dijo A.S._

 _Eero no negó nada y dejo que sus memorias fluyeran hacia el circulo junto a su mana. El aceptaría a quien escuchara su llamado._

* * *

 _ **En el cuarto de Artoria**_

Artoria seguía dormida plácidamente hasta que sintió que algo la llamo. Era una voz que reconocía muy bien. Entonces recordó de quien se trataba, Shirou. Su amado Shirou la había llamado así que despertó en aquel cuarto blanco.

"Donde diablos estoy?" Pregunto Artoria mientras miraba a su alrededor. En su mano derecha una cadena de cristal estaba atada la cual provenía de la pared.

"Entonces acudirás a su llamado rey de Inglaterra." Dijo una voz.

Artoria busco a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie. La cadena le trasmitió varias memorias. Había memorias de Shirou y de otros jóvenes más. Lo que le sorprendió fue la memoria de la decisión de la almas de Shirou, Ritsuka y Hakuno de volverse uno para así convertirse en el rey del trono de héroes.

"Hicieron eso por amor?" Pregunto Artoria mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. No podía creer que Shirou sacrificara su vida por esto.

"Ellos sacrificaron sus seres individuales para llegar a ser algo más. Para no perder a quienes amaban se convirtieron en Eero. Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, dejas tu contrato con el mundo para seguir a lo que es Shirou Emiya ahora o lo dejaras por tratar una vez mas de alcanzar el santo grial." Dijo A.S.

Artoria lloraba mientras se debatía entre seguir buscando como salvar su reino o seguir a quien amaba. Pero recordó que él había dado su vida por ella y la aceptaba por todo lo que fue y lo que era. El hizo un mayor sacrificio para ser lo que era hoy. El valía este sacrificio. "Acepto, lo seguiré a él. A quien sacrifico su vida por salvarme y declaro su amor por mí." Dijo Artoria.

"Entonces sigue la cadena hacia donde él está. Ya no serás mas un sirviente para una guerra por un objeto. Las guerras que te esperan son para salvar al mundo y llegar mas allá." Dijo A.S. antes de que un portal se abriera desde donde la cadena provenía. Ella entro en el sin dudar.

Artoria Pendragon (Saber) había renunciado a su papel en la guerra del santo grial.

* * *

 _ **En un lugar desconocido.**_

Seis copias de las posibles Artoria Pendragon fueron creadas. Eran las otras posibles Artoria Pendragon quienes miraban a través de un espejo como su versión Saber había dejado su camino para alcanzar el santo grial solo para seguir a ese joven.

En sus manos derechas una cadena de cristal les había mostrado las mismas memorias y una voz les había preguntado quienes seguirían al aspirante a rey del trono de héroes.

"No es a mi quien el necesita y yo no deseo seguir una guerra como la que le espera." Dijo Artoria Lily antes de desaparecer.

"Ella eligió ese camino, pero yo ya elegí el mío hace mucho y no deseo seguir a ese joven." Dijo una Artoria más adulta con una lanza antes de desaparecer.

"Ese joven tendrá que caminar un camino violento por el cual yo lo seguiré para ver su determinación como rey." Dijo Artoria Alter con un sonrojo en la cara al recordar tal declaración del joven en el medio de aquella batalla.

"Eres una joven inexperimentada mi versión joven. Haz lo que quieras pues yo solo busco a los fuertes y el no me parece uno." Dijo una Artoria con lanza, pero más oscura antes de desaparecer.

"No quiero esforzarme al menos que encuentre dulces al final. Ese joven no me llama la atención." Dijo la heroína misteriosa x Alter antes de desaparecer.

"Él es muy valiente y quiero que mi espada le sirva. Además de seguro podre enfrentar muchos Saber en el camino." Dijo la heroína misteriosa x mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojo con su bufanda. Nunca un chico había hecho tal declaración usando su nombre.

"Bien si ustedes son las que aceptan su llamado sigan la cadena hacia él. Recuerden que ya no son un sirviente de una clase en especifica. Esto ya no es la guerra por el santo grial." Dijo la voz de Aria.

Las jóvenes siguieron las cadenas que las llevaban hacia el espejo.

En aquel pasillo largo de la mansión de Eero dos puertas más habían aparecido.

* * *

 _ **En el camino hacia el circulo de invocación.**_

Artoria corría hacia la luz más delante de ella. A su alrededor solo había oscuridad mientras que la cadena era solo su guía hacia la luz.

De repente dos figuras mas aparecieron a su lado corriendo junto a ella. Una joven con ropa deportiva y una gorra estaba a su izquierda mientras una copia exacta de ella, pero con un vestido oscuro y piel más blanca estaba a su derecha.

"No se detengan jóvenes el las espera mas allá. Ya no están aferradas a una clase especifica por lo cual otras armas a las que tengan conexión pueden ser usadas. Si tienen mas preguntas Eero es a su forma de encontrar las respuestas." Dijo A.S.

El trio de Artorias no se detuvieron y siguieron adelante. El las estaba esperando y eso les daba la energía para seguir. En la mano derecha de la Artoria original una marca similar a la de Mashu se formo mientras que en las de las otras dos sus marcas eran solo las plumas.

 _ **De vuelta con Kiritsugu y Eero**_

* * *

Eero y Kiritsugu miraron a su alrededor a la espera de que aparecería de aquellos pilares. De repente tres figuras aparecieron desde aquellos pilares. Kiritsugu conocía bien a una de ellas mientras que Eero sabia de la versión alterna de Artoria. Solo la joven de la ropa deportiva le era desconocida, pero sabiendo que vino al llamado de Artoria la confirmaba como otra de sus posibles vidas.

Eero se puso de pie y camino un poco hacia Artoria. La miro fijamente con una sonrisa. "Quieres que yo de el primer paso o lo harás tú." Dijo Eero mientras esperaba por lo que Artoria haría.

Artoria no dudo mucho y se abalanzo a abrazarlo. "Eres un tonto. Podías solo haberte movido del camino y dejarme recibir el ataque. Te hubiera dado una oportunidad de matarlo y salvar a Illya." Dijo Artoria mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Me conoces bien. No lo iba hacer, eres demasiado importante para mí." Dijo Eero. Artoria lo soltó un poco y el tomo la oportunidad para besarla. Alter y X lo veían todo rojas mientras que Kiritsugu trataba de entender lo que pasaba. Al terminar el beso Eero le acaricio la mejilla. "Ya nada nos separara, mi amada."

Artoria solo pudo sonreír además de sonrojarse un poco. "Es nuestro primer beso. No me diste tiempo para prepararme." Dijo Artoria.

"Cosas como estas son mejor cuando ocurren de la nada." Dijo Eero.

"Eero creo que deberías explicarle que sucede a el señor aquí presente. Parece que va a explotar de tanto tratar de entender lo que ocurre." Dijo X.

Eero volteo a ver a su padre decidió sacarlo de sus dudas. "Esta no es la primera vez que nos conocemos papa. Yo ya morí en el futuro durante la quinta guerra del santo grial. Muchas cosas pasaron y Illya iba a ser usada como el siguiente grial. Todo había acabado para mí, pero me fue dada una segunda oportunidad para cambiar mi vida. Ahora no puedo explicarte mucho pues tenemos que hacer una visita a alguien que quizás conoces." Dijo Eero en un tono serio.

Kiritsugu lo miro e iba a decir algo, pero acepto la explicación momentánea que su llamado hijo le ofreció. "Entonces a quien visitaremos?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Zouken Matou. Lo borrare del mapa y rescatare a Sakura. Esto se acaba esta noche." Dijo Eero antes de hacer aparecer su Bahamut. Los presentes vieron la espada con sorpresa.

Kiritsugu se preguntaba qué tan grave daño le había hecho Zouken a Eero para que este lo quisiera matar. Mientras que las Artorias se prepararon para seguir a su maestro.

"Donde decidas ir te seguiré, Eero." Dijo Alter antes de hacer aparecer su armadura y espada. Pensó en lo que dijo la voz de A.S. y trato de invocar a su caballo. "Llamrei aparece." Con ese comando un circulo mágico oscuro se formó permitiendo que el animal se hiciera presente.

"Piensas bien mi otra yo. Dun Stallion ven a mí." Dijo Artoria antes de que un circulo mágico dorado permitiera a el caballo aparecer.

"Maldición yo no tengo uno a quien llamar." Dijo X un poco enojada. "Siempre las saber obtienen lo mejor."

"Recuerdas que no tenemos clases." Dijo Alter.

"Lo sé, pero no es justo que ustedes tengan uno." Dijo X.

"Dejemos la discusión para después. Zouken es nuestro objetivo ahora." Dijo Eero antes de hacer aparecer su atuendo de batalla. Kiritsugu solo podía asombrarse mas con cada momento que pasaba.

Con Artoria, Eero y X en Dun Stallion a la cabeza y Alter con Kiritsugu detrás en Llamrei el grupo partió hacia la casa de los Matou.

" _Solo espera un poco mas Sakura. Te salvare de ese infierno." Dijo Eero mentalmente._

" _Solo te diremos que para salvarla deberás hacer lo mismo que con Mashu. Eso eliminara todo su mana y contenido en su interior antes de introducir el tuyo terminando con lo que Zouken le ha hecho. Lo que hagas con Zouken dependerá de ti." Dijo A.S._

En esa noche los engranajes del tiempo se movieron a favor de Eero, aunque traería consecuencias mas adelante en su futuro.


	6. Zouken muerto? Tiempo de hablar

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Kariya Matou caminaba por los pasillos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Había fallado en obtener el santo grial, pero su objetivo siempre había sido el de rescatar a Sakura de las garras de Zouken. El sabia que su cuerpo no daba mas y que las puertas de la muerte lo esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero ahora que sabia que Zouken no se encontraba en la residencia aprovecharía para tratar de rescatar a la pequeña joven. Su hermano mayor de seguro estaba escondido y borracho en su cuarto por lo que tenia el camino libre para salvar a Sakura.

Caminaba hacia la puerta del sótano de la residencia sabiendo de que posiblemente Zouken la había dejado en ese detestable lugar para llevar a cabo su retorcidos planes con ella. Pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y cayo hacia el piso sin fuerza alguna para seguir adelante. Maldito sean los gusanos de la familia pues incluso en este momento tan crucial no podía dar solo unos pasos más.

"Sakura." Trataba de gritar el decrepito hombre, pero su voz era tan débil que la pobre niña no lo escucharía. Cuanto deseaba por un milagro en estos momentos para que su sueño se hiciera real.

De repente el decrepito hombre escucho una explosión en alguna parte de la residencia. Acaso seria este el milagro que esperaba.

* * *

 **Momentos antes en las cercanías de la residencia Matou.**

El grupo de Eero se acercaba rápidamente en Dun Stallion y Llamrei. Para ser familiares de unos sirvientes eternos no había nada que envidiarles. Tan rápidos como cualquier auto deportivo y con el extra de ser capaces de saltar de techo en techo habían permitido que el grupo recurriera la distancia que existía entre el lugar de la catástrofe y su objetivo.

"Eero es en esta dirección verdad?" Pregunto Artoria mientras sostenía las riendas de su caballo. X se aferraba a Eero como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nunca pensó que montar a caballo sería tan agitado.

"Estamos casi cerca del lugar. Solo un poco mas y estaremos frente a la barrera de la residencia de los Matou." Dijo Eero.

"Como pretendes que pasemos esa barrera?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"¿Simple, Alter podrías hacernos el favor? Solo contente lo suficiente." Dijo Eero.

"Con gusto." Respondió Alter.

Una vez estuvieron en frente de la barrera Alter salto del caballo y se preparó para atacar. La joven Artoria de la oscuridad tomo posición y hizo aparecer su espada teñida por la oscuridad. Enfoco su energía lo suficiente para crear un fantasma noble de bajo nivel y ataco la barrera.

" _ **Excalibur Morgan."**_ Grito Alter antes de destruir la barrera y un poco del frente de la casa. Alter se sintió feliz de poder usar su poder, aunque fuera un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrar pues Artoria siguió avanzando hacia el interior de la casa. Alter subió a su caballo y los siguió.

"Enserio un fantasma noble!" Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Sabía que se contendría además tengo el suficiente mana para que las tres usen fantasmas nobles a todo poder por un varias de veces." Dijo Eero mientras entraban a la casa.

"Que clase de circuitos mágicos posees?" Pregunto Kiritsugu asombrado por de la respuesta de Eero.

"El mana necesario para sostener varias guerras, papa. Muchos eventos me esperan." Dijo Eero mientras bajaba del caballo. "Muy bien todos buscamos a una pequeña niña. No ataquen al menos que sientan el peligro y cuidado de atacar a la niña."

Todos asintieron y Kiritsugu saco la pistola que le quedaba con algunas balas. El grupo avanzo por unos minutos mientras chequearon algunos lugares del primer piso. No fue hasta que encontraron a un cuerpo en el piso que llevaba a una puerta que posiblemente era el sótano.

"Quienes son?" Pregunto Kariya con dificultad.

"Nadie del cual debas saber el nombre. Solo estamos aquí para rescatar a Sakura y la vida de Zouken. ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Eero. Artoria se sorprendió de la madurez y frialdad de Eero. Tal parece que ya no fuera el mismo joven con sueños infantiles.

"No puede ser cierto. Dios ha escuchado mi deseo aun en este patético estado. Joven por favor voltéame y te diré todo lo que necesitas. Soy Kariya Matou." Respondió Kariya como pudo.

"Cuidado, el fue uno de mis enemigos durante la guerra." Dijo Kiritsugu. No confiaba en ningún Matou o Tohsaka.

"Emiya Kiritsugu? Tu estas con este joven." Dijo Kariya mientras Eero lo volteaba con cuidado.

"Recuerda lo que dije nadie que conozcas. No tenemos nombres para ti. Solo venimos y rescatamos a Sakura. Si Zouken no esta me quedare para eliminarlo antes de partir." Dijo Eero.

"Entiendo, Zouken no se encuentra. Seguro está volviendo después de haber ido a revisar lo que quedo del grial. Solo te pido que le regreses a Sakura a su familia." Dijo Kariya.

"No lo hare. Esa misma familia que mencionas la entrego a Zouken. Rin estará a salvo, pero Sakura volvería a caer en las manos de Zouken si la regreso a los Tohsaka. Aunque eliminara a Zouken no se la entregaría de vuelta. Sakura se quedará conmigo, alguien que puede protegerla y sacarla de este infierno." Dijo Eero. Su personalidad no solo era la de los tres originales también tenia los recuerdos de el hermano de Miyu y entendía del peligro que era ser confiado.

Kariya miro al joven y vio la determinación en sus ojos. Este joven tenía la determinación de alguien que había sufrido y aprendido de la derrota. Que había pasado en su vida era un misterio para él, pero al pensarlo bien después de escuchar sus palabras solo acepto la decisión del joven. "Ella de seguro esta abajo en el sótano con los gusanos. No sé qué puedes hacer, pero debes eliminarlos de su cuerpo. Por favor protégela por mí." Dijo Kariya con lo poco que le quedaba.

"Siempre lo hare pues ella siempre ha sido alguien importante en mi vida. No dejare que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo." Dijo Eero mientras lo miraba entendiendo sus sentimientos. "X y papa síganme. Artoria y Alter vigilen si Zouken llega. Usen sus fantasmas nobles en cuanto lo vean. Kariya te lo agradezco."

El grupo asintió y se dividió. Kariya vio como el joven, Kiritsugu y X se fueron hacia la puerta. Kariya sentía que ya todo estaría bien, pero deseaba ver a Sakura una vez más.

* * *

Eero, Kiritsugu y X bajaron las escaleras hacia el sótano. El olor que provenía del lugar ya le daba mal espina a su pequeño grupo mientras seguían avanzando. Al llegar al final de la escalera vieron aquel horrible lugar al que Zouken consideraba el núcleo de la magia familiar.

"Esos son-" X decía mientras se tapaba la boca.

"Gusanos de cresta familiar. Lo mas bajo y perverso en cuanto de familiares se trata." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Eero vio como la pequeña Sakura estaba unas escaleras mas abajo y camino rápidamente hacia ella mientras hacia aparecer a Bahamut.

"Que vas a hacer Eero?" Pregunto Kiritsugu al verlo con su espada.

"Liberar su cuerpo de lo que Zouken ha hecho. No la matare así que no te preocupes." Dijo Eero. La pequeña Sakura lo miro con curiosidad y un poco de miedo al ver su espada. "Sakura no me conoces aun, pero soy tu amigo y muy pronto tu familia. Se que posiblemente esto te duela un poco, pero es para salvarte de este infierno. Solo aguántalo unos momentos." Dijo Eero antes de acercarse a ella con gran rapidez y hundir a Bahamut con delicadeza dentro de Sakura.

Kiritsugu iba a gritar, pero vio como la espada no la atravesó. Tal y como un fantasma se introdujo dentro de ella. Los misterios detrás de Eero solo incrementaban.

"Perdóname por esto Sakura." Dijo Eero al rodear su cuello con su brazo izquierdo y comenzar a introducir su mana. La joven sintió como algo entraba dentro de ella y un dolor inmenso comenzaba a surgir. Los gusanos dentro de ella comenzaron a agitarse y tratar de buscar una salida. Sakura comenzó a vomitar un líquido negro y gusanos mientras que una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

La joven estaba en completo dolor, pero por alguna razón se sentía cada vez mejor mientras más vomitaba y su cuerpo era llenado con lo que el joven estaba introduciendo. Mechones blancos tomaban lugar en su cabello y sus ojos tomaban un color gris. En la espalda de Eero una nueva marca era quemada mientras que en la mano derecha de Sakura la marca de la novia eterna se formaba.

Otro cuarto en ese largo pasillo había aparecido.

Al terminar de vomitar todo lo que había en su interior Sakura se desmallo en los brazos de Eero. El joven saco su espada y la hizo desaparecer antes de cargar a Sakura en sus brazos. Eero avanzo a su grupo y le entrego a Sakura a Kiritsugu.

"Que fue eso?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Introduje una gran cantidad de mi mana dentro de ella mientras obligaba a todo el mana de ella y los gusanos a salir de ella. Te explicare mas de lo que paso una vez estemos en casa por ahora debo encargarme de este lugar." Dijo Eero antes de crear una bola de su fuego elementar y lanzarla hacia el sótano.

Todo comenzó a quemarse y Eero solo impulso a su grupo a salir del lugar. Este seria un golpe duro para Zouken.

* * *

Kariya escucho como los pasos de el grupo que bajo subían las escaleras. Una vez de vuelta trato de levantarse un poco para ver a Sakura. Al ver su cabello diferente y restos de un liquido negro en la esquina de su boca se pregunto si el joven lo había logrado.

"Esta hecho Kariya. Ella esta a salvo así que despídete de ella." Dijo Eero mientras se acercaban al moribundo hombre. "No me preguntes que hice solo tienes que saber que ya no existe ningún gusano en ella."

Kariya la miro con alegría y solo negó con la cabeza. "No tienes que decírmelo. Confió en tu palabra. Puedes partir con ella y dejar este maldito lugar. Solo dile que todo lo hice por su bien y que estaré en un mejor lugar." Dijo Kariya antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el piso sin vida.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos antes de que Eero hablara. "Papa, Alter tomen a Sakura y lleguen a la residencia de los Emiya. Yo y las demás nos encargaremos de Zouken."

El grupo asintió y Kiritsugu se marchó rápidamente junto a Alter. Pocos minutos después Zouken hizo su aparición. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues Artoria seguía con Excalibur preparada para su fantasma noble.

Lo único que Zouken llego a escuchar fue " _ **Excalibur."**_ Antes de ser destuido en segundos por el ataque. Eero tomo eso como el final de Zouken y incendio lo que quedaba del frente de la casa. "Hasta aquí llegas Zouken." Dijo Eero.

* * *

Con eso dicho el resto del grupo se marcho del lugar sin saber lo perseverante que podía ser Zouken. En el interior del cadáver de Kariya los gusanos restantes esperaban a el ultimo miembro Matou en aquel lugar para escapar y salvarse. Byakuya Matou hizo su aparición después de haberse escondido en el piso de arriba.

Una vez que vio que la casa se quemaba bajo a toda prisa, pero poso sus ojos en el cadáver de Kariya. Esperaba encontrar dinero o algo más en él, pero ese fue su ultimo error.

* * *

Artoria, X y Eero llegaron a la residencia de los Emiya. Eero recordaba el mal estado en que se encontraba antes de la remodelación, pero no tenía tiempo para memorias de un tiempo distinto. Era tiempo de hablar con su padre. Al llegar al cuarto de huéspedes encontró a Kiritsugu curando algunas de sus heridas causadas por la batalla anterior. Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente en un futón. Alter los esperaba recostada en una pared.

Eero tomo asiento mientras las Artorias se sentaron a su lado. Artoria tenia algunas preguntas ella misma.

Kiritsugu termino su vendaje y miro a Eero. "Tiempo de hablar chico." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"En mi vida original contigo me salvaste del incendio y me adoptaste. Era Shirou Emiya, me criaste como tu hijo y me enseñaste muy poca magia. Querías ser un héroe de la justicia, pero fallaste así que me quise dedicar a ser ese sueño una realidad.

Cinco años antes de la quinta guerra del santo grial moriste de una enfermedad extraña. Illya nunca vivió con nosotros y descubrí lo que vivió en ese lugar en que estuvo cuando trato de matarme en la guerra. Artoria fue mi sirviente y la invoque en medio de que otro sirviente me quisiera matar. Muchas cosas sucedieron, pero de alguna forma Illya termino viviendo con nosotros hasta que Kotomine Kirie puso su plan en marcha. Quería utilizar a Illya como contenedor del grial así que fui con Artoria a salvarla, pero encontré mi final a manos de Gilgamesh.

Ya muerto mi alma fue salvada por unos dioses los cuales hicieron lo mismo con otras 3 almas que estuvieron en situaciones similares en sus propias líneas de tiempo. Ellos salvaron a Artoria y otras chicas antes de ofrecernos una oportunidad nueva." Dijo Eero.

"Cual fue esa oportunidad?" Pregunto Kiritsugu. Lo que estaba escuchando era descabellado, pero quien era el para definir que era real o no.

"Tres de las almas debían volverse una para convertirse en el rey que se sentaría en el trono de héroes. La ultima debía de dar un poco de sus esencia para crear mi espada. Me entrenaron una vez que fui creado para poder eliminar la corrupción del grial al igual que los enemigos de otras líneas temporales. Esta es solo el principio de todo." Dijo Eero.

"Y que es lo que harás esta vez?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes de armas o magia. Iremos a salvar a Illya lo más rápido que podamos y una vez que la guerra comience eliminare a Angra Mainyu además de a Kotomine y Gilgamesh antes de destruir la guerra del grial en esta ciudad. No seré un héroe de la justicia, pero me encargare de acabar con esta maldición antes de partir a la siguiente línea temporal." Dijo Eero mientras lo miraba determinado. Las Artorias estaban asombradas por su madurez y determinación.

"Estas seguro de seguir este camino?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

Eero solo le respondió invocando su realidad infinita de la guerra. Kiritsugu veía el lugar con asombro junto a las chicas. "Esta es mi habilidad principal. Aunque me vea joven pase años entrenando con cada arma en este lugar sin dormir ni comer un solo momento. Es algo que desarrolle para luchar guerras enteras hasta cumplir mis objetivos. Estas armas son para proteger a los que me importan. El camino será largo, pero sé que no lo caminare solo." Dijo Eero antes de regresarlos a la residencia Emiya.

"No veo duda en tus ojos. Ni siento que me estés mintiendo. Acepto tu explicación Eero, no mejor dicho hijo. Te enseñare lo que se y te apoyare por todo el tiempo que me queda de vida. ¿Ahora dime que quieres hacer con la pequeña Sakura?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Ella ya no es Sakura Matou. Ella es Sakura Emiya como yo soy Eero Emiya. Hay unas personas que todavía no han despertado en mi hogar, pero quiero que me ayudes a conseguirles identificaciones." Dijo Eero.

"Puedo encargarme de eso con mis contactos, pero donde es tu hogar." Dijo Kiritsugu.

" _Eero ve al frente de la casa y escribe tu nombre con tu sangre en la entrada principal." Dijo A.S._

Eero se paro y solo les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Alter tomo a Sakura en su brazos antes de seguirlos. Una vez que hizo lo que A.S. le dijo su nombre en sangre se brillo antes de que una barrera se formara alrededor de la residencia.

Lo que fue una vez la residencia Emiya ya no se encontraba delante de ellos. Solo la mansión de Eero y sus alrededores. "Este es mi hogar." Dijo Eero.

" _Las personas normales no podrán entrar en este lugar. Deberás saltar de regreso a lo que es la residencia Emiya para recibirlos." Dijo A.S._

"Cuantas sorpresas mas me esperan a tu lado hijo mío?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Eero.

"Muchas mas papa." Respondió Eero.

Todo había dado inicio.


	7. Una noche de paz antes de un nuevo dia

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

En lo profundo de su sueño, Mashu estaba viviendo uno de sus deseos junto a Gudao. Los dos juntos caminaban por la playa junto a una pequeña niña bastante similar a ella. El atardecer era hermoso y todo era tan pacifico. Ya no había mas luchas por la supervivencia de la humanidad ni ella moriría a causa de ser un experimento de Chaldea. Todo era lo que ella deseaba, aunque una figura la miraba sentado debajo de una palmera.

"Puedes seguir con estos sueños todo lo que quieras compañera, pero debes despertar en algún momento y enfrentar lo que te espera afuera." Dijo Galahad mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que le ofrecía el sueño de su compañera.

Mashu se entristeció un poco por tal comentario, pero decidió seguir viviendo esos sueños un poco mas pues no sabia lo que le esperaba afuera. Por mas que le preguntaba a Galahad sobre los sucesos de afuera, él se negaba a responder.

Eso era lo que le asustaba a la joven, el no saber lo que paso después de ese momento la aterraba. No quería aceptar que en verdad Gudao estaba muerto. No podría vivir con eso si en verdad él había muerto tratando de protegerla.

"Por favor que no sea cierto." Dijo la joven antes de seguir disfrutando de su sueño.

* * *

En su cuerpo real su cabello había crecido un poco mas. Su despertar estaba cerca y debería afrontar aquel miedo que rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Gudao si había muerto, pero no significaba su final y Galahad lo sabia al haber estado consciente de los sucesos a su alrededor. No sabía la historia completa, pero estaban en un lugar diferente y ese joven con la espada había hecho algo para cambiar el estado de su compañera. El cuerpo de Mashu no era el mismo desde lo que hundió esa espada en su pecho. Solo Mashu podría descubrir la verdad de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Después de que Eero les mostrara la mansión y sus habitaciones el grupo se dividió. Kiritsugu decidió tomar un largo descanso en su habitación en el segundo piso mientras que X, Alter y Artoria acompañaron a Eero a dejar a Sakura en su cuarto.

El cuarto de la joven tomo una forma de cualquier cuarto japonés, pero con un habiente cálido y con mucha luz. Tal parece que odiaba la oscuridad mas que nada. Eero con la ayuda de Artoria y las demás logro cambiarla a un atuendo para dormir que les proporciono el armario del cuarto. Eero la coloco en el futón y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del cuarto.

"Bien Eero parece que debemos hablar algunas cosas." Dijo Artoria mientras lo miraba un poco sonrojada. Quería saber que había cambiado en él y adonde irían con esta relación.

"Te espero en mi cuarto cuando estés lista. Alter, X hablaremos mañana pues debemos elegir un nombre para definirlas a ustedes como una persona diferente a Artoria." Dijo Eero mientras se despedía por el resto de la noche y se iba a su cuarto.

Las tres Artorias se miraron entre si y decidieron irse a sus cuartos. Había sido una noche llena de emociones, aunque todavía no terminaba para Artoria y Eero.

* * *

En su cuarto Eero se deshizo de su atuendo y avanzo hacia el baño de su cuarto. Pequeñas cicatrices corrían por varias partes de su cuerpo mostrando que en verdad el entrenamiento con A.S. lo había marcado. En su espalda los sellos de comando en forma de dragón eran acompañados de 3 pequeñas rosas rojas debajo de él y dos pequeñas plumas simbolizando sus novias eternas y sirvientes.

Una vez en la ducha Eero dejo que el agua fría se llevara el cansancio que sentía. Era la primera vez en años que dormiría. Tanto entrenamiento le había robado ese placer, pero ahora podía descansar en paz por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente. La ducha fue un poco larga pero después de ella se sentía listo para dormir. Después de ropa interior nueva y un pantalón para dormir Eero se sentó en su cama a la espera de Artoria.

Unos pocos minutos después unos golpes en la puerta le confirmaron que ella había llegado.

"Puedes entrar Artoria." Dijo Eero. La rubia abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ella. Su atuendo nocturno era azul pero un poco transparente dando una buena vista a su hermoso cuerpo.

"Puedo sentarme contigo?" Pregunto Artoria un poco sonrojada. Le había costado en cual atuendo usar para esta noche.

"No tenga vergüenza amor. Tu marca me confirmaba que prácticamente estamos casados y el que estés aquí me demuestra que me amas tanto como yo a ti." Dijo Eero mientras le sonreía.

"Casados? Tu y yo casados. Pero no hubo ceremonia y no se tanto de lo que eres ahora. Y-" Artoria fue callada por los labios de Eero. Tenia una mente madura en cuanto a batallas y como ser rey, pero en cuanto al amor todavía era una novata.

"Yo tengo las respuestas y te las daré, pero debes dejar de alterarte por esto." Dijo Eero mientras la acercaba junto a el a la cama. Una vez los dos acomodados sobre ella Eero le pregunto: "Que quieres saber?"

Artoria respondió "Todo. Que es lo que somos, que nos espera, quien eres ahora y que pasara de ahora en adelante."

"Primero te explicare quien soy. Yo soy el Shirou de que enamoraste y eso no cambiara, aunque soy más maduro y mi sueño ya no es el mismo. Pero también soy Ritsuka Fujimura aquel que lucho en un mundo como el maestro de muchos sirvientes para salvar la historia perdida del mundo. También soy Hakuno Kishinami, el gobernante de una supercomputadora en la luna de otro mundo. Todas sus memorias y personalidades me hacen quien soy hoy. Además de tener las memorias de un Shirou de un mundo alterno al nuestro." Dijo Eero.

"El que tengas tantas memorias y personalidades no afecta tus sentimientos y pensamientos?" Pregunto Artoria.

"Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. Como te amo a ti, amo a las chicas que mis otros pasados aman. Lo problemático que encontraras ahora es que estoy bien con el concepto de amar a mas de una gracias a Hakuno mientras que con Fujimura soy capaz de desarrollar sentimientos y relaciones por muchas personas al mismo tiempo. Los tres ya no pensamos por separado sino como uno, como Eero. Por lo cual tengo una forma de pensar mas madura y balanceada de pensar." Dijo Eero.

"Quiere decir que hay mas chicas con las cuales te debo compartir?" Pregunto Artoria.

"Exacto, pero no amare mas a una que a otras. Cada chica en mi corazón tendrá la misma afección que las demás. No debes de preocuparte que tu dejaras de perder mi afección. Mis sentimientos por cada una son verdaderos y no dejaran de serlo." Dijo Eero mientras la abrazaba.

Sus calor y palabras hacían sentir a Artoria feliz. Aunque no estaba tan feliz con la idea de compartirlo se acostumbraría con el tiempo. "Acepto esto por ahora. Pero cuéntame que somos y que nos espera en el futuro." Dijo Artoria.

"Bueno primero debes saber que…" Comenzó a explicar Eero todo lo que A.S. y los demás le habían dicho. Alrededor de una hora después Artoria estaba al tanto de todo.

"Angra Mainyu es la corrupción del grial!" Dijo Artoria sorprendida.

"Exacto posiblemente papa descubrió que el grial estaba corrompido durante su tiempo en la cuarta guerra." Dijo Eero.

"Eso explica porque me pidió destruirlo. Estuve a punto de condenar a la humanidad." Dijo Artoria entristecida. "Pude poner en riesgo a todo el mundo por tratar de salvar mi reino."

"No lo sabias en eso momento. Tampoco habías aceptado tu pasado. Pero ahora puedes dejar que la historia siga su curso y tener una nueva existencia junto a mí. Fue tu pasado que te permitió estar a mi lado durante mi vida como Shirou. Así que mi querida Artoria acepta que fuiste y lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo. Busca un nuevo futuro junto a mí y los demás." Dijo Eero mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Artoria lo miraba y esos ojos desconocidos los comenzaba a sentir como los mismos de su Shirou. En verdad fue gracias a lo que ocurrió que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Shirou. Fue rey y cometió errores, pero gracias a ese pasado podía ser lo que nunca fue antes. Artoria Pendragon la mujer y no Artoria Pendragon el rey que ocultaba su identidad por el bien de un reino. El pasado no podía ser cambiado, pero podría escribir su futuro como ella deseaba, quizás tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con Mordred y explicarle bien por que la rechazo. Artoria se acerco a Eero y lo beso. "Lo hare mi rey. Dejo mi pasado atrás por ti. Por un futuro que podamos escribir juntos." Dijo Artoria.

Eero la abrazo y de esa manera dejaron que el sueño los consumiera. La libertad que buscaba la había encontrado junto a él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Eero fue el primero en levantarse, Artoria lo siguió de poco después tenia hambre. Artoria se fue a su cuarto después de un beso mañanero y Eero tomo la oportunidad de tomar una ducha y prepararse para el día de hoy. Entonces recordó que el tiempo era irregular en este lugar.

" _A.S. puedes hacer que el tiempo transcurra como debe ya que estamos en Fuyuki?" Pregunto Eero._

" _Ya lo hace. Mientras la mansión este conectada a una locación en el mundo real lo hará." Dijo A.S._

Con eso el joven rey salió de su cuarto hacia el de Sakura. En su camino hacia él se encontró con X vestida con unos pantalones cortos y un simple abrigo sin mangas.

"Buenos días Eero." Dijo X.

"Buenos días X." Respondió Eero. "Quieres seguirme a ver como se encuentra Sakura?"

"Claro Eero. Hay que ver que se encuentre bien después de tal infierno en el que vivió." Dijo X mientras lo seguía.

Al entrar al cuarto de Sakura se la encontraron sentada mirando hacia la puerta abierta que llevaba a un jardín japonés en su cuarto. La pequeña niña parecía estar pensando en algo hasta que volteo a verlos.

"Donde estoy?" Pregunto Sakura. Sus ojos mostraban un poco más de vida comparados con la noche anterior.

Eero se acerco a ella con calma. Sakura lo veía con interés y un poco de miedo, pero la cálida mano que Eero poso en su mejilla la hizo sentir segura. "Estas en un lugar seguro. Esta es mi casa y tu nuevo hogar. Soy Eero y no tienes que temer pues no regresaras a la residencia Matou. Zouken ya no te tocara ni deberás sufrir por esas cosas que te hicieron." Dijo Eero.

Sakura lo miro atenta tratando de descifrar si lo que decía era verdad. Al mirar sus ojos vio que eran extraños pero cariñosos. La hacían sentir segura y querida como lo había hecho su madre tiempo atrás. "En verdad no debo volver a ese lugar?" Pregunto Sakura mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. El brillo que sus ojos habían perdido tiempo atrás regresaba.

"No nunca más. Yo te protegeré como mi familia. Kariya me confió tu cuidado antes de pasar al mas allá. El solo quería que supieras que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ti y que estaría en un lugar mejor desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Eero.

"Oji-san esta muerto?" Pregunto Sakura mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Si, pero estaba feliz de que yo me encargaría de ti con su muerte." Dijo Eero.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Eero y dejo que los sentimientos que había sellado dentro de ella fueran libres. Las lagrimas y los gritos que dejaba salir Sakura hicieron que X se acercara y la abrazara junto a Eero. X había visto ese sótano y no quería imaginarse por lo que la pequeña había pasado. Su corazón le llamaba a proteger a Sakura junto a Eero.

Los tres se quedaron de esta manera por unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que Sakura dejo de llorar. X le dijo a Eero que lo vería abajo una vez Sakura tomara un baño y se cambiara de ropa. Eero asintió y se marcho del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina.

Eero se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para todos. Kiritsugu llego vestido en un Yukata gris y tomo asiento en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina.

"Es muy occidental no crees?" Dijo Kiritsugu.

"No me quejo. Tiene todo lo necesario para preparar cualquier clase de comida y creo que el comedor puede cambiar como los cuartos si así lo queremos." Dijo Eero.

"Tal parece que te enseñe a cocinar durante tu vida como Shirou." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Ni de broma. Aprendí gracias a Taiga, apestabas cocinando." Dijo Eero.

"Hieres mis sentimientos hijo mío." Dijo Kiritsugu con una pequeña carcajada.

"Sabemos que no eres capaz de cocinar nada complejo y que es mejor dejar cocinar a alguien más." Dijo Eero.

Después de reír un poco mas Kiritsugu se puso serio. "Hoy iré a encargarme de tus papeles y los de Sakura. Además, iré en busca de nuevas armas para enseñarte como usar cada una. Quiero que partamos e días para rescatar a Illya. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Sabes mi respuesta. No dejare que la usen como peón en la siguiente guerra. Sufrió mucho esperando por ti y desarrollo una personalidad que no te agradaría." Dijo Eero mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

"No lo permitiremos, aunque todavía está el problema de que ella sea un homúnculo. Su vida será corta." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Déjame a mi encargarme de eso. Sakura ya no es humana en cuanto hice eso por lo que no morirá y me seguirá en mi camino. Lo mismo hare con Illya para asegurarme de que pueda llevar una vida normal hasta que la guerra comience." Dijo Eero. Ya sabia que esta seria la forma de asegurarse de que ella viviera una vida lo mas normal posible.

"No trates de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Yo estoy preparado para asumir mis pecados con mi muerte." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Eero no dijo nada al comprender la carga que llevaba su padre a sus espalda.

" _No te preocupes por ello Eero. Estamos preparando algo para que se lo entregues a él. Su muerte es irremediable pero su hija lo necesitara mas adelante." Dijo A.S._

* * *

Con eso las chicas llegaron. Artoria estaba con su atuendo usual de cuando vivió con Shirou mientras que Alter tenia su atuendo de Shinjuku, pero con pantalones largos. Sakura tenia un simple vestido blanco son un listón gris en su cabello.

El desayuno fue tranquilo y simple. Alter y Artoria comían mas que todos los demás mientras que X sentada junto a Sakura comía disfrutando de cada bocado. Sakura comía feliz y miraba a Eero a cada rato que podía. Mientras que Eero pensaba en cuando las demás chicas despertarían.

Después del desayuno Kiritsugu se dispuso a irse y le pidió a Alter acompañarlo. Alter acepto pues no tenia ningún plan hasta mas tarde junto a Eero. Sakura por su parte se dispuso a investigar los alrededores de la mansión junto a X quien no se negó a seguirla.

"Eero quiero que entrenemos. Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres." Dijo Artoria.

"Como gustes." Dijo Eero después de haber limpiado la cocina.

Una vez en la dimensión de Eero, Artoria fue sorprendida por la espada que Eero eligió para enfrentarla.

"Caliburn!" Dijo Artoria. "Pero como estaba perdida."

"Solo diré que un dios me dio la oportunidad de obtenerla." Dijo Eero.

Con eso dicho su pelea de practica empezó. Eero le mostro a Artoria que no era el mismo joven sin experiencia. Su velocidad y fuerza estaban más allá que cualquier sirviente normal. Su técnica no tenia aperturas y la obligaba a moverse más rápido para tratar de hacerle frente.

"Cuanto entrenaste para llagar a esto?" Pregunto Artoria mientras bloqueaba a Caliburn con Excalibur.

"Años sin dormir o comer con un dios que constantemente me atacaba y mataba de diferentes formas. No moría en verdad pues regresaba segundos después a la pelea intacto. Viste las cicatrices en mi cuerpo después de todo." Dijo Eero.

Con su gran velocidad Eero atacaba a Artoria haciéndola retroceder mientras bloqueaba sus ataques y le impedía atacar. Sus ataques se sentían tan fuertes como los de Berserker.

Artoria nunca imagino que alguien mas quien ella podía usar a Caliburn. Cada ataque era certero y demostraba que Eero tenia la experiencia para enfrentar a cualquiera.

Algunos minutos después su practica acabo. Artoria entendió que debía mejorar si quería poder ayudar a su amado en el futuro.

"Donde puedo entrenar como tu Eero?" Pregunto Artoria.

"Estas segura de querer hacerlo?" Pregunto Eero al recordar lo que era luchar con esas copias.

"Es para poder seguirte mi rey." Dijo Artoria muy determinada.

"Está bien, pero cuidado con lo que te espera. Toca ese pilar de cristal detrás de ti y prepárate para lo que viene." Dijo Eero. "Te dejare salir en cuanto sea hora de la cena."

"Estoy lista para lo que sea Eero." Dijo Artoria sin saber lo que le esperaba.

"Créeme no lo estas." Dijo Eero antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

Una vez afuera Eero se dispuso a ver como estaban Sakura y X. Al buscarlas por los alrededores de la mansión la encontró cerca de los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. Al acercarse silenciosamente vio como Sakura tallaba el nombre de Kariya Matou en una roca con la ayuda de X antes de posarla en frente de un árbol. Unas oraciones después y Eero entendió que la joven estaba haciendo una especie de lapida para su querido Oji-san.

Eero se acerco hacia ellas y se arrodillo junto a Sakura para pagar respetos a quien trato de salvarla. Sakura agradeció que Eero entendiera lo que ella estaba haciendo. Luego de terminar de esto el trio regreso a la mansión.

"Eero no estaba Artoria contigo hace cuando nos fuimos." Dijo X mientras buscaba por señales de su otra versión.

"Esta entrenando en un lugar que no queras visitar ahora mismo." Dijo Eero mientras caminaba tomando la mano de Sakura.

"Que está entrenando! Eero quiero ir yo también quiero fortalecerme más." Dijo X mientras invocaba sus espadas. "No porque ella fuera un Saber antes le da el derecho de hacerse más fuerte."

"X no sabes lo que estas pidiendo. Ese lugar no es seguro en este momento." Dijo Eero tratando de hacerla entender.

"Yo soy la Artoria Pendragon mas fuerte. Estaré bien. Confía en mi como tu espada mas valiosa." Dijo X toda confiada.

"Esta bien pero no me culpes después. Te dejare salir a la hora de la cena." Dijo Eero antes de transportarla a su dimensión infinita.

"Eero adonde las enviaste?" Pregunto Sakura al verlo curiosa.

"Mi querida Sakura es un lugar al cual solo iras cuando entrenes tu magia de una manera sana. Pero no será ahora." Dijo Eero mientras le sonreía.

"Esta bien." Dijo Sakura.

"Sakura quieres conocer a los otros miembros de nuestra familia?" Le pregunto Eero.

"Hay mas personas en este lugar?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si hay cinco personas más que están durmiendo actualmente. Las quieres conocer." Dijo Eero.

"Si son tan agradables como tu sí." Dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

"Lo son." Dijo Eero mientras pensaba en las demás chicas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión y subieron al tercer piso Eero comenzó a mostrarle a Altera.

"Ella es Altera. Mi pequeña Altera, aunque no se vea tan pequeña. Adora aprender de la historia del mundo y recibir cariño además de hablar con los demás. No le gusta las mentiras por lo cual debes decir la verdad delante de ella." Dijo Eero al mostrarle a Altera en su cuarto el cual comenzó a tomar un estilo muy femenino y con cosas bonitas.

"Me gusta su cabello." Dijo Sakura.

"A ella le gustara que la ayudes a buscar accesorios para su cabello." Dijo Eero.

La siguiente de las chicas fue Tamano. Su cuarto era similar al que se tenia en la célula lunar.

"Ella es Tamano o como ella se define la esposa perfecta. Mi dedicada esposa. Le encanta cocinar y ser la esposa perfecta para quien ama. Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Sakura, pero te diré esto, junto a ella Altera y Nero viví muchos años felices. Aunque Tamano me obligo a esforzarme en los regalos que le daba. Solo lo mejor para la esposa perfecta." Dijo Eero en un tono relajado.

Sakura lo miro fijamente y luego a Tamano. "Estas casado?" Pregunto Sakura un poco decepcionada.

"Hay muchas cosas que entenderás cuando crezcas. Esta marca que tienes en tu mano derecha tiene un significado muy especial así que no te sientas triste. Lo entenderás cuando seas mas grande." Dijo Eero mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura se sintió feliz y dejo de pensar en ello. Era muy joven para pensar en cosas como esas.

La siguiente fue Nero. Su cuarto era digno de todo un emperador. Todo era de muy alta clase, pero Nero seguía con dormida con su sonrisa de tontita en la cara.

"Ella es Nero. Mi amado artista y emperador, pero arista, sobre todo. Ella siempre se esforzó mucho para sentirse digna de tener mi amor, aunque siempre lo fue. Dedicada a su lucha eterna contra Tamano por quien es la mejor esposa. Es la mas valiente ante cualquier situación. Pero lo que me más me gusta es su umu cada vez que está feliz." Dijo Eero.

"Porque pelean tanto por quien es la esposa perfecta?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Es su forma de admitir que ambas tienen cosas buenas. Son rivales y en verdad ya lo hacen para divertirse y no porque quieran eliminar a la otra." Dijo Eero. "Además con Altera como la tercera contrincante se rindieron en tratar de ganar. Altera se lo tomaría demasiado enserio."

Sakura pensó un momento en una guerra entre las tres por el amor de Eero. Eran todas muy bonitas y tal parece que Eero las amaba a todas así que no había razón para pelear por él.

* * *

Al abrir la siguiente puerta se encontraron con una joven sentada en su cama. Su cabello un poco más largo de lo que Eero recordaba se veía hermoso. La joven los miraba fijamente todavía estaba entendiendo lo que Galahad le había dicho antes de partir.

"Mashu estas despierta." Dijo Eero.

"Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?" Pregunto Mashu, aunque al verlo sintió que era alguien que conocía.

"No es fácil de explicar, pero no te asustes. Recuerdas lo ultimo que paso durante la batalla con Goetia." Dijo Eero.

Mashu asintió lentamente. No le gustaba adonde iba esto.

"Mashu yo soy Gudao. Muchas cosas pasaron durante el tiempo que estuviste dormida. Pero lo que debes de saber es que yo morí durante ese ataque." Dijo Eero.

"No eso no es cierto." Dijo Mashu mientras se alteraba.

"Mashu tranquilízate por favor te puedo explicar lo que ocurrió." Dijo Eero mientras trataba de acercarse a ella.

"No tu no puedes ser Senpai. El no pudo haber muerto." Dijo Mashu tratando de alejar a Eero de ella.

" _Eero usa a Bahamut. Nos encargaremos de pasarle tus memorias. Ella debe verlas para entender lo que ocurrió." Dijo A.S._

Eero entendió lo que debía hacer. Agarro a Mashu antes de besarla para pararla por unos segundos. Mashu no podía creer lo que Eero había hecho. Iba a golpearlo, pero fue detenida por las memorias que entraron en su mente gracias a Bahamut que fue introducida en ella como la vez anterior.


	8. Memorias y aceptamiento

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Mashu recordaba lo que Galahad había dicho antes de desaparecer.

" _ **Este no es nuestro hogar. Muchas cosas han pasado mientras dormías y puedo decirte que el tiempo ha avanzado y de manera irregular. Tienes que aceptar la verdad Mashu y averiguar en donde te encuentras. Este es el adiós mi querida compañera quizás nos volvamos a ver algún día."**_ _Dijo Galahad antes de desaparecer de la mente de Mashu._

Ahora se encontraba en un espacio negro con una pequeña flama tricolor iluminando su camino.

"Sabes pequeña si quieres saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió deberías avanzar." Dijo una voz.

Mashu volteo a todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie. "Quien eres? ¿Dónde estoy?" Grito Mashu.

"Estas en el lugar que te dará las respuestas. Solo debes avanzar hacia delante y las obtendrás." Dijo la voz.

Mashu no sabía qué hacer, pero al ver como la pequeña flama se movía decidió seguirla. Que era este lugar pensó ella y que diablo era esa flama. Solo flotaba y avanzaba hacia una dirección. Mashu trato de tocarla, pero al hacerlo su mano tan solo la traspasaba como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Ella recordaba lo que había sucedido con el joven antes de parar en este lugar. El había dicho ser Gudao y le había afirmado que Gudao había muerto. Esas eran cosas que ella no podía aceptar. Su querido Senpai no había muerto, eso no era posible. Se repetía eso muchas veces hasta que la flama dejo de avanzar.

* * *

Mashu se pregunto que ocurría hasta que toda la oscuridad tomo forma y color. A su alrededor se formo una escena. Era la memoria de la muerte de Shirou Emiya frente a Gilgamesh.

Mashu trato de intervenir al ver como Gilgamesh usaba su fantasma noble en el joven, pero fue en vano. No podía tocarlos, era como si todo fuera una memoria. Eso la dejo pensando. Vio como durante el ataque la Artoria que protegía el joven fue absorbida por una luz antes de que toda la memoria terminara de desaparecer.

" _Que fue eso? Acaso fue la memoria de alguien. Quizás la de ese joven, Shirou._ " Pensó Mashu. La flama nuevamente se comenzó a moverse y Mashu la siguió.

* * *

Después de caminar por varios minutos la flama se detuvo otra vez. Una vez mas vio como todo a su alrededor tomo forma. Esta vez fue la memoria del hermano de Miyu.

Mashu vio como el mismo joven se acercaba a una pequeña niña. Escucho su pequeña discusión antes de que el joven pidiera aquel deseo. Al marcharse el joven no vio como la pequeña fue absorbida por la misma luz de antes. Mashu siguió al joven y pudo ver sus últimos momentos de vida antes de ser eliminado por el fantasma noble de aquella mujer que se veía como Gilgamesh. Una vez más todo se volvió oscuridad.

" _Se veía similar a el Shirou de antes, pero parecía que su vida fue más dura."_ Pensó Mashu. Nuevamente la flama se movió hacia delante y ella la siguió. " _Que tienen que ver esas memorias ajenas con Senpai."_

* * *

Después de un par de minutos mas una nueva memoria tomo forma. Esta vez fue la de Hakuno y sus últimos momentos en la célula lunar.

Mashu vio como Hakuno utilizo lo ultimo que le quedaba para proteger a Altera, Nero y Tamano. Ellas le rogaron que se detuviera, pero él las puso primero que su propia vida antes de ser tomar el ataque de frente. La misma luz de las anteriores veces absorbió a las jóvenes antes de que todo acabara.

" _El también dio su vida protegiendo a quienes quería. Acaso esto fue lo que paso con Senpai."_ Pensó Mashu. La flama no se movió de su lugar cuando todo se volvió oscuridad. Mashu espero que se moviera, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

"Que pasa? ¿Porque no avanzas?" Pregunto Mashu. La flama solo se mantuvo ahí delante de ella.

"Estas segura de que podrás soportar la verdad que te espera mas adelante?" Dijo la voz de antes.

Mashu iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Si el patrón seguía lo mismo que las otras memorias entonces. "El esta muerto. Mi Senpai, Gudao esta muerto." Dijo Mashu con dificultad. Callo en sus rodillas sin fuerza alguna para levantarse.

Alrededor de ella los últimos momentos de vida de Gudao se mostraron. Como el escudo se rompía poco segundos antes de que ella fuera absorbida por aquella luz. Las lágrimas de Mashu caían sin parar al ver que aquel que fue aprendiendo a amar con cada nuevo desafío en verdad estaba muerto.

"Porque no pudiste dejarme a mi recibir el ataque. Yo tenia poco tiempo restante de vida. Tu podías haber sobrevivido y quizás derrotar a Goetia de alguna manera. Porque fuiste tan estúpido y valiente Senpai." Gritaba Mashu mientras lloraba sin parar.

El era la persona que la hizo sentir que pertenecía a un lugar. Era por quien pudo luchar todo este tiempo. Aun cuando sabia que su vida se acortaba deseaba estar con el todo el tiempo que le restaba. El era su razón para vivir.

En medio de las lágrimas Mashu sintió como la flama se acerco a ella. Se sentía cálida aun cuando no podía tocarla. Al tenerla tan cerca sintió una conexión con ella de alguna forma.

Entonces una nueva memoria se formo a su alrededor. Era la memoria de como Eero fue creado. Mashu no dijo nada y puso atención a lo que ocurría. Primero se pregunto que eran esas flamas y las figuras en frente de ellas, pero al escuchar lo que decían fue entendiendo poco a poco lo que ocurría.

Al escuchar la voz que provenía de una de las flamas no pudo creer que fuera Gudao. Pero todavía estaba el hecho de que el estaba muerto. Cuando Mashu escucho de que esas figuras eran dioses se quedó atónita. Lo que dijeron sobre la líneas de tiempo a las cuales pertenecían le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"Entonces no había esperanza para nosotros." Dijo Mashu con tristeza.

Pero cuando escucho que reiniciaron sus mundos y les darían una nueva oportunidad se alegro un poco. Lo que aprendió después sobre el rey para el trono de héroes y que ninguno de los cuatros podían convertirse en el candidato por su cuenta la dejo pensando. Escucho como estos dioses la salvaron a todas antes de que cada uno de ellos muriera. Entonces vio como tres de la almas decidieron aceptar ser unidas. Mashu estaba sin palabras al escuchar esto, su Senpai había dejado su vida como Gudao para convertirse en algo más.

Al ver el entrenamiento que el joven que la beso era en quien Gudao se había convertido la dejo asombrada. Se veía diferente pero dentro seguía siendo el mismo Gudao solo que combinado con dos personas más. Vio como entreno sin descanso para poder proteger a aquellos que amaba. Aprendió todo lo que los dioses le contaron sobre los sirvientes eternos y las novias eternas. Pero lo que mas la dejo sin aliento fue cuando dijeron que ella era su esposa después de que Eero clavara su espada para salvarla de su condición.

"Yo y Senpai casados! No puede ser." Dijo Mashu, aunque comprendía que no era la única pero que era la primera. Estaba roja como tomate.

La flama tricolor se alejo de ella y tomo la forma de Eero. Mashu lo vio mientras se alejaba hacia una luz detrás de él.

"Espera Senpai. No me dejes." Dijo Mashu al levantarse y seguirlo hacia la luz.

* * *

En el mundo real Eero empezó a remover a Bahamut del pecho de Mashu. Habían sido algunos minutos en los que ella no había dicho una sola palabra.

Sakura le había preguntado que por que lo hizo al pensar que le estaba haciendo daño. Eero le mostro que no había herida y le explico que solo le estaba trasmitiendo sus memorias. Sakura lo pensó un poco y recordó que el había hecho algo similar con ella la noche anterior.

Una vez que Bahamut estuvo afuera de Mashu, la joven reaccionó. Lo primero que Mashu hizo fue besarlo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Senpai. No me dejes atrás nunca más." Dijo Mashu mientras lloraba de felicidad y lo abrazaba.

"No lo hare. No podría dejarte y marcharme sin darte una explicación de porque lo haría." Dijo Eero mientras la reconfortaba.

Por unos cuantos minutos mas Mashu se mantuvo abrazando a Eero. Sakura fue quien la hizo soltarlo al recordarle a Eero que faltaba una persona a quien visitar.

"Mashu escúchame. Toma un baño y busca ropa nueva en el armario. Nos encontraremos cuando estés lista y salgas. Debo terminar de asegurarme que Miyu este bien." Dijo Eero.

Mashu lo miro fijamente para ver si estaba mintiendo, pero no había señales de ello. Su vestido blanco sencillo estaba bien pero un buen baño después de tanto dormir estaría bien.

"Esta bien, Sen- no digo Eero. ¿Estamos casados o no?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Prácticamente sí. Tu decides como quieres llamarme. Te veo cuando estés lista." Dijo Eero antes de darle otro beso y salir del cuarto.

Mashu se quedo tocando sus labios al pensar en todo lo que pasaba. " _Estoy casada con Senpai y ya no tengo que preocuparme de que moriré en unos años. Es un sueño hecho realidad."_ Pensó Mashu. Entonces rodo un par de veces en la cama mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era en ese momento.

* * *

Afuera del cuarto de Mashu, Sakura miraba a Eero con curiosidad. La pequeña se preguntaba como alguien tan joven como Eero estaba ya casado con una joven como Mashu.

"Debes explicarme esto de tu matrimonio. Eres más viejo que yo por quizás unos años." Dijo Sakura.

"Sakura, créeme te lo explicare cuando seas mas grande. Hay muchas cosas rodeando a nuestra familia que no nos hacen normales." Dijo Eero mientras avanzaban al cuarto de Miyu.

Al entrar al cuarto de Miyu era similar al que tuvo en el mundo del cual venia. Miyu se veía muy tranquila, pero al parecer tenia frio así que Eero la cubrió con la manta del Futón. Esto fue del agrado de Miyu quien mostro una sonrisa en su cara.

"Ella es Miyu, mi protegida. Es la hermana de un amigo que dio su vida para protegerla." Dijo Eero.

"Como Oji-San?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Similar a él. Las personas que buscaban a Miyu la querían usar como a una herramienta. Igual que Zouken contigo." Dijo Eero antes de acariciar el cabello de Miyu. "Cuidare y protegeré a cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. Ese es mi objetivo Sakura."

La pequeña lo miro feliz al sentir la determinación en sus palabras. "Entonces yo prometo volverme fuerte para ayudarte a proteger a todos." Dijo Sakura.

"Si así lo quieres nos volveremos fuertes todos juntos." Dijo Eero con una sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de ver que Miyu estaba bien, Eero y Sakura salieron al pasillo. Esperaron por Mashu por unos cuantos minutos hasta que salió vestida con un atuendo similar al que llevaba en Chaldea.

"Creo que debería cortarme el cabello." Dijo Mashu.

"No creo te vez bien con el cabello largo. No piensas lo mismo Sakura." Dijo Eero.

"Si. Quisiera ayudarte a probar nuevos peinados con él. Si me lo permites." Dijo Sakura con un poco de timidez.

Mashu la miro con ternura a la pequeña antes de acercarse. "Claro que sí. Sakura es tu nombre verdad." Dijo Mashu.

"Si" Respondió Sakura.

"Soy Mashu y quiero ser tu amiga si me lo permites." Dijo Mashu al extenderle su mano con una sonrisa.

Sakura la miro y al ver que era amigable tomo su mano. Los tres juntos bajaron a la cocina para que Mashu pudiera comer algo ligero antes de la cena.

"Entonces donde estamos querido esposo." Pregunto Mashu con una sonrisa probando la reacción de Eero.

"Estamos en la ciudad de Fuyuki en la primera línea de tiempo. Si quieres llamarme de esa manera esta bien." Dijo Eero.

Mashu hizo un pequeño puchero al no recibir la reacción que deseaba. "Mejor te sigo llamando por tu nombre. ¿Cuánto estaremos en esta línea de tiempo?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Por unos años. La cuarta guerra solo termino ayer y partiremos posiblemente después de la quinta guerra. Tengo que discutir eso con los dioses." Dijo Eero.

"Es decir que puedo ir a la escuela si así lo quiero?" Dijo Mashu un poco emocionada.

"Si ese es tu deseo así será. Yo todavía no estoy seguro de querer volver a tomar las clases que tome durante mi vida como Shirou Emiya." Dijo Eero.

"Pero debes ir a la escuela Eero. Yo quiero ir contigo." Dijo Sakura, aunque no comprendía mucho de lo que estaban hablando.

"Tal vez lo hare por ti Sakura. Aunque no la necesito." Dijo Eero.

Una vez en la cocina Eero se dispuso a preparar algo simple para Mashu quien estaba sentada junto a Sakura. Hablaban de cual estilo le quedaría mejor y Mashu le respondía con cuales estilos le quedarían mas bonito a Sakura.

Al verlas de esta manera Eero pensó que Mashu seria perfecta para cuidar de Sakura mientras iban a rescatar a Illya.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde.**

Eero pensó que era momento de comenzar a preparar la cena. Entonces mientras Mashu jugaba con Sakura, Eero entro en su dimensión infinita. Al entrar vio el resultado de que el entrenamiento con las copias causo.

Artoria y X estaban heridas por todos lados. Se veían cansadas y las copias de sus personas las rodeaban listas para atacar.

"Vieron que no era fácil." Dijo Eero mientras avanzaba hacia ellas.

" _A.S. por favor cancela las copias." Dijo Eero mentalmente._

" _Listo Eero. Para la próxima vez solamente diles que el entrenamiento termino." Dijo A.S._

Con eso las copias volvieron al pilar y antes de que Artoria y X cayeran al piso Eero las sujeto.

"Eso no es para humanos." Dijo Artoria.

"Quiero ver como Alter lo hace." Dijo X.

"Y no se pone mas fácil mientras mejoran. Solo sigue elevando su nivel de dificultad." Dijo Eero al sacarlos de ese lugar. "Necesitan un baño. Ahí alguien nuevo que tienen que conocer."

Eero las llevo hasta sus cuartos antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde.**

Kiritsugu y Alter llegaron a la mansión. Entre los dos cargaban varios maletines. Alter por su parte cargaba con unos bastante grandes mientras venia comiendo un taiyaki. Kiritsugu no quiso pelear con ella así que le compro una bolsa completa la cual se vino comiendo todo el camino.

Esta Artoria era mas fría y sin sentido común que la que conoció. Por lo cual lo mejor que pudo hacer fue no hacerla enojar. Sus comentarios no tenían filtro y pasaron por crueles cuando hablaron con los distribuidores de Kiritsugu. Solo agradecía que no hablaba al menos de que alguien le hablara primero. Tampoco conocía lo que era controlar su fuerza pues le rompió la muñeca a uno de los distribuidores que la retaron a un pulso.

Era de mucha ayuda en cuanto se trataba de cargar todo lo que compro, pero no era alguien a quien pudiera llevar a todas partes.

"Llegamos." Grito Kiritsugu al entrar en la mansión.

Eero fue quien los recibió en la entrada junto a una joven quien no conocían.

"Veo que les fue bien. Ella es Mashu una de las chicas que aún estaban durmiendo en la mansión." Dijo Eero al presentarla.

"Es un gusto conocerlo Kiritsugu. Es un placer verte Artoria Alter." Dijo Mashu al hacer una reverencia.

"El gusto es mío señorita." Dijo Kiritsugu. Alter por su parte hizo una reverencia después de soltar sus maletines y siguió comiendo su taiyaki.

"Gracias por ayudar a papa, Alter." Dijo Eero antes de acariciarle la cabeza lo cual hizo que Alter se ruborizara un poco.

"¿Dónde están Sakura, Artoria y X?" Pregunto Kiritsugu al dejar su propio maletines junto a los de Alter.

"Sentadas en el comedor. Artoria y X tienen algunos vendajes después de su entrenamiento. Sakura esta con ellas un poco preocupada por X." Dijo Eero. Alter lo miro seria al escuchar esto. "Mañana podrás entrenar como ellas por ahora la cena y nuestra conversación es lo que resta por esta noche."

Con eso dicho todos se enfocaron en la cena que los esperaba.

* * *

 **Mas tarde esa misma noche.**

Con Sakura dormida en su cama y Kiritsugu en su cuarto, Eero y las chicas estaban reunidos. Eero quería saber quienes era X y Alter para decidir en nombres para ellas en vez de solo llamarlas por estos apodos.

Se encontraban en la pequeña mesa de la cocina ya que Alter y Artoria querían un bocadillo nocturno.

"Bien primero ya todas saben quién es Mashu y que viene de mi vida como Gudao." Dijo Eero. Todas asintieron. "Bien ahora quiero saber de donde provienen ustedes dos, Alter y X. Además de porque vinieron a mi llamado."

Las dos se miraron mutuamente antes de que Alter comenzara a hablar.

"Yo soy Artoria Pendragon de una línea de tiempo en la cual supe desde muy joven que iba a ser odiada por mis súbditos. Fui un rey que supo que la tristeza y el odio la seguirían hasta el final de sus días. En vez de la luz que brilla con la Artoria que conocen, yo elegí la oscuridad para gobernar. No quiere decir que quiero la destrucción solo que soy realista y se que todo viene con un sacrificio. No se si la alter que conocieron es la misma que yo, pero esto es quien soy. Yo acepte la traición de Mordred y el odio de todos los que me siguieron por el bien mayor." Dijo Alter antes de mirar fijamente a Eero.

"Acudí a tu llamado para ver si serás un realista o un soñador en tu camino hacia convertirte en rey. Muéstrame que tan lejos llegaras y cual será tu camino, mi rey. No hay ninguna otra razón por la cual te siga." Aunque lo negara el sonrojo en su cara decía algo más.

Artoria la miro y pensó en lo que había dicho. Es verdad que ella sabia que seria odiada pero nunca le dio mucha atención. Siempre velo por que el bien mayor que causaba seria lo que sus súbditos verían y no sus fallas. Este era la posibilidad que hubiera sido si fuera más realista y menos idealista. Era ella, pero al mismo tiempo no.

"Gracias Alter por contarnos un poco de tu pasado." Dijo Eero al sentir tristeza por el pasado de esta Artoria. Era como si nunca hubiera conocido la felicidad en su vida pasada. Quizás él le mostraría la luz que nunca tuvo durante su vida pasada.

"Yo soy Artoria Pendragon de un mundo muy avanzado y con un futuro muy diferente. Muchas cosas ocurrieron en mi mundo. Fui una heroína, pero siempre me falto algo. Siempre desee luchar por alguien y ser útil para esa persona. En mi mundo sabíamos de la otras dimensiones, pero no interveníamos con ellas por la mayor parte del tiempo. Al saber que tantas sirvientes muy parecidas a mi podían servir a alguien y luchar por ellos me autoimpuse el objetivo de eliminar a cada versión mía que fuera una Saber. Si yo no podía tener a alguien a quien servir ellas tampoco lo harían." Dijo X antes de mirar a Eero.

"Se que fue un objetivo estúpido, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que de verdad quisiera servir y ayudar. Eso fue hasta que escuché tu llamado y vi tus memorias. Eres alguien a quien de verdad quiero seguir hasta el final del cosmos si así lo deseas, Eero." Su sonrojo era notable.

"Te agradezco que dijeras la verdad de tu pasado." Dijo Eero. Esta era la posibilidad de una Artoria la cual buscaba a alguien a quien servir. Era triste de que hubiera seguido un objetivo como este solo porque carecía de una razón verdadera para avanzar. Eero pensó en las dos y las miro fijamente. Ambas se sentían similares a Artoria, pero era diferentes en sus propias formas entonces lo decidió.

"Estos nombres que les daré simbolizan sus nuevas vidas junto a mí. Aun que sus pasados no serán borrados ahora tienen una nueva oportunidad de escribir un camino diferente al que tuvieron. Tu alter serás Alice mientras que tu X serás Leonne. No niego que son Artoria ni tampoco niego sus pasados solo quiero ayudarlas a que vean esta oportunidad como una nueva 'vida'. ¿Aceptan estos nombres?" Pregunto Eero.

Las jóvenes lo miraron unos segundos antes de pararse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Eero tomo eso como un sí. Mashu miraba a las chicas asombrada pues recordaba que la Alter que conocieron era fría y bastante reservada. Solo reaccionaba con comida o ante una batalla. X era un misterio al verla por primera vez esta mañana. Ahora entendía sus razones y por qué seguía a Eero. Artoria estaba en las mismas que Mashu al pensar en todo lo que escucho. Acaso todas las Artorias carecían de alguien que las hiciera feliz.

Con eso la noche avanzo. Al final ninguna de las chicas regreso a sus cuartos y durmieron todas junto a Eero en su larga cama. Artoria iba a decir algo en contra de ello, pero Mashu tenía tanto derecho como ella. Alice y Leonne no se rendirían hasta no dormir junto a Eero por lo que al final todos durmieron juntos. Eero no se quejo y solo se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Armas de fuego, rescate empieza

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon.*

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Al siguiente día después de esa tranquila noche junto a las chicas Eero se levantó lleno de energía, listo para entrenar junto a Kiritsugu. Después del desayuno Artoria y Leonne decidieron quedarse con Sakura pues todavía se sentían agotadas gracias al entrenamiento infernal que tuvieron. Alice al verlas de esta forma las llamo débiles y rápidamente se dispuso a comenzar su propia tanda con las copias.

"Recuerda Alice. Cuando estés cansada de luchar con las copias solo diles que el entrenamiento termino." Le explico Eero mientras la dejaba en frente del pilar.

"Descuida, será pan comido para mí. De seguro ni sudare un poco." Dijo Alice mientras tocaba el pilar.

Eero solo rezo por ella antes de salir del lugar. Una vez devuelta en la mansión se encontró con Mashu y Kiritsugu.

"Eero leeré un poco la biblioteca que tienes en la mansión. Cuando termines de entrenar hablare con Kiritsugu sobre mis documentos." Dijo Mashu antes de besarlo e irse.

"Sabes que te espera muchos problemas con tantas mujeres alrededor." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras cargaba algunos maletines.

"Es la vida que elegí. No tendré problemas si las trato a todas como se debe y les doy la atención que todas se merecen." Dijo Eero mientras tomaba otros maletines cerca de la puerta.

"Ya veras que no será fácil. Por ahora vallamos al bosque para que aprendas a como usar armas de fuego." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Al llegar al bosque Kiritsugu comenzó a mostrarle varias armas de fuego. "Existen revólveres y pistolas semi automáticas. Rifles y ametralladoras. Incluso hay bazucas y muchos tipos diferentes de armas de fuego. Siempre los magos la han detestado, pero yo aprendí a usar todo lo que esta a mi alcance para alcanzar mi objetivos." Explico Kiritsugu.

Eero guardo silencio y escucho las descripciones de como cada arma debe ser usada. Desde seguros hasta siempre tener en cuenta cuantas balas restaban le fue enseñado a Eero. Como recargar y desarmar cada arma fue una lección que Eero aprendió con rapidez.

Cuando comenzaron con la practica de tiro Kiritsugu espero que el joven tuviera dificultad con apuntar y soportar la fuerza de repulsión que causaba el usar un arma fuerte pero sorprendentemente el joven tenia un ojo de águila con sus disparos. Incluso ni tenia dificultad al disparar revólveres simultáneamente. Era como si en verdad fuera entrenado en un infierno para soportar fuerzas mas grandes.

Cada disparo del chico era certero y en el blanco. Si lo arboles fueran personas se podría decir que el chico era capaz de volarle la cabeza con un tiro aun moviéndose. Con la bazuca que trajo no tuvo problemas para volar un árbol en pedazos mientras estaba en movimiento.

"Bien ahora quiero que corras lo mas lejos posible con el rifle y le dispares a este punto en este árbol." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras marcaba un punto con una navaja. Era bastante pequeño, pero debía probar los limites de su hijo.

Eero cargo el rifle con facilidad y se alejo lo mas que pudo antes de tomar posición. En segundos había disparado y para sorpresa de Kiritsugu. "Justo en el blanco."

Después de esto Kiritsugu lo puso aprueba la usar dos pistolas y su alteración del tiempo con Eero.

"Quiero que evadas y bloquees mis ataques como puedas. De seguro saldrás herido pues estaré usando mi magia." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Cuando quieras papa." Dijo Eero antes de invocar a Kanshou y Bakuya.

Kiritsugu uso su magia y comenzó a dispararle a Eero mientras creía que el joven no notaria su habilidad. Al regresar al tiempo a la normalidad vio como en segundos Eero se movió y evito cada bala. Kiritsugu lo intento una vez más, pero con más disparos, pero nuevamente Eero evito las balas.

"Eero acaso manipulas el tiempo?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"No solo que siento los proyectiles y solo me muevo para evitarlos." Dijo Eero.

"Pero no deberías ser capaz de reaccionar a ellos en tan poco tiempo."

"Que puedo decir entrene con alguien que es más rápido que las balas y no me dejo descansar por años."

"Ya veremos que tanto puedes hacerlo esta vez." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de comenzar a disparar tantas veces como fuera posible mientras se movía usando su manipulación de tiempo.

Eero cada vez que el tiempo regresaba a la normalidad se movía en una milésima de segundo y poca veces tuvo que mover sus espadas para bloquear. Esto dejo a Kiritsugu sin palabras era como si su cuerpo reaccionara tan rápido que no importaba que el tiempo hubiera sido detenido.

Siguieron en esto por unos treinta minutos más, pero el resultado no cambio. Kiritsugu se tuvo que sentar un momento al sentir que su cuerpo estaba sin energía restante.

"Que tan rápido se movía quien te entreno?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Siempre más rápido que yo. Si me volvía más rápido el subía su velocidad obligándome a forzar a mi cuerpo a reaccionar involuntariamente. Cada ataque era letal y nunca pude tocarlo. Solo un ser mas allá de los límites de la creación podía moverse como él." Explico Eero.

Kiritsugu solo rio al imaginarse el enfrentándose a ese ser. No importaba que tanta magia poseyera ese ser lo mataría en milisegundos.

" _Eero está listo. Busca en tu bolsillo derecho."_ Dijo A.S. " _Dáselo a Kiritsugu y pídele que se lo ponga."_

Eero metió la mano en el bolsillo y sintió algo. Al sacar la mano encontró un collar con un pequeño reloj.

"Papa puedes ponerte esto." Dijo Eero mientras se lo entregaba a Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu lo vio y no pensó nada malo así que se lo puso. "Un regalo para un viejo."

"Quizás si o algo que nos ayudara mas adelante." Dijo Eero.

Las practicas con las armas siguieron por otro rato más. Cuando terminaron regresaron a la casa y Mashu se fue a hablar con Kiritsugu. Eero por su parte se fue a ver como estaban Artoria y Leonne junto a Sakura. Al encontrarlas vio como Sakura estaba sentada junto a Leonne leyendo un libro y Artoria tomaba el te con unos bocadillos.

Al verlas tan tranquilas Eero no las molesto y decidió ir a ver como estaban las bellas durmientes. Miyu estaba muy acurrucada en su futón. Nero seguía con su cara de tonta, aunque lo que dijo mientras dormía le dejo claro que la estaba pasando bien.

" _Hakuno más rápido. Dámelo todo mi amor_." Dijo una muy feliz Nero en medio de su sueño.

Con Tamano fue un poco mas pasivo al verla besar su almohada mientras le decía que era el mejor esposo. Altera fue la mas tierna al solo llamar a Hakuno con cariño. Siempre fue la mas tierna de las tres.

* * *

Cuando la hora de la cena estuvo cerca Eero fue en búsqueda de Alice. No fue una novedad encontrarla herida y con copias acercándose.

"Sabes Alice forzarte a este estado no te ayudara para nada. Entrenamiento terminado." Dijo Eero mientras se acercaba a ella.

Alice bajo su espada y se arrodillo respirando forzadamente.

"Lo hice mejor que las demás cierto?" Pregunto Alice.

"Diría que estas un poco más arriba, pero esto no es una competencia. Debes descansar y no forzarte a estos externos." Dijo Eero mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

"Para ser más pequeño que yo estas bastante fuerte Eero." Dijo Alice un poco sonrojada.

"Tal vez me vea joven, pero tengo muchos años entrenando con A.S. como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ningún sirviente me podría golpear con la fuerza que el tiene." Dijo Eero mientras salían de ese lugar.

Una vez de vuelta en la mansión Eero la llevo a su cuarto y la dejo para que tomara un baño. Cuando termino y bajo a la sala Mashu y Artoria la ayudaron a con sus heridas.

"Difícil?" Pregunto Artoria.

"Ni para tanto después de todo soy la mas fuerte." Dijo Alice tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

Mashu la toco en el brazo y esto causo que Alice chillara como toda una dama.

"Tus heridas me dicen otra cosa." Dijo Artoria.

Alice solo volteo la cara enojada. No pensaba en mostrarse débil ante nadie que no fuera Eero.

* * *

 **Después de la cena**

En el comedor se encontraban todos relajados hasta que Kiritsugu hablo.

"Creo que debemos partir mañana temprano para rescatar a Illya." Dijo el viejo mago.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Mashu podrías quedarte con Sakura hasta que regresemos de nuestra misión de rescate?" Pregunto Eero.

"Seria un gusto cuidar de ella. ¿Pero quién es Illya?" Pregunto Mashu. Sakura se mostraba tan confundida como ella.

"Illya es mi hija. Esta atrapada en la mansión de su familia y si no la rescatamos será usada como una pieza más en la próxima guerra del santo grial." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Artoria sabia a lo que se referían y estaba alegre de que el viejo mago por lo menos pudiera obtener esta felicidad.

"Estaré lista para partir cuando quieran." Dijo Artoria.

"Yo igual." Dijo Leonne.

"Estaré preparada para mañana." Dijo Alice.

Sakura miro a Eero un poco asustada de lo que podría pasarles. Eero la miro y le sonrió.

"No te preocupes Sakura estaremos bien. Cuando regresemos traeremos a Illya, podrán jugar y crecer junto a Miyu sin temor de que alguien les haga daño." Dijo Eero.

Con esas palabras Sakura se sintió segura.

* * *

 **Horas después, Madrugada del Siguiente Dia**

Mashu veía como Eero se preparaba con su atuendo de batalla. Artoria, Alice y Leonne llevaban ropa para la nieve, aunque los guanteletes y botas de metal de Artoria y Alice estaban presentes. Kiritsugu cargaba sus pistolas y por primera vez desde la guerra prendió un cigarrillo. Su abrigo largo de cuero y unos guantes negros eran lo único que tenia puesto para la nieve.

"Estamos todos listos?" Pregunto el viejo asesino de magos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Con eso Eero le dio un beso a Mashu y partieron de la mansión. Usando a los caballos de Artoria y Alice lograron llegar rápidamente al terreno afuera de la ciudad donde un contacto de Kiritsugu los esperaba con un helicóptero.

"Llegaron rápido, asesino de magos." Dijo el piloto al verlos llegar.

"Es una misión bastante importante." Respondió Kiritsugu

Una vez en el aire el helicóptero los llevo hasta el aeropuerto de Narita. Desde allí tomaron un avión privado. Les tomo unas once horas llegar al aeropuerto de Frankfurt. Desde el mismo aeropuerto sin que la comunidad mágica lo supiera partieron en sus caballos hacia el castillo de los Einzbern.

"Ya casi llegamos por ti Illya." Dijo Eero mientras seguían a Alice y Kiritsugu en Llamrei.

Kiritsugu ya sabia que los esperaba resistencia de la más alta gracias a Jubstacheit Von Einzbern y sus homúnculos, pero con este grupo no fallarían en rescatar a su hija.

* * *

 **Dos horas mas tarde en la barrera del castillo Einzbern.**

El grupo llego al lugar en donde se encontraba el castillo. Eero y el grupo sentían la fuerte barrera que les impedía la entrada, pero sabían que hacer.

"Artoria puedes hacernos el favor de tocar la puerta. No te reprimas en hacer que nos escuchen." Dijo Eero mientras bajaban de los caballos.

"Con gusto mi rey." Dijo Artoria mientras cargaba un fuere fantasma noble. Sentía todo el mana que Eero le ofrecía y sabía que podía hacerlo más fuerte, pero con esto bastaba. Una vez que Excalibur brillaba con aquella luz que quemaba todo a su paso la barrera fue historia. " _ **Excalibur!**_ "

Con aquel gran ataque el castillo quedo a la vista del grupo. Rápidamente un gran numero de homúnculos armados hasta los dientes corrían hacia ellos.

"Yo tomo los de la derecha. Alice los de la izquierda. Leonne los del centro. Eero, Kiritsugu avancen y rescaten a Illya." Dijo Artoria mientras avanzaban y comenzaban a abrirse paso entre los homúnculos.

"Apoyo el plan." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras lanzaba algunas granadas.

"Recuerden…. Protegerse entre si chicas." Dijo Eero mientras evadía los ataques de un grupo de homúnculos delante de ellos.

Las granadas de Kiritsugu explotaron llevándose a un grupo de homúnculos mas adelante.

"Entendemos Eero. Ahora avancen." Grito Leonne mientras cortaba a cada homúnculo que se atrevía a enfrentarla con sus espadas.

Con eso Eero y Kiritsugu se abrieron paso entre los homúnculos. Eero cortaba a diestras y siniestras además de invocar un gran numero de sus armas las cuales no fallaban en llevarse a uno o dos de los homúnculos en frente de ellos.

Kiritsugu usaba su Calico M950 para encargarse de los homúnculos que no eran eliminados por Eero. " _Solo un poco más y estaré contigo Illya."_ Pensó Kiritsugu. El collar en su cuello seguía guardando todo esto.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Illya**

La pequeña Illya era protegida por una de los muchos homúnculos. Se llamaba Leysritt y según ella su abuelo la había enviado para asegurar su seguridad sobre todo lo demás. Illya no sabia lo que pasaba afuera pero el ver a Leysritt con un alabarda le decía que algo andaba mal. Pero la tristeza que sentía no era dispersada por el miedo que pudiera sentir. Su padre había prometido regresar por ella una vez que cumpliera con su misión, pero el día anterior su abuelo le dijo que él no vendría por ella pues había fallado en su misión. Esto había dejado a Illya bastante triste y por mas que le rogo a su abuelo que quería volver a verlo este le respondió rudamente que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Su tristeza solo aumento una vez comenzó a ver una versión extraña de su mama. Sonaba como ella, pero su aura y apariencia le causaba pavor. Lo que más la pequeña deseaba en ese momento era estar con su papa.

"Papa donde estas? Te extraño." Dijo Illya mientras lloraba un poco.

Leysritt la miro y se acerco a ella. Sentía curiosidad por lo que la pequeña había dicho. "Que es un papa?" Pregunto la homúnculo al solo conocer ordenes y pelear.

"Papa es una persona que te quiere y te protege. Mi papa se llama Kiritsugu y quiero verlo." Dijo Illya tratando de no llorar más.

"Donde esta esté Kiritsugu si te quiere como dices?"

"No lo sé. Se fue a una misión y prometió regresar una vez la terminara."

Leysritt pensó un poco en lo que grito Jubstacheit antes de enviarla a proteger a Illya. "Puede ser que tu papa este aquí por ti."

"De verdad?"

"No estoy segura. Puede ser, pues el amo dijo que debía protegerte de unos intrusos, pero el llamo a uno de ellos Kiritsugu."

"Tiene que ser él. Por favor llévame con él." Dijo Illya mientras la miraba con una cara llena de esperanza.

Leysritt no sabia como actuar en esta situación pues sus órdenes habían sido proteger a Illya. La homúnculos lo pensó por un buen rato, sus órdenes eran protegerla, pero lo podía hacer mientras se aseguraban de que era en verdad su padre.

"Sígueme, pero recuerda que tu seguridad es mi prioridad. Mantente cerca mío en todo momento." Dijo Leysritt mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Illya sonrió. Se paro de la cama y abrazo a Leysritt desde atrás. "Gracias Leysritt." Dijo la pequeña Illya. Leysritt no sabia como describir lo que sentía en ese momento, pero se sentía cálido y agradable en su pecho.

"Esta bien. Salgamos y veamos si es tu papa o si debo esconderte para protegerte." Dijo Leysritt mientras habría la puerta y avanzaba con Illya siguiéndola.

*Nota del autor: Los siguientes capítulos saldrán mas lentamente. Estoy de vuelta en la universidad por lo cual mi tiempo será tomado mayormente por el estudio y demás. Solo esperen con calma por los siguientes capítulos.*


	10. Homunculos vs Eero y su grupo

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Eero y Kiritsugu habían seguido avanzado por varios minutos mientras eliminaban a todo homúnculo en frente de ellos. Kiritsugu disparaba a diestra y siniestra mientras que Eero cortaba cada enemigo que trataba de frenar su avance. Mientras más se acercaban al patio interior del castillo Einzbern, más homúnculos los atacaban. Pero por más que sus números aumentaran no podían prevenir que padre e hijo avanzaran para alcanzar su objetivo. El gran portón de metal hacia el patio interior del castillo estaba a solo unos metros delante de ellos, aunque un largo grupo de homúnculos de gran musculatura cargando hachas bloqueaban su paso.

Eero no lo pensó mucho y cambio a Kanshou y Bakuya por un gran martillo antes de saltar al ataque. "Muévanse a un lado o mueran!" Grito Eero al dejar caer encima el gran martillo encima de uno de los homúnculos, el cual trato de soportar el peso del arma, pero fue aplastado sin piedad alguna. El suelo debajo de los homúnculos se rompía al recibir tal increíble peso.

Los otros homúnculos a su alrededor se tambalearon un poco, pero se recuperaron rápidamente antes de tratar de cortar a Eero con sus hachas, pero Kiritsugu no se quedó atrás al dispararles en la cabeza evitando que tuvieran tiempo de contraatacar. "Eero no pierdas el tiempo y abre la puerta."

"Con gusto." Dijo Eero antes de levantar el martillo y dar un giro con él para golpear el portón Al conectar con el portón, este salió volando hacia atrás. "Quien sigue?" Pregunto Eero al ver a los homúnculos que los esperaban en el patio.

* * *

 **Dentro del castillo.**

Leysritt y Illya avanzaban con cautela por los pasillos del castillo mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada principal. De repente sintieron como algo golpeo fuertemente el castillo.

Ambas trataron de mirar por las ventanas para ver que estaba pasando afuera pero solo veían nieve y el gran bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Aún estaban un poco lejos de donde la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo.

"Sigamos, pero quédate cerca mío. Esto parece ser peor de lo que el maestro Jubstacheit dijo que seria." Explico Leysritt.

Illya asintió y la siguió mientras deseaba con todo su ser en que fuera su padre el que estuviera viniendo por ella.

* * *

 **En el salón principal del castillo.**

Jubstacheit estaba sentado mientras iba perdiendo la paciencia. No solo su barrera había sido rota por un fantasma noble, sino que ahora sentía como cada homúnculo que enviaba fuera del castillo perdía la vida frente a Kiritsugu y su grupo. "Por qué diablos todavía está su sirviente junto a él y como diablos tiene otros dos!" Grito Jubstacheit al recordar lo que le mostro la barrera antes de ser destruida.

Esto no estaba en los planes de Jubstacheit. Su plan era el impedirle a Kiritsugu el volver a estar con su hija y usarla para lograr el deseo de la familia Einzbern una vez la siguiente guerra del santo grial comenzara.

Pero ahora estaba en problemas. Podía sentir como Kiritsugu y su grupo estaban cada vez más adentro del castillo. El número de homúnculos seguía descendiendo con cada minuto.

" _Maldito seas Kiritsugu. Pero si morir es lo que quieres así será_." Pensó Jubstacheit antes de decidir liberal ese grupo de homúnculos que nunca planeo usar.

Desde la oscuridad detrás de Jubstacheit Angra Mainyu veía lo que sucedía atentamente. " _Esto no debería estar sucediendo. Se supone que la niña se quedaría en este lugar a causa de que Kiritsugu no era capaz de rescatarla. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"_ Se pregunto la corrupción del grial. " _Porque diablos este Shirou se ve diferente y que rayos hacen estas sirvientes junto a ellos?"_

Todas estas preguntas que Angra Mainyu se hacía no obtendrían respuestas en estos momentos.

* * *

 **Con Artoria, Alice y Leonne.**

El trio de Artorias eliminaba con facilidad el gran número de homúnculos que llegaban a atacarlas. Podían ser los homúnculos de una de las familias mágicas más fuertes, pero ellas tres habían enfrentado desafíos aún más difíciles que estos.

"Llevo 79!" Grito Leonne mientras cortaba las cabezas de otros dos homúnculos.

"Esto no es una competencia!" Respondió Artoria mientras bloqueaba tres homúnculos que trataban de atacarla desde arriba con sus lanzas. " _Enserio creen que pueden derrotarme con esas lanzas inservibles de hierro? De seguro Cu Chulainn les hubiera enseñado lo que es una verdadera lanza."_ Pensó Artoria.

"Estas muy atrás mi querida versión de otra dimensión. ¡Llevo 82!" Dijo Alice mientras cortaba otro homúnculo por la mitad.

Artoria no podía entender como estas dos versiones de ella pudieran estar llevando una competencia en este momento. "Dejen de jugar y terminemos de este grupo. Eero y Kiritsugu de seguro nos esperan." Dijo Artoria. "Si quieren una competencia lo haremos contra el entrenamiento de Eero."

Eso ultimo emociono a Leonne y Alice quienes respondieron al mismo tiempo: "Espero que no te eches para atrás."

"No lo hare ahora avancemos." Dijo Artoria decidida a llegar con su amado. " _Ten cuidado Eero."_

* * *

 **De vuelta con Eero y Kiritsugu**

Kiritsugu tiraba sus últimas granadas hacia las puertas que llevaban al interior del castillo. Pocos segundos después estas estallaron abriéndoles el paso a ambos.

Alrededor de Kiritsugu, los cadáveres de un gran número de enemigos lo rodeaban. Muchos con disparos en la cabeza y otros se desangraban a causa de sus heridas.

Por otro lado, Eero tenía por lo menos cuatro homúnculos atravesados por su versión propia de Boneless Man. Los miembros cortados de ciento de homúnculos lo rodeaban. La nieve que los rodeaba ahora estaba teñida por la sangre de las víctimas de tan brutal ataque.

"Por fin terminamos con estos. Ahora solo hay que encontrar a Illya." Dijo Eero mientras retiraba su lanza de los últimos homúnculos que lo trataron de detener.

"Hay que andar con cuidado. No creo que el viejo sede por vencido tan fácilmente." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras recargaba su arma antes de avanzar junto a Eero.

"Posiblemente tenga algo guardado. Pero si es un enemigo fuerte déjamelo a mí y busca a Illya. Recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo de haber luchado en la pasada guerra y tu salud tiende de un hilo a causa del grial." Dijo Eero mientras lo miraba serio.

Kiritsugu no dijo nada. Ya se imaginaba que su situación solo empeoraría con el pasar del tiempo gracias a la corrupción del grial. Solo habían sido pocos días, pero ya sentía como su cuerpo se sentía diferente y un poco mas débil. Esta era una de las razones por la cual decidió atacar el castillo Einzbern.

Ambos entraron el salón principal y pudieron ver como al final del largo salón, el viejo Jubstacheit estaba sentando en su silla mirándolos fríamente.

"Tienes muchas agallas de presentarte aquí traidor." Dijo Jubstacheit.

"Solo vine por mi hija anciano. No me importa el estúpido deseo de los Einzbern." Respondió Kiritsugu mientras sacaba su Thompson Contender y le apuntaba con él. "Donde esta Illya?"

"Como te atreves a pedir algo después de haber destruido el grial. ¡Traicionaste a esta familia! Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos los Einzbern tratando de recuperar la tercera magia. Sabes cuánto podríamos haber podido obtener con ese deseo."

"Un deseo a cambio de la destrucción del mundo. ¿Sabías que el grial esta corrompido?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Eso no importaba. El obtener el grial era todo lo que se necesitaba. Cualquier sacrificio valía el recuperar la tercera magia."

"Eres un estúpido viejo atado a un inútil propósito. De nada vale el perder toda la humanidad si solo quieres recuperar una magia la cual no podría salvar al mundo de Angra Mainyu." Dijo Eero cansado de escuchar al viejo Einzbern hablar sobre el propósito de la familia.

"Tú qué sabes joven. Solo eres un chico que no entiende la importancia de algo como es el Heaven's Feel."

"Ni me interesa saberlo. Este mundo no requiere una guerra como la que fue creada por magos como lo Einzbern. Como aquel que se convertirá en el rey del trono de héroes me asegurare de eliminar cualquier rastro de esta guerra sin sentido. Esta no es una guerra que yo pueda aceptar." Dijo Eero mientras invoca a Bahamut.

"Rey del trono de héroes? No me hagas reír chico. Tu nunca podrás llegar a ese lugar." Dijo Jubstacheit. De repente el piso delante del comenzó a temblar antes de que se quebrara y una masa blanca de carne comenzara a subir por los agujeros. "Si tanto quieren oponerse a los Einzbern pueden morir a manos de nuestras peores creaciones fallidas."

La masa de carne comenzó a tomar forma de un gran cuerpo musculoso con cuatro brazos, una cola en forma de serpiente y una cabeza de cabra. Sus ojos rojos no tenían irises y solo mostraban ira.

"Qué diablos haz hecho maldito viejo?" Pregunto Kiritsugu al ver tal criatura.

"Esta es una de nuestras creaciones fallidas. Ahora destru- "Iba a decir Jubstacheit antes de que la cola en forma de serpiente se enrollara alrededor. "Que haces estúpida criatura yo soy tu amo."

La criatura no escuchaba a Jubstacheit y solo rugía mientras en su pecho se formaba un rostro con una apariencia similar a la de Irisviel. El rostro se mostraba tétrico y sus ojos sangraban.

"Tal parece que es un homúnculo fallido del viejo. Papa ve y busca a Illya. Yo me encargo de esto. Por favor no vueles el castillo en pedazos todavía podemos sacar algo que nos pueda ser útil." Dijo Eero mientras se posicionaba en frente de Kiritsugu.

"Estas seguro de que estarás bien?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Confía en mí. Además, debo poner mi entrenamiento aprueba con algo no crees." Dijo Eero mientras volteaba a sonreírle. "Ahora ve y encuentra a Illya."

Kiritsugu se resignó y corrió hacia la puerta a la izquierda recordando que casi todas las habitaciones estarían en el ala izquierda de la casa.

"Suéltame estúpida criatura!" Grito Jubstacheit. Desde la piel del homúnculo manos comenzaron a formarse mientras comenzaban a arrastrar a Jubstacheit hacia al interior de su cuerpo. "No! Suéltame. No te atrevas a absorberme."

Un rostro se formó enfrente del viejo Einzbern antes de comenzar a hablar. "Porque nos dejaste solas. Estaba frio. Ya no te dejaremos ir." Su voz era la combinación de varias voces femeninas jóvenes.

"Noooo!" Grito Jubstacheit antes de ser consumido completamente.

La criatura fijo sus ojos en Eero antes comenzar su ataque. La criatura comenzó al embestir a Eero quien solamente mantuvo su postura con Bahamut en alto.

"Ven con todo lo que tengas." Dijo Eero desafiando a la criatura aún más que antes. " _Si no puedo enfrentar una simple abominación de los Einzbern tendré que volver a entrenar sin descanso nuevamente."_ Pensó Eero.

" _Mas te vale. No queremos ver como fallas al enfrentar algo tan simple como esto."_ Dijo Aria mentalmente.

* * *

 **En los pasillos del castillo Einzbern.**

Leysritt y Illya avanzaban con cautela un poco más apresuradas después de haber escuchado esos rugidos.

"Que crees que sea eso que escuchamos?" Pregunto Illya.

"No lo sé, pero suena como algo peligroso. Pero debemos seguir esos ruidos si queremos saber si es tu padre el que está aquí." Respondió Leysritt.

Solo necesitaban avanzar un poco más y llegarían al gran salón.

* * *

 **Cerca del castillo.**

Después de haberse encargado de todos los homúnculos en su camino, el trio de Artorias avanzaban rápidamente hacia el castillo. Mas ahora después de haber escuchado tales rugidos aun cuando estaban un poco lejos del castillo.

"Qué diablos fue eso?" Pregunto Leonne.

"No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que significa problemas para todos." Dijo Artoria.

"Crees que Eero esté bien?" Pregunto Alice.

"Confió en el pero no puedo negar que me preocupe por él. Cuando solo era Shirou siempre se ponía en situaciones peligrosas cuando no debía. Tan poco me hacía caso cuando ofrecía algo que iba en contras de sus morales y principios. Solo espero que sepa cuáles son sus límites ahora que ya tiene más experiencia y piensa más maduramente." Dijo Artoria.

Alice y Leonne la miraron sonrientes. Ambas querían llegar a querer a Eero de esa manera además de también que el las viera como veía a Artoria.

Su momento de calma fue terminado por otro rugido más fuerte que los anteriores además de pilar de flamas que podía verse atravesar el techo del castillo.

"Eso no puede ser bueno." Dijo Alice antes de que las tres avanzaran más rápido que antes.


	11. Quimera a la flama

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

El correteo de la creación de Jubstacheit hacia temblar el gran salón.

La criatura avanzo con rapidez para envestir a Eero con su cabeza de cabra. Eero por su parte espero hasta tenerla cerca. La bestia venia con todo, pero al llegar al rango de alcance de Bahamut ya había hecho su primer error.

Eero se movió a enfrentar la criatura y se deslizo por entre en medio de sus apéndices mientras los cortaba con gran facilidad. Era como si tuviera un cuchillo caliente y la piel de su enemigo fuera mantequilla.

La criatura habiendo perdido sus manos y patas cayó al piso mientras se deslizaba antes de chocar con una de las paredes.

Los miembros cortados se disolvieron en una especie de líquido que trato de moverse hacia el cuerpo principal.

Eero vio esto y no perdió el tiempo antes de encender su espada en llamas y enviar una ráfaga de ellas para eliminar el líquido.

La criatura rehízo sus miembros cortados y miro en la dirección de Eero mientras se levantaba del suelo. Estaba furiosa por lo que su cola de serpiente se extendió para atacar a Eero con su boca abierta.

Eero mantuvo su posición y una vez la enorme boca trato de tragárselo comenzó a cortar todo a su paso con gran velocidad. Miles de pedazos de carne en flamas caían al piso mientras del resto de la cola nuevas cabezas brotaban para seguir el ataque desde múltiples direcciones.

Eero las esquivaba y cortaba con facilidad mientras saltaba de una cabeza a otra. La pelea tomaba altura mientras las serpientes trataban de atraparlo o devorarlo.

" _Tengo que admitirlo. Si sabe cómo recuperarse esta bastarda. Pero ya basta de juegos."_ Pensó Eero antes de cargar su espada con muchas más llamas antes de clavar su espada en la cabeza de una de las muchas serpientes y hacer que sus flamas se expandieran a todo su alrededor como una especie de esfera de fuego negro y blanco.

Las llamas comenzaron a expandirse a lo largo de la cola antes de llegar al cuerpo principal y la hiciera gritar en agonía. La bestia tomo una decisión drástica y corto su conexión a la cola al arrancarla ella misma con dos de sus grandes brazos. Tan solo quedo una zona quemada severamente en donde una vez estuvo su cola.

Eero decencia con el resto de la cola antes de que esta se estrellara con el piso. Bahamut todavía seguía envuelta en llamas, pero no tan fuertes como antes. Vio como la criatura lo miraba llena de furia y no dudo de avanzar hacia ella caminando desafiantemente.

La criatura hizo lo mismo mientras endurecía sus puños con más piel la cual tomo una consistencia dura y brillosa. Una vez tuvo a Eero lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos con gran rapidez. "Muere!" Grito la cara en el pecho de la criatura.

Eero le hizo frente con Bahamut mientras los bloqueaba cada uno de sus golpes y le causaba severas cortadas a lo largo de los brazos. "A esto le llamas rapidez?" Dijo Eero antes de mostrarle que tan rápido él podía atacar.

Si los puños eran rápidos, los movimientos de Eero pusieron a la criatura al límite al sentir como nuevas heridas aparecían alrededor de todo cuerpo mientras que Eero no recibía ni un solo de sus golpes.

La criatura comenzó a notarse alterada por lo que mientras atacaba comenzó a cargar un ataque en su cabeza de cabra.

Eero noto el brillo alrededor de aquella boca por lo que se dejó de juegos. Aumento las flamas en Bahamut y corto los brazos en donde estaban unidos al cuerpo antes de ir por el cuello.

Eero salto hacia la criatura poco después callo detrás de la bestia y un segundo después la cabeza de cabra se deslizo hacia atrás antes de abrir su boca y que un pilar de flamas fuera disparado hacia el techo del gran salón. Las flamas eran tan fuertes que perforaron el techo.

El cuerpo de la bestia ardía desde su cuello y donde sus brazos una vez estuvieron mientras la cabeza en su pecho gritaba llena de dolor.

Eero volteo y acerco a la bestia antes cortarla por la mitad horizontalmente. Ambos pedazos cayeron en lados opuestos mostrando el interior de la criatura en especial su núcleo. Un cristal rojo el cual yacía cortado en dos.

Pero algo más capturo la vista de Eero en el lado derecho del cuerpo de la bestia.

"Eres un parasito difícil de matar o me equivoco Jubstacheit?" Pregunto Eero mientras se acercaba a ese pedazo de carne e impedía que sus llamas lo terminaran de calcinar.

"Maldito…" Dijo Jubstacheit con dificultad. Solo un semi-torso y restos de su cara quedaban.

* * *

 **Con Kiritsugu.**

Kiritsugu avanzaba con cautela, pero rapidez. Cada puerta que encontraba la abría con cautela mientras buscaba a Illya. No estaba seguro de donde podría estar ella pues el maldito viejo Einzbern pudo haberla movido a otro lugar de la casa, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que ella se encontraba en alguna parte de este lado del castillo.

Kiritsugu siguió avanzando por varios minutos hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose desde el pasillo a su izquierda. Tal y como él los pasos parecían ser lo más silencioso posible por lo que Kiritsugu se pegó a la pared que llevaba a aquel pasillo y espero por quien fuera.

" _Si tengo que torturarlos por información sobre Illya lo hare."_ Pensó Kiritsugu.

* * *

 **Con Leysritt**

Leysritt avanzaba manteniéndose mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera herir a Illya. Desde que bajaron al primer piso había podido sentir fuertes cantidades de mana siendo usadas por lo que sus instintos le decían que las cosas podrían empeorar rápidamente.

Ahora se encontraban en un pasillo que llevaba al camino directo al gran salón. Pero Leysritt pudo sentir la presencia de mana alrededor de la esquina.

"Illya mantente detrás mío y avanza lentamente." Dijo Leysritt con una voz muy baja.

Illya asintió y ambas se apegaron al muro izquierdo mientras avanzaban lentamente.

Leysritt estaba lista para atacar si la situación lo ameritaba por lo que una vez estaban cerca de aquella esquina respiro profundamente antes agarrar su alabarda fuertemente y salir al ataque. Una vez fuera del pasillo Leysritt giro rápidamente y trato de clavar su alabarda en el cuerpo del hombre.

El hombre lo esquivo con rapidez al moverse atrás y dispararle con su arma de fuego. Leysritt bloqueo alguna de la bala con su albarda, pero una de ellas rozo su pierna izquierda.

"Leysritt!" Grito Illya al ver como su protectora sangro desde su pierna.

El hombre paro su ataque al escuchar esa voz. "Illya?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

Leysritt vio como el hombre se refirió a su protegida, pero no bajo su arma al no estar segura de que este fuera el hombre que buscaban.

Illya escucho la voz de su padre y se acercó con cuidado a la esquina antes de asomar su cabeza un poco para ver si en verdad era él. Sus ojos brillaron con alegría al ver que era él y con algunas lágrimas de felicidad se lanzó a correr para abrazarlo.

"Papa!"

"Illya!" Respondió Kiritsugu mientras se arrodillaba para abrazar a su hija. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos las lágrimas no faltaron. Su pequeña Illya estaba en sus brazos nuevamente.

Leysritt veía la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. Podía ver como Illya estaba alegre pero no sabía cómo debía sentirse ella por esto. Avanzo al dúo con su alabarda abajo, pero Kiritsugu le apunto con su arma nuevamente.

"Quién eres?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras cubría a Illya con su otro brazo.

"Papa no lo hagas. Leysritt es mi protectora. El abuelo la envió a protegerme, pero ella fue que me ayudo a llegar contigo." Dijo Illya mientras se liberaba de Kiritsugu y se colocaba en frente del arma.

Leysritt vio esto y pudo sentir ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho nuevamente. No sabía que era esto, pero sentía el deseo de seguir a la pequeña a donde fuera. "Mi nombre es Leysritt, homúnculo de los Einzbern. Se me encomendó la protección de Illya."

Kiritsugu la miro fijamente y pudo notar el parecido con Irisviel, aunque su cabello tuviera un estilo diferente. El que su hija mostrara aprecio por el homúnculo era algo que no podía cambiar, pero debía de asegurarse de algo antes de tomar una decisión. "La familia Einzbern termina hoy. Soy uno de los causantes de esto. ¿Te preguntare esto homúnculo, que harás ahora que todo acabo para aquellos que te crearon?"

Leysritt guardo silencio por unos momentos. No sabía si sentir ira o tristeza por lo que había escuchado pues solo sabía que eran sus creadores y dueños. Pero esta pequeña la estaba haciendo sentir cosas que desconocía. No había otra cosa más en su existencia que seguir a Illya. "Seguiré las ultimas ordenes que me fueron dadas. Proteger a Illya, aunque ya no existan los Einzbern."

Kiritsugu se asombró pues no esperaba que en verdad tomara tal decisión. "Entiendo, puedes seguirnos y protegerla." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de arrancar un pedazo de abrigo. "Sabes hacer primeros auxilios?"

"No sé a lo que se refiere." Dijo Leysritt. Kiritsugu se acercó a ella y ato el trozo de cuero alrededor de su herida.

Illya se veía feliz al saber que su padre aceptaba que Leysritt los siguiera, pero todavía tenía algunas preguntas. "¿Papa, viniste solo o tuviste ayuda de alguien más? ¿Qué paso con el abuelo?"

Kiritsugu miro a su hija con ternura. "Tuve ayuda de tu hermano adoptivo y sus amigas. Pero sobre tu abuelo es algo que debes ver para poder entender." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras extendía su mano derecha para que ella la tomara.

Illya no dudo en hacerlo y ambos fueron seguidos por Leysritt hacia el gran salón.

* * *

 **Con las Artorias**

El trio de Artorias habían llegado al gran salón. En el podían ver los efectos de la batalla que tuvo lugar, pero sobre todo pudieron ver como Eero hablaba con algo o alguien.

"Eero!" Grito Artoria antes de correr hacia él. "Estas bien? ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?" Pregunto Artoria mientras se aseguraba de que el estuviera bien.

"Woah sí que acabaste con el lugar." Dijo Leone mientras caminaba junto a Alice.

"Quien fue la victima?" Pregunto Alice mientras veía las partes calcinadas de la criatura.

Eero las miro y solo señalo a lo que quedaba de Jubstacheit. "Trato de usar una de sus creaciones en nuestra contra, pero perdió más de lo que gano. Ahora anciano dime que más dejaste en el castillo." Dijo Eero mientras le apuntaba con su espada.

"Niño nunca te diría que hay en este castillo, aunque me torturaran. Pierdes tu tiempo." Respondió Jubstacheit. Aun cuando solo era restos de lo que fue, el viejo seguía siendo un bastardo infeliz.

"Ese es el viejo que tenía la hija de Kiritsugu?" Pregunto Alice al ver el estado de Jubstacheit.

"Aunque quiera negarlo, él es quien busco a Kiritsugu para la cuarta guerra y quien creo a la esposa de Kiritsugu. Él es Jubstacheit Einzbern." Dijo Artoria. Ella misma no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba.

"Bromean cierto?" Dijo Leone. Eero y Artoria negaron con la cabeza. "Me están queriendo decir que este es el patético infeliz que creo todos esos homúnculos! Creí que el pondría una pelea más dura."

"Leone las apariencias engañan. Si Kiritsugu se hubiera enfrentado a lo que derrote de seguro hubiera salido mal herido o muerto. Creo que solo un fantasma noble como el de Artoria o Alice pudieran haberle hecho frente o si sabias donde atacar." Explico Eero.

"Pero Eero por qué quieres saber que más hay en el castillo?" Pregunto Alice. Estaba curiosa del porque Eero no lo había eliminado.

"Necesitaremos todo lo que nos pueda servir para hacernos fuertes. Illya debe aprender magia, Miyu y Sakura por igual. Papa morirá en unos años y no podrá seguir entrenando a las tres. Dinero será necesario por lo menos durante el tiempo que nos encontremos en esta línea temporal. Además, nunca esta demás usar lo que el enemigo deja atrás." Dijo Eero.

Alice no pudo oponerse a ese racionamiento. Artoria estaba sorprendida de que Eero estuviera pensando en el futuro. Leone estaba fascinada con su forma de pensar.

"Línea temporal acaso tu vienes de otro lugar?" Pregunto Jubstacheit.

"Eso no te concierne viejo. Ya que no hablaras no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo." Dijo Eero mientras envolvía a Bahamut en flamas.

"Espera chico. Te hare un trato a cambio de todo lo que esta- "Decía Jubstacheit antes de ser incinerado por Eero.

"No hay trato viejo. Mucho menos contigo quien uso a Illya como otra pieza para conseguir algo estúpido como esa magia que tanto deseabas." Dijo Eero antes de dejar que Bahamut regresara con el resto de sus armas.

Artoria entendía sus razones. Como rey él no podía negociar con el enemigo mucho menos si eso implicaría más problemas en el futuro. "Eero que haremos ahora?" Pregunto Artoria.

"Tenemos que revisar el castillo en especial la oficina del viejo y el sótano. Todo libro u objeto extraño debemos examinarlo antes de decidir si podemos eliminarlo o tomarlo. Lo llevaremos todo en mi fantasma noble." Dijo Eero antes de mirar hacia la puerta a la izquierda. "Por ahora esperemos por papa y Illya antes de dividirnos para investigar."

Las tres asintieron mientras esperaban junto a Eero por el regreso de Kiritsugu.


	12. Dudas y un nuevo chance para alguien mas

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de haber caminado por varios minutos acompañada de su padre y protectora, Illya había llegado al gran salón. Lo primero que pudo notar fueron los restos calcinados de algo además de lo destrozado que estaba el lugar. A pocos metros más delante de ellos pudo ver a un joven de aspecto inusual recostado del muro y a tres chicas las cuales parecían ser familia sentadas en los escombros del salón cerca del joven. Ella reconocía una de ellas como el sirviente que había acompañado a su padre durante la guerra del santo grial.

Illya pudo notar que el chico era tan solo unos centímetros más grandes que ella por lo que pensó que en verdad era joven. Ella encontró su cabello inusual bastante llamativo y deseaba poder tocarlo para ver si en verdad era tan suave como parecía serlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por su padre el cual comenzó a hablar.

"Eero veo que lo derrotaste?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

El chico abrió sus ojos y Illya sintió como sus ojos penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. El chico sonrió al verla lo cual la asusto un poco.

"Fue una batalla molesta, pero nada fuera de lo común." Dijo Eero mientras avanzaba hacia Kiritsugu. Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y lo siguieron.

Leysritt se mostraba lista para atacar, pero al ver como Kiritsugu se mostraba calmada decidió bajar la guardia.

Eero se detuvo justo en frente de Illya antes de extender su mano a ella. "Hola soy Eero o puedes llamarme hermano si así lo deseas." Dijo Eero mientras le sonreía a Illya.

Illya volteo a mirar a Kiritsugu el cual mostraba una mirada calmada y feliz. Illya lentamente extendió su mano y al tomar la mano de Eero pudo sentir lo cálida que era. " _Es tan acogedora."_ Pensó la chica mientras su miedo se disipaba.

Eero miro alrededor buscando a alguien, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. "Acaso solo Leysritt estaba con Illya?" Pregunto Eero curioso al pensar que Sella estaría junto a ellas.

"Es el único homúnculo que encontré con Illya. ¿Acaso había alguien más?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Si recuerdo bien, Illya era acompañada de Leysritt y Sella. Ambas eran como hermanas con Sella actuando como la mayor y atenta." Dijo Eero.

Leysritt miro a Eero sorprendida y extraña pues el sabio su nombre, pero también hablaba de Illya de una forma inusual. "Quien es esta Sella de la cual hablas? No hay un homúnculo con ese nombre en el castillo." Respondió Leysritt.

Eero se mostró un poco sorprendido antes de preguntarles a los dioses sobre el hecho de que Sella no estuviera en el lugar. _"A.S. que ocurre aquí?"_

" _Sella no fue creada hasta dos años antes de la quinta guerra. Jubstacheit continuo sus intentos del homúnculo perfecto por años después de la cuarta guerra y Sella fue uno de esos resultados incompletos."_ Explico A.S.

" _Ahí una manera de arreglar esta situación? Sin ella siento que la familia está incompleta pues ella cuidaba de Illya como ninguna otra."_ Dijo Eero.

" _La hay, pero necesitaras de Illya y Leysritt. Baja al sótano con ellas y allí arreglaremos esto de una manera diferente."_ Dijo Aria.

Eero se resignó y miro a Leysritt. "Ya lo sabrás por ahora unas preguntas si puedes responderlas." Dijo Eero.

Leysritt se mostraba curiosa del chico al sentir que estaba hablando con alguien más miro a Illya por aprobación la cual miro a su padre quien asintió con la cabeza. "Si así Illya lo quiere." Dijo Leysritt.

"Donde se encuentra la librería de la mansión?" Pregunto Eero.

"Ala derecha, segundo piso. Grandes puertas dobles."

"Donde está la oficina de Jubstacheit?"

"Ala derecha, tercer piso. Grandes puertas a la derecha."

"Sabes donde se guardan los fondos de la familia?"

"La oficina del amo Jubstacheit tiene una caja fuerte pero no sé dónde más puede haber guardado dinero o joyas. Tan poco recomendaría que buscaran ese oro si es lo que buscan."

"Porque no?"

"Un mana perverso proviene de alguna parte de la mansión. Una vez que el amo Jubstacheit me pidió que entregara una bolsa de oro a unos visitantes pude sentir algo perverso redondeado ese oro." Explico Leysritt al recordar la visita. El hombre se veía apurado y no dudo en marcharse en segundos luego de haber tomado la bolsa.

"Eso suena peligroso. Tendremos que dejar que veas lo que tomemos. ¿Algo más que sepas por ejemplo el sótano?" Pregunto Eero.

"No es prohibido bajar a ese lugar al menos que fuésemos homúnculos hechos para ayudar con esa parte de la residencia Einzbern. Nunca volví a ese lugar después de ser creada." Explico Leysritt al recordar lo oscuro que era aquel lugar.

"Entiendo, pero te necesito a ti y Illya. Ahí algo que debo hacer." Explico Eero antes de voltear a mirar a las Artorias. "Podrían por favor ir a la biblioteca y buscar todo libro sobre magia o la historia de la familia Einzbern. Por favor tráiganlos aquí como puedan."

"Entiendo, mi rey." Dijo Artoria.

"Si así lo quieres, pero espero algo bueno para comer." Dijo Alice, aunque Eero no sabía si era una broma o en verdad esperaba algo así.

"Cuenta conmigo." Dijo Leonne.

"Espera por que le puedes dar direcciones al sirviente de papa?" Pregunto Illya al escuchar como Artoria obedecía a Eero.

"Ah Illya es u placer verte de nuevo, pero yo ya no soy un sirviente. Yo soy una de sus esposas." Dijo Artoria mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Eero.

"Esposa? Pero él es muy joven para algo así." Dijo Illya mientras lo señalaba con su dedo. Su cara roja como tomate.

Eero reía un poco antes de mirar a su padre. "Por favor ve a la oficina de Jubstacheit. Busca todo lo que nos pueda ser útil."

"Con gusto." Dijo Kiritsugu. Entendía que el chico haría lo necesario para terminar con esta guerra y no tenía duda alguna de él, más ahora que tenía a Illya de vuelta.

"Ah casi lo olvido donde está el abuelo Jubstacheit?" Pregunto Illya mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Eero se mostró un poco adolorido al no querer hacerla sufrir, pero era hora. "Illya el ya no está con nosotros." Dijo Eero mientras la miraba atentamente.

"Como es eso? ¿Qué ocurrió?" Pregunto Illya mientras esperaba entender que había ocurrido con él. Aunque el anciano no la trataba de la mejor manera el seguía siendo su familia.

"Los restos que vez a tu alrededor es en lo que él se convirtió al tratar de detenernos de llegar a ti. Él fue absorbido por una de sus creaciones y tuve que eliminarlo. Hay mucho que no entiendes ahora pero más adelante lo harás." Dijo Eero mientras era soltado por Artoria y se acercaba a Illya para abrazarla.

"Pero porque tuviste que hacerlo?" Dijo Illya mientras se alejaba un poco de Eero.

"Illya, él te iba usar igual que a tu madre." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras trataba de reconfortar a su hija. "Tu abuelo no era una buena persona y solo existía para llevar a cabo el deseo de esta familia. El solo te veía como una herramienta más al igual que tu madre."

Illya miro a su padre dudosa. Ella no entendía porque debían matarse entre ellos, pero no quería alejarse de su padre por lo que no dijo nada y mantuvo su mirada hacia el piso. Leysritt la miraba con tristeza al no saber cómo aliviar el dolor que su protegida sentía.

Eero se sintió mal al ver a su hermana de esta manera. No pensó que ella se sentiría mal después de saber de la muerte del anciano, pero él no cambiaría lo que hizo. Él supo de la crueldad del anciano con Illya durante el corto tiempo en el que vivió junto a ella cuando solo era Shirou por lo cual no sentía remordimiento alguno de haberlo eliminado. Eero pudo sentir las manos de las Artorias en su espalda y al mirar atrás vio que sus rostros mostraban apoyo en su decisión.

"No hay tiempo que perder. Illya podemos seguir discutiendo esto en otro momento, pero por ahora debemos terminar nuestro trabajo en este lugar. Leysritt muéstrame el camino al sótano por favor." Dijo Eero decidido a terminar con esta misión.

"Entiendo." Dijo Leysritt antes de tomar la mano derecha de su protegida.

Illya no levanto la cabeza, pero tampoco se negó a seguir a Leysritt.

El resto del grupo se separó y Eero comenzó a seguir a Leysritt.

* * *

 **Momentos luego, Eero.**

Oscuro, largo y estrecho serian algunas de las palabras que describían el pasillo por el cual caminaban. Después de haber bajado por unas largas escaleras, el grupo había llegado a un largo pasillo. Eero uso sus llamas para alumbrar el camino mientras que Illya se mantuvo cerca de Leysritt mientras miraba de reojo a Eero.

La pequeña no sabía si confiar en el chico, pero el que su padre confiara en él, la tenía aún más confundida. Esto no le impidió notar la horrible apariencia del lugar, con múltiples celdas las cuales estaban vacías o con cadáveres de deformes homúnculos.

Ella nunca había estado en este lugar, pero al pensar en que Leysritt alguna vez estuvo en este lugar la hacía sentirse mal.

Después de varios minutos de caminar el grupo llego a un gran cuarto. Al mirar alrededor el grupo noto varios tanques llenos de un líquido verde además de algunos con cuerpos incompletos de homúnculos. Una mesa estaba llena de diferentes libros y notas además de varios ingredientes.

Un gran tanque en la parte trasera del cuarto le afirmo la procedencia de la criatura que había derrotado.

" _Bien Eero acércate a el tanque con el cuerpo mas completo."_ Dijo Asmodeux.

Eero así lo hizo sin dudarlo. Un tanque a la izquierda del cuarto tenía el cuerpo casi completo de un homúnculo femenino un poco más pequeño que Leysritt. Aun le faltaba una pierna y un brazo.

" _Corta tu mano y utiliza tu sangre para crear este círculo de trasmutación. No lo actives aún."_ Dijo el dios.

Eero invoco una de sus dagas y corto su mano izquierda con ella. En su mente un muy osifico círculo de transmutación se formó. Siguiendo las instrucciones Eero comenzó a dibujar el circulo en el frente del tanque.

Leysritt y Illya lo miraban con curiosidad al no saber qué diablos estaba haciendo. El que estuviera usando su sangre para esto no ayudaba al momento.

Después varios minutos dibujando, Eero termino.

" _Bien estamos listo de este lado, pero necesitas un poco de la sangre de Leysritt y la participación de Illya para esto."_ Dijo A.S.

Eero miro a Leysritt. "Podrías venir aquí Leysritt?"

Leysritt aun un poco dudosa camino dudosa así el. "Que necesitas?"

"Salta encima del tanque y en la apertura de arriba deja un poco de tu sangre caer adentro." Dijo Eero.

"Para que es esto?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"Traigo a alguien que es necesaria en esta familia. Podríamos decir que es tu hermana." Dijo Eero con una sonrisa.

Leysritt lo miro llena de duda. " _Hermana? Todos los homúnculos Einzbern somos familia. A que se refiere este chico."_ Leysritt corto su mano con su alabarda antes de saltar encima del tanque y hacer lo que Eero le pidió.

Varias gotas de sangre caían en aquel liquido verde y después de disolverse en él. El circulo que Eero había dibujado comenzó a brillar mientras el líquido se tornaba rojo y espeso ocultando el cuerpo adentro.

Leysritt bajo del tanque y Eero tomo la mano que se había cortado para cerrar la herida con sus flamas lo cual le dolió un poco a Leysritt.

Mientras esto ocurría, Illya se acercó curiosa de lo que había dicho Eero sobre la hermana de Leysritt. La pequeña mantuvo su mirada fija en el círculo de transmutación mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

" _Bien últimas fases. Pídele a Illya que coloque sus manos en el circulo y que deje que un poco de su mana fluya hacia él. Tu haz lo mismo, pero en mayores cantidades. El resto será fácil."_ Dijo Aria.

Eero hacia Illya. "Illya necesito tu ayuda con esto. Coloca tus manos en el circulo y deja que un poco de tu mana fluya hacia él. Es necesario para traer a alguien devuelta."

Illya seguía fija en el circulo y sin dudarlo un poco coloco sus manos en el antes de que Eero hiciera lo mismo.

" _Es tiempo que regreses Sella. Illya te necesita."_ Pensó Eero mientras el mano comenzaba a fluir.

El circulo brillo con más fuerza y el líquido comenzó a hervir mientras el proceso comenzaba.

* * *

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Una pequeña flama blanca se formó entre la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

"Frio. Todo se siente tan frio." Dijo la pequeña flama.

"Tienes frio?" Pregunto A.S.

"Si, mucho frio. Quiero regresar a ese calor que perdí." Respondió la pequeña flama.

"Porque quieres regresar? Solo dolor te espera. Acaso tienes el valor para cambiar y proteger a esa pequeña." Dijo la voz de Asmodeux.

"Porque ella me dio una razón para vivir. Ella es el calor que anhelo proteger. Pero admito no ser fuerte. Pero quiero protegerla de ese final tan triste." Respondió la flama mientras tomaba forma física. Era Sella aun con marcas de las herida de múltiples espadas y lanzas.

"Pero sabes que no podrás regresar a tu Illya original. Esta Illya tiene un camino diferente por delante. Si decides seguirlo deberás aceptar seguir al rey que cuida de esta Illya. Él no es alguien que reconozcas a simple vista, pero puedes confiar en él." Dijo Aria.

"Si es por ella lo hare. Solo espero que Leysritt me acompañe en este camino." Respondió Sella.

"Ella ya está allí. Solo sigue hacia delante pequeña Sella. Crea un nuevo camino junto a Illya, Leysritt y el rey que nació para el trono de héroes. Sigue su mana y los encontraras." Dijo Aria.

Sella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia delante mientras sus heridas se cerraban. Su cara mostraba determinación a no volver a dejar a Illya sola. " _Ya estoy de regreso mi señora."_ Pensó Sella.

 **Una última persona de una línea temporal diferente regresa.**


	13. Conversaciones y posibilidades

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Por varios minutos Eero y Illya mantuvieron un flujo constante de mana hacia el círculo de transmutación. Illya se veía cansada después de un tiempo por lo que Eero le pidió a Leysritt que la tomara. El homúnculo no dudo en hacerlo por lo cual ahora Illya se encontraba en los brazos de su protectora mientras veían a Eero continuar el proceso que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Illya podía sentir como aun existía una conexión entre su mana y el circulo, pero ya no absorbía la misma cantidad de antes. Eero había tomado la tarea de proporcionar el 99.9% de mana que el proceso necesitaba para recrear un cuerpo completo para Sella.

" _Chico ya casi esta completo. Prepárate para atraparla."_ Dijo Asmodeux.

Los tres pudieron ver como rupturas aparecían a lo largo del tanque antes de que una pequeña flama blanca aparecía encima del tanque. La flama descendió y fue absorbida sin ninguna resistencia hacia el interior del tanque. Pocos momentos después el tanque se rompió en mil pedazos. El líquido que una vez estuvo contenido en el tanque comenzó a derramarse por el piso además de haber empapado a Eero de pies a cabeza, pero esto no lo afecto en lo más mínimo.

Eero mantuvo su vista fija en la persona que había esperado por traer de vuelta.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Sella era la viva imagen de Leysritt, solo un poco más joven y con algunas diferencias. Su cabello era lo suficientemente largo que le llegaba hasta la parte alta de su espalda además de tener un singular mechón oscuro. Sus senos irónicamente eran un poco más grandes que los de su cuerpo original. Por todo lo demás era similar a Leysritt. Antes de que el cuerpo callera al suelo Eero se movió para atraparla en sus brazos.

Leysritt y Illya vieron lo que sucedía con curiosidad por lo que ambas se acercaron para entender lo que había ocurrido.

"Eero?" Pregunto Illya.

"Que ocurre Illya?" Respondió Eero mientras se daba la vuelta sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Sella.

"Quien es ella?" Pregunto Illya mientras señalaba a Sella. La pequeña podía notar las similitudes con Leysritt, pero el que Eero haya estado tan enfocado en completar este extraño proceso le decía que el la conocía.

"Bueno ella es… alguien que cuidara de ti junto con los demás. Ella es Sella, la hermana de Leysritt por así decirlo. No entenderías la historia completa si te la contra ahora pero solo te pido que confíes en ella una vez despierte." Explico Eero mientras miraba alrededor por algo para cubrir a Sella.

"Hermana? ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Leysritt mientras miraba a Eero sin entender el término.

"Una hermana o hermano es parte de tu familia. Es una persona en la cual puedes confiar además de ser una de las personas que se preocupan por ti." Explico Eero. El joven encontró un pedazo de tela el cual llevaba el símbolo de la familia Einzbern colgando de uno de los muros, lo sufrientemente grande para cubrir a Sella.

Eero uso unas de sus cadenas para atarla a su objetivo. La cadena era de color plateado y en contraste con las de Gilgamesh, esta parecía tener púas a lo largo de su extensión. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la cadena arranco la tela del muro y se retrajo hacia el portal de donde apareció mientras que Eero tomo la tela antes de que la cadena desaparecía junto a ella.

Leysritt se mostraba sorprendida por las habilidades del chico. El homúnculo no quiso imaginarse lo que había ocurrido de haber luchado contra él. La chica volvió a posar sus ojos en Sella, aún estaba dudosa de entender lo que significaba, pero entendía que si esta persona protegería a Illya de igual manera que ella no tendría objeción alguna en su contra.

Por su parte Illya no sabía que decir sobre todo esto. La pequeña solo tenía a Kiritsugu y su madre como soporte emocional pero ahora este chico que no parecía ser más viejo que ella le había regresado a su padre. Ahora le decía que esta extraña que hace poco era un cuerpo incompleto es un familiar de Leysritt y alguien que la cuidara. Illya no sabía si creer en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo o mantener la guardia en frente de Eero.

" _Él fue quien elimino al abuelo Jubstacheit, pero no puedo verlo como un enemigo."_ Pensó Illya mientras miraba como Eero cubría el cuerpo de Sella con la tela.

"Bien así estarás mejor hasta que despiertes o regresemos a nuestro hogar." Dijo el chico satisfecho con su trabajo. "Pero será mejor dejarte en ese lugar por el momento."

"A qué lugar te refieres?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"A este lugar." Dijo Eero antes de que fueran traídos al interior de su habilidad. "Este es el lugar de donde proviene mucho de mi poder y fuerza."

Las chicas miraron a su alrededor con asombro y un poco de miedo en especial por las espadas gigantes que flotaban detrás de Eero. Por donde miraran un sin número de armas flotaban alrededor sin chocar las unas con las otras.

"Que eres?" Pregunto Leysritt al sentir la cantidad de prana que fluía por el lugar. "Todo este prana no es el que un humano puede poseer o controlar."

"Estas en lo cierto. No un humano, pero si alguien que llegara a proteger y gobernar el trono de héroes. No por decisión propia, pero si por algo más allá de nosotros mismos." Dijo Eero mientras colocaba a Sella en el piso. "Lo que soy conllevo el sacrificio de tres y la experiencia de un cuarto. Yo soy su aliado y siempre lo seré, pero necesito que confíen en mí."

Eero le extendía su mano derecha a Illya. "Siempre veré por tu bienestar y felicidad. Solo confía en mi Illya."

Illya sentía la calidez que esos ojos le ofrecían. No había ni una pizca de engaño o maldad detrás de ellos, solo su más sincero apoyo y protección.

Por su lado Leysritt no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal ser. " _Como un ser como tu apareció en el camino de Illya?"_ Se pregunto Leysritt.

Aun con dudas debajo de la luna de aquel lugar, Illya tomo la mano de su más fuerte aliado y familiar.

Eero sonrió ante esto pues sentía que había dado un paso más hacia ganarse la confianza completa de Illya. "Bien por ahora regresemos al castillo. Quiero marcharme de este lugar lo más rápido posible."

"Que hay de ella?" Pregunto Illya mientras señalaba a Sella.

"Sella estará bien en este lugar. Ustedes dos la verán más tarde pues viajarán aquí adentro pues no tenemos espacio en los caballos para todos y no queremos que nadie se entere de que estuvimos en este lugar. No será un suceso muy bien visto si quien destruyo el santo grial en la última guerra fue el mismo que con ayuda de un grupo como el mío fue quien acabo con los Einzbern." Explico Eero.

"Acaso vendrían por papa?" Pregunto Illya asustada de lo que le pudiera pasar a su padre.

"Es una posibilidad. Nadie en su sano juicio habría hecho lo que hicimos este día y si información sobre mis habilidades se filtrara al público seria otro problema con el cual deberíamos vivir. No dudaría en luchar para protegernos, pero es mejor mantenernos en el anonimato lo más posible. Hay cosas más importantes en la que enfocarnos." Dijo Eero confidentemente mientras su voz le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

En instantes los tres volvieron al sótano de los Einzbern y antes de volver a subir, Eero tomo el libro que Jubstacheit había dejado en una mesa. Estas eran sus notas sobre homúnculos y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Aunque Eero no le encontraría uso por un largo tiempo en cierto momento el libro le serviría bastante.

" _Quizás con esto poder ofrecerte una oportunidad de seguir con vida."_ Pensó Eero mientras recordaba una de las muertes por cual en su vida como Ritsuka (Gudao) se culpó más que nadie. Aun cuando el Dr. Ronan le aseguro que él y Mashu nada podían hacer para prevenir lo ocurrido, Gudao aún se culpó por su inexperiencia como maestro y soldado de Chaldea.

* * *

 **Desde la oscuridad del sótano**

Angra Mainyu observaba las acciones de Eero atentamente. Analizaba al joven tanto como podía buscando alguna pista que le pudiera dar alguna ventaja en contra de este chico. Solo el ver la cantidad de prana que Eero uso para la transmutación del cuerpo de Sella le aseguro que el chico era una amenaza para sus planes.

" _ **Su apariencia física es similar a Shirou Emiya, pero su forma de actuar y su prana es diferente. Además, se siente como si más de una entidad existiera en él. ¿Qué diablos eres maldito chico? ¿Acaso tu eres la razón de que el tiempo volviera atrás?"**_ Pensó Angra Mainyu. " _ **Si así es no dudare en ir con todo. Me asegurare de eliminarte cuando la guerra comience."**_

El ser mantuvo su vigilancia sobre Eero durante la pelea contra la quimera de Jubstacheit y pudo notar la experiencia que poseía en cuanto a luchar. Otra cosa que le sorprendió ver fue la aparición de Artoria Pendragon y su versión alter. La criatura recordaba que una versión alter existió en una de la líneas de tiempo en la cual estuvo más cerca de conseguir un contenedor perfecto para su plan, pero esta se veía diferente a la que recordaba. No se veía como una versión corrompida de Artoria, aunque un prana oscuro la rodeaba como a la Artoria normal la rodeaba un prana de luz.

" _ **Como pudo invocar varios sirvientes sin que la quinta guerra haya comenzado?"**_ Se pregunto el sirviente vengador en aquel momento después de ver a las tres chicas llegar. No reconocía a Leonne a simple vista, pero después de usar su conexión al grial pudo averiguar más sobre ella.

El que Eero poseyera tres sirvientes le aseguro al sirviente vengador que debía actuar más directamente y sabía que por lo menos Medea sería una parte clave para sus planes. Por ahora solo debía saber más de Eero antes de buscar como influenciar a alguien más de los que participarían en la guerra.

* * *

 **Con Kiritsugu**

Kiritsugu llegó a la oficina del viejo Jubstacheit y por varios minutos busco cualquier documento o cosa de valor que les pudiera ser útil. Entre las cosas que encontró hubo cartas de parte de la asociación de Magus en Inglaterra, varios reportes de diferentes propiedades o relaciones económicas con compañías por toda Europa y una que otra cuenta bancaria bajo diferentes nombres.

"Para estar obsesionado con ganar el santo grial el viejo sabia como hacer negocios." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras leía varios documentos. Uno que capto su atención fue una nota que describía la transferencia de fondos a una cuenta en Japón hace solo un día. "Una cuenta sin nombre en Japón? Quien más podría tener una conexión con el viejo en Japón."

Kiritsugu se mostró dudoso de esto por lo que busco entre todos los documentos por una posible respuesta. Después de varios minutos solo pudo encontrar una carta que lo dejo congelado en su sitio.

"Matou? ¡Pero Eero aseguro haberlo eliminado!" Exclamo Kiritsugu.

La carta describía lo siguiente:

 _De: Byakuya Matou_

 _Jubstacheit Einzbern, por la amistad que preside entre nuestras familias requiero que transfieras ciertos fondos a esa cuenta que solo debe ser usada en emergencias. Japón ya no es seguro y debo marcharme para asegurar a mi siguiente heredero para la siguiente guerra. Hay alguien peligroso en Japón y te recomiendo que te prepares pues puede ir por ti si tuvo el valor de atacarme en mi propio hogar._

 _Este es mi aviso tómalo como quieras._

 _Nos veremos en la siguiente guerra._

 _Firma: Byakuya Matou, Z. M._

Kiritsugu pudo notar el apuro con el cual la carta fue escrita pero no podía negar que esto no se mostraba bien. No importaba que fuera Byakuya el solo saber que aun existía un Matou con un heredero para la siguiente guerra le aseguro que las cosas no iban bien. Kiritsugu busco algo más que le diera información sobre la cuenta, pero no había nada.

" _Necesito mostrarle esto a Eero."_ Pensó Kiritsugu antes de comenzar a recoger todo lo que fuera útil. Desde joyas hasta documentos, todo fue guardado en un pequeño saco que encontró en la oficina. Antes de marcharse Kiritsugu dejo una bomba para después.

* * *

 **Con las Artorias.**

No tenían la actividad más divertida del mundo, pero las chicas no se quejaban. Artoria y Alice se mostraban más experimentada en cuanto a libros sobre magia comparadas con Leonne. Artoria fue la primera en notar esto.

"Leonne acaso Merlín no te educo en los principios básicos de la magia?" Pregunto Artoria al notar como Leonne no tomaba ciertos libros que ella reconocía como útiles.

"Merlín? A te refieres a el profesor mujeriego." Respondió Leonne.

"Profesor mujeriego?" Preguntaron ambas un poco dudosas de que fuera la persona correcta.

"Si así es como llame a mi Merlín. No preste mucha atención a sus clases y el pasaba mucho tiempo enfocado en salir a sitas con diferentes chicas. Creo que ni se dio cuenta cuando me marche a otra dimensión. Además, la magia no era tan importante en mi mundo, la tecnología la hacía más accesible." Afirmo Leonne al recordar como Merlín ni siquiera la ayudo en contra su clon/hija, Mordred.

"Tecnología? ¿Qué tan diferente fue tu mundo de los nuestros?" Pregunto Alice un poco curiosa del pasado de su compañera.

"Si te dijera que Gilgamesh era un emperador espacial no me lo creerías." Respondió Leonne.

"Gilgamesh? ¿Como en el primer héroe?" Pregunto Alice.

"Así es, creo. ¿Eh Artoria que ocurre?" Pregunto Leonne al ver que el rostro de Artoria se mostraba más serio.

"Tal parece que no puedo librarme de ese maldito en otras dimensiones." Dijo Artoria mientras apretaba el libro en sus manos con mucha más fuerza.

Alice y Leonne veían como el tema con Gilgamesh solo hacia enojar a su compañera por lo que Alice cambio de tema, aunque ella estaba interesada en saber por qué Artoria odiaba tanto al primer héroe. "Leonne que hay de Mordred? ¿Acaso era tu hijo y te traiciono como a nosotras?" Pregunto Alice.

"Mordred fue un clon creado para derrotarme en mi mundo. Yo la vi como a una especie de hija que no planee tener pues en verdad no estaba enfocada en crear una familia en aquel momento. Morgana, la creo con el propósito de ser el arma que me eliminaría pues mientras viajaba entre dimensiones y mundos mi fama fue creciendo gracias a las personas que salve o los enemigos que derrote. Morgana me odiaba, aunque éramos hermanas adoptivas y nunca entendí por qué." Explico Leonne.

"Un clon? Por lo menos no fue una violación como en nuestro caso." Dijo Artoria tristemente al recordar como tuvo que eliminar a su propia sangre, aunque fuera un homúnculo.

"Nunca pudo entender que no estaba lista para ser rey. Un rey no pide serlo, es elegido para ello y aunque me traiciono acepte su determinación para hacerme frente pero no iba a permitir que la historia de una chica siendo rey se repitiera." Dijo Alice.

"No te refieres a Mordred como tu hijo?" Pregunto Artoria mientras veía a Alice.

"Era una chica por donde lo vieras. Si le permitía ser rey iba a ser la peor opción posible. Era una chica molesta que pensó que solo presentarse como mi hijo le daba el derecho de convertirse en rey. Eso no iba a pasar, su carácter era demasiado impulsivo y le faltaban varias cosas para ser el rey adecuado. Para serte sincera Gawain o cualquier otro caballero hubiera sido mejor opción para heredar el trono una vez muriera, pero no pude siquiera elegir un sucesor." Explico Alice mientras recordaba como cayó al suelo después de atravesar a Mordred con su lanza. Sus ojos se posaron en los de su hija y poco después de que ella diera su último aliento, Alice murió en aquella colina.

Artoria no dijo nada pues mucho de las cosas que Alice había dicho era lo mismo que ella pensaba. Solo ahora entendía que el que Mordred fuera una chica al igual que ella podría haber sido otra de las razones por la que negó reconocerla además de que fue el fruto de una violación con alguien que no era su reina. " _Por qué diablos no planee otra forma de conseguir un heredero?"_ Se pregunto Artoria al recordar lo mucho que tuvo que pagar por sus errores como rey.

"Bueno ahora nada de eso importa. Ninguna podemos regresar y cambiar lo que ya sucedió. Posiblemente tal vez exista un mundo en el cual no cometimos tantos errores, pero eso ya no nos debe importar. Eero es la persona que seguimos ahora." Dijo Leonne con una sonrisa.

Artoria no pudo negar que su otra versión estaba en lo correcto. " _El presente es lo que importa."_ Pensó Artoria mientras regresaba a buscar entre los libros cuales serían útiles.

Alice se mostraba inafectada por sus memorias, pero muy dentro de ella el comentario de Leonne resonó. " _Eero… mi rey a seguir. ¿Qué futuro escribiré junto a ti, mi rey?"_


	14. Mision completa, el juego sera preparado

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Eero y las chicas regresaron al gran salón. Al llegar tomaron asiento en algunos de los escombros mientras esperaban por el regreso de los demás.

Illya pensó en que debía hacer mientras esperaban por lo que decidió preguntarle algunas cosas a Eero. "Eero como es la ciudad en la que viviremos?"

Eero se mostró curioso de la pregunta. "Fuyuki es una ciudad grande y llena de misterios gracias a las familias mágicas que viven en ella. Sera más tranquila que usualmente gracias a los sucesos de la última guerra por el grial. Al menos hasta que la siguiente guerra comience."

"La guerra en la que papa lucho. El abuelo lo acuso de traidor por algo que hizo durante la guerra. ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que papa hizo?" Pregunto Illya tratando de saber un poco más sobre los sucesos de la guerra.

Eero pudo notar que era un tema en el cual Illya tenía interés por lo que no se negó a responderle. "El destruyo el grial para impedir que algo maligno que se esconde en el grial escapara. Es un ser que busca cubrir al mundo en desesperación y caos. Debemos destruir la guerra por completo y eliminar ese ser. El precio que papa tuvo que pagar fue alto pues la destrucción del grial tomo muchas vidas y dejo su cuerpo en un estado crítico. Desde ahora debes disfrutar todo el tiempo que puedas junto a él."

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Illya.

"Aunque me duela admitirlo dentro de uno años él nos dejara. No podemos salvarlo porque así él lo quiere. Se culpa de muchas cosas y considera que su muerte puede ser la forma de pagar por todo. No hay forma de salvarlo." Admitió Eero.

"No, no porque…" Gritaba Illya mientras agarraba la vestimenta de Eero. "Mama no regreso y ahora papa morirá."

"Illya detente. Él no ha muerto aún, si te digo esto es para que pienses en vivir cada segundo a su lado al máximo. Atesora cada momento junto a él y no pienses en el momento que él nos deje. Sella, Leysritt, Artoria, yo y todos los demás estaremos contigo cuando el momento llegue. Se que duele, pero vivir lamentando algo como esto no es lo que él quiere para ti." Dijo Eero mientras la abrazaba.

Leysritt veía la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y entendimiento. No quería ver a Illya llorar, pero de alguna manera entendía que quizás permitirle saber el futuro que le esperaba a su padre era algo que la ayudaría a afrontar esta situación. " _Quizás es mejor que lo sepa desde ahora a que lo sepa más tarde."_ Pensó Leysritt.

Illya siguió llorando por varios minutos mientras Eero la abrazaba.

 **Pocos minutos más tarde**

Kiritsugu había regresado de su investigación además de haber dejado varios explosivos en el camino de regreso. Al llegar se encontró con Illya acurrucada entre los brazos de Leysritt, las marcas de lágrimas le decía que algo había ocurrido por lo que se acercó a su hija.

"Que pasa?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"En verdad morirás?" Pregunto Illya.

Kiritsugu miro en dirección a Eero. El chico asintió apenado. "Entonces sabes lo que hice para que esto ocurriera. No podía sacrificar al mundo y a ti. Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice tu hubieras sido una víctima más de ese ser. Tú y tu madre son las personas más preciadas para mí. Me arrepiento de no haberla podido salvarla, pero ahora debo tomar la responsabilidad por mis actos. Antes de que ese momento llegue viviré todo lo que pueda contigo mi pequeña Illya." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Illya no pudo negar que aún se sentía herida pero el ver a su padre dedicarle esa sonrisa la hacía sentir mejor. "Promete que estaremos juntos hasta que ese día llegue." Dijo Illya mientras tomaba su mano derecha.

"Así lo hare. Dejare mi trabajo para dedicarme solo a ti. Hasta el último de mis días estaré junto a ti." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Illya lo abrazo mientras que Eero fijo su mirada en el saco que Kiritsugu había traído con él. "Conseguiste algo por lo que parece." Dijo Eero.

Kiritsugu volteo a verlo y su mirada se tornó seria. "Alguien escapo."

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Eero.

"Los Matou. Alguien escapo y escribieron sobre tener un heredero para la siguiente guerra." Explico Kiritsugu.

Eero sintió como esas palabras le caían como un balde de agua fría. "Quien fue?" Pregunto Eero.

"Byakuya, pero no parecía ser solo él. Es un inútil por su cuenta por lo que creo que algo más ocurrió esa noche. ¿Sabes algo sobre el basándote en tus memorias?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Nunca tuve el disgusto de encontrarme con el padre de Shinji, pero me imagino que son parecidos. ¿Crees que Zouken pudo haber dejado un plan de contingencia en caso su cuerpo principal fuera destruido?" Pregunto Eero.

"Es una posibilidad, pero tal parece que está débil si eso fue lo que ocurrió. En la carta confirmaba que se iría de Japón hasta que la guerra comenzara. ¿Quién es este Shinji del que hablas?"

"Patético, infeliz y alguien que debí eliminar sin pensarlo mucho durante ese tiempo. Era un maestro durante esa guerra, pero lo hacía robando los hechizos de comando de Sakura. Si Zouken quedo vivo de alguna manera de seguro tratara de hacer algo con Shinji para reemplazar a Sakura." Dedujo Eero pues Zouken no dejaría que alguien como Shinji hiciera lo que quisiera después de haber visto de lo que Eero era capaz. "Tal parece mis problemas solo aumentan."

"Parece ser que sí. ¿Qué haremos entonces?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Por el momento ya sabemos que hay que estar alerta. Gilgamesh y Kotomine no actuaran por el momento. Los Matou no harán su entrada hasta la guerra por lo que solamente nos queda hacer preparaciones desde ahora. Solo espero que Julien no aparezca ahora pues eso es otro problema que hay que resolver. Esperemos por las chicas y marchémonos, ya hemos durado bastante en este lugar." Dijo Eero.

Kiritsugu asintió y tomo el saco antes de entregárselo a Leysritt. "Esto es lo que encontré. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que es seguro?"

"Si." Leysritt dejo a Illya y se enfocó en revisar el saco. Por varios minutos Leysritt reviso los contenidos cuidadosamente mientras buscaba alguna señal de peligro. "Todo parece estar en orden."

"Bien preparémonos para irnos. Las chicas regresaran pronto." Dijo Eero mientras una cadenas tomaban la bolsa. "Illya dale el último adiós a este lugar. Cuando salgan de mi habilidad estaremos de vuelta en Japón."

Illya pudo notar que el tema de los Matou había causado que la actitud de su padre y Eero se tornara más fría. "Estoy bien de esta manera. Con papa de regreso no necesito nada más." Admitió Illya.

Kiritsugu solo pudo sonreír. "Está bien. Nos veremos en Japón." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de entregársela a Leysritt.

"No toquen el pilar de cristal mientras estén hay. Si Sella despierta no se asusten. Nos vemos en Japón." Dijo Eero antes de transportarlas a aquella realidad de bolsillo.

"Se nota de que detestas a los Matou con fervor." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Lo que le hicieron a Sakura no tiene perdón. Shinji y Zouken son dos de las personas que más detesto. Debí haber destruido la casa completamente solo para asegurarme de que nadie escapara. Ahora tengo que preocuparme de lo que el anciano pueda estar planeando. Fui descuidado esta vez, pero la próxima no dejare nada a la suerte." Dijo Eero mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Te entiendo por ahora hay que salir de este lugar." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras sacaba su última caja de cigarrillos y la dejaba caer en el piso antes de aplastarla. "Creo que ya no tengo ganas de fumar."

"Eso es algo que no espere ver." Admitió Eero.

Los dos esperaron unos minutos más hasta que vieron como las tres chicas llegaban con montones de libros. Eero se mostró feliz con los resultados por lo que rápidamente varias cadenas se encargaron de tomar cada libro que las tres traían.

"Gracias por eso Eero." Dijo Artoria.

"Donde esta Illya?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Realidad infinita. La sacaremos a todas una vez estemos en Japón." Dijo Eero. "Gracias por su ayuda."

"No hay de qué." Respondió Leonne.

"Es un placer ayudarte." Dijo Artoria.

"Me debes una cena." Dijo Alice.

Eero aguanto las ganas de reír al escuchar tal deseo. " _En verdad eres Artoria sin reservaciones."_ Pensó el chico. "Está bien." Dijo Eero antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar afuera del edificio.

Los demás lo siguieron mientras que Kiritsugu sacaba un detonador. Caminaron por varios minutos hasta estar a una distancia segura.

"Bien es hora de que desaparezcas." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de apretar el detonador.

Varias explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir a lo largo de la edificación mientras el grupo veía como el fuego lo comenzaba a consumir.

"Solo para estar seguro." Dijo Eero antes de hacer invocar su arco. Era el mismo que usaba el espíritu heroico EMIYA solo en color carmesí con algunas runas engravadas.

"Que usaras de flechas?" Pregunto Artoria al ver como Eero tomaba posición.

"Estas." Dijo el joven antes de crear tres flecha de flamas en su mano derecha. Las flechas ardían con furia y parecían bastante inestables. Su forma, aunque no muy clara por su inestabilidad era similar a taladros. "No puedo usar mis espadas como Archer lo haría, pero estas son similares en fuerza."

Eero apunto al cielo y comenzó a jalar la cuerda hacia atrás. " _Esto es por todo lo que le hiciste a Illya malnacido."_ Pensó el joven antes de soltar la cuerda. La fuerza con la cual los proyectiles salieron fue increíble. El suelo alrededor de Eero se quebró un poco.

Tres proyectiles tomaron altura antes de descender a toda velocidad y desviarse a diferentes partes de la edificación. Las flechas atravesaron el techo de la edificación con poca dificultad hasta llegar al primer piso donde su estabilidad termino.

*Boom* Tres pilares de fuego fueron seguidos por tres explosiones de similar magnitud. No tenían la capacidad para destruir una ciudad, pero si para eliminar un edificio como este.

El resto del grupo miro con asombro como el edificio que una vez pudo ser visto a lo lejos era completamente consumido por el fuego hasta que no quedara resto alguno de lo que alguna vez fue el castillo Einzbern.

"Creo que terminamos." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Eso creo." Pensó Artoria.

Las chicas invocaron sus caballos y todos partieron del lugar. Ya nada podría ser salvado de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Momentos antes de tal explosión**

Desde una ventana en lo alto del castillo, una figura femenina tétrica miraba como el grupo se marchó. No era un cuerpo real por lo cual no podía afectar al mundo físico, pero si comunicarse con él. Angra Mainyu utilizando la forma de Irisviel Einzbern vigilo al grupo.

En sus planes nunca estuvo que Illya fuera rescatada por Kiritsugu, pero nada podía hacer. Este Eero o como fuera que se llamara había logrado algo que nunca vio y estaba seguro de que si no jugaba todas sus cartas contra el perdería nuevamente. Quizás algo mucho peor.

" _ **Que comiencen las preparaciones para nuestra guerra, Eero. Que todos sean testigos de una guerra sin igual."**_ Pensó el primer sirviente vengador. Esta sería su jugada más despiadada en contra de la humanidad.

* * *

 **Horas después, Fuyuki**

Mashu esperaba ansiosa por el regreso del grupo. Sakura estaba más o menos en el mismo estado. El estrés de no saber que ocurría con los demás era algo casi imposible de soportar en especial para Mashu. Gudao siempre necesito ser protegido, pero ahora él podía luchar lo cual no era algo común. Le tomaría tiempo a Mashu el acostumbrarse a esto aun cuando todavía era incapaz de siquiera invocar su escudo.

 _Flashback_

Algunas horas habían pasado desde que el grupo se marchó. Mashu se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de la mansión junto a Sakura. Las dos hablaron de algunas cosas, pero sobre todo Sakura hablo sobre su familia, en especial su hermana. En verdad la quería ver, pero entendía que no era el momento adecuado.

"Prometimos volver a vernos cuando fuera posible. Pero veo que no será posible por el momento." Dijo Sakura.

"Te entiendo. Yo también tengo a algunas personas que quiero ver de nuevo, pero eso tendrá que esperar." Respondió Mashu. Pensaba en Fou, el doctor Dr. Romaní y Da Vinci.

"Mashu me dijiste que eras un pseudo sirviente. ¿Como funciona eso?" Pregunto Sakura tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Bueno para ser uno necesitas un espíritu heroico y ser compatible con él. A través de un proceso ese espíritu heroico reside en tu cuerpo y gracias a ello puedes usar sus habilidades, aunque son más débiles que si fuera un sirviente normal. En muchos casos el espíritu toma control total de tu cuerpo, pero en mi caso Galahad me cedió todo el control." Explico Mashu.

"Entonces ya no puedes transformarte ahora que Galahad ya no está?" Pregunto Sakura.

Mashu le respondió al tratar de invocar su escudo, pero solo una descarga de color purpura ocurrió en su mano. "No. Tal parece que he perdido mi estado como Pseudo sirviente o algo esta pasando con mis habilidades como uno." Respondió Mashu.

"Tal vez necesitas tiempo y práctica. Artoria y las demás practicaron bastante antes de marcharse con Eero." Dijo Sakura.

"Quizás sea eso. De todos modos, no puedo quejarme de esta situación. Mi vida ya no corre peligro como antes y puedo llevar una vida normal." Dijo Mashu. Pero la realidad es que en verdad no quería que este estado sin poderes durara mucho. Quería poder ayudar a Gudao, aunque ya no estuvieran peleando contra Goetia por el momento.

 _Flashback Termina_

Su espera no tardo mucho pues pudieron escuchar el trotar de dos animales.

"Regresaron!" Grito Sakura al salir corriendo desde su asiento en la sala de la mansión.

"Espérame!" Grito Mashu al seguirla.


	15. Que nos espera mas adelante?

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Eero y su grupo bajaron de sus caballos antes de que ambos animales salieron corriendo en dirección a las planicies que rodeaban la mansión. Había sido un largo vuelo para regresar y Eero recordaba cómo le había tenido que enviar comida a Illya y las demás. No sabía si Sella había despertado, pero ya lo descubriría en algunos momentos.

El grupo pudo ver como Sakura salió corriendo en dirección hacia Leonne lo cual le dolió un poco a Eero.

"Vaya no espere que me extrañaras tanto." Dijo Leonne mientras cargaba a la sonriente Sakura.

"Tomaron mucho para regresar." Respondió Sakura antes de soltarse de los brazos de Leonne e ir a abrazar a Eero. El chico se mostraba feliz por la afección.

Mashu llego unos segundos después. "Sakura debías esperar por mí. Bienvenidos de regreso." Dijo Mashu antes de ir directo a atrapar a Eero entre sus brazos. Sakura se movió del camino para no ser atrapada junto a su héroe.

"Mash-" Decía Eero antes de ser interrumpido.

"No digas nada Senpai. Sabes bien que no me es fácil pensar en que puedas luchar ahora. Solo permíteme abrazarte por unos segundos más." Explico Mashu.

Eero solo guardo silencio y disfruto del momento.

El resto del grupo miraba el momento felices. Aunque Artoria no podía negar las ganas que tenia de arrebatarle a Eero.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si Sakura?"

"Donde está su hija?" Pregunto Sakura mientras buscaba alrededor.

"Eero escuchaste a Sakura. Tráelas." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Eero entendió y sin mover un dedo transporto fuera de su dimensión de bolsillo a las chicas. Delante de Sakura y el grupo aparecieron Illya, Leysritt y una molesta Sella quien buscaba con su vista a quien era su salvador/amo. Cuando vio a Eero noto como su mana la atraía hacia él.

"Mi señor!" Dijo Sella mientras se arrodillaba aun sosteniendo la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

Illya miraba a su padre buscando una explicación sobre algo.

"Acaso ocurrió algo?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Bueno…" Dijo Illya antes de comenzar a hablar.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Cuanto tiempo había pasado no lo sabían. Illya y Leysritt habían estado sentadas junto al cuerpo de Sella por algún tiempo mientras admiraban sus alrededores. Aunque no podían negar que les aterro las espadas gigantes que vieron flotando el resto del paisaje era una maravilla. La luna llena era tan hermosa como la verdadera. El pasto aun que parecía estar cubierto por nieve en verdad era de ese color. La temperatura era balanceada además de que una brisa suave le daba al lugar un encanto único.

Illya prestaba atención a las múltiples armas que podía ver y pudo notar que muchas eran similares a las que eran descritas en leyendas de algunos de los libros que su madre le leía. Desde la lanza de Cu Chulainn hasta lo que creía que era el martillo de Thor, pero estas tenían diferencias. Por ejemplo, la lanza de Cu Chulainn era más parecida a la del Cu Chulainn en la célula lunar, aunque su color era plateado con runas en rojo. Para ser más específicos casi todas las armas que pudo ver parecían llevar las mismas runas y llevar alguna diferencias que las originales.

La excepción que Illya pudo notar fue Caliburn, la espada en la roca. La cual flotaba aun dentro de su funda bien asegurada. Su funda era de un color plateado con detalles similares a los de Avalon en dorado.

Mientras Illya jugaba un juego en el cual trataba de adivinar cual arma pertenecía a cuál leyenda, Leysritt miraba a su alabarda. Había prometido seguir a Illya, pero después de ver todo esto se preguntó si podía volverse más fuerte para poder ser útil a Illya como Eero lo seria. Su alabarda era el único objeto que Jubstacheit le había otorgado como su creador, pero ahora no estaba segura de que solo esto fuera suficiente. " _Necesito la fuerza de un sirviente para proteger a Illya."_ Pensó la joven.

Mientras estas dos pensaban en diferentes cosas, Sella comenzó a despertase. Al abrir los ojos vio el cielo nocturno y los grandes engranajes de reloj que lo acompañaba además de una que otra arma. La bella durmiente se levantó débilmente mientras se acostumbraba a este nuevo cuerpo que le fue entregado. Al mirar a su derecha sus ojos dejaron que las lágrimas brotaran como ríos. " _Mi señorita Illya! Leysritt. Están bien y se ven tan. inocentes."_ Pensó Sella al ver que tan tranquilas se veían en este lugar.

Sella extendió su mano hacia ellas.

Leysritt fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el toque de alguien. Cuando volteo pudo ver los ojos carmesí de quien Eero había descrito como su hermana. "Despertaste hermana. Tomaste un largo tiempo para despertar."

Sella se quedo en shock por un momento ante las palabras de Leysritt. " _Hermana? Nunca me había llamado de esa manera."_ Pensó Sella. "Leysritt quien te dijo que me llamaras así?"

"Ah eso fue por Eero. El fue quien nos hablo de ti mientras te traíamos de vuelta. ¡Hola Sella!" Respondió Illya al asomar su cabeza al lado de Leysritt. "Espero que seamos buenas amigas."

"Eero? ¿Quién es este tal Eero? Y mi señorita Illya yo soy su dedicada sirvienta nada más. No soy digna de que me llame su amiga." Dijo Sella.

"Amigas no. Entonces un miembro mas de mi familia. ¿Una hermana quizás? Leysritt te gustaría que te llamara hermana mayor?" Pregunto Illya.

"… Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien." Respondió Leysritt, aunque en su pecho sentía un calor similar a antes. " _Es esto amor?"_

Sella estaba a punto de colapsar del rubor que sentía. " _Que es esto? ¿Quién le ha metido estas ideas en la cabeza? Cálmate Sella. Solo debes obtener información."_ Pensaba Sella hasta que desde el cielo unas botellas de agua y algunos sándwiches envueltos cayeron en frente de ella.

"Comida? ¡Gracias Eero!" Dijo Illya antes de tomar un sándwich y comenzar a comer. Leysritt hizo lo mismo mientras que Sella se mantuvo congelada por unos segundos. Su estómago no le permitió seguir preguntando por lo que guardo silencio y comenzó a comer.

 **Minutos más tarde.**

"Bien ahora me pueden explicar que sucedió y donde estamos?" Pregunto Sella.

"Bueno…" Así comenzó Illya a contar todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

"… Entiendo. Este Eero llego al castillo de los Einzbern junto a Kiritsugu para salvarte." Dijo Sella. " _Esto es más de lo que espere. El imbécil de Kiritsugu pudo salvar a Illya de tan terrible futuro. Eero… no mi señor te debo toda mi vida por esto."_ Pensó la chica mientras agradecía mentalmente a los dioses que habían interferido en todo esto.

"Así es, aunque el elimino al maestro Jubstacheit. Ahora mismo estamos en camino a Japón." Dijo Leysritt.

"…." Sella solo guardo silencio. La muerte de su antiguo creador era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría, pero muy dentro de ella lo agradecía. Todo el sufrimiento que Illya habría pasado seria a causa de su creador y el que el ahora estuviera muerto era mas de lo que podía haber esperado. " _Solo queda ese bastardo de Gilgamesh."_ Pensó Sella. "Bien entiendo lo que sucede, pero ¿porque somos traídas aquí?"

"No había espacio en los caballos." Respondió Illya.

"… Como se atreven a traer a mi señorita aquí!" Exclamo Sella hacia el cielo.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

"Mi señor Eero como pudo traer a la señorita Illya en tal lugar?" Pregunto Sella aun arrodillada.

Eero se quedo congelado por unos segundos al no entender porque Sella lo llamaba de esta manera. "Eh... Sella no necesitas llamarme de esa manera. Yo solo cree tu nuevo cuerpo y no eres mi sirvienta. Las traje en ese lugar porque era seguro y no había espacio en los caballos."

"Si lo soy. Le debo mi vida por haber salvado a Illya del futuro que la esperaba. Usted y esos dioses me dieron esta oportunidad de volver a estar con mi señorita. No puedo hacer nada mas que servirle para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras." Dijo Sella.

Artoria y los demás veían la situación sin saber como reaccionar. Artoria y Alice entendía el porque Sella estaba haciendo esto mientras que Leonne junto a Sakura pensaba que quizás era demasiado extremo. Mashu aún mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Eero, pero también estaba analizando la situación.

Eero por su parte no quería que Sella pensara de esta manera pues lo encontraba extraño. " _Sella llamándome de esta manera es algo a lo que no me acostumbrare. Quizás será mejor…"_ Pensó Eero antes de decidirse. "Solo te di un cuerpo. Si vamos a ser correcto "Padre" seria el termino indicado, pero no creo que quieras llamarme de esa manera o ¿sí?"

Sella reacciono al instante ante tal termino. " _Padre!? Es verdad que este cuerpo es gracias a él, pero es solo un niño. Llamarlo así es… vergonzo."_ Pensó el homúnculo. "Pad-… Pad-… No puedo hacerlo. Está bien... Eero."

"Bien ahora entremos y discutamos el resto después de una ducha junto a una buena cena." Dijo Eero. Debía admitir que después de tantas horas de vuelo necesitaba un buen descanso.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar en la mansión. Eero les dijo a Illya, Leysritt y Sella que tomaran un cuarto en el segundo piso cerca de donde Kiritsugu tenía el de él. Las tres asintieron y siguieron a Kiritsugu mientras que el resto se separo con Sakura siguiendo a Leonne y Artoria dirigiéndose a su cuarto mientras que Alice hizo lo mismo. Antes de que Eero pudiera hacer lo mismo Mashu lo detuvo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo Senpai. ¿Podría acompañarte al baño?" Pregunto Mashu sonrojada.

"No tienes que preguntarme puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Recuerda que es como si prácticamente estuviéramos casados." Dijo Eero antes tomarla de la mano y hacerla que lo siguiera.

* * *

 **Tiempo después.**

En el baño del cuarto de Eero, Mashu y Eero compartían un relajante baño dentro de una bañera de marmol. Mashu estaba roja como tomate al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Eero, pues, aunque se viera como un niño sus músculos y ciertas partes de su cuerpo parecían decir todo lo contrario.

Eero descansaba su cabeza en los pechos de Mashu mientras esta estaba al borde del colapso. Ya habían dado tantos pasos de una sola vez en su relación de solo amigos y compañeros a estar en una relación amorosa en tan poco tiempo que Mashu debía admitir que no sabia como adaptarse tan rápido a todo esto.

"Bien Mashu de que querías hablar?" Pregunto Eero aun con sus ojos cerrados.

"… Esta bien que disfrute de toda esta paz?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Este mundo no esta en el peligro de que Goetia lo destruya. Prácticamente estamos tomando vacaciones de nuestra misión. Da Vinci, el Dr. Roman, Fuo, todos ellos esperaban por nosotros al finalizar esa ultima misión. Ahora ellos no están y prácticamente no tengo que luchar por el momento… ni siquiera puedo hacerlo pues Galahad ya no está."

"Mashu esto no es el final de nuestra misión. Te entiendo, yo también quiero volver con Da Vinci, Fuo y el Dr. Roman, pero ahora debo terminar de encargarme de Angra Mainyu y del mundo de Miyu antes de volver a detener a Goetia. Esta situación puede ser la paz que necesitabas antes de la tormenta, es el momento para que puedas ir a una escuela y vivir una vida normal, aunque sea por unos años. Sobre tus poderes estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo con ellos."

"Pero ¿cómo?" Pregunto Mashu. No podía siquiera materializar aquel escudo.

"Solo mira hacia arriba." Dijo Eero. Mashu así lo hizo antes de ver el escudo de Galahad solo en blanco flotando muy encima de ellos. "Es solo una copia, pero es mi copia, capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier arma. De los restos que quedaron del poder de Galahad en ti aun podemos crear algo nuevo que funcione para ti. Solo necesitas mi ayuda para ello, con mi habilidad " **Trace"** podre ir ayudándote a crear algo nuevo."

"… Estas seguro?"

"Podemos intentar ahora mismo si así lo quieres." Dijo Eero antes de dar la vuelta y mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Solo debes confiar en mí."

Mashu pudo sentir la determinación detrás de esos ojos. "Hazlo con cuidado." Dijo Mashu al cerrar los ojos y permitirle a Eero colocar su mano en el pecho de la joven.

" _ **Advance trace on."**_ Dijo el chico mentalmente antes de que su magia comenzara a analizar todas las habilidades como sirviente de Mashu. Varios circuitos mágicos de color purpura se extendieron a lo largo de Mashu. La joven gimió un poco al sentir como algo entraba muy profundo dentro de su ser.

En su mente Eero pudo ver el escudo de Galahad bastante dañado además de su armadura toda destrozada. " _Por lo menos están aquí. A.S. que puedo hacer con esto?"_

" _Tú lo dijiste, algo nuevo. Primero debes terminar de analizar todo antes de comenzar a crear algo nuevo. Por el momento ella no podrá materializar nada, pero una vez esté terminado será más fuerte que antes."_ Dijo el dios.

" _Te tomará algo de tiempo completar esto, pero al final valdrá la pena."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Termina de analizar todo y prepárate pues mañana las ultimas tres despertaran."_ Dijo Asmodeux.

Eero así lo hizo, cada detalle de las habilidades de Mashu fue analizado por el joven antes de comenzar a plantear algunas ideas de que podía crear. Después de unos cinco minutos el chico alejo su mano de Mashu. "Bien es un buen comienzo, llevara tiempo, pero podremos hacer algo nuevo."

Mashu aún seguía un poco sonrojada después de tal proceso. Aun cuando se sentía tan abochornada se acerco a Eero para besarlo tiernamente. "Gracias Senpai."

"Es un placer… espera ellos dijeron las últimas tres, pero todavía había cuatro chicas durmiendo. ¡Oh no Miyu!" Exclamo Eero antes de tomar a Mashu como si fueran recién casados y salir de la bañera.

"Senpai que ocurre?"

"Esos tres no me dijeron que Miyu despertaba hoy!"

* * *

 **En otra parte de la mansión.**

Kiritsugu disfrutaba de la vista que su cuarto le ofrecía. Un árbol de Sakura dejaba pétalos caer regularmente mientras que en sus piernas Illya descansaba mientras vestía un pequeño vestido rojo simple. Leysritt estaba sentada al la izquierda de ellos y había ayudado junto a Sella a preparar a la pequeña que ahora disfrutaba una siesta junto a su padre. Sella estaba a la derecha de Kiritsugu y por su cara parecía tener preguntas para el mismo.

Ambas homúnculos llevaban atuendos similares a los que Sella recordaba. Pero esta vez sus cabellos no eran cubiertos por nada.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Pregunto Sella.

"Si que ocurre?"

"Usted ama a Illya?"

"Con toda mi alma. Ella es la razón por la que destruí el grial después de todo."

"Pero si usted no hubiera tenido la ayuda de Eero que hubiera hecho? ¿Hubiera dejado a Illya con el amo Einzbern?"

"Jamás. Hubiera hecho todo lo posible aun con mi condición para salvarla, aunque me costara la vida. Eh perdido a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca hubiera dejado de intentar traerla conmigo. Illya era la única familia que me quedaba después de la guerra, pero ahora sé que cuando me valla quedara en las manos correctas." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Entonces es verdad que esta muriendo." Dijo Sella.

"Es algo que no tiene cura. Aunque existiera una cura no la tomaría pues siento que mi muerte servirá para pagar por tantas vidas que eh tomado." Admitió Kiritsugu. "Por favor sigan cuidando de Illya cuando ya no esté."

"Ese es mi objetivo como su protectora." Dijo Leysritt.

"Es mi misión como la sirvienta de Illya." Dijo Sella.

"Pero no olviden ayudar al chico en lo que necesite. También traten de tener una vida propia. Busquen una persona que amar y si pueden, tengan hijos. Así entenderán mas de lo que significa ser un padre." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Ambas homúnculos no sabían cómo tomar esa última pieza de información que les fue otorgada por Kiritsugu. Ambas no tenían idea de como hacer esto pues solo vivían por Illya.

"Leysritt mejor bajemos a preparar la cena." Dijo Sella un poco roja. Leysritt sin reacción alguna la siguió.

Tal vez en el futuro lo entenderían.

* * *

 **Con Eero y Mashu.**

Ambos entraron el cuarto de Miyu. La niña aun dormía plácidamente, pero Eero no estaba seguro de que esto se mantendría por mas tiempo. El chico tomo asiento cerca de Miyu y Mashu lo siguió.

El momento para que Miyu despertara estaba cerca.


	16. Juramento bajo la luna

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Miyu era feliz en aquellos momentos. Ella y su hermano Shirou se encontraban en frente del océano, el lugar que Miyu más quería visitar desde que Shirou le dijo que la llevaría fuera de la residencia Emiya. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido para llegar a este momento, pero para la pequeña Miyu esto era lo único que importaba.

"Es tan grande y azul!" Dijo Miyu maravillada ante el masivo cuerpo de agua.

"Así es. Muchas criaturas viven en las profundidades de cada uno de los océanos que existen en nuestro mundo. Hay muchos misterios que descubrir cuando se trata de océanos." Explico Shirou. El joven estaba vendado en múltiples partes de su cuerpo, pero estaba feliz de estar junto a su hermana en este especial momento para ella.

"Hermano mayor acaso leíste algún libro antes de traerme a este lugar?" Pregunto Miyu.

"Que puedo decir, tu hermano quiere que te sientas orgullosa de él." Dijo Shirou antes de arrodillarse delante de ella.

"Siempre lo estaré pues eres mi única familia. Te quiero mucho." Dijo Miyu antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba que Kiritsugu y el la hubieran querido usar en un principio, solo le importaba el que Shirou estuviera junto a ella. " _Te quiero mucho, oni-chan."_ Pensó Miyu.

Las holas chocaban con el risco desde donde admiraban el océano mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellos mientras la noche tomaba lugar.

Miyu sintió como la temperatura decencia rápidamente en especial con Shirou. "Oni-chan creo que debemos regresar." Miyu miro a su hermano y pudo ver como las vendas se iban cayendo, dejando ver que las heridas de Shirou fueran vistas.

"Es tiempo para que despiertes. Yo ya no puedo regresar." Dijo Shirou antes de alejarse un poco de Miyu. Sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar mientras que una figura se formaba detrás de él. Era Angelica Ainsworth y cargaba a Ea mientras los cilindros de la espada giraban a toda velocidad.

"Oni-chan que sucede? ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías! Dijiste que todo había acabado." Dijo Miyu. La pequeña trato de moverse, pero no podía.

"No Miyu eso es lo que deseabas, pero el tiempo de soñar se ha terminado. Siempre te amare mi pequeña hermanita." Dijo Shirou.

"Enûma Elis!" Exclamo Angelica antes de disparar su ataque directamente hacia Shirou quien previno que Miyu saliera herida.

"Shirou!" Exclamo Miyu mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Los deseos de la pequeña Miyu eran rotos por los dioses que se lo habían hecho realidad aunque solo fuera falsa. No era algo de lo que sintieran orgullosos, pero si Miyu quería crecer y decidir el futuro de su mundo debía dejar de tratar de escapar de la realidad.

El sueño debía acabar para dar paso a algo mas.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el mundo real.**

"No, no, no." Repetía Miyu en medio de aquel sueño. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos aun cerrados.

Eero sintió como su pecho se sentía mas apretado al ver a la pequeña en aquel estado. "Debes despertar Miyu. Es tiempo de que afrontes nuestra realidad." Dijo Eero mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el cachete de Miyu.

"Que pasara con ella?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Miyu es el santo grial de un mundo diferente a este o el nuestro. En ese mundo, Shirou Emiya era su hermano y solo quería protegerla. Él está muerto, pero yo continuare con sus deseos. Julian Ainzworth de seguro vendrá algún día por ella y estaré esperando para eliminarlo." Explico Eero.

"Porque la guerra de grial de estos mundos son tan horribles. Una niña siendo usada como un objeto no es algo humano." Dijo Mashu al fijar su mirada en Miyu. "Debe ser tan joven como Illya."

"Así es. Illya tiene ocho en estos momentos mientras que Sakura tiene solo siete. Quiero que todas puedan llevar una vida normal hasta que algo suceda." Admitió Eero.

"Que pasara con ella una vez la quinta guerra termine?"

"Todo dependerá de ella. La cuidare hasta que pueda valerse por si sola, si decide seguirnos a la guerra contra Goetia será por decisión propia." Explico Eero.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Miyu.**

Miyu iba abriendo los ojos mientras sentía la cálida mano de Eero. Al mirar alrededor vio el rostro de Eero y enseguida pudo notar las similitudes entre ambos. "Oni-chan?"

"… No Miyu, yo no soy el Shirou Emiya que conoces." Dijo Eero mientras le ayudaba a Miyu a sentarse en el futón.

"Si no eres mi hermano, ¿dónde está el?" Pregunto Miyu un poco alterada.

"Miyu tranquilízate. ¿Dime que recuerdas?"

"… Solo la cueva y como mi hermano pedía un deseo antes de marcharse y dejarme sola."

"… Miyu debes escucharme atentamente. Lo que te diré es algo que no te gustara, pero es la realidad. Después de pedir ese deseo tu hermano se enfrento a la marioneta de Julian Ainzworth, Angela Ainzworth mientras utilizaba la carta de Gilgamesh. El resultado fue… su muerte."

"No..."

"Miyu."

"No..."

"Miyu por favor tranquilízate." Dijo Eero mientras extendía su mano hacia Miyu.

"No!" Grito Miyu mientras posaba sus manos en su cara. Las lagrimas brotaban sin parar.

Mashu no pudo soportarlo y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos. "Esta bien llora todo lo que quieras. Estaremos aquí para ti." Dijo Mashu mientras abrazaba a Miyu con un afecto maternal.

La pequeña solo acepto el afecto de Mashu y siguió llorando mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Oni-chan! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me dejas sola?"

Eero solo pudo acompañar el abrazo mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Los sentimientos de Shirou por Miyu le gritaban que la abrazara. "Estoy aquí contigo." Dijo Eero.

* * *

 **Limbo, plano del descanso eterno.**

En una pequeña casa similar a la residencia Emiya.

Shirou Emiya veía los sucesos actuales en un espejo que fue entregado por un ángel mensajero con una nota.

" _Tal vez no estés con ella, pero puedes ver que sucede en su vida."_ Firmado por Eero.

En este sitio habían pasado unos meses y Shirou vivía junto a Sakura en una pequeña isla flotante no muy lejos de la ciudad principal del plano del descanso eterno. Las cosas entre Sakura y el iban bien pero el joven no podía negar que siempre pensaba en como estaría su hermana.

Tal parece los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias y le habían enviado este pequeño regalo de consolación.

Shirou lloro un poco mientras veía como Miyu gritaba por él. Se sentía terrible, pero sabía bien que Eero la protegería en su lugar. " _Vive tu vida mi pequeña hermana, aunque yo ya no esté."_ Pensó Shirou antes de sentir los brazos de Sakura a su alrededor.

"Todo estará bien." Dijo Sakura.

Ambos siguieron mirando lo que sucedía.

* * *

 **Tiempo mas tarde, comedor de la mansión.**

Decir que el ambiente estaba tenso era poco. El estado de Miyu aun no mejoraba, pero por lo menos no se negó a comer con todos. Mashu decidió sentarse junto a la pequeña mientras todos los demás miraban a Eero en busca de respuestas.

Miyu confirmo lo que Eero le había dicho sobre el que estaban en un mundo diferente al ver a Kiritsugu junto a Illya. " _Así que esto es lo que hubiera sido mi Kiritsugu si las cosas hubieran sido distintas_." Pensó la pequeña al ver como Illya estaba sentada en las piernas de su padre.

Mashu pudo ver esto y decidió acercar su asiento mas hacia Miyu. "No estas sola. Todos estamos aquí contigo."

Miyu solo asintió lentamente antes de mirar a Eero. Se le haría difícil por un tiempo el verlo sin querer llamarlo hermano mayor.

La cena continuo sin incidentes o muchas conversaciones. No faltaba decir que las tres Artorias acabaron con cualquier posible bocado restante de los platillos preparados por Sella con ayuda de Leysritt, quien en verdad no estaba muy animada por ayudar.

* * *

 **En la biblioteca de la mansión.**

"Bien Eero, tal parece que ya casi todas las personas están despiertas." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Solo quedan Nero, Tamamo y Altera. Después de esto solo tengo que preguntarles a los dioses por los siguientes objetivos." Dijo Eero mientras Artoria lo abrazaba como si de un peluche se tratara.

Kiritsugu no podía negar que estaba completamente estático al recordar que Artoria era este distinguible rey entre reyes y ahora estaba mostrando un lado tan femenino. " _La vida te da sorpresas?"_ Pensó Kiritsugu mientras miraba alrededor.

Illya era acompañada por Sella y Leysritt en un mueble a su izquierda. Se podía ver como la niña estaba a punto de caer dormida.

Leonne estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Sakura y Alice en frente detrás del sillón que Eero compartía con Artoria mientras que Mashu compartía uno con Miyu.

"Que hay de las niñas? Quiero que Illya comience a ir a una escuela normal lo más rápido posible." Dijo Kiritsugu. Sella asomo su cabeza para mirar a Kiritsugu fijamente.

" _No me opondré a esto, pero más te vale actuar como el mejor padre posible."_ Pensó Sella. Kiritsugu sintió un escalofrió.

"Así será. Estamos en marzo y la escuela comienza en abril. Illya, Sakura, Miyu, Mashu y yo comenzaremos a ir, aunque no quiera hacerlo. En las tardes comenzaremos el entrenamiento básico en circuitos mágicos y demás. Eso será todo por el momento." Dijo Eero.

"Que hay de nosotras?" Pregunto Alice.

"Entrenamiento y de seguro saldremos de viaje regularmente por diferentes razones. Aunque papa quiera dejar su trabajo alguien deberá tomar algunos de sus contractos." Dijo Eero.

"No me digas que quieres convertirte en algo como el?" Pregunto Artoria. No le fascinaba la idea de Eero siguiendo los pasos de Kiritsugu.

"No todos son contractos son para eliminar blancos. Hay de capturas, protección y rescate." Explico Kiritsugu.

"Bien, nada de heredar el titulo de asesino de Magus." Dijo Artoria. Ya para este momento Artoria le habría roto varios huesos a Eero con su agarre si no fuera por su constitución física.

Miyu podía sentir como el ambiente era más positivo, aunque los temas que discutían no eran los más adecuados para niños de ocho. Pero ella misma no podía negar que tuviera el pasado mas pacifico. Su mirada aún era fría, pero por lo menos podía agradecer el tener un hogar y personas que la cuidaran.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, fuera de la mansión.**

Eero salió a dar una vuelta nocturna por si solo. La luna brillaba iluminando todo a su alrededor mientras el viento soplaba suavemente. " _Cuantas piezas mas se añadirán a este rompecabezas?"_ Se pregunto el joven. Aun cuando ya tenía varios aliados, el sabia que los dioses no lo dejarían solo con eso. Ya tenía una idea de cuan largo podría llegar a ser este ejercito de sirvientes eternos.

" _Aun faltan piezas. Todas aparecerán a su tiempo. Por el momento hablemos de lo que debes hacer ahora. Tienes dos misiones por el momento, aunque pueden ser tres si así lo quieres."_ Explico Aria.

" _De que se trata?"_

" _Debes viajar a Escocia y al mediterráneo, para ser mas exactos a un lugar cercano a lo que fue Babilonia. El tercer lugar es el jardín de Avalon."_

" _Para que debo ir a esos lugares?"_ Pregunto el joven curioso.

" _Dos duelos a muertes con dos diosas y a eliminar al mago Merlín. Mientras sigan con vida estarán atrapados en esos lugares."_

" _No te referirás a esas dos diosas verdad?"_

" _Esas mismas. Scathach y Ereshkigal. Debes liberarlas de sus prisiones al permitirles morir y ser grabadas en el trono de reyes. Ya después podrás llamarlas como sirvientes eternos."_

" _Como puedo eliminarlas si son inmortales. Esa es la razón del porque son de los pocos dioses que aun viven hasta este día."_

" _Para eso tenemos algo preparado. Para nosotros los dioses verdaderos los duelos a muerte suceden muy poco, pero hay maneras de hacernos mortales para permitirnos morir, aunque es una manera muy peligrosa. Pero antes de que puedas ir a esos lugares necesitaras la ayuda de un sirviente bastante especial además de que debemos discutir como conseguirás la lanza verdadera de Cu Chulainn, solo con ella podrás hacer que Scathach acepte ese duelo."_

" _De que sirviente hablas?"_

" _Del mismo que te ayudara a ti y a Miyu a regresar a ese mundo moribundo. Abigail Williams, el único sirviente en el trono de héroes con la capacidad de poder viajar entre dimensiones y el tiempo mismo si posee el maestro adecuado."_

" _Quien es ella?"_

" _Alguien con un pasado bastante delicado. Normalmente es un sirviente peligroso por varias razones, pero haremos unos cambios en la fuente de sus poderes antes de que tu y Miyu la puedan llamar. Por el momento solo se cuidadoso. Puede que Gilgamesh se encuentre contigo algún día antes de lo pensado y el infierno se abra."_

" _Esperemos que así no sea. No dudaría en clavarle a Bahamut en el corazón sin compasión alguna. Y no que decir sobre Merlín. Artoria no estará feliz con esto."_

" _Descuida, es por su bien. Además, puedes impedir que el imbécil patee a Fou de la torre en la que se encuentra."_

" _Espera! Fuo estuvo con Merlín?"_

" _Fou es el familiar de Merlín. Nunca pensaste que el pequeño era mas de lo que aparentaba. Además de que sabes muy bien que Merlín se presento en frente tuyo a través de Fou mientras eras Gudao."_

" _Si lo recuerdo, pero no dijo nada sobre Fuo."_

" _Por lo menos podrás pagarle lo que le hizo al pequeño. Otra cosa que te recomiendo hacer es buscar las armas de los caballeros de Artoria. Es mejor que nadie pueda usarlas para invocar a uno de los caballeros en la siguiente guerra. Posiblemente Sakura pueda aprender a usar el arco de Tristán."_ Sugirió la diosa.

" _Ya veremos."_

La luna se mostraba tan hermosa y Eero se sentía en paz por el momento. De repente escucho algunos pasos detrás de el y pudo ver a Miyu en su pequeño kimono purpura.

"No podías dormir?" Pregunto Eero.

"Quiero hablar contigo. Mashu me permitió venir, aunque me sugirió que no tomara mucho tiempo." Respondió la pequeña.

"De que quieres hablar?"

"Me dijiste que tienes las memorias y sentimientos de mi hermano. Quiero saber porque no se quedo conmigo en aquel momento."

"… El solo quería asegurarse de que estarías a salvo. Además de que gracias a la herida que Julian le causo se estaba desangrando poco a poco. El confirmar que estarías bien era lo único que le importaba aun cuando solo éramos almas."

"Se negó a regresar conmigo!" Exclamo Miyu. Estaba herida por que Eero le había explicado su creación y como su hermano se negó a regresar.

"Su batalla había terminado, Miyu. Se enfrento a una guerra solo por ti. Perdió bastante en su vida, pero tú eres la razón por la cual continuo todo este tiempo. El estaba cansado pero feliz y satisfecho de que tu estarías a salvo." Explico Eero antes de acercarse a ella. "Lo que el dejo sin completar yo lo continuare por él."

"… Pero me duele. Yo solo quería estar con él. Con mi hermano y vivir en paz."

"Tu dolor no se ira tan fácilmente, pero con el tiempo podrás aprender a vivir sin él. Solo tienes que siempre recordar que él está aquí en tu corazón y aquí en el mío. Mientras ambos sigamos vivos podremos honrar su sacrificio hasta que algún día podamos decidir el futuro de tu mundo." Dijo Eero antes de abrazarla.

Así debajo de un cielo nocturno iluminado por la luna llena, un nuevo juramento fue hecho.


	17. Nero, Tamamo y Altera un amor antiguo

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Tiempo atrás, Célula lunar.**

Exactamente 70 años habían pasado desde que habían derrotado a Archimedes y Velber por primera vez. Hace 70 años desde que Altera dejo de ser el titan enviado por Velber y se convirtió en un sirviente mas dispuesto a proteger a la célula lunar junto a Hakuno, Nero y Tamamo. Eran felices los cuatros juntos y aunque Archimedes no detuvo sus ataques con el pasar de los años siguieron derrotándolo en cada ocasión pues la flota principal de Velber aún no había encontrado la célula lunar.

Nuevos aliados fueron uniéndose a sus rangos con cada nuevo desafío gracias a la capacidad de la célula lunar para producir copias con almas digitales de los héroes sellados en el trono de reyes y crear su propias guerras por el grial dentro de sí misma, aunque nadie pudo alcanzar a derrotar a Hakuno en todo este tiempo.

"No permitiré que alguien más dirigía el futuro de la célula lunar o me aleje de ustedes." Esas fueron las palabras de Hakuno hacia las tres sirvientes que lo habían acompañado todo este tiempo.

Cuantos Magus se enfrentaron a el buscando conseguir su puesto, su reliquia, su trono, pero como todo un rey digno de su titulo enfrento a cada participante de las siguientes guerras. Solo tres magos ganaron el derecho a pedir un deseo a la célula lunar en todo ese tiempo y solo fue posible por que eran deseos humildes.

' _Deseo revivir a mi amada'_

' _Deseo permitirle a mi hermano seguir viviendo'_

' _Deseo… quedarme aquí junto a Atalanta para siempre'_

Cada uno de estos maestros pudo hacer su deseo realidad, aunque fuera solo dentro de la célula lunar. Cada uno obtuvo lo que deseo sin que Hakuno les impidiera llegar al núcleo pues nadie podía mentirle aquel que controlaba la célula lunar.

Varios duelos contra maestros con ansias de poder ocurrieron y ninguno fue capaz de ganarle a ninguna de las tres sin importar el sirviente que los acompañara.

Pero el tiempo siempre encuentra la forma en como alcanzar a su presa y para Hakuno fue su cuerpo en la tierra. Muchos años habían pasado en los cuales su cuerpo real estuvo congelado en la tierra a la espera de la cura para su enfermedad, pero nunca podría conseguirla. Este no era el problema que le importaba pues su existencia en la tierra no era su prioridad, su existencia en la célula lunar lo era. La máquina que lo había mantenido congelado había comenzado a fallar y sin ese dispositivo su cuerpo moriría a causa de su condición.

Sin un cuerpo en la tierra su existencia en la célula lunar se desvanecería por completo en unos cuantos años sin importar su estatus como Rey. Hakuno busco diversas maneras en cómo lograrlo, pero no fue hasta ese ultimo maestro y su deseo que vio una oportunidad en cómo lograr atar su existencia a la célula lunar para siempre.

* * *

Su nombre era Ryoto Akiyama y tenia alrededor de 19 años, cabello color avellana y sus ojos negro oscuro brillaban con esperanza mientras pedía aquel deseo al núcleo. Datos analizaban todas las posibilidades en como lograr aquella tarea hasta que un simple mensaje apareció delante del joven.

' **Sacrifica tu cuerpo real al núcleo y obtendrás lo que buscas.'**

El joven no entendió lo que decía el núcleo, pero cuando vio aparecer una especie de tarjeta delante de el solo la tomo y salió del núcleo junto a Hakuno.

"Señor rey?" Pregunto Ryoto.

"Hakuno está bien." Respondió Hakuno mientras caminaba afuera del núcleo junto al joven.

"Que significara esto?"

"No lo se chico. Nadie había pedido un deseo como este pues nadie además que yo se había enamorado de un sirviente durante una guerra por el grial."

Ryoto se sonrojo ante esto. "En verdad como no podría hacerlo. Su determinación por proteger niños y ser una figura materna en sus vidas me cautivo. Entre a esta guerra sin propósito propio mas que escapar del mundo haya abajo. Inicialmente no queria regresar nunca a ese mundo. Sin mana los Magus no tenemos lugar haya abajo. El mundo seguirá, pero nosotros perderemos una de las razones por la que existimos mientras el mundo cambia para adaptarse a ese futuro sin magia."

"Te entiendo. He visto como los números de copias de personas en la célula lunar incrementa con el pasar del tiempo. Todos vienen aquí en busca de lo que no encuentra abajo en especial los magus. Prefieren que sus copias sean la prueba de que existieron. Familias completas se crearon de solo unas cuantas de esas copias."

"… Que tengo que hacer con esto?" Pregunto Ryoto mientras revisaba la tarjeta.

"Quizás Atalanta lo entienda. Si te soy sincero tengo que agradecértelo."

"Mi deseo? ¿Por qué?"

"He buscado la manera de mantener mi existencia atada a este lugar por el resto del tiempo, pero nada ha dado frutos. Ahora tu deseo me ha permitido encontrar una forma en como lograrlo."

"Por qué? ¿No has vivido bastante? Han pasado 69 años ¿no quieres descansar de tu titulo?"

"No puedo. Aunque todos crean que mantengo este titulo por codicia es por otras razones. No puedo dejar a las chicas solas y aun existen enemigos buscando acabar con todo esto. Cuando me convertir en el rey de este lugar junto a Nero y Tamamo pensé que solo viviría al máximo por el tiempo que me quedara en este lugar, pero con la llegada de Altera, la declaración de amor de Tamamo y la aparición de cierto enemigo entendí que no podía darme el lujo de desaparecer. No puedo encargarle esta misión a nadie más."

Ryoto miro a Hakuno y pudo notar la experiencia detrás de esos ojos. Hakuno Kinishinami era una figura con una popularidad variada. Algunos decían que era el héroe que había creado el paraíso de la célula lunar, otros lo acusaban de dictador por su largo tiempo como rey. Ryoto durante su progreso hacia este lugar fue entendiendo poco a poco el porque Hakuno fue capaz de ganar junto a sus sirvientes Nero y Tamamo. Era inusual que un maestro poseyera más de un contrato, pero todos admitieron que las circunstancias de Hakuno contra Twice H. Pieceman requerían algo inusual. Nadie más había sido capaz de obtener un contrato con Buda desde que Twice fue derrotado. Era un sirviente incluso mas peligroso que el mismo Gilgamesh y eso era un logro bastante sorprendente.

Mientras luchaban juntos Ryoto fue entendiendo que los sirvientes eran mas que marionetas. El porque lazos fuertes entre ambos les permitían derrotar sirvientes casi invencibles.

Al final Ryoto pudo entender el porque muy pocos maestros fueron capaces de llegar a este lugar y no sufrir la derrota a manos de Hakuno y cualquiera de sus tres sirvientes o mejor dicho amadas. No solo la fuerza ayudaba a maestros a ganar y esto era lo que muchos ignoraban.

Después de varios minutos de caminar ambos habían salido del núcleo y se encontraron frente a las cuatro chicas.

Nero sonreía mientras Atalanta sonrojada mantenía la cabeza entres sus piernas con su cola en alto y moviéndose de lado a lado.

"Es demasiado linda. Esto si es buena civilización." Dijo Altera mientras veía a la joven echar humo.

"Entonces Atalanta. ¿Como usaras tu primera noche de bodas? ¿Buscaras tener muchos hijos con el joven Ryoto?" Pregunto Tamamo.

Ryoto miro a Hakuno buscando una respuesta ante tal situación, pero este solo pudo negar con la cabeza. "Estas cosas pasan de vez en cuando. Tamamo no se detiene en especial cuando Artoria le pide a Nameless (EMIYA sin memorias) que cocine para ella."

"Artoria? ¿Se refiere al rey Arturo?"

"Así es."

"Por cierto por que hay tantos sirvientes alrededor?"

"Hay varios sirvientes que llevan contratos con Nero, Tamamo y Altera. Esa es la razón por la cual nadie ha sido capaz de usar a Gilgamesh en una de las guerras anteriores. Un sirviente en la luna solo puede existir una sola vez por cada clase. La posibilidad de invocarlo en otra clase existe, pero es difícil encontrar un objeto que ayude a ello. Además, solo pueden ser invocados como una de las siete clases básicas."

"Que hay de la santa Jeanne? Es una de la sirvientes mas vistas en las ciudades abajo y se refiere a sí misma como de la clase Ruler."

"Jeanne es el único sirviente Ruler en toda la célula lunar y existe como ayudante para las guerras por el grial. Si algo hubiera ido en contra de las reglas, Jeanne hubiera sido la primera en llegar y acabar con el problema. Jeanne es única pues no tiene deseo por cumplir lo cual la hace pura y perfecta para su posición."

"Entiendo. Mejor impidamos que Tamamo acabe con Atalanta y la poca cordura que le queda." De esta manera Ryoto se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amada compañera mientras que Nero y las demás miraban curiosas a Hakuno. Su sonrisa era más calidad que en los últimos años a causa del problema con su cuerpo. Quizás había encontrado una manera de lograr asegurar su existencia en este lugar.

Esta era una de las memorias mas felices que Hakuno Kinishinami alguna vez tuvo durante su reinado en la célula lunar.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el presente.**

Eero se levantó de su cama con dificultad pues Artoria y Alice mantenían atrapado cada uno de sus brazos entre sus pechos. No se quejaba, pero no ayudaba el que Alice no cediera a dejar a Artoria dormir sola con él. " _Acaso soy una competencia entre ambas?"_ Se pregunto el aspirante a rey. Por lo menos Sakura se había llevado a Leonne junto a ella y Mashu decidió acompañar a Miyu, aunque arrojaba daga con sus mirada hacia Artoria mientras se despedía por el resto de la noche.

El haber tenido un sueño relacionado con su vida como Hakuno quizás era un presagio de lo que ocurriría hoy. Como Hakuno había vivido mas años que cualquier otra persona. Había visto que tan lejos una sociedad sin mana había logrado llegar, aunque sus avances tecnológicos nunca llegaron a los niveles de la célula lunar. Gracias a todos esos años juntos pudo aprender todo de cada una de las chicas y forjar lazos con ellas que muy pocos podrían entender.

Un maestro y un sirviente juntos no era algo que las personas esperaban ver después de una guerra por el grial. En especial si el sirviente era un antiguo emperador romano manchado por la sangre y la controversia-Nero, la leyenda viviente del zorro que sedujo al emperador de una dinastía hasta llevarlo a la muerte-Tamamo, o por último el guerrero mongol que devasto tribus alrededor de Asia y fue el enemigo numero uno de las dinastías asiáticas hasta su muerte-Altera.

Cada una de ellas tenía un pasado, pero nunca se habían sentido atadas a ellos. Quizás las personas hablaran de ellas, pero el presente era lo que le importaba a cada una.

Nero buscaba el amor que solo Hakuno le había proveído además de permitirle seguir sus deseos de crear arte. Tamamo solo buscaba ser la esposa perfecta y vivir cada momento junto a Hakuno. Altera había buscado aprender mas del mundo que decidió proteger mientras aprendía mas de si misma y sus sentimientos por la primera persona que le mostro cariño.

Eero sabia que no les seria fácil a ninguna el saber que su amado había muerto y que en vez de revivir se había convertido en algo muy diferente a lo que era una vez. " _Que hare para arreglar esto?"_ Se pregunto Eero mientras escapaba de la prisión amorosa en su cama.

" _A.S. cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que despierten?"_ Pregunto Eero mientras avanzaba hacia el baño.

" _Te daremos hasta la noche. Mejor aléjate de la casa lo mas que puedas y prepárate para cualquier cosa."_ Admitió el dios. Ver el futuro no significaba que todo saldría bien y estas tres eran la parte mas peligrosa de todo esto por el momento. " _Te puedo afirmar que todo puede ir muy bien o terriblemente mal dependiendo de como ellas lo tomen."_

" _Solo esperemos que no tomen esa decisión."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Dejen que el chico lo vea con sus propios ojos. Al final es mejor afrontar todo de frente."_ Dijo Asmodeux.

Las palabras de los dioses no ayudaban a su caso y solo le causaban escalofríos.

* * *

 **Tiempo mas tarde.**

El día había avanzado con calma. Luego de que todos estuvieran despiertos Kiritsugu dijo que iba a ir a la escuela primaria para inscribir a las chicas. Sella se auto invito a ir con el mientras que Mashu le pregunto si podrían ir a la escuela secundaria para su inscripción. Al final todos las jóvenes se fueron junto a Kiritsugu, Mashu y ambas homúnculos excepto por Eero.

Todos lo habían notado, desde temprana horas estaba pensativo y cabizbajo. Su mente estaba en otras cosas y esto no le daba buena espina a nadie en especial a Artoria, Alice y Leonne. Kiritsugu le había preguntado si algo andaba mal pero el chico solo negaba con la cabeza o decía que no era nada.

Al final cuando todos iban a salir de la casa para ir a la ciudad, Eero dijo que iría a otra parte. Kiritsugu no pregunto mas y se fue junto al pequeño grupo. Miyu lo miraba con curiosidad mientras que Sakura buscaba entender que le ocurría. Illya también se preguntaba que le pasaba, pero su interés en ver la ciudad superaba el misterio de Eero por el momento.

Eero vio desde una ventana como después de caminar unos metros más allá de la puerta principal el grupo se desvaneció dando por hecho que habían salido de la barrera que ocultaba y protegía el lugar.

"Comienza a hablar." Dijo Artoria desde atrás de Eero.

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto el chico.

"En los pocos días que llevamos conociéndote nunca te has mostrado de esta manera." Dijo Leonne.

"Acaso las tres están en esto?" Pregunto Eero.

"No me mal entiendas. No las sigo por que me intereses chico. Me debes una cena y no permitiré que la arruines con esta actitud que traes." Dijo Alice fríamente.

" _No estas interesada en mi y aun te niegas a dejar a Artoria dormir sola conmigo. ¿Acaso eres una tsundere?"_ Se pregunto el chico antes de avanzar. "Solo síganme a la cocina por el momento."

Todos caminaban hacia la cocina. Cada paso podía ser escuchado a causa del terrible silencio que los rodeaba. Artoria nunca se espero tener que manejar tal tipo de situación con Shirou y mucho menos con una versión mas adulta del mismo.

Al llegar a esta Eero tomo algunos utensilios y un par de ingredientes antes de guárdalos en su habilidad. "Iremos tan lejos como podamos de la mansión por lo que posiblemente no regresemos hasta bastante tarde en la madrugada." Dijo Eero.

"De que trata todo esto?" Pregunto Artoria.

"… De todas las personas que fueron salvadas por esas deidades las que posiblemente tengan mas problemas para aceptar esto que soy yo son Nero, Tamamo, y Altera."

"Porque lo dices?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Como Shirou lleve varias semanas conociendo a Artoria y forjando una relación con ella. Con Mashu peleamos en diferentes singularidades por meses junto a otros sirvientes. Ambas son relaciones fuertes y reales, pero con estas ultimas tres las cosas son diferentes. No se trata solo de sentimientos sino de una relación de miles de años siendo fortalecida."

"No estarás diciendo que mis sentimientos por ti son débiles comparados con los de ellas?" Pregunto Artoria.

"No nunca lo haría. El problema es como lo tomaran ellas tres, amaron a Hakuno Kinishinami por miles de años hasta el punto en que no se si aceptaran el que la cara que verán no será la de su amado. Su amor puede ser hasta excesivo y créanme que lo digo por experiencia. Esas memorias no fallan en recordármelo." Dijo Eero mientras sonreía un poco.

"Entonces prácticamente lo que ocurre es que las esposas obsesivas de unas de tu vidas podría acabar con todo a causa de lo que ocurrió. Entiendo mi espadas son tuyas para protegerte." Dijo Leonne.

"Espera no quiero que peleen solo quiero hablar." Dijo Eero.

"Chico mírame." Dijo Alice.

Eero la miro fijamente.

"Ellas no lo tomaran muy bien basado en lo que nos has dicho. Necesitaras toda la ayuda posible y me pagaras con otra cena por esto." Dijo Alice.

" _Acaso eso es lo único que esperas! ¿Comida?"_ Eero pensó mientras sentía como Artoria lo tomaba por un brazo antes de arrastrarlo hacia la salida de la mansión.

"Si necesitamos irnos lo haremos ahora mismo y si ellas levantan un dedo hacia ti las hare entrar en razón. Leonne escribe una nota y déjala donde los demás puedan verla." Dijo Artoria. "Si necesitabas mi ayuda solo debías decirlo." El grupo de detuvo en frente de la puerta mientras que Leonne escribía algo en un pedazo de papel.

"No había planeado traer a nadie conmigo para esto, pero al ver que ni siquiera Leonne salió con Sakura me imagine que algo como esto podría pasar. Después de todo esto es algo personal." Dijo Eero.

"Porque es personal es que debo estar contigo. Estoy aquí por ti así que no puedes irte solo por tu cuenta y dejarme a un lado sin decirme él por qué. Tu eres y siempre serás importante para mí." Admitió Artoria con un leve sonrojo. " _Dios no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo."_

"Soy una de tus sirvientes y no te dejare enfrentar algo sin mi ayuda." Dijo Leonne. " _Además debo hacer que me mires como a ella."_ Pensó mientras miraba a Artoria.

"La enana lo dijo. Acudí a tu llamado así que solo dime que necesitas y lo hare, aunque te costara algo." Dijo Alice mientras miraba a Leonne de reojo. " _Ninguna de las dos tomara la delantera en esto. El es lo que busque en una persona y no creo que me equivoque mi versión adulta."_

* * *

 **En cierto lugar.**

"Ah si que es decidida esta versión de ella." Dijo Aria al leer los pensamientos de Alice.

"No puedo negar eso aunque ya veremos que tan bien les va con ellas." Dijo A.S. antes de señalar a ciertas chicas que estaban lentamente saliendo de aquel largo sueño.

" _Hakuno!"_ Exclamaban cada una aun en lo profundo de aquel sueño.

El conteo estaba casi cerca de acabarse.


	18. Corazones heridos

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Reyes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Por varias horas habían cabalgado buscando alejarse de la mansión en busca de un lugar en el cual poder enfrentar la posible catástrofe que se avecinaba. En el camino se habían detenido para cazar algunos animales para comer lo cual probo que los dioses habían puesto gran empeño en crear un lugar habitable para Eero y los demás. Habían decidido marcharse hacia el norte y mientras lo hacían podían apreciar la gran geografía del lugar. Montañas, algunos lagos de pequeños tamaños además de mas bosques. Pero al llegar el llegar la hora de que el sol se ocultara el grupo decidió parar en unas llanuras lo suficientemente lejanas que ya podrían estar seguros de que todos en la mansión estarían a salvo.

Eero rápidamente se desmonto y se encargo de preparar el jabalí que habían cazado junto a algunos conejos. No era el mejor sitio para cocinar, pero nada podrían hacer sobre ello.

"Eero ahora que estamos lejos tengo una pregunta." Dijo Leonne mientras desmontaba la leña que habían traído con ellos en Llamrei.

"Hazla." respondió Eero mientras abría el abdomen del animal.

"¿Por qué no las invocaste en tu habilidad? ¿Es un lugar seguro o no?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Lo es, pero es lugar lleno de armas y no creo que seria el mejor lugar para que tres sirvientes como ellas despertaran. Además, esas tres deidades me recomendaron que me alejara de la mansión por alguna razón." Respondió Eero.

"¿Por qué seria?" Se pregunto Leonne mientras preparaba la fogata.

Artoria solo tomo asiento. Miro a Eero y pudo ver la preocupación en su cara. Esto no era una posible batalla más, no era como enfrentar a Berserker y solo derrotarlo. No, esto era una batalla en la que no debían luchar hasta eliminar a sus oponentes, solo necesitaban hacer que las tres dejaran de tratar de eliminar a Eero si la situación llegaba hasta ese punto.

Era una situación en la cual la parte de Hakuno en Eero debía explicarse y apaciguar la ira de las tres personas que habían marcado su existencia. Los pensamientos de Artoria fueron detenidos momentáneamente por Alice y su pregunta.

"Chico que puedes decirnos de las habilidades de las tres?" Pregunto Alice mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

"Tamamo no mae, un sirviente de la clase Caster. Su arma principal es sus manos, patadas, garras y su espejo el cual sirve como arma de largo alcance o escudo. Puede lanzar maldiciones en formas de hechizos los cuales rompen cualquier forma de defensa mágica. Puede lanzar fuego o hielo a placer. Solo tiene una cola por lo que sus poderes son bastante débiles comparados a los que puede obtener con las nueve colas. El ultimo peligro seria su forma de Moon drive si aun puede alcanzarla al no estar en la célula lunar." Explico Eero.

"Moon drive?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Una forma que puede ser alcanzada momentáneamente por los sirvientes bajo el comando de aquel que posee el control de la célula lunar y su reliquia. Aumenta las habilidades del sirviente y en el caso de Tamamo, Nero y Altera, cambian su apariencia mientras puede otorgar armas nuevas o un incremento de sus habilidades básicas." Siguió explicando Eero.

"… Ya entiendo el porque son tan peligrosas." Dijo Leonne al pensar lo fuerte que podría ser un sirviente, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo gracias a algo así.

"Si Tamamo usa su Moon drive, dos especies de colas flotantes aparecerán además de su cambio de atuendo. Estas colas pueden crear esferas de gran tamaño de fuego o hielo dándole además un incremento en la efectividad de las maldiciones de Tamamo. Su fantasma noble es la creación de múltiples esferas de hielo y fuego las cuales lanza al campo de batalla." Continuo Eero.

"Creo que me encargare de ella." Dijo Leonne.

"Enana haz silencio. Eero continua." Dijo Alice.

"La siguiente es Altera. Sirviente de la clase Saber. Utiliza una espada que también sirve como látigo por su increíble flexibilidad. Es una experta con su espada y luchar con ella por mucho tiempo conlleva a un gran riesgo. Ataques de mana pueden ser absorbidos si no son de una fuerza similar a la de un fantasma noble. Esto causa que su fortaleza incremente y los parámetros de su grafico santo vayan incrementado con el tiempo." Eero continuo mientras comenzaba a dejar toda la carne sobre el fuego.

"Así que una batalla de corto tiempo es lo mejor y no usar mana sin control. Creo que puedo con ella." Dijo Alice.

"No estés tan segura. Su Moon drive le permite crear alas de luz las cuales hacen que su velocidad valla a niveles absurdos. Su espada se abre y crea un filo de energía que es capaz de cortar casi todo. En ese momento la pelea puede tornarse aérea y dejar a muchos enemigos en peligro. Su fantasma noble es la creación de un circulo mágico en el cielo capaz de disparar un rayo que destruiría todo el campo de batalla." Prosiguió Eero.

"Recuérdanos como ellas tres perdieron en la célula lunar?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Archimedes estudio a todos y busco debilidades en cada una de ellas. El Moon drive es momentáneo y toma tiempo para poder ser usado de nuevo. Múltiples usos del Moon drive continuamente tiene sus efectos en cada sirviente."

"Esta bien aun puedo hacerle frente." Dijo Alice.

"Por último esta Nero. Es también un sirviente de la clase Saber. Su espada es la definición viva de portar el fuego mas puro en tus manos, aunque no puede hacerle frente a la divinidad de Excalibur. Como emperador de roma tiene gran experiencia en batalla y después de haber ganado la guerra del grial esa experiencia es mucho mas grande. Sus parámetros como sirviente pueden incrementar a niveles extremos momentáneamente gracias a su derecho divino como emperador lo cual le ofrece ser capaz de enfrentar la fuerza de un Berserker sin mucho problema."

Artoria solo pensó en que seria una batalla con Heracles nuevamente.

"Su Moon drive le hace perder su espada, pero le permite ganar una especie de armadura que le permite luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus puños y patadas mientras son influidos por el fuego de su espada, aunque no esté presente. Solo piensen en luchar con un Berserker en llamas. Su fantasma noble es similar a mi habilidad pues transporta a su enemigo a un teatro donde la defensa de su enemigo es nula y la fortaleza de Nero incrementa aún más. Hay una forma mas que Nero puede alcanzar si utiliza la espada de Altera y el mana de Tamamo por lo que hay que prevenir eso a toda costa." Dijo Eero mientras se aseguraba que la carne no se quemara mientras adhería varios vegetales a un cardero.

"Suena como un desafío bastante grande. ¿Como planeabas hacerles frente a las tres si no estuviéramos aquí?" Pregunto Artoria.

Eero miro hacia el cielo mientras la oscuridad tomaba lugar. "Posiblemente iría con todo. Usaría cada arma posible para detenerlas mientras usaría a Avalon para incrementar mi habilidad para recuperarme de las heridas. Mi ultima carta seria forzar la activación del fantasma noble de Bahamut y rezar por lo mejor. Detenerlas seria mi propósito, no eliminarlas, pero no estaría dispuesto a darme por vencido frente a ellas."

"Avalon? ¿Me estás diciendo que posees Avalon?" Pregunto Alice un poco molesta.

"El Avalon de Artoria. Kiritsugu lo utilizo para invocarla en la cuarta guerra por el grial. Cuando esto acabe veré si puedo crear una copia exacta para ti con las mismas capacidades antes de entregársela devuelta a Artoria." Explico Eero lo cual calmo un poco a Alice.

La misma se había preguntado donde demonios habían escondido su propia versión de aquel objeto tan importante, pero nada podía hacer sobre ello.

"Quédate con ella por el momento, esto será peligroso." Dijo Artoria.

El momento se acercaba.

* * *

 **En la mansión.**

Todos regresaron de su salida a la ciudad felices con los resultados. La documentación estaba lista y todos los jóvenes podrían empezar con sus estudios en cuanto las vacaciones acabaran. Por su lado Sella se dio a la tarea de hacer las compras junto a Leysritt mientras que Illya arrastro a Kiritsugu a cada tienda o lugar que captara su atención con Sakura, Miyu y Mashu siendo arrastradas con él. Al final había bastante bolsas de compras y una Illya con mucha azúcar en su sistema.

Miyu aprovecho la oportunidad para admirar las diferencias entre su mundo y este mientras trataba de no sentirse mas afectada de lo que ya estaba a causa de su situación. Mashu ayudo a la mejoría de su estado al contarle a Miyu sobre su similar situación al haber sido creada como un proyecto más para Chaldea. Para Mashu la oportunidad de ver y experimentar Fuyuki sin pensar en que seria un campo de batalla era algo que le agradaba. Miyu entendió esto por lo que trato de no pensar tanto en lo que le esperaba por afrontar o su hermano muerto. Ya habría tiempo para afrontar esas cosas.

Para Sakura la salida fue un poco dolorosa pues buscaba a Rin inconscientemente a su alrededor. La esperanza de encontrarla ahora que estaba fuera de su pesadilla era lo suficientemente fuerte para distraerla y casi gritar cada vez que veía alguna semejanza en cualquier niña. Lo único que la alegraba un poco era el posiblemente verla en la escuela si sus padres la inscribían en la misma escuela.

Pero sus pensamientos sobre su salida fueron interrumpidos una vez regresaron a la mansión.

"Eero!" Grito Illya al abrir la puerta principal.

"No más azúcar para la señorita Illya. ¿Entendido Kiritsugu-san?" Dijo Sella mientras cargaba las compras que habían hecho en el mercado.

"Una vez al año no le hará daño." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras veía como Illya gritaba buscando a Eero. " _Ojalas estuvieras aquí para verla."_ Pensó Kiritsugu.

"Senpai! Regresamos." Dijo Mashu antes de enfocarse en la nota a su izquierda en una pequeña mesa al entrar. Al tomarla en sus manos Mashu sintió que algo malo había ocurrido y el leerla no ayudo a sus miedos.

" _Salimos a causa de una situación. Volveremos muy tarde. No nos esperen despiertos."_ Firmado por Leonne.

Mashu rápidamente le mostro la nota a Kiritsugu quien se quedó pensativo después de leerla. "Si esperaron a que nos fuimos es porque debe ser algo muy importante y peligroso para tenernos a nosotros cerca. ¿Sella, Mashu, pueden sentir el mana de Eero?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondió Sella.

"Ustedes son las que tienen una conexión con él y su mana. Deben ser capaces de sentir algo si tratan de obtener algo de su suministro." Explico Kiritsugu. "Sella porque fuiste creada usando su mana y tu Mashu por que eres un pseudo sirviente por lo que entiendo."

Sella no negó ese razonamiento y trato de sentir su conexión a Eero. Mashu hizo lo mismo. Por unos segundos nada ocurrió, pero la marca en la mano de Mashu comenzó a brillar antes de que esta señalara en dirección al norte.

"Lo siento hacia allá. Esta lejos, mucho mas de lo que pensé." Dijo Mashu.

"Eso puede significar que este lugar se expande más allá de lo que creemos. Mejor no tratemos de buscarlos. Debe ser algo muy importante para que se marcharan tan lejos." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Nadir trato de ir en contra a esa sugerencia pues Kiritsugu mostraba experiencia y Mashu no estaba en condiciones para luchar por el momento mucho menos alcanzarlos sin un medio de transportarse.

" _Ten cuidado Senpai."_ Pensó Mashu.

"… _No te mueras por favor."_ Pensó Miyu.

" _Leonne, Eero, por favor regresen a salvo."_ Pensó Sakura.

Aun con su subidón de azúcar Illya se mostro pensativa. " _Espero que estés bien."_

* * *

 **Momentos mas tarde, con Eero y las Artorias.**

" _Estas listo chico?"_ Pregunto A.S.

Eero estaba de pie mientras que debajo del círculo de invocación brillaba a la espera de el siguiente comando. " _Lo estoy."_

" _Ya sabes que hacer."_ Dijo A.S.

"Nero, Tamamo, Altera, por favor escuchen mi llamado." Dijo Eero. El circulo reacciono.

* * *

 **Dentro de los cuartos de la mansión.**

Las tres sirvientes despertaron de golpe mirando a su alrededor. Estaban aturdidas pero su atención se coloco en la cadena alrededor de su mano.

"Que esto?" Pregunto Altera al tocar la cadena.

"Que ocurrió?" Pregunto Tamamo al colocar su mano derecha en su cara.

"Donde estoy?" Pregunto Nero mientras trataba de abrir una ventana digital y no ser capaz de hacerlo.

"El las llamo. Búsquenlo." Dijo Asmodeux.

De repente las tres recibieron una descarga de memorias bastante grande sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido. Pero la memoria que mas las afecto fue la de Hakuno muriendo junto a la célula lunar. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos al no poder negar lo que había ocurrido. Se sentían inútiles e incapaces de mover un dedo hasta que otra memoria fue causando una emoción diferente en ellas.

La memoria de Hakuno aceptando el trato con las deidades.

" _Que hiciste sin nuestra aprobación. ¿Porque lo hiciste? Volviste a rendirte y nos dejaste solas cuando juraste nunca hacerlo. Hakuno!"_ Gritaron las tres mentalmente antes de dejarse llevar por sus cadenas.

Su ira iba aumentando con cada momento que avanzaban hacia el circulo de invocación. No escuchaban las voces de las deidades explicándoles porque las cosas habían ocurrido de esa manera.

Solo la ira y el dolor las hacia moverse hacia delante.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Eero.**

" _Estas solo chico."_ Dijo A.S.

Tres pilares de energía se formaron, pero más grandes que los anteriores.

Eero sintió un escalofrió a lo largo de su espalda mientras nuevas marcas aparecían en ella. Pero algo mas ocurrió, Eero pudo sentir como el círculo de invocación tomaba cantidades exageradas de mana y no pretendía detenerse.

" _Chico detendremos esto ahora mismo."_ Dijo Luz antes de que Eero sintiera como todo su mana se vio en un estado de congelación.

Las Artorias habían sentido la cantidad de mana que había sido absorbida y como sus propios suministro de mana se vieron detenidos. Esto no se veía bien para nadie.

"Hay vienen." Dijo Eero al ver como los pilares desparecieron y tres figuras aparecieron a pocos metros delante de Eero.

Los ojos de Eero no podían creer lo que veían.

Nero estaba ahí pero su atuendo era similar a su versión de novia, pero su color era un rojo oscuro, dos guantes y botas similares a los de su Moon drive, pero más pequeñas acompañaban al atuendo. Su espada estaba teñida completamente por la oscuridad. Por último, un velo cubría su rostro, pero Eero podía ver que lagrimas caían sin parar.

Tamamo poseía cinco de sus colas y su vestimenta era similar a un kimono de bodas, pero su color era negro junto a una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Dos espejos rotos flotaban a su alrededor mientras sus colas se batían de un lado a otro. Lagrimas caían similar a Nero.

Por último, Altera tenía un antifaz que no le permitía ver sus ojos, pero tampoco impedían que sus lagrimas fueran vistas. Su vestimenta era similar a su atuendo original, pero con cambios que le daban mas la apariencia de novia con un ligero tono gris oscuro. Su espada brillaba con un fuerte color gris y sin el azul, verde y rojo de antes. Dos alas de luz se posaban detrás de ella.

"Esto se ve muy diferente a lo que él había descrito." Dijo Leonne mientras mantenía sus dos espadas en guardia. Artoria y Alice estaban en posiciones similares con sus propias Excalibur.

"Hakuno." Dijeron las tres sin moverse de su sitio. Sus voces se mostraban cansadas de gritar.

Eero tomo un segundo para responder. "Estoy aquí."

"No… si… pero… no." Dijo Tamamo.

"A que se refieres Tamamo?" Pregunto Eero.

"Te sientes similar… pero tu voz… tu figura… no es la misma." Dijo Altera.

"Lo se tuve que sacrificar algo para poder protegerlas y salvar nuestro hogar." Dijo Eero.

"No… te rendiste… Hakuno… nos dejaste solas." Dijo Nero.

"Chicas tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que protegerlas y esta era la única manera de regresar con ustedes." Dijo Eero.

"No eres el. Eres un falso." Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"… Chicas soy yo, aunque no me vea igual. Mis memorias y sentimientos relacionados a ustedes están aquí." Dijo Eero mientras posaba su mano en su pecho.

"… si eres el déjanos tocarte." Dijo Nero.

Artoria no le gusto donde iba esto. Porque no se habían movido de su lugar. Porque no habían atacado aún.

"Pero yo no les he dado órdenes. Pueden acercarse a mí." Dijo Eero. Aunque algo no le gustaba sobre esto.

"Entonces dinos que podemos avanzar." Dijo Tamamo.

"Dinos que podemos acércanos a ti." Dijo Altera.

"Dinos que podemos hacer lo que queramos." Dijo Nero.

"Ustedes no necesitan una orden mía para hacerlo. Son libres de hacerlo." Dijo Eero.

"¡Oh no! Esto era lo que estaban esperando." Dijo Artoria antes de avanzar para atacar a Nero.

"De que diablos hablas?" Pregunto Leonne mientras avanzaba hacia Tamamo.

"Esperaban a una orden para atacar. Recuerdo la conversación que Eero tuvo con ellos tres gracias a las memorias que nos fueron mostradas. El peligro no eran sus habilidades, eran sus ataques físicos. Necesitan libertad para atacar y eso es lo que obtuvieron." Dijo Artoria mientras atacaba a Nero con su espada la cual bloqueo con su propia espada.

"Eero! Eres un estúpido, olvidaste esa conversación." Dijo Alice mientras iba por Altera.

Eero se dio cuenta de su error. Se había olvidado de su conversación mas importante.

" _Ves como no pusiste atención."_ Dijo A.S. " _Debiste recordar lo que hablamos."_

Tamamo bloque ambas espadas con sus espejos antes de golpear a Leonne en el estomago lo cual la lanzo a volar.

Nero comenzó un duelo de espadas con Artoria mientras la forzaba a retirarse de proteger a Eero. "Descuida Hakuno te sacaremos de ahí y podrás disculparte como es debido." Dijo Nero antes de aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes sobre Artoria.

Altera comenzó su jugada al atar su espada alrededor de la Excalibur de Alice. Esto empeoro una vez Altera comenzó a volar antes de estrellar a Alice de golpe contra la tierra.

Eero se mantuvo en su puesto sin mover un dedo. Su mente estaba en blanco al no saber como hacer reaccionar a las tres. Si las forzaba a detenerse estaría demostrando que no era Hakuno y si no lo hacia las demás saldrían bastante heridas.

" **¿Qué** _ **harás falso? Creíste que todo saldría bien. Ahora enfrenta tu realidad."**_ Dijo Deimos con una carcajada.

El tiempo de actuar le había llegado a Eero.


	19. Busquemos el futuro

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Dos espadas chocaban fuertemente una contra otra mientras el rey de Camelot enfrentaba a la desenfrenada ira de el emperador de Roma. Experimentadas guerreras ambas eran y cada una por un objetivo luchaba, proteger lo encontrado y recuperar lo perdido. Artoria boqueaba cada ataque de Nero, aunque su fuerza solo iba incrementando con el pasar del tiempo. Era un berserker en carne viva pero la única ventaja que Artoria tenia era la experiencia de haber enfrentado a Heracles en peores condiciones por lo que los ataques de Nero aún se sentían débiles comparados con aquel gran sirviente de su pasado.

Nero estaba completamente consumida en su dolor y ira. Deseaba a Hakuno mas que nada en el mundo y el sentir que él había traicionado su confianza al rendirse solo la hacia hundirse mas en la oscuridad de su estado.

"Ya detente de una vez!" Grito Artoria al comenzar un nuevo forcejeo con espada frente a Nero.

"… No lo hare. Hakuno! ¡Debe regresar a nosotras!" Respondió Nero.

"Lo estas hiriendo al hacer esto. Crees que Shirou quería perder frente a Gilgamesh. El sacrifico su vida para protegerme aun cuando no necesitaba hacerlo. ¡Tu amado debió hacer lo mismo por ustedes así que despierta y deja de estar soñando!" Exclamo Artoria furiosa.

"No lo entenderías! Hakuno prometió que siempre estarías juntos. Moriríamos juntos. El entrego su cuerpo al núcleo para asegurarse de eso. Pero rompió esa promesa y ahora tiene que pagar." Grito Nero antes de incrementar nuevamente la fuerza de su ataque a lo cual Artoria se retiro y dejo que la espada conectara con el suelo.

Una masiva brecha se abrió en el lugar del impacto mientras que la roca parecían haber sido carbonizadas por una temperatura descomunal.

"Si eso es lo que quieres no tendré otra opción que hacerte reaccionar a la fuerza." Dijo Artoria antes de avanzar y girar con su espada haciendo retroceder a Nero momentáneamente.

Nero contraataco con al incrementar su velocidad y golpear a Artoria con un derechazo directo a la cara.

Artoria hubiera salido volando, pero resistió el dolor y conecto un corte vertical desde abajo lo cual corto el velo de Nero. Sangre broto del pecho de Nero, pero esta no se detuvo y volvió a atacar varios cortes violentos los cuales Artoria bloqueo como pudo.

" _Su estado de ira esta haciendo que olvide su estilo de pelea normal. Un emperador nunca pelearía con tantas aberturas."_ Pensó Artoria al ver los sus ojos verdes sin señales de estar consientes de lo que hacían. "Despierta ya!" Grito Artoria.

Nero seguía hundiéndose en lo profundo de sus penas.

 **Con Leonne.**

Leonne rápidamente se recupero de su violento vuelo antes esquivar cierta patada a gran velocidad que casi le arranca la cabeza.

"Demonios si que eres rápida." Dijo Leonne antes usar su espada para bloquear el retorno de Tamamo con sus garras. "Sabes el chico no tenía opción alguna si quería regresar con ustedes."

"Grrrr!" Gruño Tamamo antes usar sus colas para golpear múltiple veces a Leonne. Como si de una ametralladora se tratara las colas se expandían rápidamente con fuerza antes de retroceder en una milésima de segundo y volver a atacar.

Leonne esquivo tantos golpes como pudo y resistió las ganas de cortar las colas por lo que no tuvo más opción que improvisar. Usando su bufanda ato una de las colas antes de jalar hacia delante y hacer que Tamamo perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo a lo cual Leonne uso para tratar de golpear a Tamamo la nuca.

Pero los espejos nuevamente bloquearon sus ataque y Tamamo no perdió la oportunidad par enredar una de sus colas alrededor de una de las piernas de Leonne.

" _Esto va ha ser malo."_ Pensó Leonne antes de sentir como su cuerpo estrellaba con el suelo nuevamente. " _Esto se acabó. Si quiero detenerla deberé jugármela en esto."_

Leonne rodo por el suelo para evadir las garras y pisotones de Tamamo antes de saltar en reversa para lanzar su espada oscura hacia Tamamo la cual evadió esa acción al voltearse levemente.

Leonne no perdió el tiempo y uso su gran velocidad para cortar la distancia entre ambas para golpearla con un gancho izquierdo. "No soy experta en combate mano a mano, pero si uso las espadas tus espejos se activan." Dijo Leonne antes de usar la empuñadura de su otra espada para golpear a Tamamo justo en el estómago.

Tamamo reciproco las acciones de Leonne con un cabezazo y una patada al costado derecho de Leonne.

"Veo que aceptas esto? ¡Pues hagámoslo!" Dijo Leonne antes de reciprocar las acciones de Tamamo con una patada directo a la mandíbula. "Sabes entiendo porque una parte del chico te ama."

Ese comentario detuvo a Tamamo por un segundo lo cual permitió que Leonne conectara una patada vertical directo a la mandíbula de Tamamo.

"Vez que lo amas y esto es solo un pequeño desacuerdo?" Pregunto Leonne antes de sentir como nuevamente las colas comenzaban su metralla de golpes.

"El nos fallo a todas!" Exclamo Tamamo.

" _Dios que diablos pasa contigo Eero? ¿Te gustan las mujeres locas? ¿Espera eso significa que debo estar loca yo también para que el me atraiga?"_ Leonne estaba pensando demasiado. Pero por lo menos se levantaba rápidamente para continuar sus ataques contra Tamamo.

"Sal de mi camino!" Exclamo Tamamo.

"No lo creo." Respondió Leonne antes volver a los golpes.

 **Con Alice.**

" _El chico va a tener que pagarme con cenas de por vida!"_ Pensó Alice mientras se levantaba del lugar de su turbulento aterrizaje. Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse al suelo tranquilamente Altera bajo a gran velocidad y trato de atropellarla por lo cual Alice devolvió el favor al golpearla fuertemente con la empuñadura de Excalibur justo en la espalda.

"Nada de volar conmigo!" Exclamo Alice al hacer que Altera aterrizara. El suelo alrededor de ambas se quebró a causa de tan fuerte golpe.

Altera no duro un segundo sin moverse antes de abrir sus alas nuevamente y moverse fuera del alcance de Alice. Una vez estuvo de pie su espada de alargo y fue usada como un filoso látigo para cortar a Alice.

Alice bloqueaba y esquivaba los latigazos mientras trataba de acercarse a Altera. Pero esta nuevamente se alejaba al usar sus alas.

Se había convertido en un juego del ratón y el gato lo cual no le agrado para nada a Alice. Por unos diez minutos esto continuo hasta que Alice se canso del juego.

"Si así es como vas a pelear me puedo imaginar porque perdiste y tu Hakuno vino a buscarme a mí." Dijo Alice.

En segundos después de aquel comentario Altera devolvió su espada a su estado normal y fue con todo contra Alice.

"Altera no débil! ¡Altera más fuerte esposa de Hakuno!" Exclamo Altera antes de romper la defensa de Alice con un fuerte golpe horizontal con su espada.

"Así que me mostraras de que estas hecha? ¡Pues ya era hora!" Respondió Alice antes comenzar una lluvia de cortes con Altera.

Ambas movían sus espadas a gran velocidad tratando de romper el ritmo de la otra o por lo menos causarle las heridas necesarias para impedirle moverse.

"Eres fuerte pero no entiendo tu razón para querer matar al chico." Dijo Alice. "Ellos hicieron el sacrificio máximo para asegurar su supervivencias."

"Sobrevivir no importa para Altera sin Hakuno. Mundo no importar sin quien me dio razón para vivir." Respondió Altera.

"Si es así por que le quieres hacer daño?"

"Porque el no es Hakuno!"

"Los ojos engañan a aquellos que solo ven el exterior." Dijo Alice antes aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes.

"…" Altera no respondió ante aquel comentario.

" _Ellas están hay solo hay que despertarlas de este estado de ira. Chico encuentra una manera de hacerlas reaccionar."_ Pensó Alice. _"Y prepárate. Te esperan muchas cenas junto a mí."_

 **Con Eero.**

Eero estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Buscaba entender como detener todo esto pues no quería ver a nadie mas sufrir por culpa suya. Pero como podía hacerlo, ellas se negaban a escuchar razón detrás de sus acciones y solo gritaban por Hakuno Kishinami. Sus ojos perdieron brillo mientras las dudas y preguntas lo hacían hundirse en lo profundo de un océano dentro de su alma.

" _Que debo hacer? Yo no soy lo que ellas buscan."_ Pensó Eero.

Sus pensamientos lo fueron hundiendo más y más.

" _No soy Hakuno Kishinami."_

" _No soy Shirou Emiya."_

" _No soy Ritsuka Fujimaru."_

" _Que soy? ¿Quién soy yo?"_

" _Que pasa si Artoria solo se esta mintiendo a si misma sobre todo esto?"_

" _Que hay de Mashu? ¿Como puedo ser su Senpai si solo luzco como un niño?"_

" _¿Como lo encontraran Da Vinci, el Doctor Romani?"_

" _Como estoy seguro de que voy a salvar a Olga?"_

Cada nueva pregunta o duda lo hacían llegar mas lejos en lo profundo de su alma. Mas allá de memorias o sentimientos en búsqueda del fondo.

" **Hey deja de hacer esto**." Dijo una voz entre el medio de la oscuridad.

" _Solo debo dejarme absorber. No puedo hacer que me escuchen."_ Respondió Eero.

" **Quienes?** "

" _Nero, Tamamo y Altera."_

" **Por qué?** "

" _Porque ellas quieren al Hakuno real."_

" **Quien dices que no lo eres?** "

" _Ellas."_

" **Por qué?** "

" _No me veo como él. No hablo como él. No actuó como él."_

" **Y que hay de malo con eso?** "

" _Que hay de malo?"_

" **Esta bien que no te veas como ninguno de nosotros ni seas igual a nosotros. Pero tu sigues siendo nosotros de alguna forma.** "

" _Porque lo dices?"_

" _ **Porque yo soy tu. Yo/tu soy/eres Eero El Eterno. El aprendiz de Rey que un día nació para proteger lo que Hakuno, Shirou y Ritsuka buscaron proteger. Dejamos de ser personas separadas años atrás para ser mas fuertes. No hay regreso solo moverse hacia delante. Deja de llorar como un niño y haz lo que debas para que ellas te vean por lo que eres ahora y siempre.**_ _"_

"… _Que soy?"_

" _ **La respuesta ya la sabes. Sal de aquí y no regreses. Este no es un lugar al que debas escapar de tu vida**_ _."_

Eero sintió como tres manos lo empujaban hacia arriba.

" _ **Quienes somos?**_ _"_

" _E…. Eero."_

" _ **Entonces no lo olvides.**_ _"_

Como un cuerpo buscando oxigeno en lo profundo del océano Eero comenzó a ascender rápidamente. No podía dudar más si quería arreglar esto. Ellos/ el habían/había tomado una gran decisión al volverse uno. Estuvo mal no haber tomado las reacciones de los demás en cuenta, pero tendría que continuar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. No había vuelta atrás; Nero, Tamamo y Altera debían aceptar esto, aunque doliera.

" _Aunque duela tenemos que seguir adelante y continuar viviendo."_ Pensó Eero.

Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar vida. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver como Artoria sangraba en varias partes del cuerpo, pero continuaba luchando contra Nero.

"Deja de buscar hacerle daño!" Exclamaba Artoria.

"Hakuno debe regresar y pagar!" Grito Nero.

Sus ataques hacían que la tierra se quebrara alrededor de ellas. Al mirar a otra dirección pudo ver como Leonne seguía peleándose a los puños y patadas con Tamamo. Su cara mostraba varios moretones además de estar severamente hinchada, pero eso no significaba que Tamamo estuviera en mejor condiciones. Su cara la mostraba sus rojizos ojos de tanto llorar y su labios rotos gracias a los puñetazos de Leonne.

En la ultima de estas batallas múltiples cortes rodeaban el lugar en el cual Alice y Altera aun buscaban la apertura necesaria para dar un golpe fatal a su oponente. El instinto asesino de Alice casi tomaba control de ella gracias a tan feroz batalla, pero su mente se mantenía aun fría en tal situación. Altera estaba furiosa y su espada había causado varios cortes alrededor de la armadura de Alice, pero nada mortal.

" _Que debo hacer?"_ Se pregunto Eero mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

" _Que tal si les muestras la verdad? Que no hay nada que ellas puedan hacer para devolver el tiempo atrás."_ Sugirió Aria.

" _Y como lo hago?"_

" _Eso solo tu sabes como hacerlo. Deben ver que no hay nada dentro de ti."_

"… _. ¿Luz, Oscuridad?"_ Llamo Eero.

" _Que planeas?"_ Pregunto Luz.

" _Sacar a Artoria, Alice y Leonne de aquí. Necesito mi mana de regreso."_

" _Estas loco! Ellas están incompletas y si descongelamos tu mana seguirán absorbiéndolo, haciéndolas más fuertes."_ Explico Oscuridad.

" _Eso no importa. Solo necesito hacerlas reaccionar y no hay otra forma de hacerlo. Si Artoria, Alice y Leonne están aquí me impedirán hacerlo."_ Dijo Eero. Debía darles lo que buscaban.

"… _Luz hagámoslo. El chico esta decidido a hacer una locura."_ Dijo Oscuridad.

"…." Luz no respondió.

Levemente Eero pudo sentir como sus reservas de mana volvían a la normalidad.

Artoria y las demás sintieron como sus suministros de mana se abrían nuevamente al igual que el de sus oponentes. Todos se detuvieron de luchar por un momento mientras miraban a Eero con su atuendo de batalla caminar directo hacia ellas.

"Tienes un plan chico?" Pregunto Alice.

Eero no respondió y solo sonrió antes de abrir tres portales detrás de las tres Artorias. Cadenas salieron de estas y ataron a las tres.

"Eero que estas haciendo?" Pregunto Artoria al sentir como las cadenas la estaban jalando fuera de su pelea. Alice y Leonne estaban en la misma situación.

"No puedo escapar de ellas y tratar de razonar no les dará paz. Nero, Tamamo, Altera pueden venir por mi si así lo desean." Dijo Eero mientras extendía sus brazos.

"Estas loco?" Grito Leone mientras era forzada dentro de la habilidad de Eero.

"Solo hare lo que es necesario. Todo estará bien." Respondió Eero.

Nero, Tamamo y Altera se miraron por unos momentos antes de alejarse de las Artorias y caminar hacia Eero. Las tres se veían decididas a derramar sangre para tratar de recuperar a su amado.

"Eero!" Gritaron las tres Artorias al ver como se acercaban a Eero. Su forcejeo no las ayudo en nada y antes que Nero pudiera hacer su primer corte las tres habían desaparecido.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Sangre, miembros y un alma. La sangre de Eero había sido derramada por muchas partes mientras que los miembros y diversas partes del cuerpo de Eero se encontraban en diversos lugares.

Las manos de las tres estaban completamente manchadas con la sangre de aquel que dijo ser su amado Hakuno. Pensaron que al matarlo recuperarían a Hakuno, pero nada sucedió. Eero no hizo ni un solo movimiento para defenderse y ahora su cuerpo se encontraba destrozado. Ahora las tres se encontraban arrodilladas frente al alma de Eero.

"… Porque no has regresado?" Pregunto Nero al ver el alma de Eero arder frente a ellas.

"…" No hubo respuesta alguna del alma de Eero.

"Te queremos de regreso. Prometiste no dejarnos nunca." Dijo Tamamo.

"Lo… siento." Dijo una pequeña voz proveniente del alma. Era Hakuno o eso pensaban.

"El falso ya no está. Puedes volver con nosotras y todo estará bien otra vez." Dijo Altera.

"… No ocurrirá. Ya no soy solo yo. Los tres somos uno y eso no se puede cambiar."

"No! Si puede cambiarse. Tu eres nuestro Hakuno y debes estar con nosotras." Dijo Nero. Esta no era la repuesta que buscaba encontrar.

"Siempre lo he estado y lo estaré, pero mi forma física será diferente. Ya nada será igual, pero seguiré siendo Hakuno. Solo deben aceptarlo."

"Como podemos hacerlo? Él es un niño y no se parece a ti en nada." Dijo Tamamo.

"Ustedes se ven diferentes también. No recuerdo verlas manchadas de sangre o ser capaces de tal brutalidad, pero aun las amo."

Las tres se miraron entre ellas y se dieron cuenta de cuanta sangre habían derramado. Ojos, cabello, huesos, órganos, todo estaba dispersado a su alrededor.

"Pero lo hicimos por amor a ti!" Exclamo Altera.

"Nunca pensé que harían algo como esto, pero aun así las perdono. Se que no es lo que desean, pero se acostumbraran a esto con el tiempo. Todo puede cambiar y esta es solo otra nueva etapa de nuestras vidas."

Las tres lloraron un poco más mientras creían ver una copia de Hakuno frente al alma de Eero antes de que esta se desvaneciera con su mano derecha extendida hacia ellas. La sangre de Eero las comenzó a cubrir completamente antes de comenzar a reparar sus atuendos. Estaba supercargada de mana.

El atuendo de Nero tomo un color mas similar a su antiguo vestido y su velo desapareció completamente. Su espada volvió a tener ese color escarlata brillante además de tener varias rosas a lo largo de su hoja. Sus guanteletes y botas tomaron un color plata.

El kimono de Tamamo tomo un tono azulado con detalles en con flores de sakura de color plateado. Sus espejos fueron reparados y sus colas eran tan esponjosas como antes de todo esto. Su venda se había ido.

El atuendo de Altera tomo un tono blanco con listones azul, verde y rojo alrededor de diversas partes de su cuerpo. Además de varias flores de loto rosadas las partes de novia de su atuendo. Su espada volvió a tener su brillo tricolor mientras que su antifaz desapareció.

Una vez las reparaciones estuvieron hechas la sangre se evaporo. Todas parecían estar en un estado normal pero no dejaban de llorar.

Las partes del cuerpo de Eero comenzaron a arder hasta que solo quedaron cenizas las cuales y reunieron alrededor del alma de Eero. Lentamente estas fueron uniéndose para formar un cuerpo de cenizas que una vez estuvo completo revelo a Eero sin ninguna herida.

"Porque siguen llorando?" Pregunto Eero mientras abría sus ojos.

"… Como puedes perdonarnos por lo que te hicimos?" Pregunto Nero.

"Todos cometimos errores. Yo como Hakuno no pensé en como las afectaría esto y ustedes se dejaron llevar por su sufrimiento. Yo las perdono porque se que estuve mal. ¿La pregunta es ustedes me perdonan a mí por ser un mal esposo y no poder regresar a lo que fui?" Pregunto Eero. Su mano derecha se extendió hacia ellas.

Sin dudarlo un segundo las tres se abalanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo. No estaban completamente felices con esto, pero por lo menos podían saber que el era su Hakuno. Les llevaría tiempo, pero aprenderían a vivir con esta nueva forma de su amado.

 **Unos minutos mas tarde.**

Tres largas cachetadas dejaron la cara de Eero bastante hinchada después de que Artoria, Alice y Leonne salieran de su habilidad.

"Que hicieron?" Pregunto Artoria furiosa mientras miraba a Nero, Tamamo y Altera.

"Lo matamos y desmembramos." Dijo Altera robóticamente. No sabía porque pero la actitud de Artoria le daba miedo.

Nero y Tamamo sintieron como la atmosfera se tornó fría momentáneamente.

"… Las voy a matar." Continuo Artoria. Su Excalibur brillaba con fuerza mientras se acercaba a ellas. "Nadie le hace algo como eso a mi rey."

"Artoria no necesitas hacer eso. Estoy bien." Dijo Eero mientras trataba de calmar la situación.

"Tu haz silencio y abre el portal. Les mostraremos lo que pasa cuando alguien hace algo estúpido como esto." Dijo Alice antes de agarrar a Altera por su brazo derecha. " _Te gusto cortar a mi cita? Ahora la pagaras."_ Pensó Alice.

"Me quedo con Tamamo. Me debe varios derechazos." Dijo Leonne con una mirada asesina. " _Esta vez no me contendré ya que le hiciste daño a mi preciado maestro."_ Pensó Leonne.

"Cariño puedes detenerlas por favor?" Pregunto Tamamo mientras sus colas se erizaban del miedo.

"…" Eero no dijo nada y solo abrió el portal. "Disfruten del pilar mientras regreso a casa. Artoria llamas a Dun Stallion."

Artoria silbo y el caballo apareció rápidamente. Eero subió a el y lo ultimo que vio fue como Nero era arrastrada por Artoria dentro de la habilidad.

Seria una masacre pero Eero no se interpondría pues estaba bastante cansado y sus reservas de mana habían sido afectadas por el flujo irregular que necesito todo esto.

"Por lo menos están todas de vuelta." Dijo el chico antes de comenzar a cabalgar de regreso.

Las primeras piezas se habían reunido y el primer arco de esta historia se acerca a su fin.

Arco 0: Piezas de un rompecabezas irregular.

Arco 1: Los lamentos de una diosa maldita y la determinación de un planeta.


	20. Una cena con Taiga

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Eero continúo cabalgando por varias horas mientras aun la oscuridad cubría el cielo. Sus ojos se entre cortaban de un momento a otro, pero el aprendiz de Rey continuaba su travesía para regresar a casa. Dun Stallion era rápido y bastante energético por lo que Eero estaba seguro de que llegarían más rápido que antes cuando debía cargar a dos personas o un jabalí para comer.

Después de horas y horas de correr el animal llego a las proximidades de la mansión alrededor de las 5 de la mañana. Eero estaba más que cansado así que rápidamente se bajo del caballo y lo dejo ir en búsqueda de su compañera equina en los pastizales cerca de la mansión. Eero camino hacia la puerta principal y con gran delicadeza la abrió esperando no despertar a nadie. Una vez adentro encontró toda luz apagada por lo que con cuidado encendió una pequeña flama en la punta de su dedo para guiarse por la oscuridad de la casa.

El primer piso no era una molestia pues nadie dormía en este lugar y el piso era roca solida así que el joven continúo avanzando sin mucho problema. El segundo piso fue algo mas delicado pues ciertas sirvientes y anterior asesino de magus dormían allí. Cualquier sonido podría alertar a esos habitantes de la casa y como resultado todos los demás despertarían también.

Eero subió cada escalón de madera con suma delicadeza buscando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Cada paso era una trampa mortal y Eero solo podía esperar por lo mejor. De repente entre la oscuridad del pasillo más delante de la escaleras un encendedor fue usado.

Ojos oscuros como la noche lo veían fijamente mientras se acercaban a él.

"¿Qué haces tan temprano en la madrugada, Eero?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Diablos. Nada solo tratando de llegar a mi cuarto para así poder dormir." Dijo Eero.

"Te tomo mucho regresar. ¿Gustas de una taza de café?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras lo jalaba por el cuello de su traje de batalla.

"No me estas dejando otra opción o sí?" Dijo Eero.

"Que bueno que te das cuenta. Cuéntame que ocurrió."

"Por dónde empezar?" Dijo Eero mientras era llevado a la cocina por Kiritsugu.

Buscas el descanso y te encuentras con tu padre adoptivo listo para hacerte escupir toda la verdad. Esta era su vida ahora.

 **40 Minutos más tarde.**

"Entonces todavía están ahí adentro luchando?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras comía un simple sándwich que él había obligado a Eero a hacer.

"Así es. Mi plan era dormir unas cuantas horas antes de sacarlas de ahí. No quiero enfrentar la ira de Artoria en estos momentos." Admitió Eero mientras tomaba un poco de café.

"Es normal que lo esté. Fuiste cortado en pedazos y brutalmente masacrado. Creo que cualquier mujer se molestaría bastante si alguien le hiciera algo malo a su pareja. Lo mismo pasa a la inversa con los hombres." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Lo sé. ¿Como pasaron la noche?"

"Fue tranquila, aunque Mashu estuvo un poco mas estresada que las demás. De seguro tenia terror al pensar que estarías herido."

"Me lo imagino, pero creo que esta será la única ocasión en la que deberé pasar por algo como esto."

"Hay algo que me asombro bastante sobre este evento. Dijiste que ellas se transformaron en vez de seguir con su equipamiento común. ¿Acaso esto significa que todos los sirvientes bajo tu control pueden llegar a un estado más allá de una simple clase?"

"Posiblemente. Aunque no estoy seguro de las condiciones necesarias para tal cambio. Aun creo que Artoria y Alice no han llegado a ese nivel pues no ha usado su otras armas, las lanzas, aunque están cerca pues invocar los caballos son algo que antes no podían hacer."

"Cierto. ¿Ahora la pregunta será cuando será el siguiente sirviente?"

"No estoy seguro, pero tiene que ver con Miyu. Abigail Williams es el nombre de la sirviente, pero no creo que estemos cerca de invocarla. Miyu lleva poco tiempo aquí y quiero que disfrute una vida tranquila por el momento. Su futuro es uno difícil de afrontar, pero yo estaré ahí para ella. Su hermano dio la vida por ella y continuare cuidando de ella por él."

"Esa pequeña es como Illya y la corrupción del grial. Ambas son vistas como objetos que los demás pueden usar para cumplir sus deseos. Me asegurare de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda mientras aun me queden tiempo de vida. Solo recuerda que Illya será tu responsabilidad desde que ya yo no esté. No como hermano, pero como algo más." Dijo Kiritsugu seriamente.

"No te referirás a eso cierto?"

"No creo estar bromeando sobre esto. Me dijiste que reconstruiste tu cuerpo de cenizas y a Illya le queda tiempo limitado como homúnculo. Quiero que le ofrezcas una vida larga y los mas pacifica posible. Me dijiste que cuide de ti y ahora quiero que tu cuides de ella."

"… Papa sabes que ella es aun muy joven."

"Lo sé, pero cuando la situación lo amerite haz lo que tengas que hacer y salvarla de morir. No son hermanos de sangre, pero son dos personas importantes para mí. Tú me has ofrecido ser el papa que Irisviel hubiera querido que fuera con Illya. Confió en ti y se que no me fallaras."

"… Esperare por ella. Cuando el momento lo amerite clavare mi espada en su pecho sellando su destino junto al mío, pero mientras tanto eso no ocurrirá. Es todavía una niña y espero mantenerlo de esa manera al igual que con Sakura y Miyu. No es tiempo para que niñas pelen." Dijo Eero. Entendía el razonamiento de su padre, pero no avanzaría con algo tan serio hasta que la situación no lo forzara a ello.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Pregunto una voz la cual hizo que ambos voltearan la cabeza.

En la entrada de la cocina se encontraban Sella y Leysritt. Ambas los miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

"Que ocurre y porque están despiertas?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Hemos estado aquí desde que bajaron a tomar café. No fue el único que escucho el caballo llegar a la mansión." Dijo Sella. "Porque esta tan seguro de que Eero es la única manera para que la señorita pueda vivir?"

"Sella, conozco las practicas de los Einzbern para mantener a homúnculos vivos por siglos y no quiero eso para Illya. Plantarse en un lugar especifico como una especie de planta para sobrevivir no es el destino mas bonito. Vivir de absorber el mana de muchas personas tampoco me agrada para Illya. Nada de eso le ofrecerá una vida normal pues tampoco podrá crecer o tener una familia. Eero es su futuro mas seguro gracias a esas bendiciones de los dioses. Confió en el y se que el puede ofrecerle una vida mas feliz a Illya." Explico Kiritsugu.

"Que hay de lo que quiera la señorita?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"Es por eso por lo que no lo hare ahora. Esto no ocurrirá en todo este tiempo y permitirá que Illya cree una mejor relación conmigo." Dijo Eero. "Se lo que papa quiere y por eso lo hare, pero no será ni hoy ni mañana."

Ambas maids entendieron lo que ambos trataban de decir por lo que no querían discutirlo más. Pero había otra pregunta que ambas tenían.

"Eero hay alguna forma de convertirse en un sirviente como Artoria y las demás?" Pregunto Sella.

Eero se mostro curioso de tal pregunta. "Porque quieres algo como eso?"

"Gilgamesh. El acabo con Leysritt y yo sin mucha dificultad en mi mundo original. Me pregunte si hubiera sido un sirviente quizás pudiera haber hecho mas para salvar a Illya esa vez." Explico Sella.

"Los sirvientes son fuertes y siendo fuerte puedo proteger a Illya de todo peligro. Necesito de esa fuerza para poder proteger a Illya en especial durante la guerra por el grial." Dijo Leysritt.

Kiritsugu se mostro complacido por el interés de ambas. Mas sirvientes en la guerra del lado de su hija aumentaban su posibilidad de salir ilesa y asegurar el fin de la corrupción del grial. "Eero hay una manera?"

"Debo preguntar." Dijo Eero antes de hablar con los dioses. " _Escucharon o no?"_

" _Siempre lo hacemos. Hay una manera, pero necesitara preparación y mucho mana. Tus reservas son grandes pero ese evento con Nero y las demás fue caótico para tu mana. Aun estas recuperándote así que deberán esperar al menos unos días hasta que estés mejor."_ Explico Asmodeux.

"La hay, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Esperemos unos días." Dijo Eero.

Ambas homúnculos se mostraron agradecidas por la repuesta. No pensaron que la suerte estuviera de su lado, pero tal parece que sí.

"Bien si no hay mas preguntas me voy a dormir." Dijo Eero al levantarse de su asiento.

"Duerme bien Eero." Dijo Kiritsugu.

Eero levanto el puño en forma de victoria y solo siguió adelante. Una vez se fue ambas homúnculos miraron a Kiritsugu.

"Que sucede?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Si ahora sabe esto por que no lo hace igual que nosotras?" Pregunto Sella.

"… Merezco la muerte mi querida Sella. He tomado tantas vidas que solo puedo agradecer por estos momentos de felicidad que Eero me ha brindado. Las cuatro mujeres mas importantes en mi vida han muerto por mi culpa. Dos de ellas en la cuarta guerra, una siendo la madre de Illya. Si es posible quiero encontrarme con ellas dos nuevamente en el más allá y velar por la seguridad de Illya desde allá. Eero protegerá a Illya mejor que yo."

"Pero-" Sella quería continuar, pero Leysritt la detuvo. Aun cuando Sella era la mas inteligente de las dos, Leysritt entendía que Kiritsugu se había rendido ante su futuro sellado. Era mejor no seguir molestando el mismo hormiguero.

Los dioses miraban este evento con un poco de gracia pues quizás el final que Kiritsugu buscaba no lo encontraría tan lejos como en el mas allá. Tal parecía que el mismo había marcado su futuro al seguir usando cierto reloj que Eero le había regalado. Las sombras fuertes como la de Kiritsugu siempre vuelven a su dueño de alguna manera.

 **Con Eero.**

El aprendiz de rey siguió caminando hacia su cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura o Mashu en el camino. Para su suerte o mala suerte al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontró con alguien ya dormida en su cama. Por el tamaño del cuerpo la respuesta fue fácil de conseguir.

" _Mashu."_ Pensó Eero mientras hacia desaparecer toda su ropa. Tenia sueño y ni siquiera Mashu lo podría detener de caer en su cama para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Sin mucho que pensar Eero levanto las sábanas y se acostó.

Esta nueva presencia en la cama alerto a Mashu la cual abrió sus ojos para ver a un cansado Eero cerrar sus ojos y caer en lo mas profundo del reino de los sueños. Mashu con mucho cuidado se acerco a el para besarlo en la frente y tomar sus manos antes de volver a dormir.

" _Duerme bien Senpai."_ Pensó Mashu antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Ni siquiera se percató de que Eero estaba prácticamente desnudo.

 **7 de la mañana.**

Kiritsugu estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión haciendo una lista de las armas y suministros que debía comprar además de ciertos pedidos especiales que decidió hacer después de ver el interés de Alice en ciertas armas que vio cuando fueron de compras. Sella y Leysritt estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Todo estaba en paz hasta que cierta voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

" **Kiritsugu! ¿Estás aquí?** " Se escucho un grito femenino en la sala de la mansión. No era ninguna de la niñas pues estaban durmiendo y nadie tenia tan aguda voz. Leysritt y Sella salieron a la sala buscando la fuente de aquella voz.

"Kiritsugu quien es esa chica que grita tanto?" Pregunto Sella.

"Debo encargarme de ella?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"Cálmense las dos. Esta voz me recuerda a alguien, pero no estoy seguro de quien." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras trataba de pensar quien podría ser.

" **Kiritsugu!"** Volvió a ser escuchada la voz.

"Dios es tan alta como la voz de la nieta de Raiga Fujimura!" Dijo Kiritsugu antes de conectar los cabos sueltos. "Taiga! Sella, Leysritt vengan conmigo!" Dijo Kiritsugu mientras trataba de recordar como pasar de la mansión a la residencia normal de los Emiya. " _Acercarme a la puerta principal y poner un poco de mi mana en la Perilla de la puerta antes de girarla."_

Kiritsugu hizo como lo recordaba y en instantes los tres fueron transportados a la sala de la residencia Emiya.

"Kiritsugu esto necesita ser limpiado." Dijo Sella al ver el polvo y telarañas.

"Lo se y por eso debí recordar llamar a la compañía para que la remodelaran por ahora solo limpien un poco mientras me encargo de Taiga." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de avanzar ala puerta principal.

Debía agradecer al abuelo de Taiga por la casa, pero se había olvidado de todo gracias a los sucesos recientes. Además, que debía reparar la casa completa, aunque vivieran en la mansión.

Al llegar a la puerta quito el seguro y pudo ver a Taiga en su uniforme escolar. No se mostraba muy feliz de haber tenido que esperar por él.

"Taiga Fujimura."

"Kiritsugu Emiya. Eres un descarado, lo sabes o no."

"Porque lo dices señorita Fujimura."

"Te mudas a la casa que mi abuelo consiguió para ti, pero ni siquiera has ido a visitar. No solo eso, la gente dice que te ha visto con varias chicas algunas bastante jóvenes. ¿Se podría saber que ocurre?"

"…" Kiritsugu tomo un momento antes de responder. "Son mi familia. Mi hija biológica, ahijadas, hijo adoptivo y amigas. Nos mudamos y hemos estados ocupados. Por eso no hemos visitado a tu abuelo."

"Eh? Espera un momento. ¿Como que tu familia? Te daba por solterón y no fanático de la compañía de otros." Dijo Taiga incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

"Es como lo escuchas. Ahora si me disculpas debo llamar a cierta compañía. Debo reparar muchas cosas en la casa." Dijo Kiritsugu tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero Taiga no se lo permitió.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas Kiritsugu. Este descubrimiento requiere de una cena. Esta noche en nuestra casa a las 8:00. Le diré al abuelo para que prepare todo. Espero conocer a tu familia Kiritsugu." Dijo Taiga antes de marcharse.

Kiritsugu se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de reaccionar. "Maldición!"

Su suerte no era la mejor en cuanto a Taiga y su abuelo se trataba. Eran buenos aliados, pero cuando esperaban por ti no había forma de escapar de sus garras.

"Sella, Leysritt, tenemos una situación de importancia máxima." Dijo Kiritsugu al regresar a la sala.

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto Sella.

"Metí la pata con Taiga y ahora tenemos una cena a la cual acudir."

"No podemos hacer como que no paso nada?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"No cuando se trata de Raiga Fujimura. Es un aliado importante y no es de las personas que aprecie que faltes a una invitación. Regresen a la mansión y despierten a Eero. Necesitamos que traiga a las chicas de regreso." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras sacaba un teléfono celular, era tiempo de limpiar esta lugar.

 **De regreso en la mansión.**

Sella y Leysritt subieron a toda prisa hasta el tercer piso antes de llegar al cuarto de Eero. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta entraron al cuarto de golpe lo cual alerto a Eero en instante.

"Estamos bajo ataque?" Pregunto Eero aun con el cansancio visible en sus ojos. Mashu se levanto poco después.

"Los Fujimura cuentan cómo ataque?" Pregunto Sella.

"… Que ocurrió?" Pregunto Eero rezando por el mejor resultado posible.

"Kiritsugu hablo con Taiga Fujimura y ahora todos en esta casa estamos invitados a una cena." Explico Sella.

"…" Eero no podía hablar. Su mente estaba tratando de racionalizar como habían llegado a tal situación. "Denme 2 minutos y buscare a las chicas."

Ambas homúnculos asintieron antes de salir del cuarto.

"Que ocurre Eero?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Raiga Fujimura es alguien que no quiero enojar o faltarle el respeto. Esta ciudad es prácticamente suya y tenerlo de aliado es más que recomendable para el futuro. Una cena en su casa es un evento bastante importante." Explico Eero mientras salía de la cama a buscar algo que ponerse.

Mashu enrojeció al verlo desnudo, pero no aparto su mirada de él. "Porque es tan importante?"

"Raiga es el Yakuza a cargo de todo esta ciudad y la persona que ayudo a papa con sus cuentas financieras no legales. Además de que, gracias a él, los sucesos de la guerra por el grial se mantienen fuera de la vista del público común. Sin él, las televisoras estuvieran mostrando grabaciones de sirvientes peleando alrededor de la ciudad. Raiga es el malo que necesitas a tu lado si quieres mantener el secretismo de tus actividades además de que es un buen recurso para conseguir trabajo que no implique contratos por cabeza."

"…Ok." Dijo Mashu al mostrarse un poco sorprendida por la importancia de una sola persona. Mashu se puso de pie y fue directo al baño para sus actividades diarias.

Eero abrió un portal y entro en la dimensión solo para encontrarse con una completa guerra desbalanceada. En un lado estaban por lo menos 6000 copias bien armadas de todas las chicas mientras que en otro estaban Artoria y las demás heridas por todas partes. Olvídense de la batalla que tuvieron entre ellas antes ahora parecían estar a punto de morder el polvo completamente.

"Entrenamiento terminado!" Grito Eero haciendo que todas las copias de cristal volvieran al pilar. "Cuantas?"

"Cuantas que?" Respondió Alice al verlo caminar hacia ellas.

"Cuantas copias destruyeron para llegar a tal estado?"

"Unas 656. No pensé que tendría que enfrentar a copias mías que fuesen más rápidas y fuertes que yo, cariño." Dijo Tamamo.

"Lo hicieron bien pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí y curarlas. Tenemos un evento al cual ir esta noche." Dijo Eero antes de cargar a Tamamo en su espalda.

Para ser la sirviente de combate cuerpo a cuerpo parecía haber sido arrollada por un barco del tamaño del titanic.

"Una fiesta?" Pregunto Nero un poco emocionada aun con sus heridas.

"Cena, pero abra mucho alcohol para tomar." Respondió Eero al imaginar que esperaba encontrar su emperatriz romana.

"Esto no cuenta como nuestra cena juntos." Dijo Alice.

"Lo sé. Eso será en privado y bastante especial." Respondió Eero.

"Entonces eso significa que tengo que usar vestido?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Si o puedes usar un kimono como Tamamo." Continuo Eero. Las demás lo seguían mientras que Artoria estaba a su lado.

"Eero con quien es la cena?" Pregunto Artoria.

"Taiga Fujimura y su abuelo."

"Taiga! Pero eso significa que es la versión mas joven de ella."

"Y por eso entenderás la importancia de crear nuevos vínculos con ella. Solo espero que todo vaya bien." Dijo Eero mientras rezaba que todo marchara bien esta noche.

 **Mas tarde en la residencia de los Fujimura.**

Tres limosinas llegaban y se estacionaban delante de las grandes puertas de la residencia de los Fujimaru. Era cierto que la residencia Emiya era grande pero nunca compares la residencia de un Yakuza. El doble de grande y con mas seguridad que un político corrupto. Digno de Raiga Fujimura.

Todos comenzaron a bajar de sus autos luciendo kimonos, vestidos ajustados, otros más cortos, algunos más largos y por último Eero vestía un esmoquin negro.

Eero hubiera deseado que no todos tuvieran que venir, pero esto haría más fácil que Taiga se acostumbrase a ver muchas mas personas en su casa. Además de que ambos debían de discutir algunas cosas con Raiga.

Con Kiritsugu como líder mientras era acompañado por Illya comenzaron a entrar. Eero los siguió después. Leonne junto a Sakura no se quedaron atrás. Mashu y Miyu fueron las siguientes. Alice y Artoria prosiguieron. Leysritt y Sella les siguieron. Por último, estaban Nero, Tamamo y Altera.

Los sirvientes en el lugar se quedaron congelados en sus lugares al ver a las invitadas. Los vestidos resaltaban sus figuras y mas de uno juro estar en el cielo. No ayudo el que Mashu se mostrara un poco tímida, Nero mostrara sus piernas esveltas o que Alice y su actitud fría les robara el corazón. Cada una chica tenía algo que había encantado a los presentes.

Después de avanzar por unos minutos el grupo llego a la casa de los Fujimura. Todos tuvieron que dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, pero nadie se quejó. Los sirvientes les mostraron el camino hasta una larga sala en la cual los esperaban Raiga y Taiga sentados en frente de dos de las muchas pequeñas mesas preparadas para todos.

"Kiritsugu Emiya! Al fin me visitas y me sorprendes con tanta compañía. ¿Dónde habías escondido a tanta familia?" Pregunto Raiga al ponerse de pie para saludar a Kiritsugu.

"Tengo muchos secretos Raiga. No fue hasta hace poco que decidí retirarme de mi profesión." Respondió Kiritsugu.

"Entiendo mi buen amigo. Una vez estas seguro de que nada puede dañarte puedes vivir una vida normal junto a tu familia. ¿Y quién esta pequeña?" Pregunto Raiga al ver a Illya.

"Ella es mi hija biológica Illya."

"Es un gusto conocerte pequeña." Dijo Raiga.

"Es un placer conocerlo señor Fujimura." Respondió Illya.

"Bien veo que hay muchas personas que conocer por que no tomamos asiento y continuamos." Ofreció Raiga mientras que Taiga miraba con asombro a todo el grupo.

" _Kiritsugu tienen familia? Esto es final del mundo."_ Pensó Taiga al ver a tantas personas junto a Kiritsugu.

Todos tomaron asiento al sentarse detrás de una de las pequeñas mesas cada uno.

"Bien Kiritsugu por que no me presentas al resto?" Pregunto Raiga.

"El joven es Eero mi hijo adoptivo. La señorita de vestido blanco es Artoria una amiga de la familia." Comenzó Kiritsugu a presentar a cada uno de los miembros de su hogar. Sakura, Miyu y Mashu fueron presentadas como ahijadas que vivirían junto a el en la residencia Emiya. Sella y Leysritt fueron presentadas como las primas lejanas de la madre de Illya las cuales vinieron para ayudar a cuidar de ella y los demás. Alice, Leonne, Tamamo, Nero y Altera eran otras amigas relacionadas con su trabajo las cuales estaban aquí por cierta misión.

Esto capturo el interés de Raiga que simplemente pregunto. "Cual misión puede ser esa?"

"Una que podremos discutir mas tarde pero no enfrente de los niños." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Entiendo. Bien creo que hora de que comamos." Dijo Raiga antes de que varios sirvientes entraran trayendo bandejas, sake y otras cosas mas para los invitados.

Alice y las demás sirvientes miraron a Eero darles el pulgar en alto dándoles la señal para que disfrutaran de todo esto.

Habían sido unos días caóticos en sus vidas, pero por lo menos por esta noche podrían disfrutar en paz. Illya disfruto de ver a su padre hablar de diferentes cosas con Raiga además de la buena comida que los sirvientes habían servido. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse asustada al ver la mirada de Taiga fijada en ella.

"Eero porque me esta mirando tanto?" Pregunto Illya.

"Quizás cree que no te pareces a papa." Respondió Eero.

"Es que me parezco a mama obviamente." Dijo Illya antes de acercarse mas a Kiritsugu por seguridad.

Eero rio ante tal reacción antes de ver como Artoria, Alice y Leonne dieron riendas sueltas a sus apetitos. El luchar tanto las tenía hambrientas. El mismo no podía negar lo hambriento que estaba por lo que disfruto tranquilamente de la cena que les fue servida.

 **Con Mashu y Miyu**

Mashu por otro lado estaba indecisa en si tomar o no tomar el sake que le estaban ofreciendo, tenía 18 pero nunca había tomado aun cuando estaba en Chaldea. Al mirar a Eero, este le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que se divirtiera. Mashu se sintió un poco más aliviada así que se dejo llevar por el ambiente.

Miyu se sentía un poco extraña de tal evento al principio, pero lentamente se fue sintiendo mas cómoda al igual que Sakura. La comida estaba bien y el ver a Mashu sonrojada gracias al sake no pudo negar que le saco una sonrisa. Al mirar a Eero imagino ver a su hermano nuevamente disfrutando de sus platillos lo cual le causo bastante nostalgia. " _Desearía que estuvieras aquí hermano mayor."_ Pensó Miyu antes de tomar un poco más de té.

 **Con Sakura, Leonne y Alice.**

Sakura no negó que esto era algo inesperado para ella, pero el ver como Leonne, Eero y los demás sonreían le ayudo a sentirse mas cómoda con todo esto. " _Solo espero que estés bien Rin."_ Pensó Sakura antes de probar el pescado.

"Como esta Sakura?" Pregunto Leonne.

"¿Esta bien, aunque siento que le falta algo?"

"Salsa picante?"

"Eh? Porque le pondría salsa picante al pescado." Sakura se quedó sorprendida ante tal sugerencia.

"Es que siempre que siento que le falta algo a la comida pienso que algo como salsa picante le ofrece ese ultimo toque. ¿Qué piensas Alice?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Hablas mucho. Come en silencio como Artoria." Respondió Alice al señalar a su compañera.

Artoria comía tan rápido que los sirvientes se quedaron asombrados. El antiguo Rey de Camelot no dudo en pedir segundos y terceros a lo cual Raiga sonrió.

"Ella si sabe comer!" Exclamo el viejo Yakuza.

 **Con Nero y las demás.**

Nero no dudo en comenzar a tomar, aunque hubiera preferido vino en vez de sake. "¿No es un banquete como en la célula lunar, pero está bastante bien no lo crees Tamamo?"

"Nero sabes bien que esto es importante para nuestro amado. No pidas mas de lo que ya nos están ofreciendo además mira lo calmado que esta." Dijo Tamamo al señalar a Eero. "Desearía poder tomar con el pero todavía es un niño."

"Yo también quizás cuando regresemos a la mansión podremos hacerlo." Sugirió Nero.

"Quizás? ¿Altera que hay de ti? ¿Te agrada esto?" Pregunto Tamamo.

"Es tan delicado y bonito!" Dijo Altera al ver el postre que les habían traído.

"Siempre son las cosas bonitas contigo. No cambiaras. ¿Que alguien me traiga sake más fuerte por favor? Necesito embriagar a esta." Dijo Tamamo al señalar a Altera.

"Pero es tan bonito. No me lo puedo comer. ¡Es un conejo!" Dijo Altera.

 **Leysritt y Sella.**

Ambas maids comían calmadamente en silencio mientras vigilaban a Illya y sus alrededores. La comida estaba bien, pero Sella estaba segura de que podría hacer algo mucho mejor si le hubieran pedido ayuda a ella.

" _Aunque no puedo negar que me sienta feliz al ver a la señorita en paz como ahora."_ Pensó Sella al ver como se escondía detrás de Kiritsugu.

Mientras que Leysritt miraba a Taiga tratando de saber que quería con Illya. " _Desafío? ¿Amistad? ¿Qué quieres con mi señorita?"_ Se pregunto Leysritt.

 **Mas tarde.**

La noche avanzo sin muchos sobresaltos excepto por Mashu y Altera ebrias o las Artorias acabando con las reservas de arroz en la residencia Fujimura.

Mientras que las niñas hablaban con Taiga incluyendo a Mashu, Kiritsugu salió detrás de Raiga junto a Eero. Era tiempo de hablar sobre algunas cosas. Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un cuarto alejado de los demás. Una vez dentro los tres tomaron asiento.

"Debí imaginarme que el no era solo tu hijo adoptivo." Dijo Raiga.

"Así es. El es quien se encargará de los contratos que me puedas ofrecer." Dijo Kiritsugu.

"Crees que un niño puede ser el heredero de tu titulo?" Pregunto Raiga.

Eero invoco una simple espada desde su habilidad. "Yo no soy lo que diríamos un niño normal. Me presento nuevamente ante usted como Eero Emiya aquel que destruirá la guerra del grial."

"La guerra del grial? Pueden comenzarme a explicar que sucedió durante la cuarta. Muchas personas murieron a causa de ese incendio y mis negocios fueron afectados gracias a eso." Dijo Raiga un poco molesto.

"Lo sabemos, pero yo no fui quien causo el incendio. Yo trate de destruir el grial pues su corrupción destruiría al mundo. Algo esta a la espera dentro del grial y no es algo que quieras ver con tus propios ojos. La siguiente guerra será la mas terrible de todas y Eero es uno de los maestros que peleara en ella para purificar el grial. Una vez todo termine no habrá más guerras en Fuyuki." Explico Kiritsugu.

"Entonces el y esas tres niñas son otros de los 7 maestros?"

"Así es." Respondió Eero. "La quinta está en Fuyuki también además de la persona detrás del incendio de Fuyuki."

"Quien fue? ¿Dime quien causo tanta muerte y destrucción?" Pregunto Raiga al sentir el deseo de terminar con la vida del bastardo.

"Kirei Kotomine es su nombre y no podrás matarlo pues todavía queda un sirviente a su lado. No lo enfrentes o perderás todo. Te lo recomiendo por el bien de Taiga." Dijo Eero.

"Y porque debería escuchar a un niño con una espada?" Pregunto Raiga.

"Porque este niño con espada ya vivió por todo esto. Este niño sabe que quieres proteger a esa niña y que confías en Kiritsugu. Raiga Fujimura yo te aseguro que Taiga estará a salvo de esta guerra si me ayudas a asegurar la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Fuyuki."

"Y que quieres que haga?" Pregunto Raiga interesado.

"Cuando el momento llegue quiero que hagas lo necesario para evacuar cierto perímetro de la ciudad. Varios sirvientes pelearan y eso necesitara espacio de más. Tu manejas esta ciudad así que sabes que hacer." Dijo Eero mientras miraba fijamente a Raiga. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y experiencia.

"…Hahaha. Kiritsugu debo decir que esta será la locura mas grande de la historia. Pero creo en lo que dices. Se que tan destructivo pueden ser las batallas entre magus y si en verdad la siguiente guerra será mas grande los ayudare con lo que necesiten." Raiga dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia Eero.

"Es un gusto trabajar con usted Raiga Fujimura." Dijo Eero mientras cerraban el acuerdo.

Las preparaciones para la guerra habían comenzado, pero algo más se acercaba lento pero seguro hacia Eero y los demás.

 **Residencia de los Ainsworth.**

"Prepárense para el siguiente salto." Dijo Darius mientras preparaba el circulo mágico que les permitiría buscar a Miyu.

"Si mi señor." Respondió Angelica mientras sacaba a Ea desde el portal de Babilonia.

Una vez más saltarían junto a Erika en búsqueda de Miyu. ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarla? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **Scarlet Story- Nano OST acompañante.**

Los dioses observaron como la siguiente etapa de esta historia se acercaba a su comienzo. El tiempo para que Miyu y Eero decidieran el futuro de aquel mundo en ruinas estaba cada vez mas cerca. Salvar o destruir, perdonar o tomar venganza, muchas eran las decisiones que debían ser tomadas, pero por el momento Eero y el resto podrían dormir en paz.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Aquí termina el primer arco de la historia. El siguiente capítulo será tiempo después de todo esto. Dejen un review si así lo desean y nos vemos en unos días.


	21. La paz antes de la tormenta

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 ***Ring!***

Sonaba un despertador con fuerza al mostrar las 6:30 AM. Era lunes, lo cual significaba tiempo de escuela para todos los jóvenes en aquel hogar.

"Cinco minutos más." Dijo una pequeña rubia mientras se mantenía enrollada en su futón.

"Si…" Dijo otra pequeña desde su futón al lado de la rubia.

En el escritorio dentro del cuarto un pequeño oso de peluche blanco comenzó a flotar después de escuchar esto. El pequeño peluche se acercó al futón de la rubia antes de comenzar a jalar los mechones de su largo cabello para forzarla a levantarse.

"No…" Respondió la rubia con molestia mientras el oso continuaba jalando su cabello. "Yugo… cinco minutos más."

Yugo, el oso de peluche no cedió ante la petición de su dueña y solo continúo jalando.

"Yugo!" Exclamo la joven levemente antes de escuchar a su compañera de cuarto.

"Abi haz silencio por favor. Es demasiado temprano." Dijo la otra joven. A veces se lamentaba de compartir cuarto con Abigail poco después de invocarla.

"Yugo!" Exclamo Abigail.

El peluche cansado de usar la ruta pacifica decidió tomar una acción mas forzada. Su pecho se abrió antes de que lentamente varias colas esqueléticas comenzaran a salir del pecho del peluche. Los apéndices se movieron a enrollarse alrededor de ambos futones antes de levantarlos y sacudirlos para dejar caer a ambas jóvenes al suelo.

"Auch!" Exclamaron ambas al estrellarse contra el suelo. "Yugo!" Ambas miraron al peluche el cual doblo los futones y los puso a un lado.

"Abi por favor enséñale modales al peluche." Dijo la joven de cabello oscuro la cual estaba vestida con una atuendo para dormir en forma de panda.

"Yuto mira lo que hiciste. Miyu no fue mi intención." Respondió Abigail la cual estaba vestida con un atuendo similar al de Miyu, pero con forma de conejo.

Los apéndices que provenían desde Yugo no se detuvieron allí y rápidamente levantaron a ambas antes de moverlas hacia la puerta que llevaba al baño. Era hora de prepararse para la escuela y Yugo se aseguraría de que no llegaran tarde. Cualquier persona normal que viera tal escena se habría desmayado hace tiempo, pero esto solo era una mañana del lunes normal para la mansión de Eero Emiya y Yugo no lastimaría a ninguna ya que una era su dueña mientras que la otra era la co-maestra de su dueña.

Habían pasado dos años y tres meses desde que los acontecimientos alrededor de Eero habían ocurrido. Mientras que solo un año y cuatro meses desde que Abigail había sido invocado como sirviente eterno de Miyu y Eero, ambos proveyéndole a la pequeña rubia con suministro de mana, aunque Eero diera la mayor parte.

En otra situación la invocación de tal sirviente podría haber sido bastante peligrosa gracias a la inestabilidad de Abigail y sus poderes, pero cierto dioses nuevamente intervinieron.

 _ **Flashback, noche de la invocación.**_

Era una noche tranquila, aunque nada normal especialmente para los presentes. Kiritsugu, Illya, Sakura y todos los demás veían desde una distancia segura como Eero junto a Miyu se mantenían dentro de un circulo de invocación. Illya en especial notaba la diferencia entre su propia experiencia con círculos de invocación de sirvientes gracias a la noche en la cual Sella y Leysritt dejaron de ser simple homúnculos.

Mashu miraba un poco asustada de lo que podría pasar a causa de lo que Eero le conto sobre cierta sirvientes las cuales se encontraban a su derecha. Aún seguía molesta con Nero, Tamamo y Altera por lo que hicieron aquella noche.

Miyu se mostraba bastante nerviosa sobre esto aun con mas de dos semanas de espera por esto. Su vida no era normal, pero eso no lo hacía más estresante después de todo no es fácil solo crear un círculo de invocación con la ayuda de ciertas deidades para invocar a un sirviente que le había sido descrita como un sirviente bastante poderoso pero peligroso debido a poseer la locura de un ser mas allá de su mundo dentro de ella.

"Hey." Dijo Eero mientras sostenía sus manos.

"…" Miyu no dijo nada y solo miro a esos ojos que la miraban con ternura. Era el rostro de su hermano, pero a la misma vez no. Miyu lentamente se había acostumbrado a este rostro y lo que el representaba en su vida.

Protección, cariño y la continuación de lo que su hermano no pudo tener el placer de completar. Una promesa que había cambiado, pero aun significaba lo mismo. **Ella no seria usada como grial nunca más por los Ainsworth y él se aseguraría de que ella sobreviviría los eventos que ocurrirían en le futuro.** Eso era lo que ella había aprendido de el juramento de Eero y no dudaba que lo haría, pero otras cosas todavía la asustaban de su futuro.

"Miyu mírame fijamente." Dijo Eero.

Miyu así lo hizo.

"No debes temer. Yo estoy aquí y ellos también. Te protegeremos, solo cálmate y repite su nombre conmigo." Dijo Eero en un tono seguro y maduro.

Miyu respiro profundamente mientras apretaba las manos de Eero con fuerza. " _No debo dudar de él. Tengo que confiar en el por qué así lo hizo oni-sama."_ Pensó Miyu antes de asentir.

"A la cuenta de tres." Dijo Eero.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Abigail Williams!" Exclamaron ambos. El circulo mágico debajo de ellos brillo fuertemente mientras los circuitos mágicos de ambos sentían como su mana era absorbido por el circulo.

Todos los presentes a los lejos miraron atentamente mientras que aquellos que poseían armas las invocaron en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Artoria tenía a Excalibur con Avalon colgando de la parte baja de su espalda mientras que Alice había invocado a su oscura versión de Rhongomyniad, aunque una versión similar de Avalon estaba en su espalda manteniendo a Excalibur lista para su uso. Leonne mostraba ambas espadas mientras se mantenía delante de Sakura para asegurar la seguridad de la pequeña.

Mashu levanto su mano derecha y enfoco el mana dentro de ella hacia esta antes de decir la siguientes palabras.

" **Oh escudo mío. Destrozado por las infinitas batallas que he sobrevivido, aparece nuevamente delante mío. Escucha mis plegarias, White Nova."**

El mana purpura corrió como electricidad a lo largo de su brazo antes de que la pequeña forma de una estrella hecha de lo que parecía ser polvo estelar aparecía delante de ella y comenzara a crear varias alas angelicales las cuales formaron un escudo heptagonal blanco con purpura que flotaba delante de ella. Quizás no estaba completamente acostumbrada a todo sus nuevos poderes, pero se había dado a la tarea de por lo menos ser capaz de invocar esta parte de la armadura completa.

Por su lado Nero, Tamamo y Altera ya estaban listas con sus nuevos atuendos. Sus armas estaban listas para detener a Abigail si algo salía mal.

Sella y Leysritt no dudaron en ponerse delante de Kiritsugu quien mantenía a Illya en sus brazos. Leysritt tenia su alabarda las cual tenia varias venas azul a lo largo de su estructura y varios trozos de hielo. Sella tenia varios hilos de mana extendiendo desde las puntas de sus dedos, los cuales se extendieron alrededor de ella. Ambas ex-homunculos vestían vestidos de maids con partes reforzadas con hielo.

" _Chico, danos unos momentos."_ Dijo Asmodeux.

 **Dentro de la oscuridad**

Abigail despertó al escuchar su nombre. Como todo otro sirviente recordó lo que esto significaba. **Una guerra por el grial.** Esto le aterraba en especial por lo que su poder conllevaba. Abigail abrazo fuertemente a Yugo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"No esto no. Por favor no me obliguen. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie." Dijo Abigail mientras miraba a su alrededor.

" **Ah'mgehye nilgh'ri gof'n. Mgahnnn shuggnglui ng ahehyee anjy h', ymg' kadishtu fahf ymg' ah uln. Mgah'ehye ya l' ahch'" (Destrúyelo todo pequeña. Abre la puerta y disfrútalo, sabes bien que esa es tu misión. Déjame entrar.)** Dijo una voz perversa dentro de la mente de Abigail. Un idioma inentendible para el entendimiento humano, pero algo que Abigail había aprendido en contra de su voluntad.

La apertura en su frente mostraba un ojo purpura sangrando con pequeños tentáculos abriéndose paso por los lados.

Abigail podía sentir como nuevamente ese dios de un lugar más allá buscaba usarla como una puerta y contenedor para llegar a este lugar. Su mente se sentía oprimida y forzada a seguir la voluntad de aquel ser. Sus ojos iban cambiando de azul a purpura mientras una llave negra se formaba delante de ella.

Abigail sentía la necesidad de tomar aquella llave aun cuando significaba la posible destrucción del mundo y el maestro que la estaba tratando de invocar.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Abigail.

"Detente ahí mismo, Yog-Sothoth." Dijo A.S. El tiempo se detuvo completamente para Abigail excepto en su mente. Yog-Sothoth estaba impresionado de que hubiera un ser capaz de afectar a su contenedor.

" **Quien eres? ¿Como osas usar mi nombre y darme una orden a mí? ¿Sabes que soy un dios más allá de tu compresión?"** Pregunto Yog-Sothoth desde lo profundo de la apertura en la frente de Abigail.

"Un dios creado por un escritor mortal. Sabes me da risa como dioses dentro de dimensiones como la tuya se creen todopoderosos y aun son incapaces de hacer algo sin una especie de plan u objeto." Dijo A.S.

De repente el cuerpo de Abigail levito gracias a una fuerza sobrenatural.

" **Como osas decir algo-"** Yog-Sothoth decía antes de sentir como una lanza de energía conecto directamente con la apertura en la frente de Abigail. Los gritos del dios podrían ser escuchados por todo el lugar. Abigail estaba sorprendida de esto.

"As silencio dios falso, no tienes ningún chance de oponerte a mí." Dijo A.S. "Abigail Williams, es un gusto conocerte pequeña."

Abigail no pudo responder, pero aún estaba asustada con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Ahora te permitiré mover tu cabeza para que respondas mis preguntas. Quiero dejarte moverte completamente pero mientras Yog-Sothoth tenga conexión contigo no puedo dejarte libre. ¿Entiendes?" Pregunto A.S.

Abigail sintió como podía mover la cabeza así que asintió. Se preguntaba porque no permitirle hablar, pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar.

"Abigail conoces los pecados y errores que has cometido en el pasado? El hecho de que tu alma no ha sido juzgada en el más allá es solo porque esta encerrada en el trono de héroes." Pregunto Asmodeux interviniendo en la conversación.

Abigail tomo unos momentos para recordar. Sallen, los inocentes que vio morir por acusarlos de ser brujas o practicar actividades ocultistas. Varios fueron los implicados y gracias al conocimiento que le proveía el trono de héroes sabia que estaba mal lo que hizo. No quería imaginarse lo que otras copias suya habían hecho en otras guerras por el grial. Abigail asintió, aunque tuviera 12 en ese entonces no la exoneraba de sus acciones.

"Entonces queremos ofrecerte a ti, la copia invocada por nuestro rey elegido una oportunidad de penitencia, aunque esto no liberara tu alma original del trono de héroes. ¿Qué dirías si podemos sacar a Yog-Sothoth de tu interior y ofrecerte un nuevo poder para que ayudes a ese rey?" Pregunto Aria.

Abigail sintió como Yog-Sothoth golpeaba fuertemente en su mente. No le agradaba para nada lo que esto podría significar. Otras copias fueron capaces de controlarse hasta cierto nivel e impedir sus planes, pero esta Abigail se sentía tan débil y no había manera de que permitiría dejar ir a su títere.

"Responde Abigail. ¿Quieres ser libre de este ser?" Pregunto A.S.

Abigail trato de asentir, pero Yog-Sothoth le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza increíble. Sentía como su cabeza se iba a romper, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero aun así se forzó a asentir.

"Eso era lo que necesitaba saber." Dijo A.S. antes de aparecer delante de Abigail. El dios no perdió un segundo antes de hundir su mano como si de un fantasma se tratada dentro de la apertura en la frente de Abigail.

La joven pudo sentir como este ser agarraba algo que estaba profundamente conectado a ella. Era algo que no quería ser sacado y se estaba tratando de quedar allí.

"Quieres luchar, pero no puedes hacer nada Yog-Sothoth. ¡Vas fuera de esta niña ahora mismo!" Dijo A.S. antes de sacar una especie de nido de tentáculos con un ojo desde dentro de Abigail.

La joven se mostró horrorizada mientras quería gritar del increíble dolor que le había causado tal acción. Este dolor también se podía deber al cierre de la apertura en su frente. Su vestimenta se deshizo en instantes una vez que su conexión con Yog-Sothoth fue cortado. Esto incluyo la llave debajo de ella y Yugo.

"No entiendo su estupidez. ¿Porque si eres fuerte necesitas una niña para poder invadir un mundo?" Dijo A.S. antes de incinerar el nido de tentáculos. Los gritos del dios pudieron ser escuchados hasta el ultimo tentáculo. "Bien Abigail, sigamos con esto. Pequeña a donde iras necesitan alguien con la habilidad de abrir portales a otras líneas de tiempo y mas allá. Tú puedes hacerlo, pero necesitas un poder que no te corrompa."

En frente de Abigail se abrió un pequeño portal del cual salió una especie de llave esquelética con varios esqueletos reptilianos alongados adornado la llave. Una flama esmeralda era desprendida desde la llave.

"Esto es una llave hecha de los esqueletos de dragones y serpientes que vigilan el viaje entre dimensiones del océano espiritual. Se que tienes una idea de como funciona todo eso gracias a tu experiencia con ese patético dios. Solo debes aceptar este poder dentro de ti y acostumbrarte a él. Estas lista?" Pregunto A.S. mientras le permitía a la joven moverse nuevamente y hablar.

Abigail se cubrió con sus manos una vez que sintió libre de moverse. La joven pudo notar las alas y aureola del dios además del aura divina que desprendía, aunque se sentía atemorizada por la fuerza que podía sentir detrás de esos ojos inusuales. "Eres el dios cristiano?" Pregunto Abigail.

"Toma la llave y descubrirás lo que hay mas allá. La biblia ni ningún otro libro mortal puede explicar todo lo que hay más allá de este cosmos. Lo que descubrirás dejara tus conocimientos hecho trizas, pero encontraras paz." Dijo el dios.

Abigail acerco su mano temblante hacia la llave unos momentos después. Mientras su mano se acercaba su mano se sentía mas caliente hasta que la toco. En instantes la llave se hundió en el medio de su pecho antes de que a lo largo de su cuerpo serpientes y dragones esqueléticos comenzaron a aparecer. Su pecho ardía con furia mientras una marca de sirviente se formaba en su mano y una pequeño tatuaje en forma de llave rodeado por un doble ouroboros se quemaba en el centro de su pecho. Dicho esto, las marcas alrededor de su cuerpo desaparecieron.

Un nuevo vestido blanco con varias cerraduras en forma de corazones verdes se formó. Este fue acompañado por un pequeño sombrero de bruja similar a su sombrero anterior. Algo que capto su atención rápidamente fue el regreso de Yugo, pero de color blanco el cual cargaba dos nuevas llaves para ser usadas como armas, pero su diseño era menos tétrico y en vez de ser negras eran plateadas.

Algo en lo que A.S. no mintió fue en el conocimiento que entraba en su mente a toda marcha. Abigail estaba segura de que su mente se rompería, pero de alguna forma lo soporto. No podia creer todo lo que ahora sabia.

"Bien creo que ya estas lista. Sigue las cadenas atadas a ti fuera de aquí." Dijo el dios antes de comenzar a desaparecer.

"Espere A.S.-sama!" Exclamo Abigail.

"Que ocurre?"

"Podre ver a Elohim-sama algún día? ¿O a algunos de sus hermanos?"

"…. Sobre padre no pierdas la esperanza. El y madre están visitando diferentes creaciones por todas partes. Solo no pierdas la esperanza. Sobre el resto de mi familia será más complicado así que pregúntame mas adelante. No es el momento." Dijo el dios con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Abigail entendió a lo que se refería. Este nuevo conocimiento le había abierto los ojos a muchas cosas que los mortales no sabían hasta llegar al mas allá. Ya habría más tiempo para pensar en esto, pues ahora debía encontrarse con sus dos maestros. Siguiendo las cadenas en su muñeca derecha Abigail avanzo siendo seguida por Yugo. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente ahora que ya no estaba conectada a aquel ser, pero esto también significaba que tendría que aprender de nuevo como usar este poder.

"Yugo nos espera un largo camino, solo espero que sean buenas personas." Dijo Abigail mientras tomaba el oso de peluche en sus brazos. Ambas llaves desaparecieron al no ser tomadas por nadie.

 **Devuelta con Eero y los demás.**

Eero y Miyu veían como el pilar de luz iba desvaneciéndose lentamente dejando ver una figura femenina. Lo primero que notaron fue su vestido color blanco y su largo cabello rubio. Abigail mantuvo su vista en Eero y Miyu por unos segundos mientras trataba de relajarse.

"Aaaa… Abigail Williams se presenta ante ustedes mis maestros. Cuiden de mi por favor." Dijo Abigail sonrojada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras trataban de entender que había sucedido aquí. " _No se supone que era violenta y peligrosa?"_ Se preguntaron todos.

 **Flashback Termina.**

Esa noche fue cuando conoció a Miyu y los demás. Miyu mostro un poco insegura de la actitud de Abigail pues no estaba segura de sí estaba mintiendo, pero con el tiempo ella y los demás pudieron acostumbrarse a Abigail. Ayudo bastante el que fueran a la escuela juntas, aunque debieron mentir sobre su edad. El único problema mayor que tuvieron en los primeros días fueron las pesadillas que Abigail tenía en relación con su pasado y Yog-Sothoth. La locura, el deseo de ver el mundo el caos y una copia de si misma consumida por la influencia de Yog-Sothoth la despertaron varias veces en las primeras noches.

La solución vino con no dormir sola. Miyu ofreció que durmieran juntas y eso fue el comienzo de su cohabitación.

Ahora ambas jóvenes se encontraban de camino hacia la cocina ya vestidas con sus uniformes de escuela. Al llegar se encontraron con Mashu, Sakura, Illya, Kiritsugu y un poco fuera de lo usual Tamamo haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días!" Dijo Miyu en un tono un poco molesto. Desearía haberse quedado durmiendo.

"Buenos días." Continuo Abigail en un tono mas bajo mientras se arreglaba un poco su largo cabello.

"Problemas al despertar?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras tomaba una taza de café y leía el periódico.

"Les dije que debían irse a dormir temprano." Dijo Mashu mientras terminaba su desayuno. Como estudiante de secundaria junto a Taiga, Mashu se había acostumbrado a las practicas comunes de una estudiante ejemplar, aunque ser amiga de Taiga y seguirla en sus aventuras no era la mejor opción en muchos casos. "Jugar con Illya y Sakura hasta tarde no fue una decisión sabia."

"Lo se Mashu-san. Pero ya sabes como es Illya, si quieres que participes no hay forma de escapar." Respondió Miyu mientras miraba a Illya con la cabeza recostada en la pequeña mesa para cuatro.

"Pero fue divertido." Dijo Illya cansada. "No lo crees Sakura?"

"… Lo fue, pero Mashu-san tiene razón. No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Sella nos castigara si afecta nuestro rendimiento en la escuela." Dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada de sus acciones. El que Sella no estuviera en la casa les había permitido a las jóvenes romper varias reglas implementadas por la sirviente mayor de Illya.

"Es por eso por lo que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad. Eero y las demás no regresan hasta mañana." Dijo Illya segura de si misma.

"No creas tanto en tu suerte mi pequeña. Tamamo les quieres contar?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Ararara, Illya-chan piensa mejor tus palabras. Sella podría ya haber llegado sin que lo sepas." Dijo Tamamo mientras terminaba el desayuno. Sus cinco colas ayudaban bastante a sus tareas diarias, aunque debía ocultarlas junto a sus orejas cuando salía de compras.

"Mentira." Reitero Illya.

"Quizás, pero te puedo asegurar que ya estarán aquí para hoy en la noche. La última de sus misiones fue más fácil de lo que pensaban que seria." Explico Tamamo. "Y Sella aseguro que ira directo a la escuela para asegurarse de no hayan faltado a sus clases o no haber completado su trabajos."

Illya sudo frio al sentir lo que le podría hacer su sirvienta mas severa. Leysritt no era de mucha ayuda pues confiaba en las acciones de su hermana con respecto a Illya y las demás chicas. "Ahch, y que hay de Artoria y Alice? ¿Han enviado alguna carta o llamada?"

"Según Eero se encontraron con ellas dos noches atrás. Ambas aún están visitando Inglaterra y todo lo que fue Camelot alguna vez. Además de estar buscando las armas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Ya confirmaron que han encontrado el arco de Tristán, aunque ahora solo tienen que reemplazarlo con una copia. Sakura, ellas y Eero dijeron que te prepares para comenzar tu entrenamiento más severo en relación con arquería." Explico Tamamo.

"Entiendo." Dijo Sakura mientras mirabas sus manos. Algunas cortaduras habían aparecido en ellas, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Practicar arquería había sido una sugerencia de Eero y aunque solo fuera entrenamiento básico el repetir las mismas acciones varias veces en un solo día podía causar cosas como estas. Ya se había acostumbrado, pero aun que doliera el ver como Eero estaba a un nivel más allá del de ella la inspiraba a querer superarlo algún día.

" _No tienes que llegar a donde yo estoy. Solo tienes que superarme algún día. No te rindas ahora."_ Dijo Eero en la treceava semana desde que empezó.

Lo creía imposible en un principio, pero Eero no le permitiría rendirse sin antes intentarlo.

" _Si quieres ver a Rin otra vez debes ser fuerte para ayudarla de ser necesario."_ Esa otra frase se había repetido un millón de veces en su mente mientras recordaba a su hermana. Aun después de dos años, el destino las había mantenido separadas aun cuando seguían en la misma ciudad.

Eero no la quería llevar cerca de Rin para prevenir que Kotomine levantara sospechas lo cual podría atraer a Gilgamesh. Un encuentro entre Eero y el rey de Uruk en estos momentos no sería la mejor decisión pues de seguro forzaría a Gilgamesh a ir al 100%. Una batalla a tal escala definitivamente causaría estragos en toda la ciudad especialmente por el uso de Ea, la espada de la ruptura aun cuando Eero usara su habilidad.

No era el momento indicado. Tal vez en el futuro la suerte le sonreiría.

"Niñas miren la hora." Dijo Kiritsugu.

El reloj en la pared mostraba las 8:05 AM. Estarían llegando tarde si no se movían ya.

"Me voy!" Dijo Mashu antes de tomar sus cosas y correr a toda velocidad. De seguro se encontraría con Taiga en el camino.

"Abigail, por favor abre un portal tan cerca como puedas de la escuela." Dijo Miyu mientras tomaba una tostada en su boca.

"Hai!" Exclamo Abigail antes de invocar una de sus llaves. Sin pensarlo mucho, Abigail corto el espacio delante de ella.

Illya, Sakura, y Miyu tomaron todas sus cosas mientras que Yugo cargo las cosas de Abigail.

"Nos vemos luego." Dijo Miyu antes de saltar por el portal. Illya la siguió después con Sakura poco después.

"Abi olvidan sus almuerzos." Dijo Tamamo mientras lo cargaba con sus colas.

Abigail hizo aparecer varias colas esqueléticas para tomar los bentos. Abigail hizo una reverencia y salto por el portal ante de que este se cerrara.

"Deberían ser mas atentas." Dijo Tamamo.

"Lo sé. Solo esperemos que maduren antes que la quinta guerra comience." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de toser un poco. Al cubrirse la boca con su mano y retirarla pudo notar sangre.

"… Esta empeorando." Dijo Tamamo.

"Solo es tos. Todavía no es tan severa." Dijo Kiritsugu mientras se limpiaba.

"No es lo que Eero dijo. ¿Cuánto más crees que te queda antes de que tu cuerpo muestre síntomas más severos? Un año, dos quizás. No estas mejorando." Continuo Tamamo. No le alegraba no explicarle a Illya y las demás niñas de lo que le ocurriría a Kiritsugu tarde o temprano.

"Es inevitable, pero estoy seguro de que todo ira bien. ¿Mejor hablemos cuando tendrás tus propios hijos con Eero?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Eso es privado Kiritsugu-san. Pero si quieres saber no será pronto. Eero quiere que su cuerpo crezca un poco más y todavía no hemos decidió quien será la primera en tomar su primera vez." Dijo Tamamo mientras sonreía tétricamente.

"Oh…" Dijo Kiritsugu. " _Así que eso es lo que ha pasado. Todas quieren ser la primera."_

"Descuida de seguro estarás aquí para el primer niño o niña. Y te aseguro que seré yo." Dijo Tamamo mientras apretaba su manos.

 **Al mismo tiempo en una mansión de Inglaterra.**

Altera cargaba una bolsa para cadáveres negra mientras seguía a Eero. Detrás de ella Nero, Leonne, Sella y Leysritt la seguían. Nadie decía nada pues estaban seguros de que estaban siendo observados. Después de caminar varios minutos el grupo llego en frente de dos grandes puertas.

"Entren!" Exclamo una voz distante.

Eero abrió las puertas, una oficina larga los esperaba. Series y series de estantes llenos de libros llenaban a la oficina. Al final una silla estaba de espalda detrás de un escritorio.

"Ah, varios días espere por su regreso. ¿Como les fue?" Pregunta el hombre detrás de aquella silla.

"Nada mal diría yo." Expresó Nero con un tono desanimado.

"En serio. ¿Díganme terminaron el trabajo?" Pregunto el hombre.

"… Si te refieres a eliminar a Cardilious y su familia, lo hicimos." Explico Leonne con un poco de ira detrás de sus palabras.

"Ah, pero eso no era todo. ¿Díganme me trajeron su cuerpo y esos libros?" Pregunto el hombre con un tono ansioso.

Altera no dijo nada y solo se acerco al escritorio antes de tirar la bolsa delante del escritorio.

"Este es. Por fin podre ver que habías hecho Cardilious. Gracias alumnos del asesino de Magus. Su pago es este maletín. Pueden ver que hay en su interior y confirmar que el dinero esta completo."

Sella rápidamente extendió sus hilos hacia el maletín antes de atraerlos hacia ella. Junto a Leysritt se aseguran de que las joyas dentro son verdaderas. Después de unos minutos confirmaron que lo eran.

"Nos vamos." Dijo Eero fríamente antes de darse la vuelta.

"Espera mi querido niño. Sabes cuándo ofrecí este trabajo-"

"Ofreciste? Me amenazaste usando las vidas de civiles para que lo aceptara. Esto no es un trabajo del cual estoy feliz. Ahora libera a esos civiles y nunca me busques o te prometo eliminarte, Cox." Dijo Eero.

"Sabes que lo haría, pero no cumpliste el contrato. Se que ese no es el cuerpo de Cardilious y que su mansión, aunque está en ruinas no esta llena de los cadáveres de su familia y sirvientes. ¿Creíste que no me enteraría de tu traición? Chico llevo años haciendo esto y se cuando las personas me mienten. Ahora esos civiles morirán, pero te permitiré ver sus muertes." Cox dijo. Una pantalla comenzó a descender desde el techo hasta estar frente al grupo.

La pantalla se encendió y mostro un cuarto.

"Eh imbécil que nos estas mostrando?" Pregunto Leonne.

"… El cuarto donde están los rehenes. ¿Acaso eres idiota?" Pregunto Cox.

"No, ¡el idiota eres tú! Ese supuesto cuarto está vacío." Respondió Leonne.

"… Como puede estar vacío?" Pregunto Cox mientras daba la vuelta para mirar a Eero y su grupo. Un hombre de cabello completamente gris sus ojos verdes mirando al grupo con duda. Su pequeña estatura lo hacia parecer aun mas inofensivo que otros magus que su grupo había conocido en estos dos años.

"Espera creo que veo algo. Eso es sangre y la cabeza de un hombre en traje bastante fino." Explico Leonne.

"Leonne, estas olvidando los otro trece cuerpos. Dios mira esos agujeros de bala. Debió ser un arma de fuego bastante fuerte." Dijo Nero.

Cox se acerco a la pantalla para ver con horror a su equipo entero eliminado. "Como es eso posible? Eran mas de 14 bien armados y entrenados. Ustedes estuvieron todo ese tiempo destrozando la mansión de ese imbécil. Yo los vi y los vigilé."

"Lo sabemos, pero eso no significa que nuestro grupo esta formado solo por nosotros 6. ¿Ahora que harás?" Pregunto Eero mientras miraba al enano mirarlo con ira.

"!Guardias ahora! Elimínenlos." Grito Cox. Desde varias aperturas en el techo un largo numero de hombres bien armados con espadas, armas de fuego y otras armas comenzaron a caer encima de los estantes y otros en el piso.

Antes de que alguno pudiera disparar la primera bala, Sella desprendió aun mas hilos antes de cortar varias armas de fuego en pedazos pequeños.

"Chicas, saben que hacer. Terminemos rápido con esto, ya me cansé de Londres." Dijo Eero mientras invocaba un revolver magnum desde su habilidad. Ya había pasado un año y siete meses desde que las primeras armas de fuego aparecieron en su habilidad. No se quejaba de tenerlas pues personas como Cox no merecían que una de sus espadas o lanzas se bañaran en su sangre. "Cox por orden de la torre del reloj y como parte de mi contrato con Cardilious te sentencio a muerte. Espero que sufras mas en el infierno."

Cox nunca llego a gritar como sus guardias ya que una sola bala penetro su frente antes de dejar su cerebro desparramado en la pantalla detrás de él. Los guardias gritaban mientras eran cortados en pedazos por hilos, una alabarda y varias espadas que además destrozaban todos los muros de aquella oficina.

No era una misión bonita pero tampoco estaba mal acabar con ciertos Magus con complejos de supremacía.

Dos años y tres meses habían pasado para Eero y los demás. El tiempo para afrontar su siguiente desafío había llegado.

 **Mundo de Miyu**

 **Cage- Sawano Hiroyuki ft Tielle Ost comienza.**

Mientras la nieve cae de un cielo oscurecido dentro de un cráter una especie de cubo de Rubik negro gira a toda velocidad en medio del cráter. El cubo busca la forma de abrirse, pero es incapaz de hacerlo sin una llave.

"Estoy tan cerca pero tan lejos. Angelica, Erika, Beatrice y ustedes dos marionetas encuéntrenla ya. Busquen a mi grial y tráiganmelo ya." Dijo Darius Ainsworth antes de poner todo su mana en el circulo mágico debajo del grupo enfrente de él. Siete nuevas cartas de sirvientes aparecieron desde el circulo antes de elevarse hasta una misma posición encima de Angelica y los demás.

Las cartas se unieron en una sola antes de crear una especie de espejo que mostraba una mar de estrellas.

Angelica tomo a Ea en su mano antes de hacer girar el cilindro a toda velocidad. Una vez la carga era lo suficientemente fuerte Angelica conecto su espada contra el espejo. Por un momento el espejo pareció no ser capaz de romperse hasta que varias rupturas aparecieron a lo largo del cristal. En segundos piezas del espejo cayeron al suelo dejando al descubierto el vacío en el que se encontraban todas esas estrellas que en verdad eran diferentes líneas de tiempos y realidades alternas.

"Ahora salten ya! Encuéntrenla esta vez." Grito Darius mientras mantenía sus manos conectadas al círculo.

Erika no dudo un segundo y salto dentro del vacío antes de ser seguida por Beatrice, dos figuras encapuchadas y por último Angelica.

Llevaban cinco meses tratando de encontrarla y esto se había vuelto una tarea casi imposible. Solo podían agradecer que Erika podía de cierta manera encontrar un rastro hacia Miyu. Esta podía ser su ultima vez hasta el siguiente mes y Erika estaba perdiendo la cabeza mientras buscaba a su hermana mayor Miyu. Ella necesitaba a Miyu como Darius lo hacía.

" _Esta vez te encontrare Miyu nee-san."_ Pensó Erika mientras buscaba el rastro nuevamente.

Su destino, el motivo de su creación necesitaba cumplirse y sin Miyu eso no seria posible. Esta era su apuesta mas cara pues Darius estaba forzándose a usar mas mana de lo habitual lo cual ponía en peligro a Julián. Esto podía ser el final o significaría victoria para sus planes.

Angelica y Beatrice estaban preocupadas de cuánto podría aguantar el cuerpo de Julián tal carga por lo que no podían fallar esta vez.

Era todo o nada. Sin importar quien saliera herido debían lograrlo.

 **Arco 1: Los lamentos de una diosa maldita y la determinación de un planeta- Comienza.**


	22. Reencuentro y adios Londres

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Mashu continuaba corriendo a toda prisa mientras trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible a su escuela secundaria. Su experiencia con la vida escolar no había sido la que ella había deseado pues Gudao no estaba a su lado en la escuela, pero no podía quejarse de todo los detalles de su situación. Tenia un hogar, una familia, aunque un poco inusual, el amor de su Senpai y sus nuevos poderes los cuales le recordaban cuanto había avanzado.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Bien Mashu los arreglos están completos. La armadura y lo demás están en perfecto estado." Dijo Eero mientras sostenía dos katanas.

Ambos se encontraban solos dentro la habilidad de Eero. Varias semanas habían pasado mientras Eero terminaba de reparar la armadura y poderes de Mashu además de hacer varios cambios siguiendo las sugerencias de el trio de dioses.

"Entiendo Senpai, pero porque debemos hacerlo de esta manera. ¿No hay una forma más pacifica?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Mashu créeme que esto me duele mas que a ti. Si queremos que te acostumbres a usar tu nuevos poderes debemos forzarte a activarlos, primeramente." Explico Eero.

"Pero creo que estoy segura de poder hacerlo sin necesidad de que me ataques." Sugirió Mashu. Una cosa era entrenar sabiendo usar los poderes de Galahad con su ayuda y otra muy diferente era comenzar a usar sus poderes bajo una situación de peligro.

"Entonces hazlo. Invoca tu nuevo escudo sin mi ayuda. Tienes cinco minutos." Dijo Eero. No quería hacer esto, pero Mashu estaba en un estado de pausa en lo que a sus poderes se referían. Al ser nuevos necesitaban un impulso para que ella pudiera reaprender a usarlos. Eso es lo que le recomendaron los dioses y no había mejor forma que sentir peligro.

Mayu lo miro asustada. " _Por favor funciona."_ Pensó Mashu. La joven levanto su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda rodeaba su muñeca derecha. Mashu se concentró y dirigió su mana a un solo sitio. "Lord Camelot ven a mí."

Su mana brillo con fuerza mientras se concentraba en la forma de su antiguo escudo. Una gran cruz hecha de mana purpura se formó, pero antes de completarse se disipo completamente.

"Ehh?" Dijo Mashu al ver como su escudo se deshizo antes de formarse completamente.

"Mashu sabes que ese es el escudo de Galahad no el tuyo. Aunque tus poderes estén basados en los de el no son los mismo. Debes darle un nombre a este nuevo poder. Crea un juramento el cual seguir, el cual tu mana y nueva armadura escuchen. Haz que resuene con tu deseos y objetivos." Dijo Eero mientras la miraba atentamente.

"Pero que digo? ¿Como lo hago?" Pregunto Mashu confundida.

"Eso es tu misión el decidirlo. Yo no puedo decidir que será. Tienes tres minutos." Dijo Eero.

"Senpai! ¡Esto no es justo!"

"Nada en nuestra vida lo es. Solo podemos adaptarnos y seguir adelante. Te amo, pero debo ayudarte a despertar esto."

"…" Mashu guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos. " _Que hago? ¿Qué digo?"_ Pensó la joven mientras buscaba que decir como su juramento para la invocación de sus poderes. " _Que diría Da Vinci-san en estos momentos? ¿Qué diría el doctor?"_ Mashu pensó en todo lo que había vivido hasta este momento. Las batallas, los enemigos que derroto, las heridas, los aliados. Todo lo que la había rodeado hasta que solo se enfoco en una sola memoria. La noche antes de la muerte de Gudao. Como ambos miraron desde una ventana hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas junto a una gran luna llena. Que hermosa y distante eran las estrellas esa noche.

"Tu tiempo se acabó." Dijo Eero antes de cortar la distancia entre ambos. Sus dos katanas estaban a punto de cortar el pecho de Mashu.

"White Nova." Dijo Mashu. El mana de la joven se concentro delante de ella como una estrella antes de desprender polvo estelar que dio forma por primera vez a aquel escudo que previno a su dueña ser cortada.

Eero sonrió ante el escudo al sentir como sus katanas fueron bloqueadas completamente. "Me sorprende la forma que tomo." Admitió Eero al ver como el escudo flotaba en frente de él.

"…. Eh espera no sabias como se vería?" Pregunto Mashu al salir de su estado de shock.

"No. Solo cree el núcleo, esa estrella es lo único que cree de este escudo. Ahora dime donde esta tu armadura, el segundo escudo y la lanza." Dijo Eero al retirar sus katanas del escudo.

"Espera hay más? ¿Qué tanto creaste para mí?" Pregunto Mashu. La joven tomo el centro del escudo y pudo sentir lo liviano que era. " _Este es mi escudo. En verdad ya no te tengo conmigo Galahad-nii-sama."_

"Pensaste que solo crearía el escudo. Claro que no, remodele la armadura y cree tres núcleos para dos escudos y una lanza. Trabaje bastante siguiendo las sugerencias de esos tres. Ahora donde esta el resto es la pregunta." Dijo el aprendiz de rey.

"No lo sé."

"… Quizás entrenar con algunas copias te ayudara." Dijo Eero mientras la empujaba hacia el pilar de cristal.

"Espera Senpai. ¿Esa es la cosa que dejo mal heridas a las demás? ¿Acaso quieres que muera?" Pregunto Mashu asustada.

"Tarde o temprano debías hacer esto. Estarás bien mientras recuerdes como luchar." Dijo Eero con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde fue una muy larga para Mashu. Por lo menos aprendió que el escudo no necesitaba ser sostenido por ella en todo momento y que con su mente podía moverlo como deseara. Un escudo levitante no era lo que ella esperaba, pero sabía que aún le faltaba practica con el resto de sus nuevos poderes.

 _ **Flashback Termina**_

"Mashu!" Grito una voz detrás de Mashu.

Al voltearse pudo ver a Taiga corriendo hacia ella mientras cargaba un shinai cubierto. Era de esperarse de alguien tan atlética como Taiga.

"Taiga date prisa." Dijo Mashu mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

"No todos somos tan rápidos como tú. Dios a veces pienso que no eres humana." Dijo Taiga mientras recuperaba su aliento.

"Es que tengo un entrenamiento bastante duro." Respondió Mashu con un poco de pena. En verdad ya no era humana.

"Eso lo sabemos. Mashu la rompe huesos. Aun no entiendo como derrotaste al club entero de kickboxing. En serio que diablos comes y cuanto entrenas. El capitán es un veterano que ha ido a competencias al nivel nacional y tu lo derrotaste fácilmente." Dijo Taiga aun incrédula de la última hazaña de Mashu.

"Dices eso de mi pero que hay de ti. El tigre de Fuyuki, la única en inigualable Taiga. La novata que tomo el control de su club de Kendo en solo su primera semana de clases." Continuo Mashu. No podía aguantar la risa al ver la cara de molestia de su amiga.

"Haha, ríete todo lo que quieras. Aunque desearía no haber perdido contra Eero todas esas veces. Es solo un niño, pero se mueve demasiado rápido y sus golpes duelen bastante. Aun siento dolor en el pecho." Admitió Taiga al recordar como Eero la derroto una vez tras otra sin darle tiempo a conectar algún golpe.

"Te lo advertí ese día. No le hagas bromas a Illya o la pagaras caro. Además, te roge que te disculparas y no lucharas con él. El entrena en una forma bastante diferente a la normal y ya haz visto como una sesión de practica entre el y Artoria ha ido. Esta fuera de tu liga." Dijo Mashu tratando de prevenir que Taiga volviera a abrir su boca sobre un duelo entre Eero y ella. El marcador iba 16-0, con Eero a la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero necesito ganarle. Mi orgullo como el tigre de Fuyuki no me permite admitir la derrota ante el. Es un niño y yo soy un adolescente. Debo recuperar mi orgullo. ¿Por cierto, cuando regresa de Londres?"

"Tarde esta noche. Ya debieron terminar con los asuntos de Kiritsugu en Londres."

"Por fin. Tres semanas sin escuela y encargándose de los asuntos de su padre. Por lo menos no se fue solo. Aunque no entiendo porque debía ir el y no Kiritsugu."

"Kiritsugu quiere que Eero tome las riendas de sus asuntos y su condición lo ha dejado débil. Además, no quiere separarse de Illya." Explico Mashu, aunque en verdad el motivo de la partida de Eero y las demás fueron varios contratos aceptados. Además de ver como les iba a Artoria y Alice con su misión en búsqueda de las diferentes armas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y la lanza de Cu Chulainn.

"Bien entonces podre luchar contra él una vez más. Esta vez de seguro lo derrotare." Dijo Taiga confidente de sus habilidades.

"No estaría tan segura pero ya se que no te detendrás. Recuerda que no es porque seas débil sino porque el practica contra Artoria y las demás. Ellas no son débiles y tampoco se contienen contra él." Admitió la joven después de apreciar varias sesiones de practicas en las que debían detener a Eero. Las primeras veces no fueron sus mejores experiencias pues estaba asustada de lo que le podría pasar a Eero, pero una vez ella misma comenzó a participar entendió que era necesario trabajar como grupo para detener a un solo enemigo.

Además, sus armas no actuaban como proyectiles o como Gilgamesh usaba las suyas. Mashu y las demás habían notado como cada una mientras no era sostenida por Eero actuaba de una manera inusual. Nero admitió que una vez que tuvo el placer de enfrentar la copia de su espada pudo sentir algo extraño con la copia.

" _No se sentía como un arma flotante ni tampoco se movía como una. Era como si hubiera alguien detrás de ella. El poder de nuestro amado parece ir más allá de lo que pensamos."_ Admitió Nero.

Ese misma noche le preguntaron a Eero si sabia que ocurría. El joven admitió no saber a que se referían. Sus armas siempre se habían movido de esa manera una vez alcanzaba la maestría con ellas. Quizás tenia que ver con la avanzada capacidad de las habilidades que les fueron pasadas del hermano de Miyu o algún efecto pasivo de Bahamut misma. Aun había misterios rodeando a Eero que los dioses no revelarían pues admitieron que era mejor que los descubrieran ellos mismos.

"Descuida el tigre de Fuyuki vencerá esta vez."

"Si tu lo dices."

"Vamos Mashu. ¡Cree en mí, tu mejor amiga!"

"Creo en ti, pero es Eero de quien estamos hablando."

"Lo se y eso es lo que lo hace mas emocionante. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso, hablemos de ti y esa carta."

"…" Mashu guardo silencio por unos momentos ante la pregunta de Taiga.

"Mashu?"

"… No aceptare."

"Eh? ¿Porque no? El chico es lindo."

"Taiga no vine a esta escuela para tener una relación amorosa." Admitió Mashu con un sonrojo en su cara. No esperaba que alguien quisiera declararle su amor. Incluso con tanto chocolates en San Valentín nadie le había escrito una carta como esa.

" _Mashu-san, quiero que escuches mis sentimientos por ti. Ven detrás de la escuela mañana después de clases. Aunque me aterre declararte todo lo que siento no puedo aguantar más. Atentamente: Tu admirador más fiel, Kai Tomoyasu."_

"Mashu eres una chica joven."

"Tengo 20." Reitero Mashu. Aunque su cara no lo mostrara, su cabello más largo denotaba que de cierta manera el tiempo aun la afectaba.

"Si lo sabemos, pero aun te vez joven. Necesitas disfrutar de la vida. Enamórate, ten citas, pierde tu virgi-"

"No te atrevas Taiga. Eso no pasara así por así. ¡Además, ya tengo pareja!" Exclamo Mashu completamente roja y avergonzada ante la mención de su virginidad. Después de unos segundos la chica se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

"Eh, repite eso una vez más." Dijo Taiga mientras la miraba con una cara siniestra.

"… No!" Exclamo Mashu antes de correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Si algo no debía revelar delante de Taiga era su relación con Eero y en medio de la vergüenza delante de su mejor amiga lo había hecho.

"MASHU! Detente ahora mismo. ¡Dime quien es ese galán!" Exclamo Taiga mientras corría detrás de ella como un tigre sediento de sangre. Sus ojos brillaban con un interés inmenso.

Los demás estudiantes que iban de camino a la escuela solo se movieron a un lado al ver la belleza del club de kickboxing correr a toda prisa mientras era perseguida por el tigre de Fuyuki. Era una situación inusual el ver al Tigre tratar de capturar a Mashu cuando normalmente era de la otra forma. Taiga no era la mejor compañera para terminar proyectos, pero Mashu no podía negarse a participar junto a ella, aunque al final cargaba con la mayor parte del trabajo.

Aun así, nadie negaría lo bien que ambas se llevaban o las diferentes circunstancias inusuales en la que acababan gracias a Taiga. En serio como diablos terminan peleando contra un grupo Yakuza de Kioto sin estar en Kioto. Todos se preguntaban cómo lo habían hecho, pero nadie tenía la valentía de preguntar.

 **Con Illya y las demás.**

El grupo salió de su portal y callo encima del techo de una de las casas. Las cuatro aterrizaron sin mucho problema gracias a saber magia de refuerzo para las tres jóvenes y Abi era un sirviente por lo cual no tenía ningún problema. Habían aprendido varias lesiones básicas en base a los conceptos del uso de mana en magias de diferentes clases. Illya mostraba una actitud por la magia relacionada con familiares hechos de hilos de mana como su madre, aunque Kiritsugu admitió que algún día ella heredaría su cresta familiar.

Miyu mostraba una afinidad por la magia elementar de viento. En el caso de Sakura, gracias al cambio de sus círculos mágicos por segunda vez la niña ya no mostraba una afinidad especifica. Sakura ahora mostraba una afinidad mezclada pero imperfecta además de sus números imaginarios. Kiritsugu advirtió que su entrenamiento debía ser delicado pues no era una afinidad segura. Sakura mostro un poco de miedo ante la posibilidad de hacerle daño a los demás, pero todos le aseguraron que todo saldría bien.

En el caso de Eero ya era sabido su afinidad por el fuego y su realidad infinita de la guerra. Kiritsugu afirmo que cueste lo que cueste el aprendería a usar algunos de sus hechizos como el Axel, aunque le tomara varios años lograrlo. Eero no se negó a esto, aunque no le encontraba la gran ventaja.

"Abi donde nos transpórtate?" Pregunto Miyu.

"Si no me equivoco estamos a tres minutos de la escuela. Solo hay que saltar algunas casas hacia delante." Respondió la rubia mientras colocaba los almuerzos en cada mochila con mucha rapidez.

"estará bien que hagamos esto? Es de día y las personas podrían vernos." Dijo Sakura al mirar sus alrededores.

"Nos ganamos nada quedándonos aquí. Sigamos." Dijo Illya antes de aplicar refuerzo a sus piernas y saltar a la siguiente casa.

"Siempre quieres ir adelante. ¡Espera descuidada!" Exclamo Miyu antes de hacer lo mismo.

"No me dejen atrás." Dijo Sakura al seguirlas de cerca.

"Que hay de mí?" Pregunto Abi al saltar poco después. Yugo sin perder tiempo se metió dentro de la mochila de su dueña.

Las jóvenes continuaron saltando hasta ver su escuela. La academia privada de Fuyuki se encontraba cerca del gran puente que separaba el área de Miyama del área de Shinto. Aunque al comienzo solo admitía a señoritas había advierto sus puertas a niños también poco antes de la cuarta guerra. El único problema era lo cara que era. Kiritsugu no dudo en pagar por todos pues que más haces después de acumular una fortuna asesinando magus indeseados. El que Eero y las demás hubieran comenzado a trabajar solo aumentaba la facilidad que tenían para gastos como estos.

"Bien bajemos a ese callejón mas adelante y entremos. De seguro Tatsuko y las demás nos esperan." Dijo Miyu al ver como otros estudiantes iban entrando.

Sin nada mas que decir las chicas solo asintieron y sin nada de tiempo que perder bajaron hasta aquel callejón antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

"Sakura, Abi nos vemos durante el receso." Dijo Miyu mientras Illya la seguía.

"Esta bien nos vemos." Respondió Sakura.

Una vez dentro de la academia el grupo se dividió y continúo avanzando directo a sus clases. Una vez Illya y Miyu llegaron a su clase se sentaron en sus asientos cerca de la ventana. Mientras el tiempo avanzaba la clase se fue llenando, aunque dos asientos quedaban vacíos. Uno era el asiento de Eero mientras el otro no tenia dueño.

"Buenos días!" Exclamo Mimi mientras era seguida por Nanaki y Suzuka. Ambas jóvenes saludaron al dúo.

"Buenos días a las tres." Dijo Miyu con una sonrisa.

"Hey Illya-chan." Dijo Susuka mientras se acercaba a Illya con una sonrisa malévola y un poco pervertida.

"Susuka?" Pregunto Illya un poco asustada. Susuka era una joven normal, aunque su pasatiempo y pasión no era la mas normal o moral.

"Donde esta mi modelo principal?" Pregunto Susuka mientras se acercaba a Illya.

"… Eero esta cerca. Solo debes esperar un poco más." Respondió Illya asustada.

"Eso dijiste la semana pasada y no hay señales de mi querido protagonista seme. Illya no puedo más. Necesito verlo y poder dibujar sus hermosos músculos pegados a los de otro joven." Admitió confidentemente Susuka. La joven atrapo Illya entre sus brazos antes de sacudirla de un lado a otro mientras lagrimas falsas caían de sus ojos.

"Susuka sabes bien que a el le gustan las chicas." Dijo Nanaki. Aunque por dentro admitía que la vista de Eero con otro chico no era desagradable, aunque solo fueran dibujos.

"Eso es cuestionable. No ha aceptado salir con ninguna de las chicas en la escuela. Y no se muestra afectivo al menos que sea Illya, Sakura o Miyu." Respondió Susuka. "Tienen que gustarle los chicos ya que ellas son como sus hermanas."

"Adoptivas." Reitero Mimi. La joven había notado como Miyu y Sakura lo miraban de una manera diferente que las demás durante los recesos de vez en cuando. No era la manera en que mirarías a tu supuesto hermano, aunque se imaginaba que lo mismo pasaba con Illya. _"No es su hermano así que no sería extraño que se fijaran en él."_

"Susuka créenos a el no le atraen los hombres. Como vas a ignorar el que pase mas tiempo con nosotras que con los chicos." Dijo Miyu. No podía decirles que Eero tenia mas de una relación con mujeres mucho mayor que ellas. " _Si el fuera gay no dormiría acompañado de chicas todas las noches."_ Pensó Miyu.

"Eso es debatible. Tengo pruebas de su homosexualidad." Dijo Susuka antes de sacar un libro lleno de fotos. Illya fue obligada a ver las supuestas pruebas mientras Mimi discutía con su amiga sobre este hecho, otra vez.

Mientras eso sucedía Nanaki miro a Miyu. "Miyu escuche algo interesante esta mañana. ¿Quieres escucharlo?" Pregunto Nanaki.

"Que ocurre?" Pregunto Miyu.

"Una nueva estudiante llegara a nuestra clase hoy. Mis fuentes me aseguran que es una estudiante estrella que se esta transfiriendo con una beca como la mía." Respondió Nanaki.

"Tu madre te conto esto?" Pregunto Miyu con interés.

"Así es, pero no le digas a nadie. Tal parece viene de la escuela primaria publica cerca de la escuela de Mashu." Informo Nanaki.

"Quien podrá ser? ¿Tienes un nombre?" Pregunto Miyu. Recordaba que Sakura esperaba encontrarse con su hermana otra vez, pero por cierta circunstancias no había sido posible.

"No. Mi madre dijo que eso era todo lo que podía decirme." Admitió Nanaki. "Sabes como es. Me dice algunas cosas, pero nunca todo."

"Te entiendo y te agradezco esto." Dijo Miyu.

Los minutos avanzaron hasta que la maestra entro. Todos tomaron sus puestos antes de hacer una reverencia antes de sentarse después de escuchar la orden de Miyu como presidenta de la clase.

"Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes. Tal parece que Eero no ha regresado." Dijo la maestra antes de mirar a Miyu y Illya. "Alguna novedad de su viaje a Londres?"

Illya levanto su mano antes de responder. "Llegara esta noche después de tomar un largo vuelo. Sin duda estará aquí mañana." Respondió Illya.

"Me alegra escucharlo. La directora solo acepto su partida por su gran habilidad como estudiante además de la confianza en que completara todo los trabajos perdidos una vez regrese. Espero verlo mañana sin falta." Dijo la maestra. "Bien con eso fuera de nuestro camino podemos darle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante. Puedes entrar por favor."

La puerta se abrió y una joven vestida con una camisa blanca con detalles en color plateado, una pequeña boina con el mismo estilo y una falda gris entro a la clase. Sus ojos aguamarina y largo pelo negro atado en dos colas la hacían resaltar con tan solo entrar. Su mirada demostraba cierta madurez, aunque podía ser orgullo también.

"Puedes presentarte." Dijo la maestra.

"Mi nombre es Rin Tohsaka. Lamento haber comenzado tan tarde, pero espero que nos llevemos bien, aunque pienso superar a cada uno de ustedes." Respondió Rin con toda confianza.

Muchos murmullaron entre ellos el que imposible le seria tal objetivo ya que Miyu era la mas inteligente de la clase siendo seguida por Eero y Nanaki. Mientras que en actividades físicas el era el mejor seguido por Nanaki y Miyu.

"Bien puedes tomar asiento en el asiento a la derecha de Illya y detrás del de Eero." Dijo la maestra antes de señalar a la parte de atrás cerca de la ventana.

Rin asintió y camino con su cabeza en alto. Al pasar por a lado de Miyu pudo sentir como estar la miraba atentamente. " _Una rival? No podrás contra mi si eso es lo que sucede."_ Pensó Rin mientras continuaba hacia su asiento.

" _Podrá ser ella ser Rin la hermana que Sakura ha esperado ver por tanto tiempo? No me parece la mejor persona del mundo."_ Pensó Miyu. Solo tendría que buscar a Sakura durante el almuerzo para confirmar.

Illya vio a Rin con un poco de desagrado, pero al ver como Miyu mostraba interés en esta prefirió no causar problemas entre ambas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La clase avanzo sin muchos cambios excepto por la rivalidad que Rin creo entre ella y cualquier estudiante que mostrara gran intelecto. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa de superarlos a todos, aunque no le iba tan bien encontrar de Miyu y Nanaki. Ambas eran bastante conocidas por toda la escuela por su gran conocimiento aun con tan poca edad mientras que Eero era inteligente gracias a su temprana madurez que a veces asombraba a los maestros.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, el pequeño misterio que Miyu buscaba resolver le había llegado su hora.

Rin vio como Miyu se paro de su asiento y la miro fijamente.

"Tu sígueme. Illya busca a Abi y las demás. Tráelas al jardín de la azotea." Dijo Miyu al señalar a Rin.

"Y porque debería seguirte?" Pregunto Rin.

"Por razones personales de un familiar." Dijo Miyu al comenzar a avanzar con su almuerzo.

"Está bien, **Emiya**."Continuo Rin, aunque todos notaron el enfoque en el apellido de Miyu y Illya.

Illya no dijo nada al respecto y solo se fue en búsqueda de Abigail, Sakura y Tatsuko.

Nanaki y las demás chicas siguieron a las dos jóvenes mientras guardaban cierta distancia de Rin y Miyu. No entendían lo que ocurría, pero estaban seguras de que lo descubrirían al llegar al jardín de la azotea.

La caminata fue silenciosa, aunque a Miyu no le importaba, aunque la forma en la que Rin menciono su apellido la tomo un poco por sorpresa. ¿Acaso esta niña tenía un pasado relacionado con Kiritsugu? Las respuestas las buscaría después de resolver el asunto de Sakura.

Después de varios minutos el grupo llegó al jardín. Varios asientos hecho de piedra, flores, arbustos y un pequeño árbol decoraban la azotea del edificio en que se encontraban.

Miyu no perdió tiempo y busco un puesto debajo del árbol antes abrir su almuerzo. Al mirar sus pequeñas salchichas en forma de pulpo, vegetales y arroz no pudo negar la sonrisa que le causaba la comida de Tamamo. " _Dios si que es la esposa perfecta. Nunca me cansare de comer su comida."_ Pensó Miyu antes de comer un poco.

"Emiya-san? Acaso no me trajiste aquí porque querías hablar o acaso solo lo hiciste para molestarme e interrumpir mi almuerzo." Pregunto Rin un poco molesta al ver como Miyu comía felizmente.

Miyu le pidió un segundo con su mano antes de responder. "No es conmigo tu situación si no con alguien mas de mi familia. Si quieres puedes tomar asiento hasta que lleguen, aunque me disculpo si no pensaste en traer el tuyo, aunque me viste con el mío." Respondió Miyu antes de señalar a Nanaki y las demás para que tomaran asiento junto a ella.

Rin estaba empezando a detestar a Miyu. "Espero que esto valga la pena, Emiya."

"Somos dos." Dijo Miyu antes de continuar, aunque tuvo que detener a Susuka de tomar una de sus salchichas.

Pasaron un par de minutos mas hasta que la puerta se abrió. Rin enfoco su vista en aquella puerta y vio como Illya entraba de primera antes de ser seguida por una chica más pequeña con cabello dorado corto.

"Miyu!" Exclamo Tatsuko.

Rin miro a Miyu quien negó con la cabeza. "Tatsuko ven aquí." Dijo Miyu. Tatsuko corrió hacia Miyu sin prestar atención a nada antes de saltar para abrazarla lo cual le saco una gota de sudor a Miyu al imaginarse cuanto dolería el impacto. " _Si ella continúa abrazándome así de seguro moriré."_ Pensó Miyu.

Illya solo siguió avanzando hacia el árbol sin prestarle mucha atención a Rin.

La siguiente en entrar fue Abigail, pero poco después entro Sakura. En ese momento el tiempo para Rin se sintió más lento que nunca. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el listón rojo en su cabello. Sus ojos grises y su cabello completamente distinto a lo que recordaba que alguna vez tuvo.

Lo mismo paso para Sakura quien no estaba segura de lo que Illya le había contado cuando llego a su clase. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica pocos metros enfrente de ella sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Aunque era mas alta que antes su hermana no había cambiado en nada.

"Sakura… eres tú?" Pregunto Rin. Su mente estaba en caos. Su hermana la persona que creyó muerta por dos años desde la noche del incendio en la casa de los Matou la había dejado deshecha y vacía por un buen tiempo. Kotomine vio como la niña se alejó completamente del mundo exterior por varios meses después de que en un periodo bastante corto había perdido no solo a su padre, pero también a su hermana menor. Mucho mas gracias a la deteriorada condición de su madre.

"Rin... Rin!" Grito Sakura antes de comenzar a correr hacia ella. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de su hermana mientras dejaba que las lagrimas brotaran como dos ríos. Rin hizo lo mismo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

"Miyu, Illya que esta ocurriendo aquí?" Pregunto Susuka.

"Sabes como Eero, Sakura y yo somos como hijos adoptivos del papa de Illya. Bueno, Sakura paso al cuidado de el después de ciertos eventos que ocurrieron dos años atrás. Sakura siempre hablo y busco a su hermana mayor, pero por asares de la vida habían sido incapaces de encontrarse o comunicarse entre sí. La suerte brillo para ella hoy." Dijo Miyu mientras miraba con alegría el cómo Sakura lloraba de felicidad.

"Entonces son hermanas. Sus cabellos no son una pista que digamos." Admitió Nanaki.

"Debemos hacer una fiesta para conmemorar esto!" Exclamo Tatsuko.

"No. Ahí que darles el espacio necesario para que puedan hablar. Tienen mucho de que hablar." Dijo Miyu. Entendía por lo que Sakura estaba pasando. Ella misma deseaba un reencuentro con su hermano aun cuando era imposible.

Sakura y Rin se separaron un poco después de algunos minutos. Sakura pudo ver como Miyu y las demás le sonreían antes de señalarle un asiento apartado de ellas. Sakura tomo eso como la señal de sus amigas para que hablara en privado sin interrupciones.

"Rin, tomemos asiento en ese lugar." Dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a aquella esquina.

"No quieres hablar frente a tus amigas?" Pregunto Rin.

"No todas ellas saben de lo que me ha ocurrido durante esos dos años." Respondió Sakura.

Rin entendió y camino junto a Sakura hasta sentarse en aquel lugar. "Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué tu cabello y tus ojos se ven distintos a la última vez que nos vimos? Pareces ser libre de lo que sea que te había ocurrido en esa casa." Dijo Rin.

"… Lo que te voy a contar es algo que me disgusta de mi pasado. Cuando llegue a esa casa fue el peor error que papa habría podido hacer. ¿Sabes cómo diferentes familias pasan sus conocimientos sobre la magia en diferentes maneras?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Si hay muchas maneras. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso contigo?"

"Los Matou usan lombrices de cresta familiar para pasar sus conocimientos. Si has leído sobre los diferentes familiares sabes que esas lombrices son lo más bajo y repugnante que puedes encontrar. Zouken Matou utilizo esas lombrices en mi para educarme como su siguiente heredero. Millones de lombrices se deslizaron por todo mi cuerpo además de varias que entraron dentro de mí. Esto continuo hasta que Kariya-nii-san me salvo al participar en la cuarta guerra." Explico Sakura. Sus manos temblaron un poco al mencionar las lombrices y Zouken.

"…. No puede ser. ¿Entonces todo ese tiempo esas cosas estaban dentro de ti?" Pregunto Rin perturbada de lo que había escuchado. Ella había leído que tan horrible podían ser esos familiares y lo mucho que podían afectar el cuerpo de su víctima.

"Así fue hasta la última noche de la cuarta guerra. Esa noche me encontraba en el sótano frente a la piscina de lombrices. Esperaba que Kariya-nii-san ganara la guerra y me llevara de vuelta con mama, pero el nunca llego. En vez de el un joven vestido con un atuendo blanco inusual seguido por una rubia con una bufanda y gorra azul oscuro y un señor con un traje negro entraron al sótano. Su llegada fue algo que no esperaba. El joven comenzó ha bajar los escalones mientras hacia aparecer una espada en su mano. Me asuste un poco pero el me aseguro de que todo estaría bien. En segundos la espada entro dentro de mí."

"Dentro de ti? ¿Acaso?"

"No, no me atravesó. Como si fuera una espada fantasmal la hoja se hundió dentro de mi antes que el mana del joven entrara en mi cuerpo. Ese nuevo mana no fue del agrado de las lombrices ni de lo que Zouken había hecho conmigo pues sentí como mi interior estaba en caos. Las lombrices buscaban cualquier salida junto a mi mana corrompido mientras que una sensación de alivio me llenaba al sentirlas salir de mío. Cuando todo estaba hecho perdí la conciencia antes de despertar en el hogar de Eero."

"Eero?"

"Eero Emiya, ese es el nombre del chico que me salvo. La rubia se llama Leonne y el hombre del traje oscuro es Kiritsugu Emiya."

"Espera me estas queriendo decir que fuiste salvada por los Emiya?"

"Así es. Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo con ellos. Con Miyu, Illya y el resto de ellos."

"Pero porque lo hiciste? Podías regresar con nosotros. Mama ha perdido la cabeza esperando por ti y yo pensé que estabas muerta como papa. La casa de los Matou se incendió. Kotomine me conto que solo pudieron rescatar los restos de un solo cuerpo mientras que todo los demás fue incinerado por las llamas. Llore por ti muchísimas noches."

"Y yo lo hice por ti también. ¿Crees que no quise volver a verte? Le he rogado a los cielos volver a encontrarme contigo por dos años. Cada vez que salía de compras te buscaba entre la gente, pero no aparecías."

"Pero porque no regresaste a nuestra casa?"

"Porque ya no lo era para mí. Mama y papa me dejaron con un psicópata que violo mi cuerpo con lombrices por varios meses. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que tus propios padres te dejen en manos de alguien así? ¿Lo sucia que me sentí por varias semanas mientras recordaba lo que había vivido? No podía regresar a ese lugar y correr el riesgo de que me entregaran nuevamente a los Matou o otra familia similar."

"Pero papa esta muerto. Kariya lo mato y mama ya no es la misma. Solo Kotomine se encarga de nuestra casa y de mí."

"Hay esta el problema principal que me impidió regresar contigo. Eero y Kiritsugu me contaron quien creo el incendio de hace dos años. Kotomine fue el causante de todo y Eero me afirmo que es una persona bastante peligrosa además de que pudo ser la persona que mato a papa."

"Como puedes estar segura de que el fue el culpable y no Emiya? ¡Él era el enemigo de nuestro padre!" Exclamo Rin.

"Porque el me salvo y me dio un hogar. Ellos son los que me han protegido y porque cuando veo a los ojos de Eero puedo confiar en que me está diciendo la verdad cuando pregunto algo. No puedo regresar al hogar que me traiciono una vez. Pero tu puedes venir conmigo si así lo quieres." Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba las manos de Rin. "Espere dos años para poderte volver a ver y ahora quiero que estemos juntas otra vez. Ven conmigo a la casa de los Emiya, por favor."

Rin miro el brillo que tenían los ojos de Sakura. No carecían de vida como la ultima vez que se vieron. Su cuerpo se mostraba saludable y por lo que le había contado estaba en una familia que la cuidaba bien. Pero ella no podía traicionar los ideales de su padre, sus estudios de la magia como la heredera de los Tohsaka debían continuar, aunque lo que hubiera dicho de Kotomine fuera cierto. Además, su madre la necesitaba. "No puedo hacerlo. Papa dio su vida por la magia de nuestra familia y puso en mi su confianza para que yo lo continuara. Mis sentimientos no deben venir primero y mama me necesita. Yo debo ser la mejor magus para honrar la memoria de papa y algún día ganar la guerra del grial por él."

"Porque haces esto?" Pregunto Sakura mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

"Porque papa era un gran magus y yo debo continuar su legado." Respondió Rin. "Ser la mejor es mi destino."

"Destino? Acaso crees que tienes un futuro ya escrito para ti. Como puedes seguir los ideales de la persona que me dejo pudrirme en un sótano lleno de lombrices que violaban mi cuerpo."

"No me hace feliz, pero es lo que debo hacer. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer. Si no continuo todo lo que papa hizo será en vano. Su trabajo se perderá y la historia de nuestra familia desaparecerá."

"No la historia de **tu** familia lo hará. Yo no pertenezco a esa familia desde que me dejaron con los Matou. Si la familia Tohsaka es mas importante que tu propia felicidad eres libre de hacerlo, pero te aseguro que lo que encontraras al final no será lo que esperas." Dijo Sakura antes de ponerse de pie y dejar a Rin sola en aquel lugar. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia sus amigas.

Abigail fue la primera en abrazarla. Miyu miro como Rin se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

"Creo que esto no salió tan bien." Dijo Illya mientras se unía al abrazo con Abi.

"Parece que no." Dijo Miyu.

"Quiere alguien explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió?" Pregunto Tatsuko.

"Problemas familiares. Es mejor que no preguntemos." Dijo Mimi. Era una situación la cual era mejor no tocar. Aun cuando eran amigas existían barreras que no debían ser cruzadas.

 **Con Rin.**

" _Porque no entiendes que debo hacerlo. Crees que no quiero estar contigo. Te amo mas que a mi vida, pero un Magus debe poner a sus estudios por la magia y la historia de su familia primero._ " Pensó Rin mientras aguantaba las lágrimas y corría hacia su clase. Estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, pero este no era el encuentro que esperaba. Solo algo entendía de todo esto, era mejor que Kotomine no supiera nada de lo que había escuchado. No confiaba en el y mucho menos después de lo que había escuchado, pero él era el único adulto que cuidaba de ella.

Lo necesitaba hasta que tuviera la edad para cuidarse sola y hasta que hubiera aprendido todo sobre la magia de su familia gracias a las notas de su padre.

 **Mientras tanto en Londres, horas antes.**

Eero y su grupo caminaban aun vestidos con sus atuendos oscuros, pero estaba vez se encontraban en la torre del reloj. Los pasillos estaban repletos de estudiantes y maestros los cuales miraban al grupo con curiosidad.

Los rumores sobre un grupo bajo la tutela de el asesino de Magus rodeaban a la comunidad mágica global, aunque su notoriedad por no aceptar muchos contratos similares a los que Kiritsugu completaba. Aunque su fama de proteger o rescatar cualquier objetivo era mas que asegurada. El grupo había tomado varias misiones riesgosas en estos dos años y no habían fallado una sola, aunque muchos dudaron que un niño y un pequeño grupo de mujeres fueran capaces de tales hazañas como entrar en una zona en guerra para recuperar a un Magus perdido sin ningún rasguño en este.

Otras hazañas fueron el rescatar un pueblo entero de rehenes en Suramérica de las garras de un culto de Magus rebeldes. Aun hoy muchos se preguntaban cómo lo habían hecho, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarles.

"Eero, cariño." Dijo Nero al acercarse al joven.

"Dime mi querida emperatriz?" Pregunto Eero.

"Aun tenemos tiempo para ir de compras, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Nero. "Aun quiero terminar de comprar esos materiales para mis proyectos de arte y todavía no hemos encontrado un piano que me guste."

"El vuelo sale a las 12 PM. Son las 8:45 AM y debemos encontrarnos con Artoria y Alice a las 11:30 AM. Si somos rápidos podemos ir de compras, pero nada de mirar alrededor." Respondió Eero.

"Si es así quiero hacer unas compras propias también." Dijo Leonne.

"Nosotras por igual." Dijo Sella. "La señorita Illya se vera hermosa en unos vestidos que vi." Leysritt solo asintió.

"Sakura y Miyu también. Además de que quiero verte en un atuendo de marinero." Dijo Altera. En verdad le estaba gustando la idea de Hakuno fuera un niño pues le permitía obligarlo a vestirse en trajes no muy varoniles para alguien que en verdad estaba en sus veintes con una mente con miles y miles de años de experiencia.

"Me lo debí imaginar. Terminemos de hablar con Lorelei y salgamos lo más rápido posible." Dijo Eero mientras admitía la derrota.

Altera vio el sonrojo en su cara al acceder a su sugerencia y no pudo aguantar las ganas. Así que rápidamente lo cargo en sus brazos antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Lorelei. "Tan lindo!" Exclamo la sirviente.

Las demás miembros del grupo no perdieron tiempo en seguir a su compañera la cual era susceptible al síndrome de amante de los shota o así lo habían definido pues Altera no perdía la oportunidad de hacer que Eero se vistiera en atuendos para niños los cuales Eero solo acedia a vestir porque Altera se lo pedía con una cara apenada pero emocionada de verlo en esos atuendos.

Los presentes alrededor solo pudieron sentirse aterrorizados al ver como la pelo mujer corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana sin chocar con nadie. Los demás miembros del grupo causaban la misma reacción, aunque algunas chicas se encontraron el que Eero fuera cargado de tal manera bastante tierno.

En pocos momentos el grupo llego a la puerta de la aclamada oficina. Altera ni toco la puerta antes de abrirse paso y depositar a Eero en una silla.

"Usted, misión cumplida. Objetivo eliminado. ¡Nosotros nos vamos, ya!" Exclamo Altera mientras señalaba a una confundida Lorelei.

"Altera, amor por favor relájate. Deja que Lorelei y yo hablemos por unos momentos antes de marcharnos." Dijo Eero mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Lorelei miro fijamente a Eero antes de ver como el resto de su grupo se acomodaba detrás de su silla. "Tal parece que la misión fue un éxito o me equivoco?"

"Jugar a ser el juguete de Cox solo para que nos de su ubicación no fue el trabajo mas divertido. Espero que Cardilious no busque mas enemigos que busquen sus conocimientos. Con eso dicho ya saben donde depositar el dinero así que me marcho."

"No tan rápido Mr. Emiya. Sus servicios han sido impresionantes, pero aún no ha respondido varias de mis preguntas. ¿Qué paso con los Einzberns?"

"Usted ya sabe la respuesta como cualquier otra persona. Desaparecieron del mapa."

"Si, pero sabemos bien que alguien los hizo desaparecer. Una familia con un ejército de homúnculos y una barrera casi impenetrable. ¿Como pudo alguien eliminarlos aun con todo eso? ¿Y dónde los escondió Kiritsugu a ustedes? Son demasiados misterios sin respuestas y eso no me agrada." Dijo Lorelei al mirarlos con completa seriedad.

"Y que esperas que te digamos reina de la torre de reloj?" Pregunto Nero. Le gustaba un desafío, pero no cuando le impedía continuar con sus asuntos personales.

"La verdad de lo que ocurrió hace dos años. Kiritsugu se negó a presentarse y en vez de afrontar mis preguntas los envía a ustedes. No un grupo de asesinos normales pero un grupo de agentes capaces de cumplir cualquier misión sin importar que tan difícil sea. El es lo que mas me hace dudar de todo esto." Lorelei continuo al señalar a Eero. "Un niño que no aparenta mas de diez es capaz de eliminar a cualquier oponente de la torre del reloj sin ayuda alguna."

"Y qué? ¿Acaso nos detendrás?" Pregunto Leonne.

"No, pero si quieren seguir teniendo una conexión con la torre del reloj necesito saber si fueron ustedes los que eliminaron a los Einzbern." Dijo Lorelei. Necesitaba cerrar este capitulo de su trabajo y catalogar cuan peligrosos podrían ser si eran atacados por algún agente de la torre. No estaba dispuesta a ganarse la ira de un grupo que podría causar estragos en la torre sin ayuda de un ejército.

Las chicas miraron a Eero quien solo miro fijamente a Lorelei. Esperaban su decisión.

"¿Si te decimos la verdad de lo que ocurrió, juras no meterte en nuestro camino?" Pregunto Eero. "Quiero completa honestidad y seguridad de que mantendremos una relación amistosa y colaborar en los años que vienen. No nos atacan y nosotros trabajamos con ustedes siempre y cuando el contrato sea uno que nos parezca justo."

"Así será me asegurare de ello personalmente, pero necesito saber si fueron ustedes." Dijo Lorelei.

Eero podía sentir la determinación y severidad de esas palabras. Lorelei no estaba bromeando. Era hora de decir la verdad. "Si fuimos nosotros, Kiritsugu, dos miembros del equipo y yo fuimos a la mansión de los Einzbern a buscar la hija de Kiritsugu. Como era de esperarse no fuimos recibidos muy bien así que nos abrimos paso hacia nuestro objetivo. Muchos cadáveres quedaron, pero al final lo logramos. Lo ultimo que hice fue terminar con lo que quedaba de la propiedad. Eso es toda la verdad. Los métodos es algo que no necesitamos decirte."

Lorelei mantuvo la calma ante estas palabras antes de asentir. La reina no podía negar que sus piernas estaban temblando un poco frente a este niño.

"Bien si eso es todo nos marchamos. Depositen el dinero en la cuenta de siempre." Dijo Eero mientras se ponía de pie. "A por cierto dígale a Waver Velvet o como quieran llamarlo ahora que visite Fuyuki cuando pueda. Una taza de te y visitar a mi querida amiga Taiga no le hará daño."

Lorelei asintió mientras los miraba marcharse de su oficina. Sus miedos habían sido confirmados, aunque se alegraba que fuera ella la que había entablado conexiones con el grupo. No sabia de donde Kiritsugu había sacado a este grupo, pero agradecía que el fuera que los dirigiera a ella desde que llegaron aquí. Solo esperaba nunca tener que enfrentarse a ellos pues quizás podría enfrentar a cualquiera de ellos en una pelea de uno vs uno, pero no el grupo completo.

Lorelei tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta.

 _ **Eero Emiya y sus afiliados deben ser evitados a toda costa. Ningún ataque o plan en contra de ellos debe ser llevado a cabo. Cualquier acción en su contra puede ser la ultima que hagan. Nivel de peligro: Continental o mas alto. Atentamente: Lorelei Barthomeloi.**_

 **Mas tarde, cafetería dentro del aeropuerto internacional de Londres, 11:25 AM.**

Artoria comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate mientras Alice terminaba de tomar una soda jumbo. Ambas esperaban por el resto de su grupo antes de verlos partir y continuar con su misión. Aun faltaban armas que encontrar y lugares que visitar. Artoria estaba vestida con un traje azul oscuro con su cabello atado en una cola de cabello. Su cabello había crecido un poco mas en estos dos años.

Alice iba vestida con un traje de color negro pero su cabello era mas corto y había decidido intentar pintarse algunos mechones de color negro.

De repente el dúo miro a la entrada al ver algo que les saco una sonrisa a ambas.

"Díganme si me equivoco, pero es tan bonito." Dijo Altera al mostrar su trabajo.

Eero vestía un traje de marinero color oscuro con todo y sombrero mientras Leonne reía, Nero tomaba algunas fotos y las demás traían el resto del equipaje.

"No se rían como ella." Dijo Eero un poco avergonzado al ver como Artoria y Alice lo miraban.

"Pero te ves tan tierno. Mi rey es un completo marinero." Dijo Artoria antes de ir a abrazarlo.

"Espero que no te atrevas a vestirte de esa manera durante nuestra siguiente cita." Dijo Alice al pellizcarle una mejilla.

"Aun sigues con eso. Tenemos dos años teniendo citas." Dijo Eero.

"Pero me encanta la idea de que pagues por lo que como." Continuo Alice.

"Altera entrégale el maletín y salgamos de aquí. Me siento violado." Dijo Eero.

"Pero solo esta es la ultima vez que te puedo ver por los siguientes meses." Dijo Artoria.

"Cierto mejor disfrutemos de nuestro pequeño maestro en versión de marinero. " Continuo Alice.

" _Que alguien me mate!"_ Pensó Eero.

" _No puedes morir al menos que recibas un Enuma Elish directamente."_ Reitero Asmodeux.

Seria un largo vuelo.


	23. Basta de juegos, Ainsworths

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Dos motocicletas avanzaban a toda velocidad alejándose cada vez mas de Londres y la neblina que consumía la ciudad aquella noche. Ambas motocicletas eran bastantes inusuales gracias al mana que les había sido influido por sus dueñas. Alice y Artoria se habían despedido de su grupo hacía varias horas, pero habían decidido dejar la ciudad después de reunirse con otros de los contactos que habían hecho gracias a Kiritsugu y sus conexiones. Su destino en este momento era la mansión de cierto coleccionista en la cual deberían infiltrarse y obtener cierto arco que habían buscado por cierto tiempo. Si todo marchaba de acuerdo con el plan no tendrían problemas con entrar y salir sin causar ninguna alerta.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino, aunque ambas desearan otra cosa en este momento.

" _Regresar a Japón con Eero."_ Era el deseo de ambas, aunque amabas sabían que esto era necesario para el futuro de grupo. Además de que experimentar en que se había convertido Camelot y los territorios cercanos a este no era una mala experiencia.

 _Flashback_

Ambas caminaban por el palacio de Buckingham mientras seguían un tour. Al mirar a sus alrededores ambas podían distinguir la gran diferencia entre la historia de esta familia real y sus propios reinados. Inglaterra era se había convertido en un reino bastante poderoso aun sin un rey como ellas dos a cargo.

"Y por este lado tenemos la corona usada por el príncipe…" Continuaba la mujer a cargo del tour mientras que Artoria miraba algunos de los cuadros colgando en los muros a su alrededor.

"No me parece un rey fuerte." Dijo Alice al ver al rey William el tercero.

"Ninguno parecen serlos, pero sus reinados parecen ser más gloriosos que los nuestros. Hubo sangre, pero también hubo continuación de sus familias. Ganaron terrenos y perdieron otros, pero sobre todo sus pueblos sobrevivieron sin la ayuda de un grial o una espada sagrada." Dijo Artoria. "Esto demuestra que mi búsqueda por el grial no fue la indicada."

"No fue tan mala decisión. Gracias a esa búsqueda conociste a Shirou Emiya. Solo hay que continuar avanzando." Dijo Alice en un tono calmado.

"… Eso es lo único que me ha mantenido aun en este lugar, aunque aún no puedo dejar de pensar que hubiera sido de Camelot si hubiera hecho las cosas de una manera diferente. ¿Qué hubiera sido de Lancelot si me hubiera expresado más directamente sobre mi relación con Guinevere? ¿Qué hubiera sido si hubiera tomado un camino diferente con Mordred?" Se pregunto Artoria.

"Y dejarla repetir nuestros errores? Deja de bromear. Sabes bien que ella nunca estaría lista. Un rey no pide ser rey, es elegido por algo o alguien más. Su primer error fue pedir la corona como si nosotras le debiéramos algo. Eero no pidió ser rey, el fue elegido para serlo. Nosotras fuimos preparadas para ser rey y Caliburn nos eligió. ¿Crees que Mordred podría sostener a Caliburn?" Pregunto Alice sonando bastante seria.

"… No en este mundo, pero quizás en otro lugar y tiempo Mordred si pudo convertirse en rey. Entiendo por que no confías en ella, pero en verdad deseo obtener la oportunidad de tratar de cambiar las cosas con ella. Aunque no fuera mi deseo ella sigue teniendo nuestra sangre en sus venas." Explico Artoria. "… Si quiero darle un hijo a Eero algún día no puedo avanzar y olvidarme de mi primer hijo. Debo tratar de hacerla comprender y buscar la manera de comenzar desde cero."

"No necesitas hacerlo, pero si eso quieres solo hay una oportunidad segura. Siete sirvientes necesitan aparecer en la siguiente guerra y solo hay una puesto el cual ella puede abarcar." Dijo Alice antes de mirar a Artoria fijamente.

"El sirviente de la espada, saber, ¿pero estará Eero de acuerdo con esto?"

"El lo hará. Tenemos a Illya, Sakura y posiblemente a Miyu además de él. Esos son 4 maestros sin contar con la hermana de Sakura según lo que entiendo."

"Estas olvidando a Kotomine y Gilgamesh."

"Cierto, pero ellos no cuentan en los siete. Si jugamos las cartas como debemos, tendríamos a Illya con berserker, Sakura con rider, la hermana de Sakura con Archer nuevamente y por último Eero o Miyu con saber o lancer."

"… No creo que hayas pensado todo eso por tu cuenta."

"No, el chico ya comenzó a escribir varias notas sobre ello en la biblioteca. Aunque faltan varios años para que empiece el ya esta pensando en como preparar todo. Debo decir que su plan para la guerra es un poco descabellado, pero no imposible para nuestro grupo." Admitió Alice.

"… En momentos como esos no parece ser el Shirou que alguna vez conocí."

"No puedes olvidar que el no es solo uno. Los otros dos son maestros de sus propios mundos y Hakuno parece ser quien tiene mas experiencia en cuanto a guerras por el grial se trata, aunque el tal Ritsuka no se queda detrás. Ambos tienen mas experiencia que tu Shirou. Era de esperarse que al unirse en uno lo mejor de los tres saldría a relucir y si que siento la valentía de Shirou cuando lucha. Es como un león en su juventud, fuerte, rápido, feroz, y sobre todo un guerrero experimentado. No puedo negar que me haga querer arrojarlo a una cama y comérmelo a mordidas." Admitió Alice con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

"Y por cosas como esas es que nos prohibió actos sexuales con el por los siguientes años." Dijo Artoria completamente sonrojada antes de avanzar hacia delante tratando de alcanzar al resto del grupo.

"No lo niegues. Tú también lo deseas." Dijo Alice.

 _Flashback Termina_

Alice era ella, pero definitivamente no tenía restricciones en cuanto a sus deseos carnales. Si quería algo no dudaría en tomarlo o luchar por el si era necesario. Mientras que Artoria aún tenía su sentido común un poco mas intacto que su yo mas violenta. Aunque su falta de sentido común y moral era una ventaja en su propia manera.

De repente Artoria sintió como Alice aumento la velocidad aun mas tratando de dejarla atrás. Al mirar al frente pudo notar una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de esta y cierto maletín en sus manos.

" _¿Espera, cuando diablos tomo el maletín? ¡Entrégamelo infeliz!"_ Pensó Artoria antes de aumentar su propia velocidad.

Su relación era una muy similar a la de gemelas que luchaban la una contra otra de vez en cuando por las cosas mas comunes como comida o bebida. No era una mala relación, pero abochornaban a Eero con sus acciones en varias ocasiones. Aunque era aun peor cuando agregaban a Leonne a sus conflictos la cual actuaba como la hermana más joven y volátil de las tres.

Sería un largo recorrido hacia su lugar de destino.

 **Mas tarde, Fuyuki.**

Eran las tempranas horas de la mañana y el grupo llego a su hogar bastante soñolientos, aunque Eero, Leysritt y Sella no podrían volver a sus camas. Era momento de retornar a sus vidas normales. Sin causar ruido alguno el grupo avanzo hacia sus cuartos, algunos como Nero o Leonne volverían a dormir mientras que Eero buscaría tomar una buena ducha antes de cambiarse a su uniforme escolar.

Ya podría imaginarse cuanto trabajo le esperaba en la escuela, pero nada le sería difícil. Al abrir la puerta lentamente de su cuarto pudo notar que alguien ya estaba usando su cama, aunque la pregunta era quien. El joven se acercó a la misteriosa figura con pasos lentos pero calculados hasta que algo salió disparo hacia él.

Eero levanto su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque, pero ese fue su error. Una cola esponjosa lo tomo un poco desprevenido antes de comenzar a jalarlo hacia la cama. Eero pudo notar como dos ojos dorados brillaban desde debajo de las cobijas de su cama. Lo veían como un depredador hambriento.

"¿Tamamo? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Pregunto el chico mientras se negaba a ser atrapado en las garras de su esposa zorro.

"Ah, mi querido esposo regresa a casa después de dos semanas y cree que puede escabullirse de mis encantos." Dijo Tamamo antes de enviar una cola más hacia él.

"No trate de escabullirme pues sé que estarías despierta, pero esto no es la mejor manera de saludarnos en especial a estas horas." Continuo Eero mientras luchaba contra ambas colas.

"Cierto, pero me dejaste sola por dos semanas." Otra cola más.

"Te ofreciste a cuidar de la casa y las chicas. Tampoco es la primera vez."

"Pero solo lo hice para que pensaras en ceder a hacerlo." Una cola más.

"No lo hare mientras aun me vea de diez años."

"Eso lo hace mas excitante. Ahora mi querido esposo entrega tu cuerpo a mí." Dijo Tamamo antes de usar toda su fuerza para levantarlo y traerlo hacia ella. El rostro de Eero fue atrapado justo entre los voluptuosos pechos de Tamamo mientras esta lo miraba mas detenidamente. "Debo decir que los atuendos que Altera busca para ti son cada vez más tiernos."

Eero retiro su rostro de sus pechos respirando un poco forzado. "Tamamo libérame por favor. Podremos hacer esto en otro momento y no me refiero a tener relaciones. Eso no cambiara."

"Ríndete mi querido esposo. Tu cuerpo lo desea tanto como yo. Tu amiguito ahí abajo no miente." Dijo Tamamo mientras acercaba su ultima cola a las partes intimas de Eero.

" _Dios por favor sálvame de esto."_ Pensó Eero. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero había normas y de seguro ninguna de las otras apoyarían el que Tamamo tomara la delantera. Además, se sentiría extraño hacer algo como eso con este cuerpo, por dios el supo esperar a que Altera recuperara su cuerpo normal después de lo que paso durante su primera pelea contra Velber. ¿Por qué no podían ellas hacer lo mismo?

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a una Mashu en sus atuendo nocturno no muy feliz. "White Nova." Dijo Mashu invocando su escudo antes de lanzarlo directamente al rostro de Tamamo.

Tamamo rápidamente uso una de sus colas para bloquear el escudo, aunque este no parecía que se iba a detener lo cual le permitió a Mashu saltar a la cama y tratar de sacar a Eero de su trampa.

"Senpai! Yo te salvare." Dijo Mashu mientras lo jalaba fuera de sus ataduras.

"Mashu rápido." Dijo Eero mientras trataba de liberarse.

"No pienses que me rendiré tan fácilmente." Dijo Tamamo con una sonrisa depravada.

"Senpai te gustan las mujeres locas verdad!" Exclamo Mashu. "Era lo mismo con Kiyohime."

"Nunca tuve sexo con Kiyohime." Negó Eero.

"Como puedo estar segura de eso?" Pregunto Mashu.

"¡Porque estabas ahí! Jeanne alter también. Acaso olvidaste la última vez que Kiyohime trato de violarme." Dijo Eero sonando bastante asustado sobre aquella memoria de Gudao.

"… Ah cierto. Da Vinci explico-"

"No es el momento para memorias! Ayúdame. Nero! ¡Altera! Leonne!" Grito el joven.

Era temprano, pero de seguro Miyu y Abigail no despertarían por unos simples gritos.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Nero casi desnuda y Altera completamente desnuda. Leonne estaba cubierta con una toalla.

"Que diablos? Tamamo!" Exclamo Nero antes de saltar al rescate.

"No me detendrán. ¡Él es mío!" Dijo Tamamo riendo alegremente antes de comenzar una batalla por la virginidad del cuerpo de Eero.

 **40 minutos más tarde**

¿Como diablos terminaron en la bañera? Seria mejor no preguntar. Después de una pelea bastante lejos de ser seria, el grupo termino en el baño privado de Tamamo el cual parecía más un Onzen.

Todos disfrutaban de las aguas termales mientras Tamamo seguía abrazando a Eero entre sus pechos.

El joven se mostraba cansado pero aliviado de que todo había terminado.

"No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto para traernos a tu Onzen." Dijo Leonne.

"Quien dijo que estaba bromeando sobre tomar la virginidad de nuestro querido esposo?" Pregunto Tamamo mientras acercaba su mano derecha a las partes intimas de Eero.

"Ni si quiera lo intentes. Son las 6:15 de la mañana y no tengo energías para continuar con esto por ahora." Dijo Eero deteniéndola en su lugar.

"No creas que esto será el final." Dijo Tamamo.

"Si ella puede hacerlo yo también lo hare, umu." Dijo Nero mientras tomaba a Eero de los brazos de Tamamo.

"Ya deténganse." Dijo Mashu previniendo cualquier continuación de atentos en contra de su Senpai.

Altera miro a Eero fijamente con un sonrojo bastante visible. " _Pero es tan difícil. En especial ahora que se ve tan tierno y pequeño. Pero si lo hago sería una acción mala, pero se sentiría tan bien…"_ Así continuo el monologo interno de Altera.

"Altera?" Pregunto Leonne. La chica movía su mano en frente de Altera buscando alguna reacción. "Y creo que la perdimos. En serio ustedes tres tienen problemas con sus deseos sexuales."

"Leonne, lo entenderás una vez tengas relaciones con él. Una vez que comienzas no puedes detenerte. Lo deseas más y más. Además, las tres deseamos poder continuar con lo que nunca pudimos hacer en la célula lunar."

"Tener hijos?" Pregunto Leonne.

"Exacto. Crear un programa en la célula lunar y que fuesen nuestros hijos era posible pero no es lo mismo. No se siente real." Explico Tamamo. "Además demasiados conflictos incluyendo a Arquímedes y Velber."

"Y entonces después de tantos años ahora su momento ha llegado?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Mejor tarde que nunca." Dijo Nero.

"Alguien sáqueme de este lugar." Dijo Eero.

 **Mas tarde, de camino a la escuela.**

"Entonces Eero regreso?" Pregunto Taiga.

"Si." Respondió Mashu.

"Y Artoria junto a Alice se quedaron en Inglaterra?"

"Si, pero posiblemente no por mucho tiempo."

"Entonces eso me deja con Eero, Leonne, Altera y Nero para practicar."

"Taiga tienen pocas horas desde que regresaron."

"Lo sé. Les daré dos días antes de retarlos."

"… Necesitas un pasatiempo que no implique peleas. ¿Quizás un novio?"

"Ni se te ocurra señorita. Tu menos que nadie me puede sugerir una pareja ya que te niegas a decirme cual es la tuya."

"Taiga no puedo. No lo entenderías."

"Mashu soy tu amiga entenderé si estas saliendo con un anciano." Dijo Taiga tratando de aguantar la risas.

"… Nunca." Respondió Mashu con una mirada fría.

"Entonces es más joven. ¿Pero porque tienes que guardar el secreto?"

"Algún día te lo diré, pero no hoy."

"Mashu! No puedo aguantar tanto."

"Deberás hacerlo."

"… No eres divertida. Por cierto, el cielo se ve bastante oscuro. No recuerdo reportes de lluvias para este día."

"Nunca confíes completamente en el meteorólogo." Dijo Mashu. Su mirada mostraba curiosidad y cautela. " _Esta ciudad no es normal que digamos. Solo espero que no sea un nuevo enemigo buscando pelea con nuestro grupo."_ Pensó la joven mientras continuaba avanzando hacia su escuela.

 **Cerca de la escuela de las jóvenes.**

"Dios me odia si acaso existe." Dijo Illya mientras caminaba junto a los demás.

"Lo dices porque seguramente Sella te obligue a estudiar como loca?" Pregunto Miyu.

"Que otra cosa me pondría de malas. En serio ella exagera." Reitero Illya.

"Si dejaras de jugar todo el tiempo ella no te tormentaria." Explico Eero.

"Lo dices porque de seguro terminaras todo ese trabajo atrasado antes del fin de semana. ¡Sabelotodo!" Exclamo Illya.

"Siempre lo he dicho, debes pedirle ayuda a Miyu." Sugirió Eero.

"Ayuda no es que yo termine todo su trabajo por ella, Eero." Explico Miyu. "Hasta Sakura y Abigail son más aplicadas que Illya."

"Miyu no es lo mismo. Illya esta en un año diferente al nuestro." Dijo Sakura, aunque su tono no era tan alegre. Eero noto esto y supo que tenia que ver con la llegada de Rin.

El joven ya se imaginaba que algo como lo ocurrido era bastante posible en cuanto a Rin se trataba. Su deseo por continuar los deseos de su padre siempre habían sido algo que había hecho difícil el trabajar con ella durante los primeros días de la guerra además de que su participación en la guerra se basaba en probarse a si misma como el mejor Magus. Acercarse a ella nuevamente tomaría tiempo y trabajo lo cual poseían.

"Creo que no soy el mejor ejemplo, Miyu. Soy un sirviente del trono de héroes después de todo." Continuo Abigail.

"Pero eso no significo que sabias todo. Recuerdo esas dos semanas de estudios forzosos. Nos tomó tiempo, pero logramos prepárate como toda una estudiante del siglo 21." Dijo Miyu con una sonrisa. "Quizás debería ser maestra."

"No tengas tantas esperanzas Miyu. Abigail era aplicada lo cual ayudo, pero Illya es un caso casi perdido." Comento Eero antes de evadir una patada de Illya.

"Te crees chistoso? ¡Deberé borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro!" Exclamo Illya antes de tratar de atacarlo nuevamente.

Eero rápidamente la evadió antes de cargar a Sakura en sus brazos y comenzar a correr.

"Eero!?" Grito Sakura sonrojada mientras se aferraba a él.

"No tienes por que estar triste. Las cosas se arreglarán entre tú y Rin no importa cuanto tiempo tome. Eso te lo aseguro." Aseguro el chico mientras avanzaba.

"…" Sakura no dijo nada pues no podía aguantar el sonrojo en su rostro. Solo continúo aferrándose a él.

"Eero! Detente ahí y enfrenta mi ira." Grito Illya mientras era seguida por Miyu y Abigail las cuales reían ante tal situación.

Esta situación era común entre su grupo y era uno de los momentos que mas solidificaba la relación entre todos ellos. En especial cuando Eero pensaba en las cosas que los esperaban.

El grupo continuo su recorrido, aunque después de algunos minutos Illya se calmó, aunque no antes de tratar de jugar un ultimo golpe hacia Eero lo cual la llevo a terminar sonrojada una vez se encontró en una posición bastante atrevida junto a él. El que Eero la mirara sin pena alguna no ayudo a su bochorno.

"¿ _Por qué siempre termino de esta manera contigo?"_ Se pregunto Illya luego de separarse de él. No era la primera ni ultima vez que se encontraba en situaciones vergonzosas con el gracias a su carácter volátil.

Una vez el grupo se encontró frente a su escuela encontraron a cierta figura mirándolas seriamente desde la entrada a la escuela.

"Rin…" Dijo Sakura al ver a su hermana.

Eero miro a su vieja aliada en su juventud y no pudo negar cuanto no había cambiado desde su infancia. La postura, la forma de mirar, hasta el estilo de peinado demuestra haber existido aun durante su juventud. " _En verdad eras una niña en cuerpo de mujer."_ Pensó Eero antes de sentir como el peligro se acercaba.

"Eero! ¡Mi querido modelo!" Grito Susuka mientras corría hacia él.

Eero sintió un escalofrió antes de saltar para evadir el abrazo de Susuka. El resto de sus amigas llegaron poco después lo cual le impidió ver como Rin se marcho al interior de la escuela. Aunque Sakura no la dejo escapar de su vista.

" _Rin…"_ Pensó la chica antes de enfocarse en sus amigas.

 **De vuelta en el hogar de los Emiya.**

"¿Entonces dónde está el reporte de sus misiones?" Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras tomaba un poco de café.

"Aquí esta Kiritsugu." Dijo Leonne mientras entregaba un informe completo.

Kiritsugu lo tomo en sus manos y lo leyó por un momento. "Tal parece que su fama e infamia esta creciendo en Londres."

"Es obvio que suceda cuando no has fallado una sola misión en dos años, umu." Comento Nero.

"Limpiar al mundo de criminales no es un trabajo que guste de hacer, pero si es para proteger al resto del mundo lo hare sin duda alguna." Explico Altera mientras su faceta más fría y madura relucía. Un pequeño brillo rojo apareció en su frente denotando estar actuando mas seria que cuando brillaba verde o azul.

"Te entiendo. No es fácil encargarse de asuntos como estos." Dijo Kiritsugu. En estos dos años sus ojos mostraban más vida, aunque su cuerpo fuera todo lo contrario. "¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Cómo se sintieron al estar en mis zapatos?" Pregunto mientras señalaba a Sella y Leysritt.

Ambas se miraron entre si antes de que Sella respondiera por ambas. "No creo que fuera tan difícil, pero entiendo que trabajabas solo o con poca ayuda la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de ver las atrocidades que muchos cometen o los crímenes que ocurren entiendo porque tu actitud era tan fría y distante cuando alguien te describía. Este tipo de trabajo no es algo que desee para la señorita Illya, pero es algo que ella deberá enfrentar si seguirá a Eero." Explico Sella.

Leysritt asintió ante aquella explicación. El sentir ira al ver como otros usaban a personas como objetos para sus propósitos había sido una nueva experiencia para ella, pero algo que agradecía.

"Bien gracias por su opiniones. ¿Algo más?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Alice y su armas de fuego. No se donde diablos lo mandaste a construir, pero ella las ha asimilado como parte de su arsenal completamente. Es como si Artoria hubiera tomado clases junto a ti." Comento Leonne sonando interesada.

"Me alegra saber que las usa. Estoy seguro de que Artoria no lo aprueba, pero Alice es alguien que entiende que no siempre una espada o lanza lo es todo. Cada uno con lo suyo. ¿Algo más?" Continuo Kiritsugu.

"Lorelei sabe lo que ocurrió hace dos años con los Einzberns." Dijo Altera.

"Y como lo tomo?" Pregunto Kiritsugu.

"Ni tan bien ni tan mal. Era de esperarse." Dijo Nero.

"Esperemos que eso nos sea útil en el futuro. Mejor que teman a sus habilidades a que busquen enfrentarlos. Bien si eso es todo pueden irse." Dijo Kiritsugu antes de mirar como Tamamo sonreía tétricamente.

"Con eso fuera del camino, necesitare a Sella, Leysritt, Nero y Altera para las compras de hoy." Dijo Tamamo.

"Eh? ¿Por qué no incluyes a Leonne? Umu!" Exclamo Nero.

"Tenemos un trato desde la ultima vez de tan larga compra. Ella se puede saltar está, pero deberá aprender a cocinar conmigo. Además, ella tiene algo que hacer." Explico Tamamo.

Leonne sonrió antes de ponerse de pie e irse en dirección a las escaleras. "Diviértanse."

"Que es tan importante que la enana puede escapar de hacer las compras?" Pregunto Nero aun sabiendo que ese apodo molestaba mucho a la rubia ya que era un poco más pequeña que las otras Artorias.

"Nada que te importe, pechugona." Dijo Leonne antes de continuar su caminata. Su mente estaba enfocada en otras cosas en estos momentos. " _Hey trio de dioses?"_

" _¿Estas lista para esto?"_ Pregunto Aria.

" _Lo estoy. Solo debo controlarla."_ Pensó Leonne sonando segura de si misma.

" _Si fuera tan fácil no necesitarías estar dormida para esto. Tu misma causaste esta situación al pedirle a Eero que recreara algo similar a esa armadura aun cuando nunca la usaste en tu vida."_ Comento Asmodeux.

" _Era necesario. Se que era capaz de crear algo como eso y no puedo quedarme atrás mientras Artoria y las demás se vuelven más fuerte. Necesito a mi propio Avalon."_

" _Lo sabemos, pero pediste una armadura bastante diferente a la que existía en tu universo. Avalon_ _Zero es una bestia con mente propia. No podrás domarla fácilmente."_ Explico A.S. Sabían que la chica posiblemente pediría una armadura como la que consiguió la heroína misteriosa XX, pero no pensaron que pediría directamente un diseño nuevo y especificaciones bastante peligrosas. Los planos que crearon para esta nueva armadura eran bastante complicados pero el chico los entendió y creo la armadura. Ahora se encontraba sellada en una caja dentro del cuarto de Leonne por cuan peligrosa era.

" _No tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ella. Estoy lista para esto."_ Continuo Leonne.

" _Si estas en peligro te despertaremos inmediatamente. Ese es el trato."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Lo se solo no le cuenten a Eero que estoy haciendo."_ De esta manera la heroína secreta X continúo avanzando hacia su enfrentamiento contra una armadura con muy mala actitud.

 **Durante el receso, Eero y las chicas.**

Eero y las chicas disfrutaban de sus almuerzos tranquilamente. Todo estaba muy calmado lo cual hacia que Eero sintiera que algo malo ocurriría. Susuka no trataba de desvestirlo para su supuesto arte. Tatsuko no estaba haciendo de la suyas. Hasta Illya parecía demasiado tranquila.

"Eero Emiya!" Grito una voz sacando a Eero de sus pensamientos.

" _Cierto, Rin esta aquí."_ Pensó el joven. Al ver a Sakura pudo ver como su cara mostraba tristeza. "Esperen aquí."

Nadie trato de detenerlo y solo miraron como se acerco hacia la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. Rin lo esperaba detrás de esta.

La joven Tohsaka se preparaba mentalmente antes de hablar con él. El joven que había jugado el papel principal en el rescate de su hermana. No podía ser otra persona además de él. " _Su pelo, sus ojos, su forma de actuar demuestra que el es inusual. Posiblemente un magus en entrenamiento, pero con mucho talento. Posiblemente seamos enemigos durante la próxima guerra, pero debo agradecerle el que haya salvado a Sakura. Al menos eso le debo."_ Pensó Rin sin darse cuenta de que el joven estaba junto en frente de ella mirándola en silencio.

"Espero que hayas terminado. Debe ser algo importante para que quieras hablar conmigo aun cuando me mirabas con odio durante toda la clase." Dijo Eero en un tono calmado.

"Eso no es cierto!" Exclamo Rin.

"Entonces porque tus ojos me miraban como si quisieras que un rayo me partiera en dos?"

"… No es eso." Continuo Rin esta vez mas apenada. " _En serio mi cara mostraba tanto odio?"_

" ¿Cuál es la razón entonces? No recuerdo conocerte de alguna parte para que me mires de esa manera."

"Esta bien! Es por tu apellido. Mi familia y la tuya son enemigas. El ver tantos Emiya juntos me hace reaccionar de esa manera."

"Enemigos? ¿A que te refieres? No recuerdo tener ningún conflicto con alguien de la familia Tohsaka.

"No te hagas el tonto. Eres un Magus y si eres un Emiya, tu padre o tutor es Kiritsugu Emiya. El fue el enemigo de mi padre durante la ultima guerra y quien le quito la vida. ¡No lo niegues!"

"Oh como olvidar esa guerra. La guerra que tomo las vidas de muchas personas inocentes porque un grupo de personas deseaba el poder de un pedazo de metal. Sabes te daría la razón si papa hubiera eliminado a tu padre, pero eso no fue así. Hay mucho que no sabes sobre la cuarta guerra. Si eso es todo de lo que querías hablar, me marcho." Dijo Eero antes de darse la vuelta.

"… Ni siquiera te atrevas a darme la espalda Emiya. No se que diablos te dijo tu padre, pero estoy segura de estar en lo correcto. No me importa lo que pienses. Te llame aquí para darte las gracias."

"¿Las gracias? ¿Cuál es la razón?"

"… El que salvaras a mi hermana y la acogieras como parte de tu familia." Rin contesto mientras hacia una reverencia de mala gana.

"No necesitas hacerlo."

"Eh?"

"Lo que hice por tu hermana fue para rescatar a una niña de la garras de un horrible magus. No espero ratificación alguna por lo que hice o le que hago por ella. ¿Además, la culpa de que ella estuviera en aquel lugar es culpa de tu familia o no?"

Rin pudo sentir como una daga de vergüenza se clavaba en su espalda. El estaba en lo cierto pues Sakura nunca habría sufrido si su padre no la hubiera entregado a los Matou como si fuera un objeto más.

"Responde esta simple pregunta. ¿Que debe poner un padre como su primer objetivo? ¿La protección y vida de sus hijos o sus objetivos personales?"

"… Sus…" Rin no sabia como responder a eso. Su corazón le imploraba que eligiera familia, pero sus memorias sobre su padre le exigían que respondiera como la heredera de los Tohsaka.

"No puedes hacerlo. Te diré quien tuvo que elegir en una situación similar. Mi padre Kiritsugu Emiya tuvo que hacerlo. Seguir buscando obtener el grial o proteger la vida de su hija y el mundo. Su vida no fue fácil y tomo muchas decisiones difíciles, pero al final decidió pagar el mayor precio para asegurarse de que esa pequeña con ojos carmesí sobreviviera. Un padre siempre debe poner a sus hijos primero que sus objetivos egoístas. Un hijo no es un objeto que puede ser entregado a otros como si nada. Tu padre perdió el derecho a ser llamado padre en el momento que dejo a Sakura en las garras de los Matou. Piensa bien como deseas vivir tu vida, Rin Tohsaka." Dijo Eero mientras la dejaba sola y congelada en su sitio.

" _¿Cómo pudo saber todo eso? ¿Acaso Sakura le conto todo? ¿Acaso papa era quien estaba mal?"_ Muchas preguntas tomaron lugar dentro de la mente de Rin mientras buscaba entender el porque las palabras de aquel chico sonaban tan severas pero realistas. No era como hablar con un niño sino con un hombre que había visto bastante en su vida.

 **Con Eero.**

El joven rey solo le sonrió a su grupo una vez que regreso. En especial con Sakura quien estaba mas estresada sobre aquella situación.

Eero tomo su mano derecha. "Todo esta bien Sakura. Te prometo que todo estará bien." Afirmo Eero.

"Esta bien romeo. Suéltala ya." Dijo Illya no muy alegre de ver como su amiga casi se desmayaba después de tal acción.

"Pero no dije nada malo." Dijo Eero.

"Deja de actuar como poeta o actor de telenovela." Exigió Illya.

Seria un receso bastante animado, aunque fuera por los pocos minutos que les sobraban.

 **Mas tarde, Tamamo y las demás.**

"Bien con eso tenemos todo. Incluso encontramos un atún fresco." Dijo Tamamo mientras sostenía su lista.

"Agradezco que hayas guardado mis recomendaciones sobre los almuerzos saludables para la señorita. Actúa como toda una niña malcriada en cuanto le exijo que coma todos su vegetales." Explico Sella.

"Te entiendo. Tuve que amenazarla para que comiera todo en el plato." Admitió Tamamo. "Kiritsugu es el culpable. La mima demasiado."

"Tú también mimas a Eero." Dijo Leysritt mientras cargaba el atún como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

"Eso es diferente. Eero es un adulto, aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario." Comento Nero. La emperatriz romana cargaba con varias bolsas mientras que Altera estaba en las mismas condiciones.

El grupo de mujeres continúo conversando calmadamente hasta que sintieron una presencia con mucho mana desde cierta dirección.

"¿Gilgamesh?" Pregunto Sella.

"No, el no ha mostrado su rostro por alguna razón. Además, eso viene desde el templo y no parece estar solo." Dijo Tamamo mientras sentía cinco presencias diferentes. Cuatro parecían ser sirvientes, pero era extraño y la quinta poseía mucho mana, pero parecía ser bastante corrupto. "Clon!" Exclamo Tamamo al tomar un talismán en su mano.

Una copia exacta de ella apareció a su lado. Por suerte no había ningún civil cerca.

"Toma las compras y llévalas a la casa. Informa a Kiritsugu de lo ocurrido y si es posible haz que Leonne venga." Explico Tamamo mientras miraba a su clon. Este asintió y rápidamente partió con todas las compras.

El grupo rápidamente salto hacia el edificio mas cercano antes de seguir a Tamamo quien buscaba el olor de los demás.

"Tamamo creo que sabemos quienes pueden ser. Eero nos advirtió de esto. Están aquí por Miyu." Dijo Nero.

"Esto puede ser peligroso para Fuyuki y los civiles. Debemos evitar muertes innecesarias." Dijo Altera mientras su brillo era azul.

"Lo sabemos. Solo esperemos que Mashu se haya dado cuenta." Dijo Sella.

Las chicas avanzaron rápidamente con Tamamo a la cabeza.

 **Con Mashu.**

Mashu tenia un mal presentimiento y por lo que parecía su suerte no estaba siendo la mejor. Rápidamente la chica dirigió su mirada al templo de Fuyuki.

"Taiga debo irme. Hablamos mañana." Dijo Mashu antes de salir corriendo sin darle tiempo a Taiga para responder.

"Mashu!" Grito Taiga al verla desaparecer a gran velocidad.

" _Senpai, ¿acaso nuestra primera misión ha comenzado?"_ Se pregunto Mashu antes de comenzar a saltar de un edificio a otro. No podía perder el tiempo en estos momentos.

 **Con Abigail.**

"Eero! Alguien ha entrado en nuestro mundo." Dijo Abigail al sentir una disrupción en el área de Fuyuki.

"… Abigail carga todo el mana posible. Posiblemente debamos hacer el salto." Dijo Eero sonando bastante serio. "Sakura, Illya, si me siguen a mi y a Miyu estarán en peligro. ¿Están seguras de querer seguirnos a donde posiblemente iremos?"

Ambas chicas sintieron la severidad de sus palabras. Él estaba dándoles la opción de participar o moverse a un lado. Era tiempo de dejar los juegos de lado. Sin dudarlo por mas tiempo ambas asintieron.

"Bien. Manténganse cerca mío y de Abigail. Su misión será soporte. Abi, tu misión es preparar el salto y bloquear cualquier portal enemigo. Yo seré la defensa hasta que nos reagrupemos con los demás. ¿Dónde está la disrupción?" Pregunto Eero.

"Templo de Fuyuki." Respondió Abi. Yugo salió de su mochila antes de flotar a su lado.

"Bien. Saludemos a nuestros visitantes." Dijo Eero. No podrían escapar si eran los que buscaban a Miyu y si Angelica estaba aquí los civiles podrían salir heridos.

Era tiempo de afrontar el primero de su difíciles desafíos.

 **Orfanato de Fuyuki.**

"Ni siquiera lo intentes. El grial te dijo que no era el momento." Dijo Kotomine Kirei mientras veía a un niño de cabello dorado tomando vino.

"Tsk- No me tomes por un idiota. Se lo que dijo, no moveré un dedo hasta que todo este en su lugar. Además, estoy a la espera de eso." Respondió Gilgamesh.

Había estado siguiendo las ordenes de Angra Mainyu por un tiempo. No lo hubiera hecho en otro caso, pero este le ofreció ciertas cosas que no pensó que eran posibles. Solo tenia que jugar el juego como era debido y conseguiría todo.


	24. Encuentro y a un nuevo lugar

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La apertura en el espacio que le permitió al grupo llegar a esta línea temporal se cerro un poco una vez todos salieron de esta.

Angelica Ainsworth miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraban en una especie de templo. A su derecha se encontraba Erika quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras extendía su mano. Al hacer esto estaba buscando los rastros de mana de su grial, Miyu.

Detrás de ellas se encontraban Beatrice y dos figuras encapuchadas.

"Hey! Erika!" Exclamo Beatrice mientras sostenía su martillo.

"Beatrice haz silencio. Deja que Erika se concentre-" Angelica decía antes de ser interrumpida por la reacción de Erika.

"Esta aquí! Miyu-nee-san esta aquí!" El rostro de Erika se mostraba alegre y emocionada ante esto. La habían buscado por varios meses, pero en cada línea temporal que habían entrado hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada mas que rastros erróneos. Habían encontrado griales en esas ocasiones, pero ya estaban siendo usados en otras guerras por el grial o estaban a punto de perder su poder por diferentes razones.

Hubiera sido fácil solo tomar uno de esos griales, pero Miyu era un grial especialmente preparado para sus propósitos. Darius había hecho varios preparaciones con ella y comenzar desde cero con un nuevo grial no estaba en los planes de Darius. Además de que era peligroso intervenir en esas guerras pues después de todo eran sirvientes reales y no solo cartas usadas por títeres que actuaban como humanos.

Aunque fuera Angelica la que estuviera luchando la victoria no estaba segura incluso con Beatrice a su lado o los otros dos títeres.

"Perfecto! Dime en qué dirección se encuentra. No podemos perder tiempo en este lugar. Julián nos espera." Dijo Beatrice mientras su cara mostraba cuan estresada estaba por esta situación.

"Ella está en esa dirección y su olor se esta haciendo mas fuerte." Dijo Erika mientras señalaba al norte.

"Crees que se está acercando a este lugar?" Pregunto Angelica al cargarla en su hombro derecho.

"Creo que-" Antes de que Erika pudiera responder una lluvia de proyectiles oscureció el cielo encima de el grupo.

Flechas hechas de pura energía, balas y una que otra bola de cañón comenzaron a caer en aquella locación.

"Que diablos?" Pregunto Beatrice al usar su martillo como escudo.

Angelica creo un portal delante de ella y Erika mientras que las dos figuras encapuchadas esquivaron los proyectiles que les llegaban.

"Beatrice cúbrete detrás de mí. ¡Ustedes dos evadan todo!" Exclamo Angelica mientras les daba ordenes a los demás miembros de su grupo.

Beatrice no dudo en moverse detrás de Angelica. Sus heridas eran mínimas, pero estaba segura de que eso no eran ataques que debían ser tomados a la ligera. Las figuras encapuchadas evadían tantos proyectiles como fueran posibles, aunque una de las dos figuras había hecho aparecer dos espadas largas con varias quebraduras y las usaba para defender a la otra figura cuando algunos de los proyectiles conectaron con sus piernas.

El ataque continuo por varios segundos mas antes de detenerse completamente. El área en que se encontraban había sido severamente dañada pero el grupo se encontraba herido levemente.

"Que diablos fue eso?" Pregunto Beatrice. Varias flechas y balas habían rozado algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero nada era severo.

Las figuras encapuchadas estaban un poco más heridas, pero además de sus capuchas ninguna herida severa había sido hecha.

"Alguien sabe que estamos aquí." Dijo Angelica mientras desvanecía sus portales.

"Exacto, aunque yo lo llamaría mas un ataque preventivo." Dijo una figura en frente de la entrada al templo.

Los ojos de Angelica se mostraron un poco alarmados al ver aquella figura. "Emiya Shirou?" Pregunto Angelica al ver al chico en frente de ella. El rostro era similar pero el cabello, la edad, esos ojos y ese atuendo de batalla le causaba duda.

"Se podría decir. No has cambiado nada." Dijo Eero mientras hacía que sus propias Kanshou y Bakuya aparecieran en ambas manos. "Si estás aquí por Miyu regresa por donde llegaron."

"Pero ¿cómo? Yo te elimine." Pregunto Angelica su cara mostraba disturbada por lo que veía.

"Angelica! Reacciona ese es el Shirou Emiya de esta línea temporal. Tal parece sabe algo de nuestro grial. ¿Dime chico quieres morir?" Pregunto Beatrice al dar un paso adelante.

"Por tu manos no gracias. Lo diré nuevamente váyanse de este lugar y no vuelvan. Miyu no será usada por ustedes." Dijo Eero mientras avanzaba lentamente sin mostrar una pisca de miedo.

Erika guardaba silencio mientras olía a Miyu. Su olor estaba cerca. "Angelica, Miyu esta allí." Dijo Erika al señalar a unos árboles.

"Entiendo. Miyu! ¡Sal ya! Si no quieres que este chico sufra lo mismo que tu Shirou." Grito Angelica.

Nadie respondió.

"Creo que necesita una prueba de lo que podemos hacer!" Grito Beatrice antes de saltar y tratar de aplastara a Eero con su martillo.

Eero simplemente bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas sin mucha dificultad antes de hacer que apareciera un cañón delante del rostro de Beatrice. "Cuidado con menospreciar a tu enemigo. Te puede costar caro." Dijo Eero antes de que el cañón disparara a tal corta distancia.

Beatrice fue lanzada a una velocidad extrema hacia atrás antes de ser enterrada en una montaña de escombros. Su suerte no duro mucho pues varias aves hechas de hilos de mana y flechas eléctricas continuaron atacándola.

Al sentir que el chico frente a ellos era una amenaza la figura con las espadas avanzo antes de que Angelica pudiera moverse. La figura ataco a Eero con ataques bastante violentos y feroces.

Eero bloqueo y ataco a esta figura mientras cortaba varias partes de su cuerpo, pero este enemigo no mostraba dolor alguno. Eero también sintió que había algo extraño con este enemigo, se sentía similar de alguna manera.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Miyu.**

Encima de uno de los arboles en los que se encontraban, Miyu miraba todo lo que sucedía. Abigail los había transportado a este lugar después de ayudar a Eero y Sakura a producir este ataque preventivo que mantuvo al grupo de Angelica dentro del templo.

Su objetivos eran ver quienes estaban en el grupo bajo las órdenes de Julián, tratar de hacerlos regresar sin Miyu y reagruparse con el resto de su grupo antes de dar el salto.

En estos momentos Sakura y Illya mantenían a Beatrice ocupada mientras que Abigail vigilaba los movimientos de Angelica y el miembro herido de su grupo. Además de estar acumulando mana para el salto.

" _No puedo dudar. Debo ayudar a Eero."_ Pensó Miyu. La joven acumulo su prana antes de gritar "Windklinge (Hoja de viento)" lo cual disparo una honda afilada de viento hacia el enemigo frente a Eero.

Eero se movió fuera del camino al escuchar el grito de Miyu y permitió que el ataque de Miyu conectara.

El enemigo uso sus espadas para defenderse, pero Miyu no se detuvo con un solo ataque y continúo disparando varias veces hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

La ensangrentada figura era joven y con varias cicatrices por todo su pecho. Su cabello era completamente blanco y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un turbante rojo. La parte baja de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por un rasgado pedazo de tela negro.

"No…. No…. ¡No!" Exclamo Miyu al ver que era su hermano o el títere creado usándolo. "Abigail llévame allí ahora!"

Abigail pudo notar el estado en que se encontraba su maestra así que decidió no negarse.

 **Devuelta con Eero.**

"Tienen que estar bromeando." Dijo Eero antes de retroceder pues un trozo de roca fue lanzado hacia él.

La figura que aún no se había movido había sido el atacante antes de acercarse a su compañero y asegurar su estado.

"¿De todas las cosas que pudieron hacer, hicieron esto?" Pregunto Eero molesto.

A su lado derecho Abigail aterrizo cargando a las chicas en los múltiples tentáculos provenientes de Yuugo.

Miyu estaba furiosa al ver que habían usado a su hermano como otro objeto más aun después de causar su muerte.

"Miyu-nee-san!" Exclamo Erika alegremente pero su alegría fue opacada al ver la ira en el rostro de Miyu.

"Como pudieron hacer esto con él? ¿Como se atreven a usar a mi hermano después de haber causado su muerte?" Pregunto Miyu.

Sakura, Illya y Abigail solo guardaron silencio. Entendían que esta era una situación bastante delicada para Miyu.

"Hicimos lo que es necesario para ayudar a Julián." Dijo Angelica. "Si no quieres que la historia se repita-" La oración de Angelica fue cortada corta al tener que evadir un ataque de Miyu.

"Tu! Tu eres la causante de esto. Tu fuiste quien le quito la vida." Dijo Miyu mientras miraba a Angelica llena de ira.

"Miyu… así que esto es lo que hicieron después de esa batalla. Si esto fue el destino de mi otro yo entonces esa figura debe ser..." Dijo Eero antes disparar una bola de fuego hacia la ultima figura.

La figura salto cargando a su compañero, pero su capucha fue atrapada por el fuego. Una vez aterrizo detrás de Angelica todos pudieron ver el largo pelo violeta.

"La Sakura de esa línea temporal." Dijo Eero.

Su propia Sakura se estremeció al ver aquellos ojos llenos de ira y locura. Se preguntaba cuan diferente fue la vida de aquella Sakura para llegar a este estado.

"Sakura no ataques. Necesitamos a Miyu." Dijo Erika. Berserker Sakura se contuvo, aunque su ira era notable.

"Julián no sabe cuando detenerse. Usar a su familia y amistades para obtener el poder de un grial. ¿Qué tan profunda llegara su locura? ¿Cuál importante es su deseo para sacrificar tanto por un objeto maldito?" Pregunto Eero.

"Tu no tienes el derecho a hablar!" Grito Beatrice al saltar al ataque desde su tumba de escombros.

El martillo nuevamente trato de aplastar a Eero, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por un escudo.

"Que diablos?" Pregunto Beatrice antes de recibir dos puños directo a la cara los cuales la enviaron disparada hacia otro muro.

El grupo de Angelica se estremeció al ver la aparición de no solo una sino 6 aliadas mas de sus enemigos.

"Umu! Aléjate de mi amado." Dijo Nero al hacer su entrada.

"Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocar el rostro de mi esposo." Dijo Tamamo al mirar a Angelica.

"Estos son los enemigos de mi querido maestro?" Pregunto Altera mientras flotaba lista para el ataque.

"Senpai! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Mashu al aterrizar al lado de Eero y tomar su escudo. Su uniforme había sido reemplazados por su nueva armadura la cual era similar en algunas cosas a su antigua, pero se distinguía bastante por poseer un color gris y varias runas a lo largo de toda la armadura. Otras diferencias de la armadura era un casco bastante similar al de Lancelot y tres esferas de diferentes colores en su pecho.

"Estoy bien Mashu." Dijo Eero.

"Illya, estas bien?" Pregunto Sella al tomar su lugar junto a su querida Illya. Leysritt hizo lo mismo, pero mantuvo su mirada en el grupo frente a ellos.

"Sella estoy bien. Ambas prepárense para el ataque. Saben que hacer." Dijo Illya.

Ambas sirvientes asintieron y en segundos la temperatura descendió alrededor de todos, aunque parecía solo afectar al grupo de Angelica.

Angelica pudo ver notar como varias partes de su armadura comenzaron a mostrar capas de hielo. Los demás miembros de su grupo se mostraba en circunstancias similares.

"Angelica no te contengas. Debemos regresar con Julián y necesitamos a nee-san sin importar que." Dijo Erika al bajarse de Angelica.

Angelica asintió y hizo aparecer varias armas desde el portal de Babilonia.

"Abigail?" Pregunto Eero.

"Estoy lista." Respondió Abigail.

"Hazlo." Dijo Eero. "Si Julián no está aquí debe de estar esperando por ustedes. Nos veremos allí."

Angelica lo miro asustada al escuchar esas palabras. En segundos comenzó a disparar tantas armas como le era posible.

Los miembros del grupo de Eero bloquearon todos los proyectiles mientras Abigail hacia aparecer sus dos llaves. Una llave fue clavada en el suelo.

"Somos los guardianes más allá del cosmos…" Comenzó Abigail mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color verde.

"Sakura Beatrice ataquen!" Exclamo Erika.

Ambos sirvientes fueron directamente a atacar al grupo, pero Altera bloqueo el avance de Beatrice y Tamamo el de Berserker Sakura. Alter Shirou trato de ayudar a Berserker Sakura, pero Nero no le permitió interrumpir en la lucha de Tamamo.

"Ni siquiera lo piensen." Dijeron Altera, Nero y Tamamo.

"Aun después de la muerte seguimos protegiendo el camino hacia el lugar más allá de reino de los mortales…" Continuo Abigail.

Trato de abrir un portal al lado de Miyu, pero fue bloqueado por el sirviente a quien llamaban Abigail quien uso sus colas esqueléticas para bloquear cualquier portal.

Mashu, Sella y Leysritt avanzaron para atacar a Angelica quien continúo disparando fantasmas nobles.

Sakura, Illya y Eero se acercaron a Miyu. "Es hora de irnos. Ya podrás tener tu oportunidad." Dijo Eero mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Miyu miro una última vez en dirección a Erika. "…" Sin decir una palabra tomo la mano de Eero. Erika pudo ver como se acercaban a Abigail.

"Angelica detenlos." Grito Erika.

Angelica no podía ni siquiera acercarse pues sus enemigas la seguían alejando de ellos. Sus habilidad había sido sellada y esto la estaba forzando a pelear con sus propias manos. Su cuerpo se estaba congelando cada vez más.

"Si quieren morir así será!" Exclamo Angelica al sacar a Ea del portal de Babilonia.

"Como el cementerio de guardianes abriremos ese portal una vez más, Ouroboros Gate." Termino Abigail.

Desde el suelo los cráneos de serpiente de gran tamaño aparecieron y devoraron a los miembros del grupo de Eero antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Solo la llave que Abigail clavo en el suelo quedo.

"…. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Pregunto Beatrice incrédula al ver como su enemiga fue devorada por el cráneo de una serpiente.

"Un fantasma noble. Julián! Debemos regresar ahora mismo." Dijo Erika.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

El grupo reapareció encima de una de las múltiples cabezas lo que puede ser descrito como un masivo cuerpo esquelético con varias cabezas y extremidades.

"Están todos bien?" Pregunto Abigail.

Todos miraron a su alrededor después de ponerse de pie y pudieron notar un numero desconocido de cuerpos celestiales a su alrededor.

"Si… en que estamos subidos? ¿Y que este lugar?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Encima de Yuugo y este es el lugar entre las líneas temporales de nuestra realidad." Explico Abigail. "Nos dirigimos hacia la línea temporal de Miyu."

"Yuugo? ¿El peluche es esto?" Pregunto Altera.

"Así es. Y es un buen chico." Dijo Abigail al acariciar la cabeza de se su monstruosidad.

Mientras todos los sirvientes miraban a su alrededor además de conversar con Abigail, Eero y las otras dos jóvenes acompañaban a Miyu quien solo podía llorar en los brazos del chico al pensar en lo que habían hecho con su hermano.

Nada necesitaba ser dicho en ese momento.

 **Con Kiritsugu.**

El clon que fue enviado por Tamamo desapareció lo cual le confirmo a Kiritsugu que la primera misión que Eero y los demás debían afrontar.

"Responderán mis preguntas ahora?" Pregunto Kiritsugu al mirar los seres sentados delante de él.

"Que quieres saber Emiya Kiritsugu?" Pregunto A.S. mientras tomaba un poco de té.


	25. Dias contados

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Las preguntas no tomaran mucho en comenzar una vez las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña Abigail sabia bastante sobre todo esto. La joven sirviente se mantenía vigilando la dirección que apuntaba su segunda llave mientras flotaba delante de ella. Mientras que esto sucedía Eero se mantuvo enfocado en confortar a Miyu. No era necesario que el participara para que todas obtuvieran las respuestas que buscaban al menos por el momento.

"Entonces todas esas luces son líneas temporales?" Pregunto Nero. Ante sus ojos todo este lugar parecía mas una obra de arte que un vacío sin fondo.

"Así es. Cada una contiene un universo propio con sus propios eventos, diferencias y similitudes." Respondió Abigail.

"Tal parece que no es tu primera vez usando este fantasma noble si sabes tanto sobre este lugar." Dedujo Tamamo.

"Es mi tercera vez, pero la primera vez solo fue por un corto tiempo. Use mi fantasma noble y visite una línea temporal al azar. Eero solo quería asegurarse de que yo pudiera usarla si problema alguno. La segunda fue solo para investigar algo para Eero. Mi conocimiento sobre este lugar se debe a la fuente de mi poder, "Cementerio de Ouroboros." Estos cadáveres que utilizo poseen conocimiento sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas viajes dimensionales o entre líneas temporales." Explico Abigail.

"Acaso no controlas bien tus poderes?" Pregunto Leysritt. Su estado como sirviente y nuevos poderes no tomaron tanto tiempo para controlar, aunque esto se podía deber a que la fuente de sus poderes actuales junto a Sella era bastante diferente al de Abigail.

"Los controlo, pero aún hay cosas que debo mejorar si deseo usar todo el potencial de este nuevo grafico santo que poseo." Dijo Abigail antes de ordenarle a Yugo que descendiera en cierta dirección.

"Entonces, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran nuestras líneas de tiempo originales?" Pregunto Mashu. Las demás se mostraron interesadas en aquella pregunta.

"… Si, pero no Podemos ir hacia ellas. Sus líneas temporales se encuentran cerca de lo más profundo de este lugar y este estado de sellado en el cual el tiempo este detenido. Posiblemente algunos meses o años antes de los sucesos que nos han traído hasta aquí. No podemos entrar en ellas hasta que los dioses lo permitan." Continuo Abigail antes de señalar hacia las luces debajo de ellos. Mientras más profundo era menos brillaban aquellas luces.

"Que ocurren con esas líneas de tiempo?" Pregunto Altera.

"Todas aquellas líneas temporales fallidas o a punto de terminar se hunden en este lugar y como luciérnagas cerca de morir, su luz comienza a desaparecer. Aquella a la que llamamos nuestro hogar en estos momentos está más arriba y un poco lejos de nuestra ubicación actual gracias a las acciones de Eero y los dioses. Estamos tan lejos de ella para impedir que nuestros enemigos nos alcancen." Termino de explicar Abigail.

Mashu, Nero y las demás se mostraron un poco triste ante aquella explicación. Estaban tan cerca de sus hogares originales, tan cerca de regresar y cambiar el futuro de sus hogares, pero aún no podían hacerlo. Mientras que Sella solo pensaba en su mundo original y en cuan diferente hubiera podido ser si Gilgamesh no hubiera atacado ese día.

Mashu miro a Eero y Miyu. "Eero que haremos ahora?"

"Dirigirnos a la línea temporal de nuestros invitados. Es tiempo de encargarnos de esta situación." Dijo Eero antes de ponerse de pie junto a Miyu. "No te pido que dejes de sentir lo que sientes ahora, pero quiero que enfrentes lo que sea que encontremos una vez lleguemos. Necesitamos saber que hay detrás de la destrucción de tu mundo antes de poder actuar." Dijo Eero mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Miyu.

La joven se mostraba aun afectada y no mostraba señales de querer alejarse de Eero.

"Entonces no los atacaremos inmediatamente?" Pregunto Sella.

"No, debemos saber que esta ocurriendo para que el mundo este al borde de la destrucción en esa línea temporal. Además, me imagino que no podrán atacarnos si Julian está manteniendo el portal abierto para su regreso." Dijo Eero.

"Julian?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Julian Ainsworth, la persona que de seguro envió a ese grupo en búsqueda de Miyu. Él es la persona que le arranco a Miyu de los brazos del Shirou Emiya de ese mundo. Mis memorias de ese Shirou solo me muestran que Julian cree que al usar a Miyu como grial salvaría a la humanidad. No sé cómo o porque, pero estaba seguro de que si el grial era usado la humanidad seria salvada." Explico Eero.

"Porque estas seguro que nos atacaran al llegar?" Pregunto Illya.

"A ese pequeño grupo le tomara cierto tiempo para regresar y abrir un portal para llegar a este lugar no es la acción mas fácil. Se requiere de mucha energía y preparación además de la necesidad de mantenerlo abierto." Dijo Eero.

"Porque razón hay que mantenerlo abierto?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"Si el portal se cierra es muy probable que no regreses a la misma era o mundo del que saliste. Cada línea temporal se mueve a su propia velocidad y si se cierra el portal puede ser que cuando regreses no solo aparezcas en cualquier otra parte del universo alojado en esa línea temporal, sino que también puede ser que 100 años o más hayan pasado desde que te fuiste." Explico Abigail.

"Si eso es cierto que hay de nosotros?" Pregunto Altera.

"Deje una de mis llaves como una forma de guía para nosotros. Una vez que lleguemos al mundo de Miyu podre saber cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que la llave desaparezca. Si para ese tiempo no hemos terminado usare mi fantasma noble y regresaremos a nuestro hogar sin escusas." Dijo Abigail firmemente.

Todos excepto Eero mostraron un poco de sorpresa ante esta información. Tenían un tiempo limite para encargarse de todo esto o tendrían que volver a tratar en otra ocasión si acaso era posible ya que una segunda oportunidad quizá no seria posible.

"Una pregunta más, ¿usar el poder del grial significaría la muerte para Miyu o me equivoco?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Todo aquel que se convierte en el contenedor de un grial y es usado jamás regresara a la normalidad. Es un destino similar a la muerte. Por eso es por lo que no dejaremos que Julian la utilice. Si Miyu desea salvar ese mundo encontraremos una manera diferente de hacerlo, pero no si eso conlleva a su muerte." Afirmo Eero.

Todos los miembros del grupo asintieron.

"Abigail no perdamos mas el tiempo y llévanos hacia ese mundo." Dijo Eero.

"Enseguida." Respondió Abigail antes que Yugo aumentara la velocidad a la que se movía.

Miyu solo guardo silencio mientras escuchaba lo que los demás decían.

"Eero que crees que encontremos al llegar?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Mucha nieve y temperaturas en descenso. Si me memorias no me fallan ese era uno de los mayores problemas en cuanto a ese mundo se trata. El mundo parecía estar congelándose más y más además de desastres naturales bastantes inusuales. Sakura necesito que saques esos maletines que te pedí que guardaras en tu espacio de numero imaginarios." Dijo Eero mientras miraba a Sakura.

La pequeña asintió antes concretarse en hacer aparecer los contenidos que guardaba en su habilidad como Magus. En instantes varios maletines aparecieron delante de Sakura.

"Bien hecho. Sella busca los tres que poseen los nombres de Illya, Miyu y Sakura. Necesitan cambiarse antes de que lleguemos." Explico Eero.

"Que hay de ti y las demás? Se que Sella y Leysritt estarán bien, pero- "Decía Illya antes de ser interrumpida por Nero.

"Tranquila nosotras y el estaremos bien. Tamamo es tiene pelaje para protegerse, el atuendo de Altera no permite que la temperatura la afecte, Mashu no necesitara un abrigo mientras lleve su armadura puesta y Abigail estará bien con su vestimenta. En lo que concierne a Eero y a mi somos como dos antorchas humanas." Explico Nero bastante segura.

"Estas seguro?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Es como Nero lo dijo. Estaremos bien. Ahora cámbiense mientras me doy la vuelta." Dijo Eero antes de remover sus brazos y alejarse un poco de Miyu.

"… Esta bien." Respondió Miyu antes de darse la vuelta un poco sonrojada al pensar que Eero estaría tan cerca de ella mientras se vestía.

 **Momentos mas tarde.**

Las tres jóvenes estaban vestidas con atuendos hechos a la medida y especialmente para bajas temperaturas.

"Sella." Dijo Illya.

"Que ocurre mi señorita?" Pregunto Sella.

"Estos los hicieron tu y Leysritt?" Pregunto Illya.

"Altera también ayudo. Eero pidió que los hiciéramos, pero nunca especifico por que razón." Admitió Sella.

Altera sonrió al ver lo bien que se veían las jóvenes en sus creaciones.

"Podremos seguir hablando casualmente en otro momento. Abigail cuanto nos falta?" Pregunto Eero mientras miraba a lo lejos. Algo le estaba mala espina.

"Muy poco. Yugo avanza más rápido por favor." Dijo Abigail mientras su otra llave flotaba delante de ella apuntando hacia su destinación.

"Illya, Sakura manténganse cerca de Leysritt y Sella en todo momento. Altera carga tu espada para disparar. Mashu, Tamamo bloqueen todo ataque que puedan. Nero protege a Miyu. Abigail concéntrate en llegar." Dijo Eero antes de hacer aparecer varios rifles (Nobunaga), cañón (Napoleón) y otras armas de fuego desde su habilidad.

"Entendido!" Exclamaron todas excepto por las tres jóvenes que no veían nada.

"Eero que ocurre?" Pregunto Miyu al ver lo serio que se había tonado su tono.

De repente varias luces aparecieron a lo lejos antes de hacer impacto con algunas partes del cuerpo de Yugo.

"Están aquí." Dijo Eero antes de ver como Vimana se acercaba a toda velocidad con Angelica lista para disparar nuevamente.

"Tamamo, Mashu, Altera dispérsense a lo largo del cuerpo." Dijo Eero antes de correr a lo largo de uno de los varios cuellos de Yugo.

Las tres sirvientas no perdieron tiempo. Mashu desplego sus dos escudos tan lejos como pudo y comenzó a moverlos para bloquear los proyectiles que venían en camino. Tamamo hizo lo mismo con sus espejos.

Altera abrió sus alas nuevamente antes de comenzar a volar cerca de cuerpo de Yugo y disparar varios rayos de energía desde su espada. Estos no eran mucho menos fuertes que su fantasma noble, pero servirían para lo que estaban haciendo. Eero no se quedó atrás mientras comenzaba su propio asalto en contra de la nave enemiga.

"No deberíamos disparar nosotras también?" Pregunto Sakura al sostener el arco que Eero había hecho para ella y su entrenamiento.

"No lograrías darle con ese arco. Aun con tu buen ojo, esa nave se mueve a una velocidad más allá de flechas convencionales." Dijo Sella molesta. "Y no creo que el quiere que gasten su energía en estos momentos."

"… Pero que hay de nuestros hechizos?" Pregunto Illya.

"No son los efectivos en estos momentos. Tenemos que escuchar lo que el dice. El sabe porque decidió este plan." Dijo Nero antes de usar su espada para desviar un hacha que venia directo hacia ella.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Angelica.**

"Angelica tienes que tener cuidado." Dijo Erika. "Miyu-nee-san esta hay."

"Entiendo, pero necesitamos impedir que llegue a Julian. No sé de dónde sacaron esa monstruosidad, pero no dejare que nos vuelvan a sobrepasar." Dijo Angelica. "Beatrice haz que llueva para ellos."

"Con gusto." Dijo Beatrice antes de que su martillo comenzara a cargarse con electricidad. "Esto es un regalo por lo que me hicieron en su mundo." Beatrice apunto su martillo hacia el cuerpo de Yugo antes de que una esfera de electricidad fuera disparada hacia sus enemigos siendo acompañada de varios otros proyectiles departe de Angelica.

Mientras esto sucedía, el cuerpo sin alma de Shirou se encargaba de transferir sus pocas reservas de mana a la marioneta de Sakura. Esta al recibirla curaba varias de sus heridas mientras miraba atenta a su Shirou.

" **Senpai- "** Dijo berserker Sakura mientras le tocaba la mejilla. Su tono era dulce y cariñoso lo cual era un poco extraño en especial con la clase de espíritu heroico que estaba usando.

"…." El cuerpo de Shirou no respondió.

Erika miro de reojo tal interacción y pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta. " _Aun sin alma recuerdas a la persona que amabas o me equivoco Shirou Emiya."_ Nunca pensó que revivir tal cuerpo como una especie de marioneta que siguiera las ordenes de Julian mantendría algunos recuerdos." _Reaccionarás de una manera similar cuando recuperemos a Miyu-nee-san?"_ Se pregunto Erika antes de enfocarse de nuevo en la batalla.

 **De vuelta con Eero.**

"Tamamo!" Exclamo Eero mientras seguía disparando.

"Lo tengo cariño." Respondió Tamamo antes de colocar uno de sus espejos delante de aquella esfera eléctrica. El ataque fue absorbido antes de que Tamamo lo redireccionara con el otro espejo de regreso hacia la nave enemiga.

La nave enemiga había recibido algunos de los disparos de Eero y Altera, pero al ver tal esfera acercarse a tal velocidad decidieron esquivarlo al elevarse lo mas que pudieron.

"Abigail!" Exclamo Eero nuevamente.

"Ya casi, y estamos aquí." Dijo Abigail al ver la pequeña apertura en la esfera de luz frente a ellos.

"Altera regresa." Dijo Eero. Altera descendió sin pensarlos dos veces.

Abigail apunto su segunda llave hacia aquella apertura mientras sus ojos brillaban nuevamente con ese color esmeralda. **"Ouroboros."** Dijo Abigail antes de que varios cráneos nuevamente los devoraran a todos.

El cuerpo de Yugo se desvaneció junto con ellos.

 **Con Angelica.**

"…" Angelica vio lo que ocurrió antes de sentir que el mundo se le venia abajo. Sin importarle lo que pudiera suceder hizo que la nave descendiera a toda velocidad hacia el portal que Darius mantenía abierto.

"Angelica!" Exclamo Erika al sujetarse de lo que pudo encontrar.

"Hazlo ya!" Exclamo Beatrice al sentir que Julian estaba en peligro.

 **Con Eero y los demás.**

Varios cráneos aparecieron encima de una azotea a una distancia segura de aquel cubo de Rubik gigante. Los cráneos desaparecieron en instantes dejando que el grupo pudiera ver sus alrededores.

"Enserio hace frio!" Exclamo Illya.

"Acostúmbrate." Dijo Abigail antes de darse la vuelta y quedar sorprendida por lo que veía.

"Abi?" Pregunto Nero.

La joven sirviente señaló al objeto.

Los demás miembros del grupo hicieron lo mismo antes de quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron en especial Miyu. Su pecho se sintió apretado al ver tal objeto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

"Que es eso?" Pregunto Leysritt.

"No lo sé, pero creo que tenemos una pista de lo que puede estar ocurriendo en este mundo. Abigail sácanos de aquí. Abre un portal hacia la residencia Emiya de este mundo. La ubicación debe ser similar a la nuestra." Dijo Eero. "Lo que sea que es tiene que ser peligroso."

Miyu tomo la mano derecha de Eero y la apretó con fuerza. Eero se dio cuenta de que el objeto la estaba asustando por alguna razón. "Abi por favor hazlo ya. Sácanos de aquí." Dijo Miyu.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más Abigail siguió las ordenes de sus maestros.

En instantes el grupo se fue lejos de aquel lugar.

 **Con Angelica.**

Angelica y los demás pasaron por el portal de alguna manera sin daños severos aun con la peligrosa acción de su líder.

Angelica rápidamente miro a sus alrededores y una vez encontró a Darius se acercó a él.

"Maestro Darius como se encuentra?" Pregunto Angelica.

"No te preocupes por mi y dime que la encontraron." Dijo Darius al cerrar el portal y buscar su precioso grial entre el grupo. Estaba cansado pero el grial era lo único que le importaba.

"La encontramos y ella entro por el portal. Acaso no la viste con su grupo." Dijo Erika.

"De que diablos estas hablando? Ustedes son los únicos que han pasado por el portal. ¿Dónde está mi grial? - "Pregunto Darius antes de comenzar a toser sangre. "Maldición, este cuerpo es tan débil. Hablaremos mas tarde." Dijo Darius antes de desvanecer su apariencia y liberar el cuerpo inconsciente de Julian.

Angelica rápidamente lo atrapo. "Erika pues sentir al grial?" Pregunto Angelica.

Erika cerro sus ojos y se concentro en encontrar el rastro de Miyu. Después de algunos momentos señaló en la dirección detrás del cubo de Rubik. "En esa dirección."

"Bien. Una vez curemos nuestras heridas comenzaremos la búsqueda. Esta vez no se escaparán." Dijo Angelica antes de cargar el cuerpo inconsciente de Julian y dirigirse hacia su hogar.

Los demás la siguieron sin decir nada en contra.

 **Con Eero y los demás.**

El portal se abrió y todos salieron justo en frente de una propiedad que conocían muy bien al menos en su mundo.

Miyu fue la primera en avanzar hacia la puerta principal. Una vez frente a esta dudo un poco en abrirla.

"No tengas miedo." Dijo Eero al acercarse a ella.

Miyu dudo por un momento mas antes de abrirla con un poco de dificultad gracias a la nieve. Al ver esto Eero la ayudo.

Nieve, mucha nieve. La entrada frontal no era visible.

"Me lo debí imaginar. Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien estuvo aquí. Abi cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de tener que regresar?" Pregunto Eero.

Los ojos de Abigail brillaron por un momento antes de responder. "A la llave que deje le queda unas 7 horas y varios minutos. Calculando la diferencia de tiempo entre este mundo y el nuestro, yo diría que nos quedan de cuatro a cinco días antes de tener que marcharnos." Dijo Abigail.

"Bien. Sella, Tamamo preparen un perímetro seguro alrededor de la propiedad. Nero ayúdame a limpiar un poco. Miyu por favor lleva a Mashu al cuarto del Kiritsugu de este mundo, Mashu investiga todos los documentos en ese cuarto. Leysritt, Altera, Illya y Sakura busquen en la cocina por provisiones si no encuentran nada saldremos a buscar de inmediato. Abigail por favor regresa a ese lugar y busca señales de enemigo. No te acerques a ese cubo sin importar que. ¿Entendido?" Pregunto Eero.

"Entendido." Dijeron las mayores mientras que las jóvenes solo asintieron. Mientras todo comenzaban a separarse Eero dijo una ultima cosa.

Abigail se marchó y Nero rápidamente derritió toda la nieve en frente de la puerta hacia la casa. Con el camino libre las demás comenzaron a entrar.

"Miyu." Dijo Eero. La joven lo miro fijamente. "Todo estará bien. Te lo juro por mi propia vida."

Miyu se acerco a el y lo abrazo. "…Confió en ti." Dijo la joven antes de soltarlo y seguir a Mashu.

"Estas tratando de conquistarla mi amado?" Pregunto Nero.

"No. Solo le asegure mi apoyo. No fallare en continuar la voluntad de su hermano. Sígueme hay mucha nieve que derretir." Dijo Eero.

Nero solo pudo reír un poco al notar la madurez de su Hakuno en Eero. " _Eres todo un roba corazones aun en ese cuerpo."_ Pensó la emperatriz romana.

 **Mientras tanto.**

El resto de Fuyuki parecía haber sido sumergido en nieve y no estar habitado por nadie. Pero aun quedaba un ser en toda la ciudad.

En los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la escuela superior de Fuyuki se encontraba algo que sería de vital importancia para terminar con todo esto. En lo que fue alguna vez un aula de clases se encontraba una figura femenina atada contra una pared gracias a ciertas cadenas divinas.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y parecía ser humano, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo. Aun en estas bajas temperaturas su cuerpo desprendía un calor intenso.

Una esfera de luz con aros apareció frente a ella antes de comenzar a hablar.

" **Despierta."** Dijo la esfera de luz.

"…." La chica no respondió.

" **Arma guardián despierta. El grial ha regresado. Es tiempo de que continúes tu misión.** " Dijo la esfera de luz.

"Ainswoth…. debo eliminar a Darius Ainsworth. Debo detenerlo." Dijo la chica al levantar su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de ira.

" **Exacto. Pero necesitas alguien que te use. Ya debes saberlo. No puedes hacerlo sola. Necesitas un compañero/a.** " Dijo la esfera de luz.

"¡Humano, necesito un humano!" Exclamo Tanaka antes de tratar de liberarse de sus cadenas. "Ainsworth!"

" **Me asegurare de guiarlos a ti. Solo tú puedes acabar con eso, después de todo eres la verdad del mundo. Solo tú puedes salvar a la humanidad."** Dijo la esfera.

El momento había llegado. Las piezas se habían reunido.

 **Desde el limbo.**

Dos almas miraban atentamente lo que sucedía. El momento que habían esperado se estaba acercando más y más.

"Miyu. Eero por favor protégela." Dijo Shirou Emiya mientras era acompañado por Sakura Matou.

"Confía en él, mi amor. Todo está en sus manos." Dijo Sakura.

Habían esperado por esto. Todo se definiría en los siguientes días.


	26. Preparando una base y el Mapo Tofu

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Abigail regreso al área cerca de aquel cubo. A su alrededor podía notar como varios edificios estaban enterrados debajo de varias capas de nieve. Pero su vista nuevamente se poso en aquel cubo. La siniestra aura que lo rodeaba solo le recordaba a Yog-Sothoth y su poder.

" _Locura, caos. Todo lo que deje atrás una vez mas se presenta ante mi en una forma distinta. ¿Que eres y de donde provienes?"_ Pensó Abigail mientras miraba la estructura. Símbolos desconocidos para ella aun con su conocimiento sobre mas allá de "trono de héroes" o la propia "Akasha."

Su compañero, Yugo floto a su lado y al notarla distraída toco su cara con su pequeño brazo de peluche.

"Yugo? Perdón me distraje de nuestra misión. Es que quiero saber ¿qué es eso y porque existe en este mundo? Parece contener algo, pero lo que sea que es no es nada de mi agrado." Explico Abigail.

El oso de peluche entendía de lo que hablaba. Era el compañero de Abigail y entendía como se sentía sobre cualquier cosa que le recordara a Yog-Sothoth o seres de naturalezas similares. Pero este no era el momento para pensar en el pasado. El peluche rápidamente abrió su pecho y permitió que varias serpientes esqueléticas pequeñas salieran.

"No quieres perder el tiempo? Esta bien. Veamos que encontramos. Dispérsense y busquen cualquier irregularidad en el espacio o señal del enemigo. Si encuentran algo desvanézcanse." Dijo Abigail al ordénales a las pequeñas serpientes que hacer.

En segundos, un gran número de serpientes esqueléticas se esparcieron antes de bajar por todos los lados del edificio. Si hubiera personas al alrededor de seguro les hubiera causado pánico tal escena, pero este no era el caso. Ya nadie quedaba en esa área o por lo menos en esa ciudad. Esta era una zona muerta y nada cambiaria eso por el momento.

 **Con Sella y Tamamo.**

Ambas estaban en el techo de la propiedad mirando alrededor asegurándose de que podrían usar este lugar como base. Gracias a que Eero y Nero estaban derritiendo toda la nieve alrededor en segundos pudieron notar todo lugar dentro de la propiedad.

"Los muros parecen estar intactos." Dijo Sella.

"Fortalécelos solo por precaución." Dijo Tamamo.

Dicho esto, Sella expandió múltiples hilos en todas direcciones hasta que estos cubrieron cada muro que rodeaba la propiedad. Luego los mismos hilos se expandieron alrededor hasta unirse unos a otros, creando así la base de su "telaraña."

"Listo." Dijo Sella.

"Bien ahora me toca a mí." Dijo Tamamo antes de crear varios talismanes y lanzarlos hacia puntos exactos de la propiedad. "Barrera: ¡Flor de Loto!" Dicho esto, varios pétalos se comenzaron a formar alrededor de la propiedad antes de unirse hasta cerrarse alrededor de ellos. Una vez terminado el loto se volvió invisible.

"Me asombra tus conocimientos sobre magia. Me hace cuestionar cuan atrás están los magus de este siglo." Dijo Sella al ver la facilidad con la que Tamamo había creado una barrera bastante fuerte.

"No es nada. Aun estoy lejos de volver a mi poder máximo. Mi amado esposo me recomendó que practicara todo lo que ya sabia y que tratara de recordar todo lo que he olvidado sobre mi antigua vida. Pero ya veras una vez que regrese mis otras cuatro colas seré imparable." Admitió Tamamo mientras reía un poco. "Pero tú y Leysritt no se quedan atrás. Ese fantasma noble no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera."

Sella solo asintió. "Es el poder que nos fue concedido para proteger a Illya. Todos necesitamos ser mas fuertes si queremos ser capaces de enfrentar cualquier desafío en el futuro." Dijo Sella antes de mover sus manos y hacer que varios hilos se extendieran a lo largo de los pétalos de Tamamo y el espacio dentro de la propiedad. "Arte de la araña infernal congelada: Dominio de sufrimiento." Una vez todos los hilos estaban puestos ya todos estaban bajo protección.

"Enserio de donde diablos esos tres dioses sacaron tal poder? Siento escalofríos de solo saber el nombre de la técnica." Dijo Tamamo al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

"De un lugar que ningún mortal desearía visitar por un segundo. Por cierto, creo que Nero se ha adelantado nuevamente." Dijo Sella al señalar a Nero besando a Eero y bajando sus manos a ciertos lugares no apropiados.

Tamamo solo necesito verlos por un segundo antes de saltar al ataque. "Hipócrita!" Grito Tamamo.

Sella solo se cubrió la boca antes de reír muy disimuladamente. Pero las palabras de Tamamo la hicieron recordar nuevamente la noche en que Leysritt y ella dejaron de ser simples homúnculos.

 _ **Flashback**_

Illya, Leysritt y Sella habían entrado al laboratorio el cual Eero usaba para investigar sobre diversas cosas relacionadas con su trabajo o asuntos personales como las preparaciones necesarias para la quinta guerra por el grial. Al entrar pudieron ver diversos documentos clavados en las paredes, varios estantes llenos de libros, mapas de la ciudad de Fuyuki entre otras cosas. Los únicos en toda la casa que pasaban tiempo en este lugar eran Eero, Kiritsugu y Mashu. Kiritsugu discutía con Eero sobre los pasos que estaban siendo llevados a cabo y sobre las diversas medidas que debían ser tomadas en caso de que algo fallara o cambiara en relación con los sucesos originales de la guerra. Mashu venia a este lugar para leer y conversar junto a Eero sobre leyendas y eventos del pasado.

La joven tal vez había desarrollado un gusto por el pasado gracias a sus experiencias durante las diversas singularidades creadas por causadas por Goetia.

En cualquier otro caso casi nadie visitaba este lugar al menos que quisieran sacar a Eero de este lugar para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"Sigan adelante." Dijo Eero quien las esperaba delante de un círculo de invocación.

Illya estaba un poco asustada de proseguir con esto, pero Sella y Leysritt estaban decididas a hacerlo. Ya en frente del circulo Illya noto los diversos símbolos que habían sido escritos en el piso, posiblemente con la sangre de Eero.

Ella sabía que el chico frente a ella había hablado con su padre sobre lo que conllevaría preparar cierto ritual para la quinta guerra. Eero afirmo que ninguna vida excepto la suya seria usada para asegurar que las preparaciones fueran completadas. Illya se preguntaba cómo alguien podría poner su vida en tal peligro por un solo objetivo, pero sus dudas siempre eran disipadas al recordar que el no era normal ni ninguna de las personas en este lugar lo eran. Ella misma era un homúnculo y ciertamente ni Sakura o Miyu eran normales como sus amigas en la escuela. Lo que hacían no era normal, pero tenía un propósito así que era necesario.

"Illya?" Pregunto Eero.

"Huh, ¿qué pasa?" Respondió Illya al ser sacada de sus pensamientos.

"No parecías estar prestando atención. Por favor no te distraigas." Dijo Eero.

"Entiendo." Dijo Illya un poco avergonzada de ser llamada a la atención por alguien que no parecía mas viejo que ella misma.

"Bien, comencemos. Sella, Leysritt entren al círculo. Leysritt puedes mantener la alabarda contigo." Dijo Eero.

Ambos homúnculos se miraron por un segundo antes de entrar al círculo.

"Bien, Illya acércate a mí." Dijo Eero. Illya dudo por un segundo, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Una vez la tuvo cerca de el tomo la mano derecha de Illya e hizo un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos con una daga. "Esto afirmara tu conexión a ellas como maestra cuando el ritual acabe." Explico Eero mientras dejaba que las gotas de sangre cayeran dentro del circulo. Luego de estar seguro de que era suficiente sangre envolvió la herida y se dispuso a seguir con el siguiente paso. "Sera mejor que te pongas detrás de mí."

Illya lo miro confusa pero no dudo en hacerlo.

"Sella, Leysritt aquí comienza todo. No sé si dolerá o cuanto durara, pero cuando esto acabe ambas serán sirvientes como las demás. Perdónenme si esto es un proceso doloroso." Dijo Eero antes de sacar una esfera azul oscuro de su bolsillo la cual parecía estar congelándole la mano a una velocidad increíble. Sin pensarlo dos veces Eero estrello la esfera contra el área en el suelo dentro del circulo.

Los líquidos se esparcieron y activaron el circulo de invocación. La temperatura comenzó a descender a niveles inexplicables y una briza fría comenzó a salir del círculo de invocación lo cual hizo que Eero cubriera a Illya con su abrigo.

Sella y Leysritt gritaron una sola vez antes de que todo fuera total silencio. Al voltear Eero y Illya vieron tan solo un capullo de hilos congelados.

"Sella, Leysritt?!" Grito Illya al ver que dos de sus seres queridos estaban atrapadas dentro de esa cosa.

"Illya cálmate. Esto es parte del proceso. Ellas estarán bien." Explico Eero.

"Como puedes decir eso si ambas están atrapadas en eso?" Le grito Illya. Pero de pronto la joven sintió un molesto ardor en su pecho. "Que diablos me ocurre?" Pregunto Illya mientras movía la prenda de ropa que le cubría el pecho a un lado. Estaba avergonzada, pero este no era el momento para eso. Al ver su pecho pudo ver un sello de comando en forma de araña marcado justo en ahí.

"Este hecho." Dijo Eero antes de sentir su nuevo sello formándose en su propia espalda. Esta era la primera vez que compartía el comando de un sirviente con alguien más. El les estaba ofreciendo 98% del mano necesario para Sella y Leysritt pudieran existir como sirvientes en el mundo mientras que Illya solo les estaba dando un 2%. Era algo que no debía ser posible, pero nada de lo que rodeaba a Eero lo era. "Felicidades ellas ya son tus sirvientes y tal parece que valen como uno solo."

"Entonces están bien?" Pregunto Illya aun no muy alegre.

"Lo están, pero no sé si tomaran mucho tiempo para salir de eso. Solo hay que esperar." Dijo Eero.

Por las siguientes 18 horas eso fue lo que hicieron. Mientras que dentro de ese capullo de hilos Sella y Leysritt cambiaron. Algo que no pertenecía a ningún mundo mortal había sido usado como base para transformarlas en sirvientes eternos. Una criatura que solo podía encontrarse una región del mismísimo infierno apodada el segundo "Helheim." Para un ser humano común jugar con esto hubiera significado la muerte, para Eero y su grupo había sido la adquisición de un nuevo poder para enfrentar cualquier enemigo en el futuro.

 _ **Flashback Termina.**_

Sella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el pequeño enfrentamiento entre Tamamo y Nero quienes jalaban a Eero de un lado a otro como si de un muñeco se tratara. El joven la miraba pidiendo ayuda, pero Sella ni se inmuto y solo le dio la espalda. " _No necesitas mi ayuda, solo tienes que darle lo que quieren y dejaran de estar sedientas de tu afecto."_ Pensó Sella al recordar que la mayor parte de los conflictos entre las siete mujeres adultas alrededor de Eero eran porque él se había negado a tener relaciones en estos momentos y que todas querían ser la primera cuando llegara el momento. Vaya que era un problema complicado con solo siete mujeres no quería imaginarse si Sakura, Miyu o incluso Abigail tuvieran la misma edad y deseos que las demás.

 **Momentos antes con Eero y Nero.**

Ambos estaban en llamas literalmente mientras bailaban blandiendo sus espadas. La nieve alrededor de ellos se iba derritiendo en segundos dejando al la vista muros y los jardines que rodeaban la casa. Una vez que toda la nieve estaba derretida Nero continuo al disipar su espada y tomar las mano de Eero.

"¿Hace cuánto que no bailamos apropiadamente?" Pregunto Nero.

"Yo diría no mucho. La ultima vez fue durante esa misión en Venecia." Admitió Eero al recordar como tuvo que usar un talismán de Tamamo para hacer que su cuerpo se viera como el de un completo desconocido.

"Eso no cuenta. No estaba bailando con el verdadero." Afirmo Nero.

"Si a eso te refieres. Ha pasado mucho. Creo que fue unos días antes de nuestra batalla final contra Arquímedes y Velber. Esa noche mientras Tamamo y Altera dormían salimos hacia un lugar solos, pedimos que la célula lunar creara una copia de tu teatro en la cual músicos tocaran para nosotros." Dijo Eero al recordar claramente esa noche.

"Como tomaste mi mano y comenzaste a guiarme." Continuo Nero.

"Tu cuerpo junto al mío. Cada paso llevándonos mas cerca junto al otro."

"Tu junto a mí."

"Yo junto a ti."

"Dos amantes."

"Deleitados en el uno con el otro."

"Dos almas avivando el fuego de la pasión." Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a replicar el baile de aquella noche. No había música esta vez ni tampoco era el mismo lugar o Hakuno era el mismo, pero era algo que ambos recordaban muy bien. Aunque el cuerpo de Eero fuese mas joven que Hakuno aquella ocasión aun él podía seguir el ritmo y guiar a Nero como en aquella ocasión.

Cada paso le hacía recordar cuanto Nero le había pedido practicar cuando era solo Hakuno para saber bailar de esta manera. En especial porque era el baile de ellos dos, algo que Tamamo y Altera no habían aprendido pues no era algo que les llamara la atención. El baile continuo por unos momentos mas mientras que Nero cada vez mas acercaba sus labios a los de Eero hasta que la tentación pudo mas que ambos. Como no rendirse ante tal deseo provocado por el fuego que se enciende cada vez que están juntos. El beso se fue intensificando mientras Nero comenzó a mover sus manos a ciertas partes del cuerpo de su amado.

" _Sea con tu cuerpo original o este otro sigues siendo tú, mi amado maestro de orquesta."_ Pensó Nero.

" _Oh mierda. ¿Que estoy haciendo? Se muy bien a donde va esto. He metido la pata otra vez."_ Pensó Eero.

Y como si del destino se tratase la voz de Tamamo paro toda acción en ese momento. Eero ya debía saber que su suerte no mejoraría.

 **Con Mashu y Miyu.**

Ambas entraron a el cuarto que alguna vez perteneció al Kiritsugu de este mundo. Al abrir la puerta notaron como el polvo se había acumulado en este lugar. Parecía que nadie había entrado en este cuarto en siglos.

" _Quizás nunca volviste a entrar aquí después de que me arrancaron de tus manos, Shirou."_ Pensó Miyu.

El haber entrado a esta casa la hizo recordar el tiempo que paso junto a su hermano. El como poco a poco Shirou se fue preocupando mas por ella y la fue sacando de su cascaron. La primera vez que trato de cocinar. El primer regalo que el le trajo a ella. El día que Kiritsugu murió dejándolos solos. Aquella vez que prometió llevarla a ver el océano.

" _Tantas momentos juntos y promesas que con tu muerte no pensé que fueran a ser cumplidas."_ Pensó Miyu antes de recordar como algo mas allá de su compresión le otorgo no solo alguien que la protegiera, pero también una familia a la cual pertenecer.

"Miyu, ¿son esos los documentos que buscamos?" Pregunto Mashu al señalar unas cajas y libros apilados en un rincón.

"Si." Respondió Miyu. "Mi hermano los leía de vez en cuando. Nunca supe porque lo hacía, pero ahora creo tener una idea. Estaba buscando la repuesta detrás de porque el mundo se estaba acabando y una manera que no me incluyera para salvarlo."

"…Lo siento." Dijo Mashu. Era triste saber que tal como ella fue creada para ser usada como una herramienta más, las circunstancias de Miyu eran similares en este mundo.

"No tienes que disculparte Mashu. Tu eres una de las personas que mas me ha ayudado desde que llegue a ese mundo. Nunca me han pedido nada y nunca han buscado usar mi poder para su beneficio." Dijo Miyu.

"Ni lo haríamos. Nadie debe ser usado como un objeto desechable. Ese poder que posees nunca lo usaremos es mejor que desaparezca con el tiempo para que nunca mas pueda ser usado. Sabes bien que eres parte de nuestra familia y que nunca te haríamos sufrir." Afirmo Mashu mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Lo sé. No dudo de ustedes." Dijo Miyu antes de seguir caminando hacia los documentos. "¿Qué crees que encontremos en estos documentos?"

"Algo diferente en la historia de este mundo. En mi mundo las singularidades de Goetia se basan en momentos claves de la historia humana siendo alterados." Explico Mashu.

"Lo sé, me has hablado de esto antes. ¿Crees que puede ser lo mismo en este caso?" Pregunto Miyu.

"Quizás? Pero no exactamente lo mismo, pero puede estar relacionado a la causa de todo esto. Hay momentos en la historia humana que son claves para que el mundo continúe aun cuando son crueles. Un ejemplo es la caída de la era de los dioses. Puede ser que exista un mundo en el cual eso nunca allá ocurrido, pero en el caso de nuestro hogar, mi mundo original y posiblemente el tuyo esto debió ocurrir. Solo hay que encontrar donde la historia cambia." Dijo Mashu mientras habría el primero de los libros.

"¿Puede ser que tenga algo que ver con ese cubo?" Pregunto Miyu nuevamente.

"La posibilidad es alta. Lo que sea que es esa cosa puede estar relacionada con lo que hay diferente en la historia de este mundo." Explico Mashu.

De esta manera ambas comenzaron a leer los libros y documentos que se encontraban en ese cuarto.

 **Con las demás.**

"Estamos en problemas." Dijo Illya.

"No esta tan mal." Dijo Sakura.

"Sakura esto no es suficiente para sobrevivir dos días. Es mas no es suficiente para uno solo." Dijo Illya mientras señalaba las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido desde que alguien estuvo aquí.

Algunas especias, sal, algunas libras de arroz y algunas latas de comida que no estaban seguras de que fueran comestibles. Shirou no había pensado en hacer muchas compras durante sus batallas contra los sirvientes de la guerra por el grial en este mundo.

"¿Mapo Tofu enlatado? ¿Quién diablos come Mapo Tofu?" Pregunto Illya.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Leysritt y Altera solo se miraron entre si sin saber que era Mapo Tofu.

"Definitivamente debemos buscar provisiones. Leysritt busca a Eero. No comeré esa basura, aunque sea por algunos días." Dijo Illya.

Quizás su opinión sobre este plato de comida no seria del agrado de cierta persona, pero quien podía culparla por sus gustos o los de Kiritsugu. Ambos definitivamente odian el tan picante platillo.

Leysritt sin dudarlo mucho fue en búsqueda de Eero, aunque esto no duro mucho pues los gritos de Nero y Tamamo dieron su ubicación exacta en segundos.

"Maestro Eero, ¿puede dejar de jugar? La señorita Illya lo necesita." Dijo Leysritt al ver la situación delante de ella.

"Dame 1 minuto." Dijo Eero.

"¡Yo voy primero! Maldita zorra." Dijo Nero.

"Yo seré la primera, artista de tercera." Respondió Tamamo.

 **2-3 horas más tarde.**

Eero, Sella, Altera y Leysritt caminaban en búsqueda de suministros por los restos de la ciudad. Llevaban consigo varios pescados que habían conseguido después de ir a los muelles y usar los hilos de Sella para atravesar el hielo y buscar en lo mas profundo del agua. Les tomo unos treinta minutos encontrarlos.

Había que agradecer que aún había peses capaces de sobrevivir en estas temperaturas.

Por otro lado, la búsqueda fue mas dura dentro de la ciudad. Los establecimientos estaban enterrados bajo la nieve y aunque Eero fue capaz de abrirles el paso muchas cosas no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Pero ninguno estaba listo para darse por vencido así que la búsqueda continua.

Mientras que los demás esperan de regreso en la propiedad por su regreso y el de Abigail. Pero algo haría una visita antes de que alguien pudiera regresar.

Tamamo se encontraba en la cocina sacando las cosas que no podrían usar cuando sintió que algo había entrado sin permiso en su barrera. Sus instintos entraron en acción algo o alguien había jugado mal sus cartas.

*Notas del autor* Como les va? Felices festividades y si lo se fue mucho tiempo, pero he estado ocupado con otras cosas (universidad, trabajo, etc.). Bueno ya pueden estar felices hasta enero 20 pues tratare de sacar un par de capítulos mas y ya veremos después. Por cierto, envíen ayuda, hay un hombre religioso afuera de mi puerta gritándome violentamente que como me atreví a hablar mal del Mapo Tofu. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!


	27. La verdad del mundo

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Con Eero.**

Eero y su pequeño grupo caminaban entre la nieve en búsqueda de provisiones. Era una actividad un poco molesta pero necesaria al menos por algunos días. De repente Sella se detuvo.

"Sella?" Pregunto Eero al verla detenerse.

"Algo sucede. Algo o alguien se esta moviendo de un lugar a otro dentro de la propiedad." Explico Sella al sentir como una presencia extraña se estaba moviendo entre sus hilos.

"Sella, Leysritt regresen enseguida. Aunque confió en las demás no me confiare. Si es un enemigo elimínenlo enseguida, si no es posible escapen y vengan hacia mí. ¿Entendido?" Pregunto Eero.

Ambas asintieron antes de dejar los peces y desaparecer de un solo salto.

"No quieres que vaya con ellas?" Pregunto Altera.

"No, pero por si acaso quiero que estés lista. A la primera señal de que parezca ir mal prepárate para activar tu fantasma noble. Si es un enemigo, lo borraremos del mapa." Dijo Eero.

Altera entendió al notar lo serio que se había tornado su tono de voz. Eero era alguien que se tornaba serio y mostraba completa frialdad ante el enemigo en especial si este mostraba intenciones de hacerle daño a cualquier miembro de su "familia." Altera sabia de donde prevenía esta forma de pensar pue ella misma la compartía por lo que no dudaba de las decisiones que este tomaba. " _Todo lo haces para protegernos. Siempre ha sido de esa manera."_ Pensó Altera antes de ayudarlo a tomar los peces que Sella y Leysritt habían dejado atrás.

 **De vuelta en la propiedad.**

Tamamo se movió rápidamente de su lugar mientras gritaba los nombres de las demás chicas presentes en la propiedad. En cuestión de segundos, las demás chicas se habían encontrado con Tamamo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Nero.

"Algo o alguien cruzo la barrera. No se que sea o donde esta, pero hay un intruso." Explico Tamamo mientras extendía sus colas las cuales mostraban sus pelos erizados. "Tomen posiciones. Nero, Mashu formen un círculo conmigo. Illya, Sakura, Miyu, dentro del circulo mantengan los ojos abiertos y disparen cuando tenga la oportunidad."

Todas asintieron. Mashu extendió sus escudos junto a los espejos de Tamamo alrededor de ellas mientras que Sakura hizo aparecer su arco nuevamente el cual se notaba un poco desgastado. Por su parte, Illya y Miyu se mostraban listas para disparar.

"¿Estas segura de esto, Tamamo-san?" Pregunto Mashu.

"Lo estoy. Mi barrera fue puesta para prevenir la entrada a cualquier intruso. Conozco el olor y el mana corriendo por todo el cuerpo de los miembros de nuestro grupo. Nadie podría poder entrar sin alertarme y romperla. Este intruso ha entrado sin romperla lo cual me hace sentir alarmada. No conozco a algo capaz de hacer eso." Explico Tamamo.

"¿Qué hay de Abi?" Pregunto Miyu al pensar en los portales de su sirviente.

"Abi rompería la barrera con sus portales si le impido entrar. Este intruso entro sin hacerlo lo cual me dice que no es normal." Dijo Tamamo mientras vigilaba todo lugar enfrente de ella.

"¿Entonces que puede ser capaz de hacer algo como eso?" Pregunto Sakura. La joven preparo su arco con una flecha mientras buscaba cualquier señal del posible enemigo.

"No lo sé." Dijo Tamamo.

"¿Crees que puede ser alguno de ellos?" Pregunto Illya.

"La probabilidad no es nula. No sabemos que otras cosas pueden tener bajos sus mangas." Sugirió Nero. "Salgamos al jardín, necesito mas espacio para poder blandir mi espada efectivamente."

"De acuerdo. No rompan formación." Ordeno Tamamo. " _¿Dónde diablos puede estar?"_ Se pregunto la misma mientras buscaba cualquier señal que le dijera donde se encontraba. "Desearía no haber permitido que Sella fuera con ellos."

"Ya es tarde para eso, aunque si sus hilos aún siguen conectados a ella se habrá dado cuenta de que esta ocurriendo." Dijo Illya mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. " _Lleguen a tiempo."_ Deseo la pequeña al pensar en sus protectoras.

Todas avanzaron con cautela hasta llegar al jardín. Una vez allí tenían que cuidarse de muchos más ángulos, pero le sería más fácil para moverse y pelear de ser necesario.

"Abran bien los ojos." Dijo Mashu la cual había hecho que su casco se reformara.

Todas miraban a su alrededor hasta que Sakura con su visión un poco mas sensible pudo notar un leve destello de luz desaparecer a una velocidad inhumana en el techo. Pero ella no fue la única, Mashu, Nero y Tamamo atacaron el mismo lugar al sentir la presencia.

"Lo vi. Destello de luz en el techo. Velocidad inhumana." Dijo Sakura.

"¿Notaste la apariencia?" Pregunto Nero.

"No fue demasiado rápido." Respondió Sakura.

"¿Qué o quien diablos eres?" Exclamo Tamamo. "Si eres el enemigo muéstrate y enfréntanos como se debe."

Todos esperaron a alguna repuesta, pero nadie respondió.

"Era de esperarse." Dijo Nero.

" **Retiren sus armas**." Dijo una voz.

Todos buscaron la fuente de esa voz, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Muéstrate!" Exigió Mashu. No le agradaba que alguien estuviera jugando con ellas.

" **De acuerdo, aunque de nada les servirá**." Explico la voz antes de aparecer justo delante Tamamo.

Al notar la esfera de luz Tamamo no dudo en cubrir a todas con una esfera hecha de sus colas antes de atacar a la esfera con múltiples ataques elementales lanzados por sus espejos. Una cortina de humo se formo ante ella.

"Tamamo!" Exclamo Nero aun cubierta por la defensa de su compañera.

"Estoy bien pero no podía darme el lujo de confiarme de lo que sea que era esa cosa." Dijo Tamamo. Ya había aprendido a desconfiar de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo a poner la protección de los demás sobre la misma propia.

" **Terminaste**." Dijo la voz. La cortina de humo se despejo mostrando a la esfera intacta.

"¿Como demonios?" Dijo Tamamo al ver que ninguno de sus ataques surtió efecto.

" **Tamamo no Mae, no mejor dicho Amaterasu he venido aquí para que me escuchen**." Dijo la esfera.

Tamamo sintió como su ira incrementaba. Nadie mas que su esposo tenia el derecho de llamarla de esa manera y solo los adultos en su grupo podían saber sobre su pasado. "¿Quién diablos eres?" Le grito Tamamo lista para atacar. Sus colas se movieron a un lado dejando a la vista a las demás mientras se preparaban para atacar.

"Tamamo, tranquilízate." Dijo Nero al ponerse al lado de su compañera junto con Mashu. Las más jóvenes se pusieron detrás de las adultas aun cautelosas de la situación.

"Comienza a hablar." Dijo Mashu aun sonado alerta. Había aprendido a desconfiar de cualquier ser desconocido bajo cualquier situación al menos que su "Senpai" dijera lo contrario.

" **Me presentare como es debido, soy la inconsciencia de la humanidad, Alaya. La causa detrás de la continuación de la humanidad de este mundo. Bajo condiciones normales no me manifestaría delante de ustedes, pero el tiempo amerita acciones extremas. Se que todos ustedes excepto la pequeña quien posee el nombre de Miyu no pertenecen a este mundo. Bajo otras condiciones les pediría marcharse de este mundo sufrirían las consecuencias, pero puedo deducir que pueden sernos de ayuda. Necesito que lleven a Miyu a la escuela superior de Fuyuki**." Explico Alaya.

"… Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Tamamo. Ahora todo conectaba solo una existencia como Alaya podría ser capaz de tales acciones. Tamamo estaba segura de sus habilidades, pero hasta ella sabia cuando sus poderes eran inefectivos.

"¿Alaya?" Pregunto Sakura al ver la esfera antes de mirar a las otras dos jóvenes quienes negaron con sus cabezas.

"Chicas espero que recuerden esto todas sus vidas. Estamos en frente de la personificación de la existencia detrás de la creación de milagros como la Doncella de Orleans, Juana de Arco." Dijo Nero. Esto era algo que no esperaba, Alaya no era una fuerza que actuaba tan directamente. En todos sus años nunca se presento delante de Hakuno o los sirvientes de la célula lunar, aunque ellos estaban seguros de que estaba viendo todo lo que ocurría.

"Espera un momento, ¿porque rayos necesitas a Miyu?" Pregunto Mashu. Admitía estar asombrada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esta existencia había directamente pedido que Miyu fuera llevada a un lugar sin saber nada de lo que los podía esperar.

" **Gaia y Alaya somos fuerzas que trabajamos por diferentes objetivos. Gaia se enfoca en que el mundo y sus criaturas sobrevivan mientras que Alaya se enfoca en la supervivencia de la humanidad por cuanto tiempo sea posible. Posiblemente en su mundo fuerzas como nosotras siguen trabajando por separado, pero en este mundo ese no es el caso. Ambas estamos trabajando juntas y necesitamos a Miyu para salvar a este mundo**." Explico Alaya.

"Espera, ¿acaso sabes porque el mundo se esta acabando?" Pregunto Miyu.

" **Todo fue causado por Darius Ainsworth y Pandora. Esperamos su presencia esta noche**." Dijo Alaya antes de comenzar a desaparecer.

"Espera no puedes decir algo así y solo marcharte." Grito Illya.

" **Esta noche tráiganla y todo será solucionado.** " Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo la esfera antes de dejar al grupo con muchas mas dudas que antes.

Todas estaban llenas de preguntas, pero sobre todo Miyu no sabia que pensar en ese momento.

 **Mas tarde.**

Eero y Altera regresaron cargando tantas provisiones como pudieron. Antes de siquiera entrar por la barrera pudieron notar como Leysritt y Sella vigilaban todo desde el techo.

"Parece que todos están aquí." Dijo Eero al sentir que todos sus sirvientes estaban dentro de la propiedad. "¡Sella, Leysritt!" Exclamo captando la atención de ambas.

Las dos bajaron y se acercaron a ellos.

"Díganme todo lo que ocurrió." Dijo Eero.

Ambas se miraron antes de comenzar a hablar.

"No era un enemigo, pero algo aún más extraño. Alaya se presento ante el grupo y pidió que Miyu fuera llevada a una ubicación esta noche." Dijo Sella.

"¿Dijo algo más?" Pregunto Eero. Estaba asombrado ante tal aparición, pero le importaba más saber por qué había aparecido algo como Alaya ante ellos.

"Mashu podrá explicarlo todo más detalladamente." Dijo Sella.

"Bien, entremos y discutamos esto." Dijo Eero mientras que Altera mostro mucha curiosidad ante este suceso.

Sin tiempo que perder los cuatro entraron y fueron directo a la sala de la casa. Una vez allí vieron como todos, incluyendo a Abigail estaban en silencio y esperando por él. Sella y Leysritt tomaron las provisiones y se dirigieron a la cocina mientras que Eero tomaba asiento junto con Altera.

"Mashu, ¿quieres comenzar?" Pregunto Eero.

Mashu asintió y comenzó a hablar. "Esta tarde, como casi todos sabrán fuimos visitados por Alaya, la fuerza detrás de la continuación de la humanidad en este mundo. Normalmente esta fuerza no se hace presente ante casi nadie, pero por alguna razón lo hizo ante nosotros. Alaya explico que esta trabajando con Gaia para salvar a este mundo, pero por alguna razón dice que necesitan a Miyu. Alaya también dijo que lo que sea que ocurre en este mundo es a causa de alguien llamado Darius Ainsworth y Pandora. Sobre Darius Ainsworth solo podemos deducir que es parte de la familia que busca a Miyu, pero sobre Pandora sabemos mucho más." Explico Mashu.

"¿Darius Ainsworth? Continua Mashu." Dijo Eero mientras pensaba en que conexión podía haber entre los Ainsworth y Pandora.

"Pandora en las leyendas de nuestro mundo es la persona creada por los dioses y puesta a cargo de la caja de Pandora. Creada por los dioses, esta caja contiene lo peor del mundo y de acaso ser abierta, sus contenidos afectaran al mundo de las peores maneras. Enfermedad, caos, entre otras cosas son los contenidos de la caja. Ahora hay algo que descubrí en este libro sobre historia y mitología griega. ¿Qué sabemos de Pandora en nuestro mundo?" Pregunto Mashu.

"La caja fue abierta por Pandora y el mundo sufrió por ello." Dijo Altera al recordar su tiempo como Atila el huno y su duelo contra Ares.

"Exacto. Eso siempre ha sucedido en mi mundo original, el mundo que llamamos hogar y en su mundo." Dijo Mashu mientras señalaba a Altera, Nero y Tamamo quienes asintieron. "Miyu en el caso de tu mundo, según lo que hay en este libro, no existe leyenda alguna sobre que la caja fuera abierta."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" Pregunto Altera. "Es algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano antes de que la era de los dioses acabara. Es algo necesario para el mundo."

"Lo sé, pero en este mundo eso parece no haber ocurrido. En la leyenda de este mundo, Pandora nunca abrió la caja ni nadie más la abrió." Explico Mashu.

"Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que el mundo se esta acabando por que la caja no fue abierta?" Pregunto Illya.

"No estoy segura, pero si fuera así porque esperar hasta ahora para abrirla. La caja debía ser abierta durante la era de los dioses y no después. La existencia de héroes como Heracles y otras cosas capaces de enfrentar todo lo que existía dentro de la caja posiblemente era el seguro que impediría la extinción de la humanidad. Esta era no seria capaz de hacerlo mucho menos en este estado." Explico Mashu. "Mi teoría es que este mundo no necesito de la caja o algo impidió que fuera abierta."

"¿Entonces ese cubo que vimos al llegar es la caja?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Puede ser lo mas posible. Pero ¿quién lo trajo aquí? Fue creado en Grecia y solo Pandora podía sostenerla según la leyenda." Se pregunto Tamamo.

"Hay una sola posibilidad, Pandora aún está viva." Dijo Eero.

"Pero ella era humana." Objeto Nero.

"Nero ella fue creada por los dioses al igual que la caja. Lo mas posible que hayan puesto alguna maldición en ella para impedir su muerte hasta que su misión fuera cumplida." Dijo Altera sonando molesta. " _Debí haber golpeado Ares aún más_." Pensó Altera al recordar cuanto detestaba a los dioses bajo el mando de Zeus.

"Altera, relájate. Nadie quiere que pienses en ellos." Dijo Nero al saber muy bien cuan mal se llevaba su compañera con cierto panteón. "Solo piensa en cosas bonitas." Continuo Nero tratando de calmarla y prevenir una catástrofe.

"Entonces, ¿la razón por la que buscan a Miyu es para abrir la caja?" Pregunto Illya.

"Esa es una posibilidad. Pero lo que nos debe importar en este momento es cual es la razón detrás de que Alaya y Gaia necesiten a Miyu." Dijo Tamamo mientras miraba a la joven quien solo podía escuchar la discusión. A su lado Abigail agarraba sus manos tratando de calmar a la pequeña.

"Eero, no maestro, ¿que planea hacer?" Pregunto Abigail con un tono mas serio.

"Es un objeto de la era de los dioses bastante peligroso. Destruir la caja es algo que no quiero hacer sin la seguridad de que los contenidos serán destruidos junto a ella. También esta la posibilidad de que no pueda ser destruida. ¿Quizás solo eliminar a todos los Ainswoths sería la opción más fácil? Pero tampoco sabemos todo el alcance de sus fuerzas. ¿Abigail encontraste algo durante tu misión?" Pregunto Eero. El estaba considerando cada posibilidad en especial con el tan poco tiempo que tenían.

"Cerca de la "Caja" hay un área protegida por una barrera, Unas de mis serpientes entraron con poca resistencia y por lo que pude aprender de ellas, es una propiedad separada del resto del mundo. No parece estar siendo afectada por el clima o lo que esta ocurriendo en el resto del mundo. "Explico Abigail.

"Tenemos donde se encuentran… Miyu." Dijo Eero.

Miyu lo miro fijamente.

"Alaya y Gaia no son fuerzas en las que yo mismo confiaría. Mi decisión seria ir por los Ainswoths directamente y no prestarle atención a ninguna de esas fuerzas pues la caja no parece que vaya a ser abierta sin ti. Si eliminamos a los Ainswoths podremos irnos y dejar este lugar. La caja no es nuestra prioridad en estos momentos." Admitió Eero, pero en verdad quería ver que decidiría Miyu.

"¿Pero si esa caja se queda hay que hay del resto del mundo?" Pregunto Miyu.

"La caja no se abrirá. No lo han hecho en mas de 1000 años y sin ti no creo que lo puedan hacer. Si eliminamos a Julian y sus seguidores nadie vendrá a buscarte o usarte. No se si el mundo se salvara con eso, pero tu seguridad es algo que me importa mas en este momento." Continuo Eero.

Miyu solo guardo silencio. No quería ser usada pero solo salvarse a si misma sin saber que le ocurriría al resto del mundo era algo que no quería. ¿Quizás escuchar lo que quería Alaya seria una buena opción? "Quiero saber que quieren Alaya y Gaia de mí. No puedo decidir sin saber si hay una mejor opción. Este es mi mundo de origen y aunque ya nada me queda en este lugar no quiero darle la espalda sin tratar de salvarlo." Dijo Miyu.

Todos los demás presentes solo guardaron silencio. Los adultos comprendían el deseo de la pequeña por lo que no podían juzgarla por pensar de esta manera mientras que Illya y Sakura solo podían sentirse asombradas ante tal madurez.

"Si eso quieres lo haremos, pero si siento que es algo que te pondrá en peligro no dudare en tomar medidas drásticas. ¿Abigail sabes a lo que me refiero?" Dijo Eero.

"Lo entiendo. Miyu no me separare de ti por el resto de nuestra estadía en este mundo." Dijo Abigail. Sabia que debía hacer para asegurar la supervivencia de Miyu si las cosas tomaban un rumbo peligroso.

"Gracias." Dijo Miyu al sentir que Eero la tomaba en serio.

"Bien si no hay otras cosas que discutir comamos y preparémonos para ir a la escuela superior de este mundo." Dijo Eero.

"Eero?" Dijo Sakura.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Eero.

"Mi arco." Dijo Sakura mientras lo hacia aparecer en sus manos. "No creo que resista más."

"Debí imaginármelo." Dijo Eero mientras veía como algunas rupturas habían aparecido. Era un arco que le había creado para practicar con flechas normales y las flechas elementales hechas por magia eran demasiado para el arco. "Acompáñame y Illya vendrás con nosotros."

"¿Por qué yo?" Dijo Illya.

"¿Crees que puedes seguir luchando sin una transferencia de mana?" Pregunto Eero.

"Eh? Pero estoy bien." Dijo Illya.

"Leysritt toma a tu señorita y síguenos." Dijo Eero al ponerse de pie.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo Leysritt dejo la cocina y fue por Illya antes de seguir a Eero junto a Sakura.

"¡Suéltame!" Exclamo Illya.

Las demás solo pudieron reírse ante los berrinches de la hija de Kiritsugu.

"Deja de gritar." Dijo Eero mientras avanzaban hacia otro cuarto un poco apartado de la sala. Una vez adentro todos tomaron asiento, aunque Leysritt mantuvo su agarre sobre Illya.

"Leysritt!" Exclamo Illya.

"Dale la vuelta y muéstrame su espalda." Ordeno Eero. "Ya hemos hecho esto varias veces por dos años deja de actuar de esta manera. Necesitas estar tan cargada como sea posible."

"No me gusta que tu lo hagas." Dijo Illya. Solo había dos personas quienes podían pasarle mana para sobrevivir, una era Sakura y la otra era Eero. Normalmente recibía una transferencia cada dos semanas, pero si estaba practicando magia por largos periodos de tiempo era obligada a recibir una transferencia inmediata. Kiritsugu le había enseñado la necesidad de usar la mínima cantidad posible de mana en cualquier situación pues si se quedaba sin reservas estaría en serios problemas.

"Sakura?" Pregunto Eero.

Sakura negó con su cabeza. "Esta bien que tu lo hagas."

"Hay lo tienes. Solo relájate y déjame terminar con esto." Dijo Eero mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de su hermana adoptiva.

En segundos los circuitos mágicos de Illya brillaron junto a los de Eero. El mana dentro de Eero corrió en un flujo continuo hacia Illya la cual se sonrojo al sentir como el mana de Eero hacia que su cuerpo se calentara. Mientras que el mana de Sakura se sentía mas como un frio flujo de agua al entrar a su cuerpo el de Eero siempre causaba que su cuerpo ardiera desde dentro. Esta sensación era algo que le disgustaba a Illya pues no era algo que quería sentir con él.

Estaba mal, pero una vez comenzaba no podía hacer nada que aceptar este evento.

La transferencia continua por varios minutos hasta que Eero sintió que Illya no podía retener más mana. Mientras esto sucedía Illya sentía como si su cuerpo se derretía. Podía sentir como su cuerpo rebosaba con energía.

Cuando Eero removió su mano Illya sintió que no podía siquiera moverse. Leysritt la sostenía después de ver este evento varias veces durante los últimos dos años.

"¿Ves no fue tan difícil?" Dijo Eero. Antes de dirigir su atención al arco de Sakura.

"… Idiota." Respondió Illya con dificulta.

"Bien veamos que podemos hacer." Dijo Eero mientras usaba su habilidad para sentir cada detalle de la estructura del arco. "Creo que debí usar una composición mas fuerte para este material. Cuando consigamos el arco de Tristán deberé ver que el material pueda soportar tus ataques."

"¿No sería más fácil si crearas una copia de ese arco para mí?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Podría hacerlo, pero no sería lo mismo. Failnaught guarda poder y fue usado por uno de los mejores arqueros en la historia del mundo. Quiero que una vez lo tengas en tus manos puedas sentirlo y con practica hacerlo tuyo. Tengo confianza de que un día podrás usarlo tan bien o mejor que el, quizás hasta mejor que yo." Admitió Eero.

"…" Sakura solo podía escuchar y sentir cuantas esperanzas él tenía en ella. Desde que comenzó su régimen de entrenamiento con él, no hubo una sola vez en la cual el mostrara decepción en su rendimiento. Aun cuando a veces sentía que no era capaz de lograr alcanzar sus expectaciones el siempre le aseguraba que podría lograrlo y que solo necesitaba seguir tratando. Era la persona que mas la impulsaba a mejorar, alguien que deseaba continuar siguiendo por tanto tiempo como él se lo permitiera. " _No fallare y siempre tratare de serte útil."_ Pensó Sakura.

Dicho esto, Eero comenzó a reparar el arco. Con gran facilidad comenzó a reposicionar cada átomo y componente del arco en una nueva configuración capaz de soportar los disparos de Sakura.

Sería un trabajo rápido, pero esperaba que le sirviera por el resto de esta aventura.

 **Después de una tranquila cena.**

El grupo salió de un portal hasta estar delante de la escuela que Mashu recordaba bien en su hogar. La única diferencia es que esta parecía haber sido un campo de batalla. Había varios agujeros en el edificio, marcas de cortes y hasta parecía estar cerca de derrumbarse.

"Eso no parece ser daño causado por el clima." Dijo Sakura.

"Alguien lucho en este lugar. Sella extiende tus hilos. Busca cualquier presencia." Ordeno Eero.

Sin perder tiempo, Sella desprendió tantos hilos como pudo, dejando que se extendieran a lo largo de la propiedad. En segundos, el lugar estaba bajo su control. Sella busco por cualquier presencia en el lugar hasta que noto dos.

"En la parte de atrás, en el segundo piso hay dos. Una de ellas es Alaya, la otra es extraña. No parece ser humana." Dijo Sella.

"No humana? Esto es cada vez mas extraño." Dijo Tamamo.

"Abigail llévanos a ellos." Dijo Miyu. No quería perder mas tiempo.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo Abigail abrió un portal justo al salón en el cual se encontraba Alaya y alguien encadenado. Todos vieron pasaron por el portal y pudieron ver a Alaya junto a una figura femenina encadenada quien se mantenía en silencio. Su mirada se fijo en Miyu y lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Miyu.

"Alaya." Dijo Eero al ver la esfera de luz.

" **Shirou Emiya? No, te vez diferente. Tu alma también lo es. ¿Quién o que eres?** " Pregunto Alaya.

"Eso no es necesario. Comienza a hablar. ¿Cuál es la conexión entre los Ainswoths, Pandora y lo que le esta pasando a este mundo?" Pregunto Eero. Estaba seguro de que Alaya tenia toda las repuestas detrás de lo que ocurría.

"… **Durante la era de los dioses, Gaia y yo vimos la creación de Pandora y su caja. Los dioses griegos en este mundo la crearon como una forma de forzar a los humanos a que necesitaran de ellos. Gaia y yo decidimos que la caja no debía ser abierta. Ideamos un método en el cual arrebatarle a Pandora su habilidad para abrir la caja.** " Explico Alaya.

"¿Qué hicieron?" Pregunto Mashu.

" **Un ejército de humanos fue influenciado por nosotros y guiados hacia el lugar en el cual Pandora esperaba por la señal para abrir la caja. Ese ejercito ataco a Pandora poniendo sus vidas en riesgo hasta que le dieron la oportunidad a cierto Magus de usar un círculo mágico que creamos para robarle sus recuerdos a Pandora. La llave para abrir la caja siempre estuvo en su mente. Ese magus robo los recuerdos de Pandora relacionados con como abrir la caja y cometió suicidio para asegurarse de que no los recuperara jamás**." Continuo Alaya.

"Ustedes fueron los causantes de que la caja no fuera abierta. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?" Pregunto Nero.

" **La humanidad y el mundo no necesitaban sufrir a causa de los dioses. Los contenidos de la caja solo causarían destrucción. Solo abrir la caja no prevendría el final de la era de los dioses. Lo hicimos para asegurar que el mundo no sufriera por los contenidos de la caja. Todo fue por el bien mayor. Matar a Pandora no seria posible pero sus memorias era la forma más fácil de prevenir que la caja fuera abierta, aunque nunca esperamos que los dioses decidieran no ordenar abrirla. Pandora continúo esperando la señal o el regreso de sus creadores por siglos, pero esto nunca paso. Gaia y yo estábamos seguras de que nunca tendríamos que preocuparnos por la caja así que no le pusimos atención. Todo eso cambio el día en que Darius Ainsworth encontró a Pandora.** " Explico Alaya.

"Darius Ainsworth? ¿Un antepasado de Julian Ainsworth?" Pregunto Eero.

" **El fundador de la familia Ainsworth. Darius era un magus que vivió hace mas de 1000 años con gran habilidad y actitud para la magia. Su mayor deseo era convertirse en leyenda. Alguien capaz de ser grabado en el trono de héroes. Pero aun con su habilidad sentía que no había logrado algo digno de ser recordado como alguien que marco la historia. Su búsqueda por gloria y fama lo llevo hasta Pandora**." Dijo Alaya.

"Pero la caja aun no ha sido abierta y nadie es capaz de vivir por tanto tiempo. Su objetivo fallo." Dijo Altera.

" **Darius sabía que no viviría por tanto tiempo por lo que para asegurarse de que el seria capaz de abrir la caja algún día decidió usar su familia para lo lograrlo. El creo la magia mas cercana a la inmortalidad en este mundo. Cada uno de sus descendientes es una nueva ancla para mantener su alma en este mundo. Por más de mil años, Darius Ainsworth a continuado investigando y buscando la manera de abrir la caja. Su búsqueda lo llevo a la creación de la guerra por el grial de este mundo**." Las palabras de Alaya retumbaban dentro de la mente de Miyu. La persona que le ha causado tanto dolor solo lo hizo para asegurar su leyenda. No por el bien del mundo, pero para su propia gloria.

"Todo esto por un objetivo tan patético. Aquellos que logran llegar al trono de héroes no piensan en ello. Cada uno de nosotros vivió una vida siguiendo nuestros ideales y deseos no para que nuestra leyenda alcanzara el trono." Dijo Altera al sentir repulsión ante las acciones de este Darius. Cosas como esta eran que las que la habían impulsado a eliminar civilizaciones enteras.

"Alaya, esto no explica porque el mundo se esta acabando o porque necesitan a Miyu." Dijo Eero aun manteniendo la calma.

" **Gaia ve a los humanos como una fastidia para el mundo. El hecho de que Darius continuara su investigación casi rompe nuestra alianza. Propuse enviar mis propios agentes a eliminar a Darius, pero mi propuesta fue negada. Gaia desea eliminar la caja a como de lugar por lo que por siglos la energía del planeta y la energía que usaría para crear agentes fue redirigida a la creación de un arma capaz de destruir la caja y sus contenidos. Todos los desastres naturales que han ocurrido han sido a causa de la energía del planeta siendo redireccionada hacia esa arma. Este ser a mi lado encadenado es esa arma, "la verdad del mundo."** " Dijo Alaya.

"Pueden llamarme Tanaka." Dijo el arma.

"¿Todo esos desastres y destrucción para creación de un arma?" Pregunto Miyu aun incrédula.

" **La caja y sus contenidos deben ser destruidos. Si la caja se abre, todo acaba para la humanidad restante y el mundo. El mundo no podrá soportar el contenido de la caja en este estado, la creación de Tanaka ha dejado a Gaia debilitada. Los humanos que sean tocados por los contenidos de la caja dejaran de ser humanos y sin humanos yo no existo."** Explico Alaya. " **El trato para aceptar este plan era que ambas fuerzas trabajaríamos para crear el arma y un humano la usaría para traer el fin de esta pesadilla. Sin caja, Darius no podrá alcanzar su objetivo."**

"Entendemos bien esa parte, pero ¿porque debe ser Miyu? Hay otros humanos en el mundo." Dijo Abigail. Le molestaba que quisieran usar a Miyu nuevamente.

" **Ya no hay humanos en Japón. En los últimos cinco meses los humanos han abandonado Japón y otros lugares en búsqueda de un lugar en el cual reiniciar sus vidas. El mundo se recuperará, pero eso tomara tiempo y solo los fuertes podrán sobrevivir las siguientes décadas hasta que el mundo se recupere."** Dijo Alaya.

"Eso… no puede ser cierto." Dijo Miyu.

Alaya no dijo nada y solo mostro imágenes de diferentes partes del mundo. Tokio era una ciudad de hielo al igual que otros lugares como Hong Kong, Nueva York, Madrid, y hasta Egipto.

" **En cinco meses las cosas han empeorado mas de lo que piensas. Y si permiten que la caja y Darius existan esto no tendrá fin. Solo hay una manera, Miyu Emiya debes aceptar el arma y hundirla en lo mas profundo de la caja."** Dijo Alaya.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. Si necesitan ha alguien que lo haga lo hare yo mismo, pero Miyu no entrara en ese lugar." Dijo Eero haciendo que Bahamut apareciera delante de ella clavada en el piso.

" **Solo ella puede hacerlo. El arma es solo compatible con humanos y ninguno de ustedes lo es. Cada uno de ustedes es un organismo que va en contra del orden natural de las cosas, sirvientes, homúnculo y una especie desconocida para mí. Ninguno de ustedes puede usar el arma."** Dijo Alaya.

"Solo mírame hacerlo." Dijo Eero antes de moverse a una velocidad inhumana y colocarse delante de Tanaka.

"Chico no sabes lo que estas haciendo." Dijo Tanaka sonando molesta.

"Se muy bien lo que hago." Dijo Eero antes de poner su mano en el pecho de Tanaka. En segundos los circuitos mágicos de Eero brillaron mientras este analizaba a Tanaka.

"Estas jugando con fuego." Dijo Tanaka al sentir como Eero estaba descifrando su secreto. El pecho de Tanaka comenzó a brillar y varias rupturas aparecieron alrededor de la mano de Eero. Las rupturas comenzaron a expandirse lentamente mientras que su brazo parecía comenzar a arder.

Eero sintió un dolor indescriptible pero no se detuvo.

"¡Eero detente!" Exclamo Miyu al ver como el brazo de este comenzaba a ser consumido.

En instantes Nero se movió y corto el brazo de Eero sin dudarlo un segundo cuando noto que las rupturas se acercaban a su hombro. "No sé qué diablos eres, pero eres peligrosa." Dijo Nero al mirar a Tanaka y ayudar a Eero a mantenerse de pie.

"Se lo advertí. Fui creada para destruir la caja, sus contenidos y a Darius Ainsworth. Soy el virus creado en el centro de este planeta. Ardiente como el centro de la tierra. Un arma con muchas formas y un solo propósito. Soy la verdad del mundo. El mundo que se niega a permitir la apertura de esa caja." Dijo Tanaka. "Tu pequeña eres la única que puede acabar con esto. Acéptame dentro tuyo y acabemos con esto."

Miyu solo podía sentir miedo ante las palabras de Tanaka. Todo el peso del mundo parecía caer en sus manos.

"Ella no lo hará. Lo vi ahí adentro. Ese virus no solo destruirá la caja y el contenido, pero también su usuario. Si alguien te acepta dentro suyo de seguro morirá cuando todo acabe. Ningún humano podría sobrevivir esa misión." Dijo Eero mientras su brazo se reconstruía a partir de cenizas. "Alaya, ustedes crearon esta arma para asegurarse que nadie la utilice para algo mas después de que la caja sea destruida o me equivoco."

" **Era la única manera. Tanaka debe regresar al lugar donde fue creada cuando todo termine. No es un juguete para que un humano haga lo que quiera con ella."** Admitió Alaya.

"Abigail. Abre el portal, nos vamos." Dijo Eero. "Ni siquiera piensen acercarse a ella."

Sin objeciones de parte de nadie, Abigail abrió un portal y tomo la mano de Miyu guiándola hacia este.

"¡Miyu! Nos volveremos a ver." Dijo Tanaka con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada y solo salieron de aquel lugar. Habían conseguido todas las piezas, pero este descubrimiento los había forzado a un solo camino a seguir.


	28. Enki Vs Ea, secretos de la caja

*No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y creaciones son propiedad de la compañía Type-Moon. *

*M por temas de adultos*

 **Un Rey Eterno para el Trono de Heroes**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La noche había dado paso a un nuevo día. La cuenta atrás antes de que se vieran forzados a escapar continuaba.

El grupo se reunió en un cuarto de su base temporal. Todos incluyendo a Miyu esperaban por Eero y su decisión. Era obvio que él no sacrificaría al Miyu para destruir la caja, pero quizás solo quizás él tendría otro plan para tratar de impedir que esa caja continuara creando más problemas en el futuro.

Miyu lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta de parte de este. La joven podía ver como su brazo aún no había terminado de reformarse después de haber sido cortado por Nero para protegerlo. El solo ver el efecto que "Tanaka" o "la verdad del mundo" había tenido en la habilidad regenerativa de Eero solo confirmaba la severidad del poder que poseía esta arma. "¿Eero?"

"…" Eero mantuvo silencio por unos momentos más. "Abigail llévame a la caja."

"Eh? ¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Abigail.

"Necesito saber más sobre la caja. El resto quédense aquí." Ordeno Eero mientras se ponía de pie.

Miyu se puso de pie y lo detuvo al rodearlo con sus brazos. "No te sacrifiques por mí. No quiero ser la causa de que alguien más muera tratando de salvarme." Dijo Miyu al borde de las lágrimas. La joven lo libero y espero su respuesta.

Eero se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. "Descuida, solo iré a ver qué puedo hacer con la caja. Quizás puede ser que sea capaz de hacer detenerla sin necesidad de que alguien tenga que usar esa arma." Dijo Eero mientras se arrodillaba. "Estamos aquí por una razón y estoy seguro de que no se trata de sacrificarte para salvar este mundo. Solo espera por mí con las demás."

"¿Estás seguro? No-" Continuaba la joven antes de ser interrumpida por Eero. Sus brazos la rodearon proveyéndole su calor y protección.

"Estoy aquí y prometí protegerte tanto o mejor que tu hermano. No planeo fallar en esa misión sin importar que tan cruel el resultado sea. Eres parte de mi familia como todas las demás y Kiritsugu. Si es por ustedes hare lo que sea necesario para protegerlos a todos." Admitió Eero.

Sus palabras resonaron en las mentes de todos los presentes. Las adultas sabían muy bien el significado de esas palabras pues no una, pero tres veces distintas en diferentes vidas él se había sacrificado para proteger aquellos que más quería. Por otro lado, Sakura y Illya tenían sus propias memorias sobre el chico que ayudo a rescatarlas de sus propias situaciones.

" _Quizás esto es lo que no aprecie en mi mundo original. No importa cuantas cosas estén en su contra, Shirou Emiya siempre estará dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo por aquellas personas importantes en su vida."_ Pensó Sella. Eero y el Shirou que recordaba de su mundo original eran muy distintos en muchas cosas, pero su deseo por proteger a otros no parecía ser diferente. Con o sin poder, el ser que ella conocía como Shirou Emiya o en este caso Eero continuaría poniéndose en peligro con tal de proteger o salvar algo preciado para él. " _Muéstranos que camino seguiremos, rey."_

"Esta… bien." Dijo Miyu. Eero la libero antes de sonreírle y ponerse de pie.

Sin nada más que decir Eero y Abigail se marcharon en busca de una posible solución.

 **Momentos más tarde, Caja de Pandora.**

Eero salió del portal seguido por Abigail y su oso de peluche flotante. Frente a ellos se encontraba la misteriosa y terrible creación de los dioses. Una reliquia más de una era distante en la que múltiples leyendas nacieron y diversos eventos estuvieron relacionados a los dioses.

"Sin tocarla y con solo saber la leyenda puedo imaginarme miles de posibles efectos que tendría el abrirla en cualquier mundo." Dijo Eero al ver el objeto que ahora conocía como el centro de todo este problema.

"Aun no puedo razonar por qué Darius Ainsworth haría todo esto. La idea de convertirse en leyenda no es algo por lo cual deberías poner en peligro al mundo entero." Dijo Abigail.

Eero la miro unos segundos antes de responder. "Cada persona es diferente, pero en el caso de cualquier magus la búsqueda de superación y poder puede ser el factor crucial detrás de sus acciones. Alcanzar Akasha, lograr lo que otros no han podido, ser rico o famoso, todo está conectado al mismo principio: Ambición. No importa cuán grande sea, cualquier persona puede tener una ambición y fácilmente esta puede salirse de control. Darius es un ejemplo de eso. Ahora solo debemos impedirle lograrlo de una vez por todas. ¿Abigail puedes acercarme a ella?" Pregunto Eero luego de ofrecerle su explicación a la joven.

La exbruja de Salem asintió y sin dudarlo un segundo su compañero se abrió para liberar varios tentáculos huesudos. Eero salto a uno de ellos y este se extendió hasta acércalo a la caja de Pandora. Eero sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al acercarse al artefacto.

" _Lo que sea que contengas debe ser algo terrible."_ Pensó el joven antes de tocarla. Su brazo derecho aún no se había reformado completamente por lo que solo disponía de su brazo izquierdo. " _Esperemos que no pierda el otro a causa de esto."_ Lentamente Eero coloco su mano en la caja. Al tocarla sintió como un terror indescriptible le recorría todo el cuerpo. " _¿Qué diablos me ocurre? ¿Este objeto me está asustando? No puede ser eso. Quizás esto es una mala idea, pero no puedo dar vuelta atrás."_ Eero cerro sus ojos y se concentró en su misión.

Sus circuitos mágicos brillaron antes de comenzar a expandirse a lo largo de toda la estructura del cubo. Abigail lo miro sorprendida pero no se distrajo de su tarea como sirviente, proteger la espalda de Eero en todo momento. Aunque estuvieran solos, la propiedad de los Ainsworth estaba bastante cerca y en cualquier momento alguien podría atacarlos. Esto no era un momento para distraerse. La joven miro a se mantuvo concentrada mientras vigilaba por cualquier alteración en la barrera alrededor de la base enemiga.

 **Mientras tanto, Angelica.**

Angelica se mantuvo sentada al lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba Julian. Su cuerpo se mostraba débil a causa de mantener ese portal abierto por tanto tiempo. Aun sin ser capaz de expresar o sentir emociones Angelica se preocupa en todo momento por Julian. Sus memorias o al menos las que esta muñeca podía recordar, solo se enfocaban en proteger a Julian y quizás encontrar alguna forma de salvarlo de este cruel destino: Ser reemplazado por Darius como todos los demás.

Para Angelica, su búsqueda por algo que liberara a Julian de esta "maldición" siempre había sido su objetivo principal. No importaba cuantas personas murieran o si la caja era abierta. Todo rodeaba su deseo por liberar a Julian de todo esto. Es cierto que había seguido las ordenes de Darius todo este tiempo y que a causa de ellas había hecho cosas horribles, pero al final todo había sido para salvar a Julian. Quizás si Darius lograba abrir la caja esta pesadilla acabaría, pero Angelica no estaba segura. Darius había sacrificado a su familia por tantos años buscando alcanzar este objetivo que quizás ni aun lográndolo su alma liberaría a la familia y sus descendientes.

El infeliz de Darius incluso había alterado la carta que Angelica usaba para impedirle usar cierta daga que quizás sería capaz de acabar con la magia que lo ataba a este mundo. Esto había destrozado los planes iniciales de Angelica cuando se le fue entregada la carta. Ella aun recordaba como Darius la miro ese día. Fue como si él hubiera sabido desde el principio cuales eran sus planes.

" _Si solo pudiera eliminarte."_ Pensó Angelica mientras miraba a Julian. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada precipitada de Erika.

"¡Algo está ocurriendo! Algo o alguien está tratando algo con la caja." Exclamo Erika al mirar a Angelica completamente asustada.

"Yo iré. Infórmale a Beatrice que vigile la propiedad con los otros dos. Nada debe hacerle daño a Julian." Dijo Angelica mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Sin dudarlo por un segundo instalo la carta de Gilgamesh en su cuerpo.

"¿Estas segura de querer ir sola? Sabes bien que ellos tienen varios sirvientes en su grupo." Pregunto Erika al ver a Angelica lista para partir.

"Julian esta inconsciente y solo yo me puedo asegurarme de que nadie cruce la barrera. Si algo sale mal tu ya sabes que debes hacer. Debemos proteger a Julian sin importar las consecuencias." Dijo Angelica antes de marcharse.

Erika se quedó en ese mismo lugar mientras agarraba su pecho. La caja y ella estaban conectadas. Ella podía sentir como alguien estaba haciéndole algo a la caja lo cual la asustaba. Necesitaban abrir la caja a como dé lugar si ella quería liberarse de esta maldición que le fue puesta por los dioses. " _Mi libertad depende de que abramos la caja. Sin ella no podre…"_ Los pensamientos de Erika continuaron mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de no poder cumplir su deseo.

Todos trataban de lograr algo, pero alguien tendría que resignarse a nunca poder alcanzar su deseo de una u otra manera.

 **De vuelta con Eero.**

" _Muéstrame todos tus secretos."_ En su mente Eero visualizaba como miles y miles de circuitos se extendían buscando la respuesta que resolvería este problema. Su búsqueda continuo por varios momentos hasta que sintió una barrera la cual le impedía continuar. "¿ _Qué es esto? ¿Acaso está protegiendo algo?"_ Eero trato de continuar, pero la barrera era fuerte. " _Tal parece que necesitare más poder."_ Sin pensarlo un segundo más Eero comenzó a usar más poder para forzar su entrada.

" _Vamos, déjame entrar. La respuesta debe estar dentro."_ Su habilidad continúo tratando de cruzar la barrera sin romperla. Saber que se escondía dentro era importante, pero soltar los contenidos de la caja era algo que Eero no haría. " _Solo un poco más."_ Lentamente en su mente se fue formando una imagen.

El lugar era una especie de bóveda. En frente suyo estaba una figura con su espalda mostrándose hacia él. Era una joven con cabello dorado y sus manos estaban encadenas hacia el suelo. Pero lo que más le impresiono fue una gran puerta detrás de esa figura femenina. Un cerrojos estaba frente a la puerta con varias escrituras en griego antiguo.

"¿ _Acaso este es el centro de la caja? ¿Pero que hace ella aquí?"_ Eero se fijó nuevamente en las escrituras y trato de grabarlas en su memoria, pero su misión fue interrumpida por lo que estaba sucediendo afuera de la caja.

 **Con Abigail.**

En momentos como estos, Abigail odiaba su suerte. Angelica apareció y sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó su ataque a todo potencia. Casi todo el arsenal del Portal de Babilonia fue disparado hacia ella y Eero lo cual la forzó a abrir la misma cantidad de portales para redirigir los proyectiles a otros lugares.

" _Hablar parece no ser una opción."_ Pensó Abigail al continuar protegiendo a Eero.

"Nos le permitiré que se sigan entrometiendo en nuestro camino. Esta será su tumba." Dijo Angelica antes de tomar un hacha en su mano y avanzar hacia Abigail.

"¿Un ataque frontal? Una mala elección." Dijo Abigail antes de reformar su llave y bloquear el ataque de Angelica. "¿A esto le llamas fuerza?"

Angelica incremento la presión en su ataque, pero esto no hizo que Abigail se moviera un centímetro. Abigail repelió a Angelica antes de mostrarle la diferencia en fuerza entre ambas. Los ataques de Angelica eran fácilmente bloqueados mientras que los ataques de Abigail la hacían retroceder. Chispas brotaban de cada contacto entre hacha y llave, metal contra metal.

"No eres un espíritu heroico. No puedes comparar tu fuerza conmigo." Dijo Abigail.

"Eso veremos." Dijo Angelica. Dos portales de gran tamaño se abrieron justo encima de Abigail. "Ig-Alima! Sul-sagana!"

Ambas espadas comenzaron a descender en dirección contra Abigail, pero su camino fue interrumpido por dos copias de ambas. Las copias bloquearon los ataques de las originales manteniéndolas alejadas de Abigail.

"Sabes esa no es la manera adecuada de usar esas espadas." Dijo una voz justo al lado de Angelica.

" _¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"_ Los pensamientos de Angelica fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte patada a la cara la cual la mando a volar. Sin haberse dado cuenta, Angelica había permitido que Eero se acercara a ella sin ser descubierto. Angelica rodo varias veces por el suelo antes de ponerse de pie. "Tu, Emiya."

"Angelica Ainsworth. Así que eres tu quien ha venido a proteger la caja. Dime algo, ¿sabes lo que es este objeto?" Pregunto Eero.

Angelica miro a Eero y Abigail. "Eres igual que él. Tu habilidad parece ser la misma, pero ¿cómo es eso posible?" Pregunto Angelica.

"Podría responder tu pregunta, pero parece que no responderás la mía." Respondió Eero.

"Emiya." Angelica abrió un portal detrás de ella y trato de colocarse justo detrás de Eero.

"Te estas olvidando que sigo aquí." Dijo Abigail antes de bloquear el portal con su propia habilidad.

" _Esto será una molestia. No puedo usar portales usando mi magia, pero no parece ser capaz de bloquear mi Portal de Babilonia. Debo terminar con esto ahora mismo."_ Pensó Angelica.

"No te dejare escapar. Te hare responder mis preguntas a como de lugar. Hasta aquí llegas." Eero camino hacia Angelica. Cada paso que el chico daba retumbaba en los oídos de Angelica. Los ojos del chico eran "Pero sabes algo, tengo que agradecerte. Tu fuiste quien ayudo al Shirou Emiya de este mundo a pasar sus límites."

* **Aimer-Zero***

Sus alrededores comenzaron a cambiar. Lo que una vez fue un lugar cubierto por nieve se convirtió en pasto blanco. El día fue consumido por la noche. Estaban dentro de la habilidad de Eero. Angelica vio todas las armas flotando en el cielo.

"¿Esto no puede ser cierto?" Dijo Angelica. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, el arsenal completo de Angelica fue invocado y lanzado hacia las copias de Eero.

"Originales contra mis copias. Quizás esto me sirva de práctica." Dijo Eero antes de que sus copias se enfrentaran a los proyectiles de Angelica. Miles de espadas, hachas, lanzas, y demás clases de armas conectaban entre sí, pero una gran diferencia era visible. Aun cuando los originales debían ser mas fuertes por alguna razón que Angelica no podía entender sus proyectiles comenzaron a ser repelidos y caer hacia el suelo.

"¿Cómo es esto posible? Mi carta es la de Gilgamesh, el primer héroe." Dijo Angelica.

"Aunque lo sea, eso no te hace un sirviente real y tener tantas armas no significa que sepas como usarlas. Eres un cañón de cristal." Dijo Eero antes de cortar la distancia entre ambos y golpearla en el estómago con su puño. Aunque Angelica trato de usar su magia para protegerse, Abigail lo impidió. Eero la golpeo un par de veces más antes de arrojarla a cierta distancia de él. "Otra diferencia entre nosotros es que yo aun sigo avanzando y volviéndome más fuerte junto a mi familia. Te mostrare con esta arma la cual es una de tantas que él no posee, "Arco del Triunfo.""

El cañón de Napoleón bajo desde los cielos y se poso justo al lado de Eero. Angelica abrió los ojos aun mas al ver como el cañón apunto directo hacia ella.

"Veamos cuanto puedes resistir. ¡Fuego!" Eero exclamo y en segundos el cañón disparo.

Una gran explosión se produjo. El humo se disipo mostrando a Angelica siendo cubierta por las cadenas de Enkidu.

"Parece que aún no te das por vencida. Me pregunto ¿por qué? Si aun tienes fuerzas usa esa espada. Quiero poner a prueba cual es el arma más fuerte, "Enki"" Dijo Eero mientras la miraba con frialdad. Desde el cielo, dos espadas gemelas plateadas bajaron a gran velocidad antes de ser agarradas por Eero. " _¿Cuál arma de Gilgamesh es más fuerte? Aun recuerdo cuando estas espadas aparecieron por primera vez. Investigue en la biblioteca buscando que leyenda pudiera estar relacionada con estas espadas y solo una apareció entre todos los libros que esos dioses dejaron para nosotros. Gilgamesh, pero no creo que sea el mismo Gilgamesh que conozco."_ Pensó Eero.

Desde un mundo diferente a cualquier otro, un par de espadas se formaron para servir a Eero.

Angelica se levanto con dificultad, aunque las cadenas la protegieron de la mayor parte del ataque aun salió herida. " _El me tiene contra las cuerdas. Este chico no es normal. ¿Yo soy la culpable de tanto poder? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No puedo permitir que él llegue a Julian. Tengo que acabar con el y luego con esa niña de allí. "_ Pensó Angelica al ver a Abigail.

 **Con Abigail.**

Abigail había decidido que sentarse y mirar a Eero encargarse de esto seria la mejor opción. Eero no parecía querer eliminarla pues lo habría hecho en poco tiempo. Quizás en verdad Angelica tendría las respuestas que el buscaba.

 **Devuelta con Eero.**

"Dime Angelica, ¿acaso crees que pueden sobrevivir lo que hay dentro de la caja? Entiendes que esa caja contiene cosas que solo en la era de los dioses podrían haber derrotado. No tienen el poder para controlar los contenidos de la caja. Abrirla significaría la muerte." Dijo Eero.

Angelica lo miro antes de extender su mano hacia un lado. "Ven "Ea."" La espada salió del Portal de Babilonia. "Crees que no lo sé. Aun cuando soy una muñeca mis memorias están intactas. Se que no podremos sobrevivir a la caja, pero no tengo opción. Darius seguirá tomando el control de Julian hasta que obtenga lo que quiere. Yo solo existo para proteger a Julian, proteger a mi única familia. No importa si el mundo se viene abajo, seguiré luchando para asegurarme de que el siga con vida." Angelica corrió hacia Eero mientras los cilindros de Ea rotaban a toda velocidad.

"Proteger a tu familia. Pues yo hare lo mismo. Si es necesario enterrarte en este lugar lo hare." Eero bloqueo a Ea con Enki. Una onda explosiva fue causada. Ambos lados atacaban el uno al otro. Tal parece que

Ea continuaba concentrando energía mientras Angelica continuaba su batalla contra Eero.

"Protegeré a Julian de ustedes." Dijo Angelica. Sus ataques eran frenéticos y sin técnica. Parecían mas los intentos de alguien desesperado por proteger algo.

"No puedes ganar y nunca tuviste esa posibilidad." Dijo Eero. Pelear contra Angelica no lo estaba forzando en lo mas mínimo. Sus proyectiles eran bloqueados por sus copias, su fuerza no existía en lo mas mínimo, su magia no podía ser usada, todo sobre esta batalla inclinaba la balanza a su favor. Pero Eero quería algo mas de esta batalla y no era venganza.

"Entonces creare esa posibilidad con mis propias manos." Dijo Angelica al apartarse un poco de Eero e intentar acabarlo con el ataque definitivo de Ea. "¡Toma esto!" Una gran cantidad de energía fue disparada contra Eero.

Eero no evadió el ataque y solo corrió hacia el ataque. "Eso no es un verdadero ataque de Ea." Dijo Eero antes de cortarlo utilizando a Enki.

Angelica se quedo sorprendida pero su sorpresa no termino hay.

"Ya me cansé de esto, "Rule Breaker."" Eero llamo por la daga mientras corría hacia Angelica. "Esto es el final." La daga fue clavada en el pecho de Angelica. Angelica sintió como era separada forzosamente de la carta y en segundos todo poder que alguna vez esta le ofreció se desvaneció. La carta apareció frente a Eero y este no dudo un segundo en tomarla. "Ríndete."

Angelica cayo al suelo. Sin energía alguna. Había sido aplastada en toda forma, pero su mente solo podía pensar en algo. " _El posee la daga. El "Rule Breaker." El objeto capaz de acabar con Darius._ "

Eero espero por una respuesta, pero Angelica no parecía moverse. " _Creo que me excedí."_

"Te daré todo lo que quieras." Dijo Angelica.

"Eh?" Eero pensó que escucho mal.

"Te doy mi cuerpo, información, todo lo que pueda darte, pero por favor déjame usar esa daga." Continuo Angelica.

"Espera solo quiero información y ¿porque quieres usar mi "Rule Breaker"?" Pregunto Eero.

"Esa es la única cosa que puede terminar con la magia de Darius Ainsworth. Sin ella su alma partirá de este mundo y Julian será liberado." Angelica trato de levantarse.

"¿Acaso no la podías usar con la carta de Gilgamesh?" Pregunto Eero. Estaba seguro de que Gilgamesh poseía alguna versión de la daga. " _Tal parece que ella quiere liberar a Julian, pero eso no significa que el detendría sus planes con la caja."_

"Esa carta en tus manos fue alterada por Darius. El sabe como alterar cualquier carta para su beneficio. Te daré todo lo que quieras si me ayudas a liberar a Julian de la magia de Darius." Angelica con dificultad logro sentarse.

"No sabes si esto funcionara. Aunque funcionara que me asegura que tu hermano no continuara buscando abrir la caja o usar a Miyu." Eero se quedó mirándola fijamente buscando cualquier signo de que ella estuviera mintiendo.

"Es mi única salida para separarlo de Darius. Vi como mi propio padre fue consumido por Darius y hare lo que sea necesario para impedir que eso se repita con Julian. Sin Darius dudo de que Julian pueda continuar con los planes para abrir la caja. Sin Darius solo quedaría buscar una manera de detener a Erika." Continuo Angelica.

"¿Erika?" Pregunto Eero.

"Ese es el nombre de Pandora en estos momentos. La niña que está con nosotros. Cada generación Pandora toma un nuevo nombre y vive con la familia como parte de ella. Sin Darius ella sería el ultimo peligro." Angelica estaba segura de que ayudar a este chico sería la única oportunidad que tendría para salvar a Julian.

" _Hey, piénsalo bien. Ella tiene el cuerpo de una muñeca capaz de ayudarte en crear un contenedor par Angra Mainyu._ " Recomendó A.S.

Eero lo pensó por varios segundos. "No confió en ti, pero la última decisión la tiene alguien más." Varias cadenas aparecieron y ataron a Angelica de una forma que le impedía moverse. "Abigail nos vamos." Eero guardo la carta de Gilgamesh y cargo a Angelica en sus hombros.

Angelica no dijo nada mas y solo espero por lo mejor.


End file.
